The Path to Hokage
by tennisdesi91
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai have left to find the Sound Village to bring Sasuke back...Naruto discovers something about his heritage. NarutoxSakura
1. Prologue

This is my first ever fanfic...EVER! yeah...im excited..hope its good. Further chapters will be longer. The whole story starts at the end of Chapter 285 in the Manga. Believe It!

Sorry if I use some of Naruto's old way of talking...at least he won't be perverted...don ask for lemons...please...not until at least 15 chapters into the story..yeah...

As for the first paragraph, it's gonna haunt u for a while...

_Blah-_Naruto's Dreams/thoughts

Blah-Sakura's

**Blah-**Sasuke's

**_Blah_**- Kyubi's

**Blah**- **Inner Sakura's

* * *

**

The Path to Hokage

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!" _

_Both ninja jumped towards each other, balls of swirling energy and electricity between their hands. They collided...

* * *

_

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everyday he had this dream...it always started and finished there. He and Sasuke would jump, they looked a lot older, and launch some new jutsu at each other. Then... it ended. He jumped up realizing that Sakura's face was right above his. "Whoa!...Um...hi, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto...you scared the crap out of me...You've been saying 'Sasuke...Sasuke' for the last half hour. And I've told you a hundred times...stop calling me Sakura-chan. Sakura's just fine. We're not kids anymore."

"I know," Naruto replied somewhat glumly. Naruto had that "I'm lost" look on his face.

"What?"

"I don know...so much has changed...Sasuke left...Sai came...Shukaku's now with Akatsuki...we barely beat Itachi's replacement...i don know...you look nice," Naruto randomly finished. "I mean, like earlier, when you asked me..aahh...nevermind."

**Naruto...you've changed so much...**"Thanks," she laughed."You don't look bad yourself."

"Yeah...Sakura...," _time for the bad new_s, "I think I saw Sasuke today. He was watching us... I have a bad feeling that he and Orochimaru are going to attack us...tonight!"_ O SHIT!_ Naruto jumped and pushed Sakura down. A kunai just missed him.

"Hello...Dobe."

* * *

Notes: Sorry..the chapter is really short...but I swear that if you guys like the story so far, i'll make the next chapter a lot longer. Should get it up within a couple of days. 


	2. Stronger then Itachi

This chapter will be longer then before...that new jutsu in the dream...its gonna be important so remember it...yeah...on with the story

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Your coming home with us...NOW!" Naruto jumped up and threw a kunai as his eyes turned red and his pupils grew thin.

Sasuke caught it and laughed. "You expect me to come with you." He laughed. "I'm way more powerful then you and Kyubi put together."** Damn you, Naruto. Run. I don't want to hurt you. Orochimaru is...**

"Well, well, well," a voice, Naruto knew all too well, said. The figure appeared behind Sasuke. His face, tongue, and eyes like a snake, Orochimaru, the third of the Legendary Sannin, walked up to Sasuke and stopped.

Naruto looked around. _Damn! Where are Yamato and Sai when you need them? _

"He's with me." Orochimaru laughed. "There's only one way I'm going to let them out. Defeat Sasuke, or he defeats you. Winner takes the damsel over there and does whatever he wants with her. If Sasuke wins...well...your dead...if you win...you have me to face next."

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Who's with you?"

"Yamato. The fool let his gaurd down." He pointed to Yamato tied up by some strange jutsu. "He doesn't have the seal but he will after you two are dead. Back to him, he almost captured me three years ago and the Chuunin exam...but he slipped." _Obviously_. "Well, Naruto, what's it gonna be?"

Wait...Orochimaru didn't mention Sai... (_Same for Naruto_)

"You're a weakling, Sasuke," a mocking voice said from a tree branch. "Your chakra is pitiful for a missing-nin. I wonder how Naruto could lose to you. He seems to be a lot stronger then you. But then again, I'm a lot stronger then him."

"Who are you, you &," a quite angry Sasuke screamed. "Naruto and I are easily stronger then you." **AND he never lost. He forfeited by going for my headband. He couldn't bring himself to kill me**.

"Sai!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

"Sai?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Your Team 7's replacement for Sasuke? Change of plans. I'll kill the chick. You can kill Sai. As for Naruto, I'll weaken him so you can kill him for your Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke smiled. "Very well, Orochimaru Sannin. Sai! Your more of a dobe then Naruto. I'll bet my Sharingan that you will never be able to defeat me."

"Looks like I'll soon have a new bloodline jutsu, then. Shall we begin?" He mocked, and dissappeared.

Sasuke disappeared as well, and Sakura began to look around. "What?"

"Don't worry Sakura. They just went somewhere to fight with a lot of space."

"Listen to the baka, girl, while you can. You'll be dead, soon. Don't worry, Naruto. You'll be joining her soon after. You two don't stand a chance against me. I have mastered more then a thousand jutsu."

"Don be so sure about that," Yamato mumbled suddenly. "Naruto and Sakura are stronger then you, together. Kakashi told me that Naruto knows more then a thousand jutsu himself, along with a hundred jutsu you don't know about."

"We'll just see about that, won't we. If your wrong, I'll make your death a lot more painful then anything you've ever seen. You'll be the second one to die in the hands of my biju."

"BIJU! NO WAY!"Sakura yelled. Naruto looked like he knew this was going to happen.

"You will all die. I am the strongest ninja in the world. STRONGER THEN ITACHI!"

Orochimaru jumped towards Sakura. Sakura braced herself when something pushed her. She looked and saw Naruto standing there. With his _finger_ he stoped the punch. With his chakra around his body in an aura and eyes red, he threw Orochimaru backwards.

"If you lay one finger on her," Naruto blankly said," I'll...I'll...KILL YOU!" And with that, his chakra aura zoomed upwards and Sakura watched.

Naruto, stay safe. I don want you to get hurt.

"Stay safe Sakura. You promised that we'd do this together. So let's do it. I'll protect with my last breath."

"You brats! I'll kill you both!" Orochimaru jumped towards them.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2...what did you think...next chapter... the first fight...Baka means weakling...that was a moment there for Sakura and Naruto...o yeah...the aurasuper saiyan style...the next chapter might take a while...this chapter took so long because of school...there was a dance last night..yeah  



	3. Nibi no Dyoki

Hello my readers...sorry this was late...i started a little late on this chapter...yeah...chapter 3...Naruto will be Naruto...New jutsu's will be revealed...Sasuke v. Sai...Naruto and Sakura v. Orochimaru...

'blah'-Orochimaru's thoughts

**Blah-Inner** Sakura

/blah/-Sai

**

* * *

Nibi no Dyoki**

"Brace yourself," Naruto tried to say, but Sakura had already jumped to the side and was doing something Naruto couldn't recognize. _What the hell is she doing...why didn't she dodge at the last second! Wait...what? _

Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru, feet above him. _CRAP!_ Naruto thought but then he relaxed. Time seemed to slow down. It was just another fight. Compared to a Sharingan user, Orochimaru's reflexes weren't going to be that great. Naruto had grown used to fighting someone with faster reflexes then his, and his reflexes were probably just as good as a Sharingan Level Two user. Orochimaru would only see things like he would. _Thank Ramen for that. Orochimaru's strong enough without the Sharingan_. He kicked.

Orochimaru's eyes grew stoic as he saw Naruto's kick coming. This was nothing to him. He knew he couldn't dodge it, but all the same, it probably wouldn't do that much damage anyway. After all, he was fighting someone with, compared to his, the experience of an infant. All of a sudden, he saw a pink flash above him.

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura yelled. Her fists glowing together, she gave a punishing blow to Orochimaru. Orochimaru went down, right into Naruto's kick.

'Where did that come from? Damn! The chick is a lot stronger now...around 70 percent of Tsunade. And Naruto...he new that was coming...DAMN!'

'Not good.' Orochimaru thought as he started to back away and build his chakra barriers. He would need quite a few to shield himself from this jutsu. 'Damn! I didn't think they would force me to use a tail this early...I mean...I haven't even touched them!'

"You brats should consider yourselves lucky. My biju will be used for the first time on you kids. **Nibi no Dyoki**!" Orochimaru yelled out.

_O, crap_ (Same for Sakura)

An aura of chakra began to develop around Orochimaru. In the way Naruto's biju formed a fox around him, Orochimaru's formed a cat. The first tail came out, and Orochimaru's eyes grew to an even darker shade of red with even thinner slits for eyes.

"Die, brats." Orochimaru yelled. He couldn't control the biju. He was waisting his chakra, but at the same time, he was a lot more powerful then he was before. He raised his fist and punched Naruto.

Naruto went flying into the tree, sending up some serious smoke. Sakura was scared, but she wouldn't be protected. She used all her fear and anger and attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru kept on dodging, and Sakura was growing weak. She couldn't last that much longer...

Naruto hurtled at Orochimaru and rammed him away. Naruto had quite a few bruises for just one punch. He began to talk to her. "Sakura. Get away. I ...do...not... want you... to get hurt. Right now, I can't go beyond two tails without losing control. Orochimaru has a whole other tail to use after I'm on par with him in strength. I need to stop him before he gets into two tails. And if he goes two tails, I might be forced into level three. If I do, I'll have very little control, and Orochimaru will have even less control. You could get hurt real easily."

Sakura looked like she was about to cry. "Naruto..." Was he always this noble?

**Yeah, he was. You just never noticed. **

That's true, but seeing him now...

"You stubborn little brat. If it weren't for the kitsune inside of you, you would have died a long time ago," Orochimaru goaded. "Better watch out for that chick, cause she's gonna be dead in ten seconds."

"Well see about that," he nodded to Sakura. "**KYUBI!**" With that, a second tail emerged, and for a second, Sakura thought that Naruto lost control. But then he smiled and nodded again. "Get going. Do what I told you. Look for Sasuke and Sai. Sai doesn't care about Sasuke. Sai's gonna try to kill him. I doubt he can, but still." He paused. "Don't worry about me. I won't die until I become Hokage." He winked. "Believe it," he said softly.

Sakura gave a hug _and_ a **_kiss_**. With tears in her eyes she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's me and you, Orochimaru..."

* * *

"I can't believe that someone rumored to be the next Hokage would leave Konoha because he felt inferior. And of all the people to feel inferior to, it was Naruto. That moron doesn't even have a brain. He just fights, without thinking at all. You know...you're quite pathetic." Sai said, with that emotionless face everyone hated. 

"You don't know anything about him. He's a great ninja. Stronger then you or me! And on top of that...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME EITHER!" Sasuke attempted to say calmly, but unlike the old Sasuke, this Sasuke was...well...a lot more _expressive_.

"Enough. I'm bored. Let's start this fight. Let's see how strong the legendary Sasuke Uchiha really is," Sai complained, with that fake smile of his.

"Let's dance...LITERALLY! **SHADOW LEAF DANCE**!" Sasuke initiated the fight.

"Baka." Sai jumped to find Sasuke right behind him. Sasuke went flying down into the ground. Sai began to crack his knuckles. "I'm not ready yet."

**How could he...I didn't even see that coming. SHARINGAN!** Sasuke's eyes grew red and three commas appeared in his eyes. "Who are you? You obviously can't be a chuunin. I think your a part of the ANBU Training Program of that Donzou fool." **If he is I shouldn't have bet my Sharingan.**

"You think right. Those two fools over there don't even know it, but I'm probably the strongest ninja of my age in the world. I'd bet that I could take down Naruto if I had to," Sai said. There was a strange look on his face. It looked like _pride_.

"Bring it."

"I will." Sai dissappeared and two seconds later appeared behind Sasuke.

**Damn. He's fast...But, still, I'm the one who kept up with Haku.** Sai was startled to meet an elbow in his stomach as he soon as he materialized.

Sai clutched at his stomach. "How...did...you...keep..."

"Up with you? Easy. My Sharingan slows down your movements to about 75 percent in my head. I may not move any faster, but I can still see where your about to go. You won't ever face another Uchiha again...or any ninja for that matter." Sasuke laughed. **This is going to be fun.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. Tell me how it was. I didn't want to write too much...so yeah...please review...would any or you mind if i bumped the rating up to M and put in lemons?


	4. Nibi vs Kyubi

Chapter 4, I'm hoping I write enough so I can finish the fight off. I'm hoping for around 1100 words this chapter...I need more reviews...please...yeah...About the lemons earlier...not for at least another six chapters... yeah. Sorry this took so long…writer's block...yeah

/blah/-Sai

_**Blah-Cursed Seal Sasuke**_

**Nibi v. Kyubi**

"And, as usual, brat, you are going to lose. Nibi and I are unstoppable," Orochimaru bragged. "Your only...what...fifteen and half or something? My point exactly, you're a child. How do you expect to beat the strongest of the Sannin?"

"Like THIS!" Naruto jumped towards Orochimaru, and they began exchanging blows. Naruto seemed to have the upper advantage. He seemed to be one step ahead of Orochimaru. _What is this? He's moving a lot slower then I remember. I didn't grow that much faster...or...did I?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Sakura was running through the trees. Naruto might be hurt. No! He won't. He's stronger then that. Where are you Sasuke? Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the trees. At least I'm going the right way. That was some serious wind there. How strong are they? Better hurry up. Sakura began to run even faster...towards a sight that she hoped that she wouldn't see.

* * *

Sasuke and Sai, faces inched away from each other, were panting. Sasuke had a couple of bruises, but Sai had a lot more. They broke apart and starting going through hand seals. Sasuke grinned as Sai looked into his eyes. **It's over.** Sasuke activated a genjutsu, reminding himself about the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza, over three years ago. 

Sai gasped as they both released the same jutsu, and he stumbled backwards. The Sharingan was getting to him. /What is this? There's no way. He knows exactly what I'm going to do. HOW AM I GOING TO WIN/

"Your not," Sasuke grinned, the cursed seal speaking for him, "There's no chance of that." Sai broke down, and yelled.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sai couldn't take it anymore. He broke down. Sasuke slowly walked up to him. **Fool. I expected ANBU to be better then this. And he's stronger then Naruto...doubt it. He would have beat me if I didn't have Sharingan. Naruto...should avoid him. As for Sai... _haven't killed anyone in a while…_**

Sasuke raised his hand and began to gather chakra. "**CHIDO**..."

"SASUKE! STOP!" a girl's voice cried out. "DON'T KILL HIM! If you do, you'll regret it."

"Don't be foolish, Sakura. I'm way stronger then you," Sasuke calmly said. Sasuke could not help but notice how nice her body was. It was bringing something up from him...desire? **She's changed...She's beautiful...SASUKE! Ignore it. _You have to fight her_. _You have to kill her too. It would be good practice to face Orochimaru._ NOOOO! Sorry, Sakura…**The Cursed Seal took over…

* * *

Naruto hid in the trees. _Damn. He could be anywhere. His two-tails is weaker then two-tails of Kyubi, but then again… Orochimaru's chakra adds up. His chakra is almost a whole tail on it's own. **Your chakra is too, kid. **Maybe…but still…Orochimaru is too strong. **KID. KILL HIM. I sensed the Cursed Seal go off a while ago. And Sai… lets just say that he won't be able to fight for a while.** Damn it._

"Time to finish this, Orochimaru," Naruto yelled. "Show yourself. Kyubi vs. Ninbi. Whoever wins, there will only be eight biju left in the world after this."

"Kid, you think you can beat me. Fine. But if I win, I'll be in possession of eleven tails," Orochimaru retorted. And with that they both yelled out.

"**NIBI**!" Orochimaru yelled as a second tail emerged from the chakra shaped like a cat around him.

"**KYUBI**!" Naruto yelled as his second tail emerged from Kyubi's chakra shape.

Naruto and Orochimaru stared at each other. 'If I know this kid, he'll attack with his kunai first.' And as he expected, Naruto did just that. Orochimaru easily dodged and threw his own kunai. 'He'll now **shadow clone** to dodge, which will leave an open spot. I'll finish him with **Ninbi's Fist**, after that.'

But to his shock, Naruto dodged the old fashioned way, catching Orochimaru off guard. Naruto whirled around and closed the distance between him and Orochimaru. Orochimaru took a fraction of a second to recover. But…it was enough for Naruto to take the advantage. Naruto began to push Orochimaru farther and farther back.

Orochimaru was badly hurt, and he would soon pass out if he didn't join his chakra to Ninbi's. 'Brat. How did he grow so powerful? I don't think I can beat him. His style…he's mastered his own style of taijutsu…on his own? No…it has to be Kyubi's style…but how…it develops so much kinetic power…'

"You guessed right. Your days are numbered, Orochimaru," Naruto said as he threw more and more punches. His voice was growing more feral. Orochimaru was now backed up against a tree, and Naruto was pummeling the crap out of him, all while maintaining his distance and protecting himself. "Once your gone, the Cursed Seal breaks. Erro-sennin told me that. Don't be surprised. Jiraiya's too nosey for his own good. **RASENGAN**…,"

* * *

Sakura was bleeding profusely, now. But she was not down for the count. She got up and threw herself into another array of fists and kicks. Sasuke, and Cursed Seal Sasuke, were impressed against their will. **How did she grow so strong? _You slacked off._ Still…**

The two had been fighting for the last half hour nonstop. Sakura had probably been knocked down at least a hundred times, but she never stayed down. And her medical jutsu kept her at near full stamina. Sasuke was tiring. The Sharingan was beginning to exhaust him. **Damn. We have to finish this now. But how…_Stop going easy on her. Don't hold back. KILL HER. Kill her NOW. And use that new jutsu of yours too._ NO. _YOU WILL. NOW._ No…**

Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He lost control, and the Cursed Seal took control. His skin grew that dark shade of gray. A black star formed on the center of his face, and his hair grew longer and longer. Sakura fell backwards when two wings burst out from his back. Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was really gone. This was all that was left of the boy who left three years ago. A monster who didn't care about anyone. Not even his teammates.

Sasuke began to gather chakra into his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Sakura caught a trace of…No…he didn't…how could he have…No…No…Sasuke wouldn't…**He did…Sasuke is gone.** Sakura screamed as Sasuke jumped to finish one of his best friends. **I'm so sorry.** Wait…it's different. Sakura saw tears in his eyes as his **Chidori** came closer and closer…

* * *

Naruto stopped, inches away from killing Orochimaru forever. Wind suddenly blew from the direction Sakura ran, and Naruto heard a scream and felt fear. Not for himself, for Sakura. _Sakura. NO. SASUKE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HE_R! Naruto took one last look at the defenseless Orochimaru, and casting a mind-paralysis jutsu ran towards Sakura…and possibly…a rematch.

* * *

Notes: OMG. That took forever. Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything…yeah…what do you think? Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing… suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for waiting. 


	5. Cancegan vs Sharingan

* * *

Chapter 5 is here…cool…yeah…Sai's emotions...Sai's bloodline...a hint towards Naruto's heritage...the conclusion to the fight with Sasuke.k Pardon the pun please. 

(blah)-Tsunade's thoughts

**Cancegan vs. Sharingan  
**

Naruto ran as fast he could towards the scream. Naruto had been about to kill Orochimaru when he had heard Sakura scream. _Damn it! Sakura...hold on...I'm coming. _Naruto continued to run.

* * *

Sakura looked up to find Sai holding Sasuke's fist. Sai's eyes were green, and for some reason, Sasuke's eyes were back to normal. What? His eyes...they're...green?

Sai pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke collided into the cliff, and smoke began to rise. "Thanks for saving me, but leave the rest to me. You've done your part. Let me do mine," Sai said with _gratitude_. "Your sacrifice has awakened my Kekkai Genkai, Cancegan, the Cancel Eye. It cancels all other bloodlines. His Sharingan is of no help to him now. Now, stand back."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked. She was losing conscientiousness real fast.

"Leave the world with one less Uchiha member," Sai sorrowfully said. / I can't believe this. What are these feelings. Emotions? They can't be. I was cursed to have no emotions. How... I'll think about this later./

"No..." Sakura fell down. Sai caught her and, after putting her in a safe spot, returned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke's shadow appeared through the smoke, and it began walking towards Sai. Sasuke's face appeared and so did the rest of his body. "That's quite a bloodline you have there. It's quite useless in most cases."

"It is useful enough right now. Like you said, without your Sharingan, I would have won. And I plan to RIGHT NOW!" Sai jumped towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped as well, and they began to throw punches and kicks back and forth.

Sasuke wasn't used to facing opponents at full speed. Without his Sharingan, he would be in trouble. Sai threw a kick, and it hit Sasuke square in the face. Sasuke went tumbling onto the ground, and he looked up. Sai was laughing...mocking him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in fury.

**Damn. I didn't know that I depended on Sharingan that much. _You weakling. Use your training._ NO! It might kill him and Sakura. You know how little control I have with Rikiri**(right spelling?**) Anyways, you die...today.** Sasuke pushed the Cursed Seal away as he began to gather chakra in his fists. He jumped towards Sai and his own punch. His wings disappeared.

Naruto walked out of the trees as Sai and Sasuke rushed towards each other. _Huh? Where's Sakura? And where's the seal? I see it, but where are his wings?_

The two punches hit each other square in the chest. Sasuke had a smile on his face, and Sai knew that he had failed. The two coughed up blood. The two shinobi went flying in opposite directions. Sasuke hit a cliff, and gracefully got back onto his feet.

Sai landed in Naruto's arms. "Sorry, Naruto. I failed." Sai lost conscientiousness, and Naruto put him next to Sakura. Naruto could feel Kyubi turning on. At the same time, he felt that something had changed. But his care for his teammates took over.

"SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Naruto yelled. "I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!"

"Dobe. Fight me after two other ninjas. Baka. We'll fight. Later!" Sasuke said, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Damn. Sakura..Sai.. I'm sorry. Let's go home. O shit! I completely forgot about Yamato.

* * *

_Sasuke appeared in front of Orochimaru grinning. "You lost to Naruto. Your weak. I'm stronger then you."

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! Take us back to the village!" Orochimaru demanded.

"I'm sorry master, but your journey ends here. I'm so powerful, your Curse Seal is now a hindrance," Sasuke calmly stated, and closed his eyes. Orochimaru looked on in horror, when Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing the **Mangekyou Sharingan.** "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled. The sound of birds could be heard throughout the forest, and the Cursed Seal disappeared forever.

With Orochimaru dead, Nibi no longer had a host. **The world will be better with out it. The less biju...the better. **Sasuke knew that Nibi would die and began to walk away when a voice mocked...

"Silly brother, holding a grudge!" a voice Sasuke knew all to well said. Itachi appeared and taking a kunai, with a few hand seals, quicly sealed Nibi into it. "I'm surprised. You achieved the Mangekyou. Congrats." Itachi's face grew colder. " Too bad. Now, you somewhat pose a threat. You now hold Orochimaru's ring. Join Akatsuki, or I will kill you." And with that, Itachi disappeared.

Sasuke walked into the forest vowing..**. I won't join Akatsuki, but where will I go...once the Sound village finds out that I killed Orochimaru...I'll be shunned...at least the seal is gone...FOREVER.** Sasuke continued to walk.  
**

* * *

**

A week later:

"So basically your saying that Sasuke is now much stronger then he was before. Your also claiming that Sasuke killed Orochimaru," Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. What more, Sakura believes that Sasuke now has the Mangekyou, and Nibi's imprint was gone..."

"This is worrisome. I fear that Akatsuki probably sealed the biju somewhere. Sasuke may have the Mangekyou, but Akatsuki is still our priority," Tsunade replied. She saw a worried look in Naruto's eyes. "What is it, Naruto?" She wouldn't admit it, but she loved Naruto like a mother.

"It's just that, I defeated Orochimaru. I was about to kill him...without going into the third tail," Naruto bursted out. "He was moving so slow...It was like **_I_** had the Sharingan. My reflexes...my speed...it was so wierd."

"Your just growing stronger. Don't worry. You just defeated one of the Three Sannin. The weakest of them, but still," Tsunade answered. Naruto laughed.

"Thanks, Tsunade. I got to go see Sakura. Bye!" Naruto walked out.

(This is great. Naruto...he's... finally ... getting his bloodline. It's really far from developing...but his speed probably exceeds my own...He's growing more like his father everyday.) The Godaime Hokage chuckled. He was one step closer to becoming Hokage.

* * *

The Day After: 

Naruto opened the door to Sakura's room and walked in. Sakura was reading a magazine and smiled when she saw Naruto. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Sakura's bed.

"Pretty good. Naruto, you always..." Sakura suddenly grew solemn.

"Sshhh. Sakura..." Naruto whispered, "don't start crying jus cuz I risked my life to save yours. Besides, Sai would have been a goner if it hadn't been for you."

"Naruto...You always do this..." Sakura's eyes began to glisten. His face is so close...

"Sakura-" Naruto started when-

"Shut up," Sakura said, and she pushed Naruto down for a kiss. Naruto was at loss of words. The one person he cared about more then anything was kissing him. After a moment, Naruto's head came up.

"Uh...wow?" Naruto could barely say.

"Uh...yeah," Sakura giggled. **Oh yeah! Who did it! Who did it! I DID!**

"Um...your free tomorrow night?" Naruto summoned the courage to ask.

"Pick me up at eight," Sakura was way ahead of him.

"Awww...isn't that touching," a voice said.

"TSUNADE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?" Sakura began to yell.

Tsunade laughed. "Long enough to see your first kiss." Naruto and Sakura began to blush deeply. "I'm so happy for you guys-"

An attendent popped up out of nowhere and said, "Hokage-sama, I have bad news. That Uchiha kid is at Konoha's front gate.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? Wow. I finished this chapter fast. 


	6. Rematch

CHAPTER 6…before reading this chapter, please reread chapter 5…I added some stuff... do u guys thinks I should spend some more time developing Sakura's and Naruto's relationship? This is the beginning of the tale of the Yamanichi kids.

* * *

**Rematch**: New Powers

"What?" Tsunade yelled. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke Uchiha is here, and he is bearing the summoning contract with snakes with him," the messenger said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruto said loudly. "Don't send anyone to fight him. Remember the cursed seal is gone." _But why is he here? And why did he bring the contract? A "take me back" gift? Whatever the reason, Sasuke won't be welcomed back with open arms. All the same, I have a feeling that the Sasuke we knew is back._

"Naruto...Sasuke's Mangekyou is different then Itachi's and Kakashi's," Sakura said.

"What? This is bad. Still...I'll have to fight him. He's our Sasuke, again. But, the village is gonna need proof that he's on our side." Naruto answered..

"Go, Naruto! Fight him," Tsunade whispered out. (And lets see how much your bloodline helps you against the Sharingan. After all, your bloodline should...)

"I will. And I'll win this time," he said. Naruto turned to Sakura and said, "Does this count as keeping my promise?"

Sakura laughed. Still worried about that? "Yeah. It does. Now go."

"O...yeah...laters," Naruto ran to the front gate of Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front gate. **Naruto is coming to face me. If I win, I have a better chance of the people accepting me. And with Mangekyou here...that won't be a problem. **Sasuke placed his scroll down. **Naruto will be here in less then a minute.** **Well...at least my summoning skills might be used...And speaking of Naruto...**

The gates opened to reveal Naruto, in white training shirt. Sasuke was in black.

_Black an_**d White.** The two rivals smiled and began to warm up with weak kicks and punches. "Want to stop playing?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get serious," Sasuke grinned and jumped backwards. He began to gather his chakra and activated his Sharingan. Naruto jumped backwards and began to summon Kyubi. Tsunade and Jiraiya were watching from a distance.

"Did you know that his Kekkai Genkai was developing, Jiraiya? Cause if you did, you didn't tell me, you're going to be in a world of pain," Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya's face, back in fear.

"Um...actually, I didn't know at all until he told me that Orochimaru was moving slower and slower as the battle went on. It seems to me that the longer Naruto fights, the faster he grows. He won't really master the technique until he can travel at ... but I have a couple of scrolls that could help him learn how to," Jiraiya replied.

"Well...let's just see how strong these two are," Tsunade said, turning her head to watch the fight below. Naruto and Sasuke were, once again, trading blows. These blows were a lot fiercer, and it seemed that Sasuke was...losing?

Sasuke was. **What's happening? I'm using Sharingan, and Naruto's keeping up with me. He's not just keeping up with me...he's way past me.** Sasuke's Sharingan was of no use. It was slowing Naruto's moves down, but it was moving down to Sasuke's regular speed. And Kyubi's added strength didn't make the fight any easier. Sasuke had noticed Naruto's style of taijutsu, and began to counter it by concentrating chakra into his eyes. **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

* * *

**

Three kids were walking through the streets of Konoha, two boys and a girl. The two boys had brown hair and were relatively tall for eight year olds. They were twins. Kai was the older one, and he had green eyes. Takeshi was the younger, and he had blue eyes. The girl's name was Rin. She was seven years old, and she had blonde hair. The three kids had just finished their day at the Ninja Academy and were about to return to the orphanage when they heard that two of the village's greatest ninja were about to fight. The Yamanichi kids all ran to the seen.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes changed. The battle was over in a matter of seconds...in the real world. "Nice battle, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You've grown a lot faster...your faster then me, even with my Sharingan." 

"Damn Mangekyou. How long have you had it?" Naruto asked, smiling. "You've obviously had a lot more time then Kakashi to practice **Tsukuyomi.**"

"A while," Sasuke laughed. "Am I welcome here at Konoha?"

"Yes...you are," Naruto looked as if he were about to cry.

"Naruto...whatever you do...DON'T HUG ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"HEY! I see you as my brother. No shame in that," Naruto retorted.

The two shinobi walked into Konoha, not as rivals, but as friends.

* * *

"Jiraiya, give Naruto the scroll. I expect him to master his Kekkai Genkai by the next double S-class mission," Tsunade ordered Jiraiya. 

"Of course. I trained him to be stronger then me. And he might just be after this. After all, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** can't be countered. In it's highest form, not even the third stage of Sharingan can counter it," Jiraiya replied. "Time to celebrate. Naruto deserves one. He just defeated Orochimaru. Plus, Sasuke is no longer a missing-nin."

"We'll see. I have a feeling that we should first get Naruto officially promoted to Chuunin..."

* * *

"So...congrats," Sasuke said, simply. It was a party down at Ino's house, that night. "I heard that you and Sakura got together. At least she won't bother me anymore." 

"Yeah. Hey...she's not annoying," Naruto pouted.

"Calm down, lover boy," Sasuke laughed.

"You've changed. For one..." Naruto was looking all serious," your...LAUGHING! I mean...where's Sasuke?"

Everyone around started to laugh. " Things change over time, Naruto," was all Sasuke said. **Things change...

* * *

**Elsewhere at the orphanage...

"THE BLONDE DUDE!"

"THE RAVEN DUDE!"

"BLONDE!"

"RAVEN!"

"SSHUUUTTT UUP!" their sister yelled. Takeshi and Kai grew quit. "GEEZ! I want to sleep."

Takeshi mumbled, "Blonde..."; Kai mumbled, "Raven..."

Rin yelled, " I said quiet..."

* * *

The next morning Tsunade held an assembly, and Naruto was officially promoted to Chuunin. Everyone could see the happiness in his eyes. Later, Sasuke formally gave the Summoning Contract for Snakes to Tsunade, while Naruto was jumping up and down and kept at it the whole afternoon until he saw Gamakichi telling him that Jiraiya wanted to see him. 

Naruto finally found Jiraiya and asked, "Hey, erro-sennin. Wad ya need me for?"

"I'll ignore the first part because this is important," Jiraiya mumbled. "Your bloodline is strarting to develop. Did you notice that you 're reflexes and speed are a lot greater then anyone. Even Sasuke had to go level up his Sharingan to keep up with you."

"So?" Naruto asked, clueless like usual.

"It means that if you master it, your GOING TO BE STRONGER THEN THE YONDAIME!"

* * *

"So..." Ino started to talk, "what are you wearing for your date with Naruto tonight? A casual dress, formal, a dress, jeans...cough...lingerie..cough...?" 

"INOOOO!" Sakura yelled, blushing. When she calmed down, she began to answer, "I really don't know. I mean I've been thinking about this date all day, but I still haven't chosen anything to wear. I have no idea what we're going to do, and what would fit?"

Ino giggled. "Sakura and Naruto...sitting in a ...just joking, Sakura. You really like him, don't you?"

Sakura just stood there blushing. When Ino turned around, she laughed and said, "I thought so." For the rest of the way home, Sakura thought that Konoha had ever been so bright.

* * *

Naruto was at loss of words. "Take this scroll. Once you get it, I'll give you the next." He saw Naruto's 'Why can't you teach me look?' "I can't teach you how to use them. They belonged to your father. Master you Kekkai Genkai. When you think you have for the first level, come to me for sparring practice." 

Jiraiya walked away, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

_St...st...Stronger then the...the...Fourth Hokage! _Naruto fainted, and Kyubi laughed. **_Kid...you've come a long way. I don't doubt that. You have me after all, that's something the Fourth didn't have. Still...you had quite a father..._**


	7. Kekkai Genkai

Ok…talking time…I need more reviews…yeah….thanks to everyone who has reviewed…as of now, everyone on team seven will be 16 on chapter 9...Naruto and Sasuke are already 16...the story in this chapter is on tuesday...yeah….now….CHAPTER 7…what was the **hiraishin jutsu** mentioned earlier….whoever knows and reviews gets to choose the name of the bad guy in the Yamanichi triplet's first C-class mission...about that...change of their ages...all three of them are 11 and triplets. Kai...brown hair...brown eyes...Takeshi...blonde...blue eyes...Rin...redhead...green eyes...yeah

)blah(-kakashi

xxx: blah:xxx flashback

**Kekkai Genkai**

When Naruto woke up he picked up the scroll and began to examine it:

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**

_The Hiraishin no Jutsu is a technique that is only capable of being performed by members of the Uzumaki clan. The jutsu has..._

_  
_Naruto read the scroll. Sakura, who was walking by, could see the look on his face grow from wonder to eagerness from a hundred yards away. Naruto... She giggled. Time to get ready for our date... She walked away, humming. Naruto just kept on reading.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto looked up to notice that it was already...FIVE O' CLOCK!_ O shoot! Date...three hours...decide...where to go...what to where...AARRGHHH!_

Naruto nearly forgot the scroll as he nearly ran through the village too fast for anyone to see him. _Tight..._he thought while running..._just reading the principles helps..._

Naruto arrived at his house, and began to go through his drawer and closet..._what to find...aarrgh..._He was picking up sets of clothes, looking at them, and then throwing them aside. _DAMN! I have to buy something that's not orange for once...hey...something...not orange! _ Finally, he saw a reasonably looking, a collared shirt and reasonable cordory pants.

_Now...something to eat..._Naruto put on his trademark "thinking" look, and began to...THINK!

* * *

All while Naruto had been reading and getting ready for his date with Sakura, Sasuke had been at his house...cleaning. Over the three years without anyone keeping the place clean, the...home had gathered around two to three inches of dust...**O boy...three years...this is what happens...gotta start and finish this before bed time...any jutsu that can help? O...yeah...**

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled. Three clones popped up, and Sasuke gave each of them a set of chores. One clone cleaned the windows, another cleaned the bathroom, the last one cleaned the living room. Sasuke took out the vacuum and relaxed until the other three jobs were done.

"I wonder if I still got cable?" Sasuke asked himself, chuckling. ** Nothing's changed, really.

* * *

**

Ino couldn't stop annoying Sakura. Ever since Sakura had told her, she didn't want to, but Ino had guessed...

xxx

"TELL ME WHO! It's not Sasuke...not anyone else...not...NARUTO!" Ino's face lit up. "He asked you, again, and you said yes this time!" Ino laughed as Sakura turned a bright shade of red.

Sakura could just blush there in silence, as she waitedfor Ino to collapse. When she didn't she was surprised. "Hello...you awake, Ino. I'm going on a date with Naruto. Aren't you going to laugh?" she asked.

"Of course not, forehead girl. Naruto's a really nice guy. Besides, Shikamaru and I are going out today as well." She grinned maniacally. "I'll make you a bet...If Naruto takes you out to a five star like we are tonight...Loser pays the other and her date's dinner. You can't say anything to him though. Forget it for now, but what are you going to wear...

xxx

Ino stepped back and looked at what Sakura was wearing. Sakura was wearing the most beautiful pink dress she had ever seen. It was just perfect for Sakura. It fit her perfectly. "Not bad, forehead girl. You might get him to drool, if he's still a pervert. Bet number two is whether or not he does. Same rules..." Ino said.

Sakura laughed, "Why all the bets?" It was Ino's turn to blush.

"Cause...Shikamaru is spending a lot of money on me," Ino confided. "He spends all this money on me, and I don't want him to spend too much. It makes me feel that well...I have to pay him back somehow..."

Sakura laughed, "Don't worry. Shikamaru's a lot like Naruto. You're perfect to him. Don't think he expects anything. But...the bet is...SO ON!"

* * *

Sasuke had just finished vacuuming, and he had to say that his house was looking cleaner then he had ever seen it. **Wow...it's...done...cool...time to go out and train...if I heard right...the Jounin exams are in a month...wait...**Sasuke, who was lying down, got straight up...**It's Sakura's birthday...tomorrow...wow...I remembered...now...what to get her...**Sasuke turned on the t.v. and began to watch the Ninja Channel.

* * *

Kai, the oldest, Takeshi, the middle, and Rin, the youngest, sat down. They were about to meet their Jounin master. They considered themselves really lucky to be the first triplets in Konoha history to be on the same team. Kai was an expert ninjutsu user, good in taijutsu, and fair in genjutsu. Kai was the silent type, like Sasuke. In fact, he had gotten into a fight with his brother the night before about Sasuke being stronger then Naruto. 

Takeshi was an excellent taijutsu user and ninjutsu, but really weak in genjutsu. Of the three, he had the least chakra control, but somehow he had mastered the Shadow clone jutsu. He also had the most stamina and, likewise, chakra. Attitude-wise, he was like Naruto. Though he and his brother hadn't really gotten into a fight, it was sort of his fault. Kai had been getting annoyed of him being loud and had told him to shut up. Anyways, Takeshi cancelled out the silence from Kai.

Rin, on the other hand, had the least chakra, but the most control. She was a natural genjutsu user. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu were fair. She could do the jutsu, but, due to her lack of stamina, they weren't as strong as her brother's. She was like Sakura, obviously. She had never seen Sakura in action, but she had heard about her. Just on what she hear, Rin decided that she wanted to be a medical ninja, and grow to be as strong as Sakura.

All three were growing really impatient. When the door opened, who else but Kakashi, popped his head to get hit with an eraser on the head. Upon hearing the laughter of Takeshi, Kakashi was reminded of his first meeting with Team 7.

"My first impression...you guys are all idiots..." Kakashi said. He smiled when he saw the looks on their faces. )Deja vu...( He laughed, "Who will grow up to be a lot like the genin I had before you guys..."

"Who did you train?" Takeshi asked, loudly.

"You remind me of one of them, Naruto. Yeah...the other two were Sasuke and Sakura..."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Sakura nearly ripped her dress as she jumped over a table to get the door. Naruto stood there in his clothes, from earlier, and had flowers with him. He saw her dress, and he thought that it was really nice. Sakura saw that he wasn't gaping at her, and took nice notice at his clothes. Cool...he looks nice...and he combed his hair down...took a bath...NOT WEARING ORANGE!

"Hey orange boy," Sakura giggled. She was surprised, not really, in how much thought he had put into the date, already.

Naruto laughed. "I know...It's a bit wierd...Nice dress...it's almost as beautiful as you are."

Sakura blushed, and she took his arm as he said, "Shall we go?"

* * *

That's chapter 7...what did you guys think...come on people...what do you guys think of the Yamanichis? Do you guys think I somewhat overdid it there...was it too much of a deja vu sort of thing?  



	8. The Date

Finally….THE DATE…this is gonna be….tough….i prefer action…but I just love the pairing between the two….yeah….so…here we go…

* * *

**The Date**

_The doorbell rang, and Sakura nearly ripped her dress as she jumped over a table to get the door. Naruto stood there in his clothes, from earlier, and had flowers with him. He saw her dress, and he thought that it was really nice. Sakura saw that he wasn't gaping at her, and took nice notice at his clothes. Cool...he looks nice...and he combed his hair down...took a bath...NOT WEARING ORANGE!_

_"Hey orange boy," Sakura giggled. She was surprised, not really, in how much thought he had put into the date, already._

_Naruto laughed. "I know...It's a bit wierd...Nice dress...it's almost as beautiful as you are."_

_Sakura blushed, and she took his arm as he said, "Shall we go?"_

* * *

Naruto turned red as the two began to walk down the street._ I can't believe it...I'm on a date with Sakura-cha...Sakura. This is ...awesome. YEAH! This is ironic...usually I'm the one going "believe it"...Now I can't..._ Naruto laughed to himself. The night was perfect; there were no clouds. And to make the date even more perfect, there was a full moon. 

"Naruto, I have to say thanks for two reasons," Sakura smiled. "One: You took me out on this date, and that took a lot of courage, based on the fact that I usually send you flying whenever you ask."

"No problem...and reason number two?" Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed. "For helping me win a bet. I made a bet that you wouldn't oggle at me. And you didn't, so Ino's gonna pay for our dinner."

Naruto laughed. "I feel bad for her. The place we're going...very expensive. It's a five-star..."

Sakura jumped up laughing. Naruto just stood there, confused. "What?" he asked.

"You just won another bet. I bet that you wouldtake me a five-star," she laughed. "Ino-pig now owes us two dinners."

Naruto laughed. "Let's be easy on her. One date's enough. Besides...she'll be bankrupt after this, alone," Narurto added. "Don't forget my appetite."

Sakura grew stern, "Naruto," she began, "for your sake, you better have good table manners, or I swear, you'll wake up in the hospital." She laughed at the look on Naruto's face. Naruto was all taken back and scared.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he used the term," My table manners are not that bad." Naruto began to break a sweat, " When I try," he whispered. Naruto smiled, and Sakura smiled back. The rest of the trip to the restaurant was silent, as Sakura was leaning on Naruto.

At the restaurant, Sakura looked around and quickly found Ino and Shikamaru. Apparently, they had just got there as well. "INOOOO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Shikamaru winced as their dates saw each other.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru smiled. "Congrats. You finally asked her out."

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier," Naruto replied. "How's Chouji doing?"

"He's doing fine," Shikamaru answered. Shikamaru began to smile. "Did you hear? Kiba and Hinata are going out!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Naruto asked. " I can't believe it. I'm really happy for her. Anyways...o yeah...by the way, did you bring plenty of cash?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru began to ask, "Why?"

"You'll find out," Naruto grinned as Sakura came back from talking to Ino. The two boys couldn't help but grin to each other as their girlfriends took them to opposite ends of the restaurant.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura couldn't help but notice that Naruto had eaten dinner...SLOWLY! She began to laugh. This wasn't something people would see everyday. 

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"It's just that," Sakura replied, "you ate rather slowly, and with manners." Sakura put her head on Naruto's shoulder, and they began to walk down the road.

_This is heaven...Sakura's right here...leaning on me...the moon's out..._He paused..._you weren't here._

_**Ha...calm down kid. It's ok. She is quite attractive. Almost as attractive as ...anyways...I approve...be happy, kid...if I didn't-**_

_I still would be out here with her...no matter what...got it?_

_**You got guts kid. Well, good luck on the rest of your date...if you plan on seeing anything...**_Naruto blushed..._**Anways...I came here to tell you that I have given you permission to access the ...

* * *

** _The couple arrived at Sakura's house. They had taken a walk all around Konoha, had dinner, and here they were now.

"Um..." Naruto began. "We'r- mph..."

Sakura had pulled Naruto closer and was kissing him. Minutes later, only minutes cause they had to breath, they surfaced. Both of them were slightly blushing._ Wow-_**BOOOO YEAHHHH!**

"You really need to learn how to shut up," Sakura laughed. Naruto turned red. "Well...we're her-"

"It's my turn," Naruto interrupted. They were back in each other's faces, and they stayed that way a lot longer.

* * *

Sakura was on her bed, thinking. I can't believe it. We kissed again. That was so awesome. That date was...incredible...I hope we go on another one soon.** Show's how much you know! We have another date tomorrow...**O...yeah... Sakura yawned, and she was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Naruto was thinking everything Sakura was... in his own way, of course. _Now...what to get...her bday is tomorrow...geez...I can't believe I didn't get her anything...WAIT!_ Naruto's face changed into a smile as an...no...it couldn't be...an idea came to his head._O YEAH! She'll love me for this...wait...she already does. _Naruto smiled. Then, all of a sudden, he frowned. _I think...Maybe...Maybe she doesn't? COME ON! _Naruto groaned...  
_

* * *

_Kakashi had just got home. He had given the bell test to the Yamanichi kids, and to put it simply...he was impressed. He had never seen a group of academny kids work with such teamwork...true, they were siblings, that could acount for it, but he was impressed with every one of them. 

)Especially ...(

* * *

Sorry...lol...major cliffhanger...ok...im gonna be writing all day tomorrow and hope to post it then...yeah...i live in California so...when its 12:00 in AZ, its 11 here. So just shift time zones. I hope to get this chapter up around 11:00, my time. Have to watch the Naruto marathon...yeah...i know a bout the manga, but i only started when Naruto cam on CN. Yeah...i truly like Naruto...yeah...Chapter 9: Yamanichi's vs. Kakashi. Chapter 10:Sakura's Bday  



	9. The Bell Test

Hey you guys, sorry. Stupid comcast. Internet broke down, at my place from like 8:30 to like I don know..it still isn't here. Yeah…Happy New Year….yeah…the Bell Test-----O yeah….by the way…Takeshi's thoughts are italics, Rin's underlined, and Kai's bold. Well, forget almost everything I said about them before, except for their physical characteristics. You'll know them a lot better after this.

**The Bell Test**

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Takeshi began to yell. The Yamanichi triplets had been told to arrive at the training grounds at 8:00, without breakfast! It was well past 9:30 right now, and there wasn't a trace of the Jounin, in sight. They had been waiting here for over an hour and half. Of course, they didn't know of their sensei's reputation for being late.

Kai and Rin grinned, knowing their brother. He was really impatient. But at the same time, they were growing impatient as well. They were hungry, and they really wanted to impress their new teacher, so they just kept quiet and waited.

Another ten minutes later, Kakashi finally arrived. Takeshi greeted him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Takeshi yelled. "You, idiot. You told us not to eat breakfast, and you were supposed to be here at 8:00!"

Kakashi grinned. )He's a lot like Naruto. Loud...knuckle-headed...not that bright...looks like he's the clown of the group...blue eyes...like Naruto( "I'm sorry, but there was an old lady who needed some help to cross the street and-"

"Cut the crap, Kakashi….sensei…I want to start practicing and proving myself right.…NOW!" Takeshi was practically exploding with excitement. Kai and Rin sweatdropped as they watched their brother jump up and down on the rail of the bridge.

Kakashi looked around at the other two, and, after receiving a greeting from them, turned to face Takeshi. He grinned. "You want to start, eh? Then follow me." Kakashi began to walk down to the center of the field.

Takeshi smiled, and jumped into the air. "O Yeah!" He began to follow Kakashi and so did his siblings. All of them began to think about different stuff.

**Takeshi….idiot…he wanted us to wait…he's up to something…or he really did find an old lady…doubt it though….He might want us to spar each other…Rin…no challenge…Takeshi…no challenge….him….problem…wait…this is going to be the first time since our sparring with the other class that I've seen Takeshi fight….he couldn't have improved that much…**

Takeshi…you really need to gain some patience... Kakashi-sensei probably wanted us to wait….if I read enough about him…he's gonna make us fight something…or someone….if I have to…I can kick Takeshi…but Kai….problem…wait…what if Takeshi improved?…I can't beat him, then…I can't fight…period.. NOOOOO!

_O yeah…I'm gonna pass this test with flying colors- __- I have no idea what we have to do, but I'll bet that it will be the hardest test I've ever taken…who cares! _

Kakashi stopped, and so did everyone else. He told them to sit down, and he began to talk. He explained the rules:

"So…you have to get the bells from me….there are only two…so only two of you can pass," Kakashi said. "Get the bell, and you pass and get to eat lunch. If you don't, you fail and go hungry."

Takeshi couldn't believe this. "WHAT! You made us go hungry just for this!"

Kai chuckled, and Rin giggled. "Um...Takeshi...you're the only one who didn't eat breakfast. We wanted to tell you, but Kai wanted you to figure it out on your own."

"WHAT! How could you guys do this to me," Takeshi said pointing to himself with index, and then changed to his thumb. He looked like he was about to cry. " I mean...I'm the one who eats five meals a day...and...WH...hh..hhh...yyyy! I'm not gonna make it."

Kai chuckled. "Just shut up. If you were smart enough, you would have realized what we did. We had an idea that he would do this."

Kakashi laughed. "You should observe your siblings a lot closer, Takeshi. Anyways, lets get started on three. You have three...no one hour," Kakashi said. He looked around. "I said three...get going..."

"O...yeah..." Rin said just before disappearing into the trees. Kai had already disappeared. Where the heck is...TAKESHI!

Kakashi just stood there. Seconds later, he dissappeared using the **Body Flicker** technique and appeared behind a running Takeshi.)Kid...thinks he can get me...( Kakashi took out his kunai, and began to bring it down to Takeshi. All of a sudden, Takeshi stopped, turned around, and tossed a shuriken.(sp) Kakashi was somewhat taken back, but he was still the Copy Ninja. He dodged it, and took his kunai to Takeshi's neck.

"Don't be so impatient," Kakashi said, maintaining a mocking tone, even though he was chuckling inside. )Takeshi was way too much like Naruto. All that's missing from this kid is his sig-(

With a loud "poof" the **Shadow Clone**, disappeared and running Takeshi appeared through the smoke holding a kunai.)What...how could he learn the **Shadow Clone** technique...he's Naruto reincarnated. Sorry...but that alone is not goin to get you to pass.( Kakashi decided to stop the brat, and he began to take out some rope to set a trap, when-

"Yo," voices cried out, "Kakashi...TAKE THIS!" Two kunai and a bunch of shuriken went flying straight at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled as the kunai hit their marks, and with a loud "poof," the kunai just passed right through the smoke, at Takeshi. Takeshi stopped dead in his tracks, and with another loud "poof," the kunai just hit the ground.

"What! Where's Kakashi?" Kai asked, looking around. Kai was looking, around. **Damn it. Where's Kakashi...I can't find him...damn. **He smiled. **Takeshi...**

Kakashi was smiling...)for the first time in his life...no...HISTORY...a genin team was working together from the start...still...he would have to punish Takeshi for making fun of him...but...he planned this...it must have been when he pointed those two fingers at himself...clever...(

"Take this for clever," Takeshi yelled, as he took one last swipe for the bells, when the clock rang. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared at the clock.

"Sorry, but...TIMES UP!" Kakashi said. He was smiling. Kai, Rin, and Takeshi glumly walked up to Kakashi, and looked down at the ground.

Before they knew it, Takeshi was tied up to the log, and Kakashi was smiling. "You all pass. Well...i don't want Takeshi to pass...but he kind of organized you two."

"Yeah..." Rin said smiling. "He organized all of this last night. He didn't eat though. We didn't tell him, really."

"Takeshi," Kakashi began, "You're only tied up, because its a tradition for the loudmouth to get tied up. Believe it or not, Naruto and I were the ones tied up when we took this test."

"No way! Your kidding me," Takeshi said smiling. "You're not that bad, Kakashi-_sensei._"

"Way to go, Takeshi," Kakashi said smiling. "You pass, with...as Naruto would say...flying colors. You three do know that the previous Team 7 came from me. Well, anyways, who wants some ramen."

All three of them yelled, " I DO!" With that, Kai and Rin walked off with Kakashi.

Takeshi began to yell, "HEY! I'M STILL TIED UP HERE!" He looked at his siblings, who just kept on walking. "Hello...you guys...I repeat...I'M STILL HERE... HEYYYY!" He sniffed.

* * *

Notes: Hey...do you guys like this chapter...i feel proud...flames are welcome...good reviews are welcome too...feed me back on the Yamanichi's...yeah... 


	10. Sakura's Bday

Chapter 10 Sakura's Bday...sorry that the chapter is really short...but I needed to post a chapter...its been six days...yeah...k...the next one will be longer...school is annoying...lol

Shot out to Desaix for his story _Training for the Job_. It's super sweet

There's also Komidol with _Stupid Little Blonde Kid_

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday**

**

* * *

** The next day, Naruto woke up when his alarm clock rang. (He has an alarm clock?) Though he was sleepy, when he saw the calendar, his face lit up._ Today's Sakura's Birthday! COOL! I wonder what I'm going to get her?_ He sat there thinking until something revealed itself to him. His face lit up again, and he jumped up and down on his bed. _It's perfect! I can't wait to see her face...now...where did I put my froggy?_ He got up and began to search all over the house..._WHERE IS IT!

* * *

_

The sun shone on Sakura's face in her bed. She was still sleeping when she began to squint. _ Damn it! Forgot to close the shades ag..._She looked at the calender...HEY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! With that revelation, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. What to where? Everyone is going to say stuff...how bout a new color...She sat there...It looked like she was really considering this...Naahh...stick with red and pink... She walked into her closet and began to search around.

* * *

Around the same time the Sakura and Naruto were waking up, Sasuke was at the training grounds, training with the other members of Rookie 9. Everyone was shocked at how powerful Sasuke had become. As everyone admired his skill (he had just rendered Shikamaru...Chouji...Kiba...and Shino immobile) he began to think. Unlike the others, he knew it was Sakura's birthday. He couldn't think of a gift, so he brought something that he treasured. **It's not that I like her...I DON'T... but...she's a really good friend...I think I owe it to her...well...its done...I already got it ready...**Though he wouldn't admit it, he was surprised to find that none of the girls, after seeing him, went wild. ** Ino's with Shikamaru. Hinata...well...she never really liked mr...is with Kiba. In fact, it looks like everyone is wild about Shino now. **He laughed. **Wow...I'm free...

* * *

**Naruto, who had just found his froggy an hour ago, was at the market, looking for some stuff. _I can't wait to show Sakura my gift...if it doesn't impress her...I'm gonna cry...not at her...at me...I couldn't think of a good gift for her...besides...It's gonna leave froggy empty...its ok...as long as Sakura likes it..._

He left the market and began to walk towards the training grounds. He had to get in some training with his Kekkai Genkai. After seeing just a glimpse of its power, he knew that it could help him be the greatest Hokage in Konoha's history._ I wonder if anyone will be there...if so...CHALLENGE!_ He laughed, and he continued to walk. When he got there, he was surprised to find Sasuke standing there...laughing...not evil laugh...at everyone's faces.

"Hey! INO!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Ino replied. "Do you want to know what just happened?" Naruto nodded. "Sasuke just pulled a prank on us."

Naruto fell down. "You should have seen the looks on their faces..um...Naruto..." Sasuke laughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "You've changed so much. Your actually laughing and pulling pranks. Anyways, I need you guys to come over to my...on second thought...Tsunade's place at around 5:00, k?"

"For Sakura's Bday?" Ino asked. "How do you think your gonna convince Tsunade? And not to mention Sakura"

"Just leave it to me," Naruto answered, smiling. "I've got a plan. Now...I got to find Erro-sennin, and show him something...Later!" Naruto began to run.

Everybody, except Sasuke, began to laugh. "It's about time those two got together." Kiba said.

"I know," Shikamaru said, "Me and Ino were hoping they would, but...it took so long."

Hinata laughed, as a redhead girl passed by the training grounds. "I know." She looked at Sasuke. His face was all...wierd. "Yo...Uchiha kid..." She waved her hand in front of his face. "You there?"

Sasuke popped back into reality. "Oh...yeah...I'm here...I was thinking about something...kind of zoned out there..."

"Yeah...you did," she laughed. "You know...Naruto's right...you've changed...maybe that's why nobody's after you."

Sasuke laughed. "Maybe...but thats not a curse...It's ...a ...GIFT...everyone was all over me...all those years ago..." Everyone laughed, including Sasuke, and they continued to talk.

"Who was that?" Sasuke laughed. "The girl who passed."

"Oh my god!" Ino screamed. "Claire caught Sasuke's eye. That's why he zoned out." She laughed. "EVERYBODY," Ino yelled. Everyone stared at her. "SASUKE NOTICED...A...**GIRL!**

Sasuke, who was not used to being embarrassed, just walking away. "Claire..."

* * *

Sakura was walking around the town. Everyone said hi, and she was getting depressed. Why isn't anyone saying happy bday. Did they forget again? They forgot last time. At least, I have a date with Naruto today. I can't believe it. The Chuunin on Team 7 are all sixteen...

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking to each other, when Naruto just burst through the door.

"Basically," Jiraiya began, "based on what I saw, Naruto's almost ready to learn the next level of his Kekkai Gen-"

"OBA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade fell over, as Naruto..wait...he wasn't laughing. (Wonder why? Normally I'd get mad...but I think I know why he's here...)

"You want me to throw a party for Sakura at my place," Tsunade said, calmly. "What makes you think I will?"

"Cause I asked you to," Naruto smiled, "Duh!"

Tsunade laughed. "Fine...what time will her friends be arriving?"

"Five," Naruto answered, "And I'll bring Sakura in at 7:00. I've got another date with her, and I'm gonna make it awesome...She'll think that that was all I could plan."

"I have to say," Tsunade said, calmly," I'm impressed. For two things. One...you planned something...for Sakura...which you fail to do for other people." Naruto blushed. "Two...you already passed the first scroll. I'll give you the second at the party."

Tsunade just smiled, as Naruto began to jump up and down.

* * *

"Where the hell is Naruto with that chick of his?" Jiraiya was growing impatient. It was 8:00. He received a blow to his head. 

"That's no chick to you. If you EVER call Sakura that again," Tsunade threatened, "you'll won't fully be a man anymore." Jiraiya flinched. "Besides, I don't know. Ino's checking the window right now.

She got up suddenly, when she saw Ino fall down. She immediately went to her to find Ino laughing. "What are you laughing for?" Tsunade laughed.

"Naruto...and...Sakura," Ino could barely say. She was having an attack of hysteria. "Don't let anyone else look."

"K, " Tsunade replied. "What about Naruto?" she asked as she lifted the window pane. What she saw cracked a smile on her face.

Naruto and Sakura were making out right outside the door. Their hands were just holding each other close to each other. (Wow...hope they don't rush into things...by the way...shouldn't tell Jiraiya about this...) She closed the pane.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were making out. They broke apart, breathing heavily. 

"Wow," Naruto laughed softly. Sakura giggled.

"It better be, Uzumaki." She said. "You were making out with me after all."

_Yeah...Tsunade told me to stomp my foot a minute before we enter..._he stomped his foot...

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed. "Do you need to know?"

"Yeah," Sakura voice grew stern. "Tell me. Or I swear, you're gonna wake up in the hospital."

Naruto laughed, "Fine." He opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

* * *

The party was a sucess. Sakura had the time of her life. Plus, she got awesome presents. Sasuke gave her a CD of a band called "We're the Shadows." Finally, she opened Naruto's present. It was a picture of Team 7 that was taken just before the Chuunin Exams. Naruto was only in the market...to find the picture, and add a special frame and gloss to the picture. Sakura's eyes began to water, and she hugged Naruto. 

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura cried. "This was an awesome party."

"No problem, Sakura," Naruto whispered to her. "No problem..."

* * *

That's the chapter...what did you guys think...sorry it took so long...yeah...guess who Sasuke's gonna hook up with?  



	11. Go to

Hey everybody…ok….Yamanichi's will be in here….their first C class mission…by the way...the Yamanichi's are part of Rookie 13. Here's my view of the Sharingan-Sharingan one comma - five percent slower slower. Sharingan two comma -ten percent slower, Sharingan three comma- fifteen percent slower

-blah-Jiraiya though

**Go to- **

* * *

Two months have passes since Sakura's birthday. Naruto and Sakura are now inseperable, and Sasuke and Claire have started going out. Everyone except Sakura and Naruto was surprised. They knew that after so much time in darkness, he was bound to notice the better things in life, like love. Time went on, and Team 7 was back together. Sasuke didn't get into too much trouble. Tsunade was forced by the council to require a Jounin to follow Sasuke whenever he left the village for a year. It wasn't too bad, but going to the bathroom was hell for Sasuke. (lol) Still, he and Naruto began training battles everyday. They didn't use Chidori or Rasengan, but their battles attracted crowds of Jounin. Other then that...life just went on for the Rookie 9. 

As for the Rookie 13, the four genin teams were doing very well. Kakashi had taken the Yamanichis. Asuma had taken a group of trouble makers. Meanwhile, Kurenai's group had taken the average genin. That left the new Jounin, Genma, with the Yamanichi's rivals from the academy. Taji was Kai's rival, Asuka, Rin's, and Takenishi was Takeshi's.

Taji exelled in everything Kai did. Asuka in what Rin did. Takenishi in everything about Takeshi. Asuka and Rin were a lot like Ino and Sakura. Taji was a lot like Kai, and in a way, Sasuke. He wanted revenge on the Sand. During the invasion, his father was killed. Takenishi was just a regular kid, who had a friendly rival.

Everything would change, for both Rookie generations ...

* * *

Tsunade stood in her room. Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were in Tsunade's office. They had received a summons from her, and they were waiting for her to talk. Sakura, who just went on another date with Naruto last night, was daydreaming until she noticed that Naruto wasn't there. 

"Huh?" She got up. "Tsunade-sama, where's Naruto?"

"You finally woke up?" Tsunade said with a smile. "Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Anyways, he already knows what I'm about to tell you." She paused. "I feel that you two are ready to take part in the Jounin exams." She said pointing at Sasuke and Sakura. Sai coughed. "I know that you technically are an ANBU, but since you couldn't beat a Chuunin, I'm gonna make you retake the test." Sai looked outraged. "But you'll skip the first round of the fighting."

"Very well," Sai said, still slightly annoyed that he had to retake the test..

"You may leave now," Tsunade said, but Sai had already left.

"Well, he's impatient," Sakura huffed.

"Why did you really call us here, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke asked. "If that was all you wanted to say, you could have asked Kakashi to tell us."

"You forget," Tsunade said, "Kakashi has a new team. That's why I called you here. Kakashi is direly needed on a mission. I need you three to accompany his team to the Land of Waves for their mission." Seeing their faces, she added, "I see you two remember it."

Sasuke and Sakura's faces showed fond memories. "Yeah," they said together. "It was cool."

"I hope you guys find it a nice trip back memory lane. Your mission is to protect someone who claims to be the mother of a boy named...Inari?"

"Oh!" Sakura said loudly. "Her! She was so nice to us. We'll have so much to talk about. So ... when do we leave?"

Tsunade sat down at her desk. She took a drink of her sake before answering. "You will meet the genin at the village gate at 8:00 in the morning. I will meet you there. I expect you guys to leave around 9:00."

"Why an hour?" Sasuke asked, even though he had an idea why.

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto. He's probably gonna be late. Now go, I have a meeting with the council..."

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily. He had a whole bunch of bruises over his body. His eyes were red, and he was standing with two tails. Jiraiya, who was standing around ten yards in front of him, was fairing no better. - Damn. He's gotten control over his second tail. Nice job. I can't believe this. Naruto is now...strong. He's probably the fastest ninja in the village right now. And his chakra levels might just be the highest as well...problem is...the fool's chakra control is probably equivalent to that of an advanced genin. Pitiful ... all the same ...- 

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he formed a Rasengan in each hand and fused them together. Jiraiya, who wasn't surprised, dodged and was shocked to find Naruto behind him.

"Gotcha," he whispered as the Odama Rasengan hit Jiraiya. Jiraiya woke up in Tsunades office.

"Kid beat you pretty bad, Jiraiya," Tsunade smiled. "Did he get the jist of the second scroll?"

"Actually, he's not that bad," Jiraiya said. He had a massive headache. "Kid's pretty strong. He's probably stronger then me now. Damn bloodline. His chakra control is pitiful. I think its time you began to teach him ..."

Tsunade smiled. " I noticed that too. He won't be able to become a Jounin unless he's mastered it. So that's a problem ..." She drifted off.

"Where's he anyway," Jiraiya asked, still suffering from his headache.

"He's outside running laps around the village. In one minute, he ran around the whole village twice. He picked up the flags I left at the corners...He's fast."

Jiraiya began, "But you know how long that bloodline can hold...at most...its enough for...say...ten minutes of full throttle battle at his chakra control. With Sakura's chakra control...maybe twenty. Once I show him the second half of the second scroll, he'll be stumped. It's really hard to understand ... according to my old apprentice ... In fact, I'm surprised it only took him two months to get this far ... I'll give him another two months to be ready to learn the next step ... and when he masters it ... nothing, maybe the Sharingan but still, will be able to stop him ... well ... nothing else should..."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was so fast. He knew he could beat the Sharingan with this. If only he knew about this earlier..._WAIT A MINUTE..._he stopped running at the front of the Hokage's building. It was around 8:30 ..._ WHY DIDN'T ERRO-SENNIN TELL ABOUT THIS WHEN WE WERE TRAINING..._ Naruto began to huff where he was standing. After a minute, he calmed down..._Maybe I wasn't ready..._ he was showing the maturity he had gained during his two months ..._ well, I'm sleepy...I'll talk about that later...time to go to bed, early... wow... cool ...MORE SLEEP!_ Naruto jumped all the way home.

* * *

sorry this chapter was so short... the next one will be longer  



	12. My name is

This the start of the next Arc in the story….The Wave Arc…this arc should last at a minimum…six chapters…hope their long…lol…yeah…GO! By the way, the Yamanichi's are now 12...

**My name's...**

Early next morning, Sasuke was walking along the training grounds. Though he had been followed for the last two months, he had grown fond of his home. He realized how much he had ignored three years ago. **Orochimaru's dead...I'm closer to destroying Itachi forever...me and Naruto couldn't be better friends...and...I'm about to be Jounin...this is gr...good...** Sasuke smiled and he walked away.

It was around 7:00 o'clock. Sasuke began to head for the gate. He had finished packing a long time ago. Fortunately, the old Sasuke still felt the urge to get their early...knowing that Naruto would be late anyway.

He saw someone wearing a blue shirt in front of him. He looked around twelve years old. He was wearing his equipment. Sasuke was curious. **Wonder who he is...** Walking up to the boy he said, "Hi."

The boy turned around. Sasuke continued, "My name is Sasuke..." **

* * *

**

Sakura woke up around 7:15. She quietly got up, and began to pack all their stuff for the mission. They both thought about how cool it would be. Sakura wanted to know how it would feel to teach people who were as old as she was.

Rin wanted to meet new ninja. She just hoped that the famous medic-nin, Sakura Haruno, would be her siblings' and her guide. I hope it'll be a lot fun...I hope I learn a lot of new stuff as well...

The kunouichi finished packing, and she opened the door from her homes, and walked towards the gate of the village. Around 7:30, she saw a young girl who was wearing pink across the street.

Rin was very excited. She admired Sakura like a role-model, and she couldn't wait to meet her, when...there Sakura Haruno was...walking over to her...

Rin:OMG! THAT'S SAKURA!

Sakura: Wonder who she is...she looks like a genin...

She stopped, and said, "Hi. My name is Sakura..."

* * *

It was 8:15 when Naruto woke up. He yawned and began to stretch as he looked as his clock. _Today's the mission...what time is it...hmm...eight fif..._Naruto was alarmed.._.8:15! WHAT HE HECK! JEEZ! I HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS TO MYSELF..._

Naruto jumped out of bed, and quickly grabbing his stuff jumped out of his window onto the roofs of the village, and began to run as fast he could to the village gate. A couple of roofs ahead of him, a young boy, around twelve, was jumping too. He was wearing a black shirt and seemed relatively fast for ...

_He's pretty young...looks around twelve. Looks like he'll be on the mission with me, too...might as well get to know him before we leave... _Naruto sped up and caught up to the genin.

"Hi," Naruto said, "I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

"My name is..." the three genin began... 

"Kai Yamanichi."-----------

"Rin Yamanichi."-----------

"Takeshi Yamanichi." ------

* * *

Having introduced themselves to each other, the three pairs made their way to the gate...or waited at the gate...and began to talk to each other...

* * *

"Your the boy who has the Mangekyou, right," Kai asked. "I saw you fight the blonde. Did you call him Naruto?" 

"Yeah...to both of your questions," Sasuke replied. "Naruto's a very strong ninja-"

"Not as strong as you are," Kai interupted. "I've based part of my fighting style on what I saw. Your style is unique. It seems that you know what he's about to do before he does it.."

"That's actually what happens, thanks to my bloodline, the Sharingan. That's very impressive of someone your age to notice that," Sasuke complimented.

"I'm stronger then anyone my age," Kai grew a little cold. "I have to be...stupid people...like _him..._ out there to ruin it..." he mumbled to himself. Sasuke thought he saw a glimpse of blue, green, AND red in his eyes...

Even though Sasuke couldn't here it, he got a sense of what Kai had just said. **DEJA-VU...

* * *

**  
Sakura and Rin were getting along very well. Rin's an excellent medical ninja. She knew quite a lot. Plus, her chakra control is quite advanced for a genin...probably greater then my own...

"So," Rin began, " what's it like being a full fledged ninja?"

Sakura frowned. "It's pretty hard. You have to fight all the time." She stopped, regretting what she said. "Nevermind, on the other hand, it's a lot of fun. You get to hang out with the people you really care about a lot more."

"That's true," Rin said. "I can't wait for the Chuunin Exams. I bet I could Ace it, easily."

Sakura smiled, but she thought to herself. The Chuunin Exams...everything changed then...we met Orochimaru...Sasuke began his defection...Naruto became the strongest ninja in the Rookie 9 and 8...so much happened...

All the same...stuff like that won't happen...we've got Naruto...AND Sasuke to make sure of that...they wouldn't want anyone to get hurt...plus...I'm gonna make sure I'm fighting right by their side...

The two kunouichi talked the rest of the way about GIRL stuff. At the gate, they, finally, met Kai and Sasuke...

* * *

Naruto and Takeshi had their talk, and surprisingly enough, they actually talked about being a ninja and stuff like that. Naruto pulled a _mature one_ and told Takeshi that being a ninja was hard, but cool. 

"Fighting for those you care for," Naruto began, "is the greatest thing you can do. Never let anyone hurt them, Takeshi. Cause when their hurt...or gone...your life doesn't matter anymore...it's all over..."

Takeshi, not surprisingly, just smiled. "No problem. I promise I won't let anything happen to them...And, I never go back on what I said. Like you, it's against my way of the ninja. When I say something, I keep it."

Naruto smiled. "Your not bad, kid. Your a lot more mature then I was at your age."

"Thanks," Takeshi looked around. "It's 8:45. We better stop walking and run."

"Leave it to me," naruto said smiling. He picked up Takeshi.

"What are you do-" Takeshi began. He yelled as Naruto ran faster then Takeshi thought physically possible.

* * *

Tsunade arrived at the gate at 8:46. ( Where's Naruto?) She smiled. " I told you he'd be late." 

"What do you mean late?" A voice cried out from the roof top. A kunai landed in front of her, and a second later, Naruto, holding Takeshi, was standing in front of her. Takeshi looked he was about to barf. He climbed down Naruto and said:

"That's the last time you EVER carry me that fast," Takeshi huffed out. He collapsed and started breathing heavily.

The Yamanichi's just laughed at Takeshi, while everyone else just laughed at Naruto. When they finished, Tsunade told them to get started. Inari's mom showed up, and the door to the village opened.

"I'll see you guys in a month," Tsunade said. "And Naruto?"

"Yes, oba-chan," Naruto said.

"Don't use your Kekkai Genkai," she warned, "Only in an emergency, an extreme emergeny where not even Kyubi can pull you through..."

* * *

YEAH! I'm posting these chapters really fast nowadays...cool...yeah...i need more reviews people...you know you want to click that buttion down there...come on...lol...yeah...I could have made this a lot longer...but why waste words...I want to save all the words for action...yeah..down here...:) 


	13. Omnigan

Chapter 13...the mission...a few laughs..(hopefully)...lol...yeah...i might not post again for a while...i have finals next week from the 18 to the 20...yeah..k...so tryin to get this up...yeah

ps. I'm calling Inari's mom Inari's mom...yeah..lol

**OMNIGAN

* * *

**

Tsunade went into her office to find two ANBU waiting there. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hokage-san," they bowed, "The Forbidden Scroll is missing along with the Hiraishin Scroll."

Tsunade knew that the Hiraishin Scroll was probably with Naruto, but the Forbidden Scroll...hmm...only Naruto had ever dared take it...who could be as stupid as Na-...

Everyone sleeping late, as Tsunade's yell woke went throughout the town:

"_**TAKESHI!**_"

* * *

Two team 7s walked one ahead of each other with Inari's mother between them. Naruto and Takeshi had been nonstp talking for the hour and the other four were getting annoyed. 

"Is your brother always this hyper-active?" Sakura asked, smiling besides herself. She was reminded of how Naruto was, four years ago...It seems like it was a lifetime ago...

"No," Kai answered. "When its time for business...he pulls through."

Sasuke grinned. "Your brother and Naruto are so alike...it...just ... can not.. be a coincidence..."** Something's wrong...I don't hear any birds chirping... **He stopped moving. He activatied Sharingan and took a look along the forest.

"What's wrong," Naruto, finally done talking, asked. "Did you see something?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. He wasn't too happy about this. "I just have a bad feeling that... Deja vu is gonna happen real soon."

"Don't worry," Naruto said, calmly. "We've got three chu- sorry- Jounin...here this time...i doubt even Akatsuki could get past us."

Sasuke laughed. "K. Lead us, oh poweful one."

Takeshi stepped forword. "Gladly..." He began to walk ahead of everyone else. He started to laugh, and pretty soon the whole forest ringed with their laughter...

* * *

A shadow in the bushes muttered, "Damn! That was way to close...got to be more careful...the scroll...is close...Akatsuki will get it." 

A second shadow laughed. "The Hokage thinks those three can defeat even a single member of Akatsuki?" Deidara stepped forward.

Yao just stood there, "Sensei-"

"Yao, we will get the scroll, and we might get the Kyubi as well," Deidara began. " Leave the jounin to me. You can kill the genin. Now...here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

It was around lunch time, and Takeshi and Rin were eating while Naruto and Sakura were talking. Sasuke was on gaurd, with Kai. The new Team 7 had grown quite attached to their predecessors, and they hoped to become just like them. 

"Sakura," Naruto began. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean, Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Remember the rabbit I threw a kunai right before we faced Zabuza?"

Sakura smiled. "O yeah. That was funny. You were trying to outdo Sasuke. Anyways...what about it?"

"I almost threw a kunai at something again," Naruto said, "but I couldn't even detect it after that...it was...strange."

Sakura kissed him. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"To help you calm down," Sakura said as her face got closer to Naruto's-

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Kai's voice rang out. "NINJA!"

"O shit!" Takeshi said, as he got up and began to run towards his brother's voice.

"HEY! Wait up," Naruto began to ran, and what he saw he did not like. What appeared to be a Rock-nin was holding Kai by his calves and had a kunai by his neck.

* * *

"Give me the Forbidden Scroll or he dies," the ninja said. 

"What scr-" Rin began. "TAKESHI! DID YOU TAKE IT? AGAIN!"

Takeshi was not smiling. "Talk later." He turned the ninja. "Let go of my brother or I swear you'll regret it." Takeshi's eyes were filled with anger, and Sasuke, who just arrived with his Sharingan, thought he saw a hint of blue, green, AND red.

**WHAT! Those colors...I saw them in Kai's eyes earlier...a Kekai Genkai!** Sasuke realized. Sasuke took out his kunai and tried to stop Takeshi but he was too late.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" Takeshi yelled. Seven clones appeared, all of them, with their kunai's out ran towards the nin. "AARGH!" Takeshi and his clones pulled to the side at the last second, just as a punch came and threw the kunais straight at him. None of them reached their mark. _What the...why didn't that hit him..._Takeshi looked around.

"Looking for me," a voice, straight above him cried. Takeshi looked up in time to see the nin, without Kai, dropping straight down with a kunai. Takeshi held out his kunai and took the blow, but a second kunai came out of nowhere and was straight at his chest.

A blur appeared, and Sasuke and Naruto appeared and blocked the kunai. Sakura had just taken Kai, and was telling Takeshi to get out of the way. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Somewhat like old times, eh bastard," Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, dobe," Sasuke smiled, and the two jounin disappeared and reappeared behind the nin and struck a blow at his head. It found its mark and the Rock-nin named Maito fell down.

"That was too easy," said Sasuke. "Maybe we are Jounin level after all."

"Don't get to cocky," Naruto smiled. "First the chuunin...then the jounin.."

"How right you are.." Deidara appeared, standing next to Maito. "We'll be back," he said, and forming a hand signal, dissappeared in a gush of wind.

* * *

Later that night: 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, STEALING THAT SCROLL!" Rin yelled at Takeshi as they were eating dinner. "YOU ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!"

"Um...I wanted to get stronger," Takeshi said, calmly, even though he was slightly afraid.

"All the same," Naruto and Sasuke began, "Kai won't be able to walk for the next day or two and Inari's mom almost got hurt. What more..."

Naruto: Like me...

Sasuke: You rushed into battle, without thinking...

Takeshi got up. His voice was angry as he said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! I HAVE TO BE STRONGER...KAI'S THIS...RIN'S THAT...NOONE BLOODY CARES ABOUT ME! THE CLOWN...THAT'S WHAT I AM...I HAVE TO SURVIVE IN BATTLE...I HAVE TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT A NOBODY...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO..BE A CLOWN MY WHOLE LIFE?" Takeshi was yelling now. He was hurting and no one knew it.

What Takeshi had said had hit Naruto pretty deep. _This kid...attention..clown...I know what he feels...I WILL make him stronger...as strong as he wants to be..._ Naruto began, sadly, "Your not the only one who's ever felt like that. Believe it or not, I did something like what you did, too...though I never did it more then once...I did it to get stronger. All the same, you almost got Kai badly injured."

"I know," Takeshi mumbled.

* * *

"Forgive me, Sensei," Maito said. "I failed."

"Yes, you did," Deidara said. "But your lucky, I save you in time. That brat was strong for a genin. And guess why...When you faced him...I found something...the rare Kekkai Genkai...**Omnigan...**"

* * *

Sakura saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes and decided to send everyone off to bed. "We'll talk about this in the morning..now go to bed...that includes you Sasuke. I'll wake you up when its your shift." 

Sasuke took the genin back to their tents, and all was quiet. Sakura got up and sat next to Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"You know, Sakura...I always felt exactly how Takeshi feels. It always hurt back then...but I never let it out like that," Naruto was crying. "And I still haven't." He was in Sakura's arms and he cried.

"Your not a clown," Sakura whispered. "Your a somebody who's going to be the next Hokage." She smiled as she looked at his face. "Plus, your _the_ Sakura Haruno's boyfriend. Now stop crying.." She leaned forward and they kissed.

* * *

ok...yeah...how did you like the chapter...yeah...im so tired...yeah..things are gonna heat up..not in a M way...but in battle...yeah...nedxt time...TRAINING FOR ROOKIE 13 


	14. Water Walking

Sorry this took so long...finals...big problem there...now...this chapter is mainly gonna be Naruto training team 7...and a little on Omnigan...yeah...so here we go...by the way...Deidara killed Maito...Yao will get his shot...eventually...

**Water Walking**

Two days after the attack, the group had arrived at Wave Country. Inari and Naruto had a happy reunion.

"ONI-CHAN!" Inari cried.

Naruto sniffed as he yelled, "INARI!... DUDE... only weaklings cry."

"I'M NOT CRYING!" he yelled. Inari was taken back, but when Naruto started to laugh, he did too. They just stood there laughing and Sakura was thinking. Idiots...just like last time...jeez ... youd think Id fall for an idiot like him ... dumb... **but hella cute...** Sakura giggled.

Now, Naruto was busy training Team 7 how to properly control chakra. Unlike his experience...he was teaching them how to walk on water. Sasuke and Sakura were out on patrol to search for Deidara. It was up to Naruto to get them up to shape by the ocean shore.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "This is important." The Yamanichis, Takeshi, quited down. "After seeing the battle two days ago, I feel that its very important to blah blah blah. Basically, I'm gonna train you."

"O yeah!" Takeshi yelled. "But how?"

Naruto grinned. "Take a walk. Theoritically, by doing my kind of walk, you can master any jutu thrown at you."

Everyone, including Kai, was surprised at this. "What!" they all yelled and asked. They were completely in shock. How the heck could you grow stronger by walking. They had been walking everyday since they learned how to walk. That was A LONG TIME!

"Watch me," Naruto said. He turned to the ocean and began to walk towards it. He formed a hand signal and a layer of sand zoned out in a ring from the base of his shoe.

"What the h-" Rin began before she gasped. Naruto was walking on water. And it wasn't speed, he was WALKING!

Takeshi, who was standing up right now, had his mouth dropped in awe. "This is so cool. Teach me! Teach me!" Takeshi could barely hold in his excitement to grow stronger. Kai nodded his head to show that he wanted to learn too. After all, this could be great training._ Awesome...I'm finally get my shot at that dork again...if he's alive...if not...whoever's next to get in my way._

"Now," Naruto said as he began to walk back. "Walking on water is not too hard. It's a lot like climbing a tree with no hands, which I presume Kakashi has shown you." They nodded. "The only hard part about it is controlling your chakra. In order to walk on water, one must constantly apply his chakra. And the amount changes as the water flows, so this isn't a walk in the park.

"Now..." He threw a stopwatch towards Takeshi. "Take this to time how long you can walk on water...Don't just stand there...Walk around...You'll get more out of the excercise. Now you guys will do it one at a time..."

* * *

At first, it seemed like a hopeless case. Rin, the best chakra control out of everyone here, could last about five steps. Kai could manage three. Takeshi...well...is there such thing as negatives? 

Naruto thought that that was fairly good for Kai and Rin. But Takeshi...ick._ I'm surprised he's keeping at it...maybe he's not so weak after all. _Three hour later, Naruto was grinning widely. Rin could now do it as long as she had enough chakra. Kai was doing phenominal; he was even using the water to speed his movements.

What Naruto considered his greatest sucess was Takeshi. Takeshi, who had an enormous emount of chakra,(38 as much as Naruto has now with Kyubi) was jumping up and down on the water and was now racing Kai. He smiled..._these three are gonna grow even stronger then we are...and if Sasuke's right about Omnigan...one of them might become Hokage...

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura were hopping through the trees looking for any trace of Deidara. So far, they hadn't found a trace...yet. They could feel that Deidara was close but...where?

"Sasuke," Sakura began. "I'm worried. What if Diedara and his apprentice, and it might be apprentices, attack them while we're looking for them?" Sakura was really worried, and she looked at Sasuke, hoping to receive a good answer to her question. Sasuke, unfortunately, didn't have one.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said, "but for all we know, he might just attack. But all the same, I don't think he will. I'll give him two more days, at least, before he attacks. And when he does, we should watch out, because he attacks from a range. Most of his jutsus are long distance types.

* * *

They day was over for both generations as they arrived at Inari's house. They had a hearty dinner, and Team 7 left for bed. Sasuke and Naruto stayed inside to talk, while Sakura took gaurd to watch. 

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "did you catch any glimpse of their bloodline?"

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I didn't," Naruto said, calmly. "I'm not afraid though. All of them can now walk on water as long as their chakra holds out. That's _very_ impressive for just a few hours. It took us a day and a half to climb a tree, and two days to walk on water. As far as I heard, it took them a week to walk up trees." He paused. Sasuke looked puzzled.

"How come they did it so fast?" Naruto finished.

"I think its because all of them saw my Sharingan," Sasuke said. "What their Kekkai Genkai, the Omnigan, or the mighty eye, does is that when it sees another bloodline, it copies it to a minimal degree. And what more...they can activate all the bloodline they've seen simultaneously."

_Then why couldn't they copy mine...

* * *

_

Deidara was far closer then anyone could have imagined. He and Yao were in the sky above their home, watching. Deidara had sent one of his clay birds to the window, and he was hearing everything those two were saying.

"Hmmm," Deidara smiled, menacingly, "Interesting. I think that Ryo would want to hear about this..."

"Yes, master," Yao said bowing. "I will travel there as fast as I can. I expect to return in two to three days."

"Here," Deidara said raising his hand, a large clay bird appeared. "Take this bird to our hideout and deliver the news. I need you back herein three days. We'll need to plan our attack for the next Monday. Ryo will need his time. If what this Sasuke said about the Omnigan is true...we might have to kidnap these prodigies..."

* * *

"As hard as it is to believe, I think that all three of them somehow activated their Omnigan to a minimal degree, and gained the pre-Sharingan abilities." Sasuke continued. 

"When I was in the academy, I always noticed that whenever I really wanted to learn something, which was always back then, I always knew just the right amount of chakra to use...I might have over done it most of the time...but never under," he finished.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed. "They might grow up to be the greatest team in Konoha's history..."


	15. Battle in the Mist

OMG! I'm so sorry that this took so long...i was just busy...the finals...and then new semester...shakespeare...computers...which im heck a good at...lol...yeah...so sorry...i'll post the next chapter reall soon...three days tops...yeah...so without further a do...this chapter will put into effect some of the stuff from recent chapters..just so you know...Naruto and Sasuke both now each others Signature moves...Naruto has Raikiri, 89, ...and Sasuke, who couldn't do Odama Rasengan because it required Kyubi's chakra, with Naruto's help, created Disengan, 87 as strong as Odama.

* * *

**Battle in the Mist  
**

A whole week later, Takeshi was running in the forest. He looked to his side. Naruto was running parallel to him, seven meters to his left. _Damn...I knew he meant business...but not that he'd fight me...I'm glad that he's teaching me t-_ He stopped as Naruto zoomed towards him, a sphere of energy swirling in his hand...

_SHIT!_ Takeshi tried to dodge, but he knew it was no use. Gathering chakra with his hand_s_, Takeshi realized how surprised he was that this jutsu took so much longer to master then Sasuke's signature..._ I wonder why..._ A smaller sphere in his hand, Takeshi yelled, "**RASENGAN!**"

Naruto, who was somewhat surprised, easily dodged and held his Rasengan an inch from Takeshi's face. "That's match," Naruto chuckled. He laughed as Takeshi fell down ,and, soon, all of them were in stitches._ Damn kid...he's strong...he got the **Rasengan** in a week..._

He began to think a little more..._Its pretty weak though...about what...60 of my first successful one...he used two hands...just like me...lol...still...a week...that's amazing...to make it harder...the Omnigan's pre-Sharingan doesn't work on Rasengan...it doesn't use handseals... _Naruto looked up at the sky as he lay down..._It only took him an hour to get just as far as he is now with **Chidori**.

* * *

_

The shadow of a figure, with a hair-style much like Naruto's, stood upas Yao approached him. "What news does Deidara bring?" he demanded calmly. Sheer power emanated from him, and NOONE, not even Itachi, challenged him.

"Master Ryo," Yao bowed, " Deidara brings the news that he has discovered the Yamanichis."

Even with a reputation of being stoic to all emotions besides anger, Ryo showed shock before regaining his composure. "What...the Yamanichis?"

"Yes, Master," Yao bowed. "According to what I've heard, two of them can do Rasengan and Chidori and 30 percent of Naruto Uzumaki's and Sasuke Uchiha's current strength at the first level."

"An Uzumaki!" Ryo spat, as pure anger came out from here. Yao took several steps back. He did not want to be anywhere near Ryo when he was angry. "Thank you for the news, but you better leave right now...this cave might not hold out for more then a minute..." Yao ran as fast as he could, and escaped just as it collapsed behind him...

* * *

Takeshi and Naruto arrived at home, around 12:30 for lunch, to find Kai and Rin eating on the floor. Sasuke was sitting at the table talking with Sakura. Telling Takeshi to talk with his siblings, Naruto grabbed a sandwhich and ran to his teammates. 

Sasuke looked at him and asked him, "How is he?"

"He's doing pretty well," Naruto smiled. "He learned the Rasengan faster then I did...and III was a miracle..." He paused. "All three of them now are way beyond as strong as we were when we were genin. They came into this mission at the level we were when he took the Chuunin Exams..."

"That's true," Sakura said taking a bite, "I'm really proud of them...but like you said...Deidara probably will attack today-'

Sasuke smiled as he interupted, "So here's the plan..."

* * *

Deidara and Yao arrived at the bridge. They knew that the twerps were expecting them, and that this would come down to a fight. That was why they had back-up. Standing up on top of the tree, cleverly hidden in the mist, was one of the nine Jinchuuriki. Deidara stopped walking and so did Yao. He raised his hand, and two clay beasts formed. 

"Search," he said, and the beast went forward sniffing for any possible sources of danger.

A minute later, as Deidara continued walking forward, he saw six shadows in front of him, rather then his beasts. With the clay splattered on the bridge, the past and present Team 7 stood in front of Deidara and Yao.

Nobody had to say anything but being himself, Takeshi said, "You'll pay for what your chump friend did to us a week ago."

Yao grinned, evily, "Really...prove it. As my deceased friend said, you were and are the weakest of the Rookie 13."

Takeshi ran towards Yao. "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" As ten clones appeared, Takeshi, joined by Kai and Rin attacked Yao, and they disappeared into the mist.

"It's over Deidara," Sakura said, "You and your apprentice are outmatched three to one."

"I'm still strong enough to beat you," Deidara said evilly. Naruto was getting ticked off, and Kyubi's senses were going off like crazy. Before he knew it, Naruto was in his two tailed state and attacking Deidara, who had already faced the wrath of it once before. Disappearing Deidara was dismayed to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him.

"Let's get this started," Sasuke asked, "Shall we?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes. Lets." They jumped towards Deidara, kunai in their hands.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to find himself staring at a shadow. "Who are you..."  



	16. You hurt MY SISTER!

Hope you like this chapter...I'm planning to make this chapter the longest I've ever written because the last one was only 900 words and that chapter took almost a two weeks...a new villain...shocking power...tears will fall...blood will drip...people will scream...Chapter 16 of THE PATH TO HOKAGE has begun...

* * *

**You...hurt...MY SISTER!  
**

Naruto stared at the shadow standing in front of him. He couldn't see any recognizable feautures through the thick mist. He could sense power beyond anything he had ever faced before. Pure evil resonated from this being. "Who are you..."

A raspy voice Naruto knew all too well growled, "Naruto...I'm hurt. Don't you remember me..." The shadow grew in size, as a huge tail, golden tan in color, sprang out.

All Naruto could whisper was, "No..."

* * *

Takeshi slid into the bridge joining Kai and Rin on the ground. "I'm here for the party," he said, quietly, as he wiped the blood off of his lips. 

"Shut up, Takeshi," Rin said. "It isn't the time for jokes. This guy is really strong. Your shadow clone technique barely helped, and you don't want to use Rasengan or Chidori. It's way too weak for a ninja of strenghth like that. What do you think we should do, Kai?"

Kai looked at Rin. "Right now...I don't think we have a chance. We need to be able to know what he's doing before he does it...he's too fast for us to counter." Kai looked down. Then it hit him...literally.

Takeshi hit him in the head. "Don't give up, you moron. Never give up. We will win. Look at Rin there. She's not giving up. You shouldn't either."

"Rin?" Kai asked. "RIN! We have chance. Rin attack him...we'll run away...just listen...attack...we'll run away...trust me.."

"Ok," Rin said.

"But be careful," Kai said, solemnly. "Don't get yourself hurt. We will come back... I just need to surprise him with Chidori or Rasengan...just give us some time to finish him off." He hugged her, and looked at Takeshi, who nodded.

"Awwww," Yao snickered, "isn't that touching. The little babies are hugging each other for the last time."

"SHUT UP!" Rin yelled as she charged. Kai and Takeshi quietly disappeared into the mist as she ran. A second later, she was kneeling on the ground, having just received a knee in her stomach. "Uh.." she gasped.

Kai and Takeshi were charging up their attacks and were waiting for the right moment. But it wasn't coming. Yao was still on guard. God damn it! They couldn't just stand there and watch their sister get hurt forever...DAMN IT!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe it. Two on one, Deidara was keeping up with them. Hadn't Naruto taken Deidara out himself? With some help from Kakashi. But SOME help. WHAT WAS WRONG! 

"Damn," Sasuke cussed as he wiped his lip. "How's he dodging us and still landing blows. I shouldn't be forced to level up like this, so early."

"Well," Sakura said, "Whatever it is, go Mangekyou. We need it right now. His damn clay clones keep dodging you Sharingan. But I'll bet that your Mangekyou Sharingan will see right through that."

Sasuke smiled, "I bet it will." **MANGEKYOU! **His Sharingan morped into an odd mixture between Kakashi's Mangekyou and Itachi's. Unlike either of them, he had six spokes, three long, three short. "Sakura," he whispered, "we have a problem."

"What," she replied, worried.

"He's not here," Saasuke said, quietly. He began to survey the scene, and he felt it. Evil. Pure evil. It had to be a Jinchuuriki. Nothing but a biju could create such an auror of evil. But whoever it was, the biju was in full lcontrol. Searching from what direction he realized that Naruto had gone that way. **NARUTO! Whatever it is, its fighting Naruto. That's what I had sensed, earlier. Crap. But there's Deidara. I'll finish Deidara...then...i have to think of something to help Naruto. **He turned quickly, nodded his head to Sakura, and they split up.

"Hmmm," Deidara said, quietly. "They found me. They're actually being smart. Running away. Ha. And they're supposed to be as strong as the Legendary Three!" He turned to watch the battle of the Jinchuuriki, and he received a surprise.

"We are as strong as the Legendary Three," Sakura said as she landed a serious blow to Deidara's face. Teeth fell out, with blood, as Deidara went flying backwards.

"Each of us was trained one on one by them," Sasuke yelled as he kicked Deidara up into the air. "**SHISHI RENDAN**!" Deidara fell to the ground. Unconcious. Dead. There were only seven members of Akatsuki left in the world.

* * *

Miles away, Ryo sensed the passing of Deidara. "Hmmm." He thought for several minutes. "It appears that these brats are now no longer a gnat in the ear, but now the dagger that can draw blood but fail to kill." He turned to his right. "Wouldn't you agree, Itachi?" 

"I'm not that surprised. Deidara was the weakest of us, next to Orochimaru. It isn't surprising," Itachi replied. "I know that you would personally like to destroy the Naruto kid, but please allow me to kidnap him. By doing so, Sasuke will follow him, and I can battle him. He has achieved the Mangekyou, and I am eager to face my younger brother. Besides...he would be a powerful ally. If he says no...I'll just kill him."

"Very well," Ryo said. "We now possess seven of the biju. And we will lose the eighth, within the hour." Ryo's face grew cold. His eyes showed anger. He growled, an aura forming around him, "Fetch me Zetsu. He will be punished for costing us Shukaku. It was he who convinced me to send it, knowing full well that if Deidara died, we would lose it."

Itachi had trained himself to not feel emotions, but, as trained as he was, even he couldn't help but feel pity for the one who would feel the wrath of the dragon. He quietly walked out of the chamber. Fetching Zetsu, he brought him there, and as he left, he heard horrible screams coming from the chamber.

* * *

Rin fell down to the ground, coughing up blood. "Aaaargh!" she cried. She was being pushing to her limits. She was growing madder and madder each seconds, because Yao had been insulting her brothers. 

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Kai had finished charging their largest Rasengans and Chidori's ever. If this missed, they would be able to fight, but they wouldn't be able to pull off another one. "Kai!" Takeshi whispered, urgently. "We have to help Rin now."

"WE CAN'T" Kai said, "It isn't the right moment to strike."

"AARRHGG!" Takeshi mumbled to himself. "Rin..."

Yao walked up to Rin, and he began to laugh. "Weakling. You are a weakling. Your brothers are even worse. I've had enough of this. I will kill you now." He began to run towards Rin, fist glowing.

Something inside, Rin snapped. "SHUT," she yelled, "UUUUPPPPP!" Chakra soared from her body, and she ran towards Yao. Time seemed to slow down, as they took their steps towards each other. Rin was just running. Yao was preparing for his final blow. Just as Yao threw his punch, he saw Rin's eyes. They were divided into three parts, red, green, and blue.

Rin noticed that Yao seemed to be moving slower. She easily dodged, and now behind him, she punched him in the back. Yao hit the ground, and Rin, weak from the effort, fell down as well.

"NOW!" Kai yelled. Takeshi and Kai jumped out of the mist, fists charged with charged with swirling air and lightning respectively. Yao turned around to see them coming down at an extremely high velocity. If this hit him directly...it would probably kill him.

At the last second, Yao rolled to the side. Kai's Chidori grazed his left shoulder, rendering it useless. Yao screamed. Takeshi's Rasengan hit the ground and blasted through the bridge, leaving a huge crater.

"O crap," Kai said, as he realized that he was now at a minimal amount of chakra against a Jounin. Takeshi was on the other side of Yao and was facing the Jounin. Kai stared at Yao, and realized that maybe he had a chance. He turned his head.

"RIN!" he yelled. He hadn't noticed that Rin was still down. "YOU MONSTER!" Takeshi joined Kai. Takeshi began to yell at Yao.

"How dare you," Takeshi yelled and repeated what Kai said, "You come here. Then you fight us. But you just made the biggest and last mistake you ever will: YOU HURT MY SISTER!" A full wave of chakra emerged from Kai and Takeshi, and their eyes split into three parts, red, green, and blue.

Yao stared in horror, as he realized that the Yamanichi's were now a serious threat to his being. Their true power had been awakened: the Omnigan.

* * *

How did you guys like the chapter. I hope you liked it. I really tried to make this the longest chapter I've ever written, so yeah. Sorry that I didn't really put a lot of emphasis on Naruto's fight. To put it simply, the next chapter will finish the Yamanichi's fight, and begin Naruto's fight with the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki is my own character, but the biju is real. I mentioned which one it was somewhere in this chapter... so yeah...i hope to post the next chapter really soon. 

My note: remember, Omnigan combines all bloodlines observed. So they've seen Sharingan, but nothing else, so their Omnigan is just a Sharingan of a different color right now.


	17. NARUTO! NOOO!

hi everyone ... I hope you guys like this chapter ... this chapter will be conclude the fight between the Yamanichi's and Yao ... on top of that... we will enter the fight between Naruto and the shadow...lol...yeah ... so with out further a do ... here we go

**NARUTO! NOOO!**

**

* * *

**

"YOU!" Takeshi and Kai yelled. Chakra zoomed upwards from their body. Yao quivered in fear as his opponents grew in power, and their Kekkai Genkai activated. Their eyes went white and the chakra began to change colors: red, green, blue, red, green, blue.

" EEEEEEEAAAYYHHHH!" they screamed as the chakra aura came down. Their pupils slowly came down, split into three parts, red, blue, and green. The chakra aura disappeared, and Yao could only stare as the Yamaichi brothers stood in front of him, fully healed, while he had a useless left arm.

Fear entered his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "You brats! You think your Omnigan can stop me!" Kai and Takeshi just took a step forward. Then another. They were walking towards Yao. "Brats! You will die." He lifted his right hand and started to flip through several signals.

Kai stopped moving. "Hand seals," he whispered. He said out loud, "How can you do hand seals with only one hand?"

"Only the greatest of ninja can do this. But you will never get that strong," Yao began to laugh maniacally. "Do you want to know why? Because you are going to die ... TODAY!" He jumped, as fist, covered in fire, sped towards him. "**SHADOW FIRE JUTSU! **(Kato-kage jutsu)"

Takeshi began to run. _Idiot ... his speed is pathetic ... about twenty percent slower then I remember it..._ He formed a hand seals. With Yao twenty feet ahead of him, he said, "That's Rin's move. Whatever. No air; no fire." He began to form chakra in his hand. "Ra..." Yao was now feet ahead of him and Kai. "..sen..." One foot. For some reason, the sphere of air wasn't conde- "GAN!"

Yao's eyes grew wide as the sphere of chakra completely broke free, sucking the air out of him, and extinguishing his flame. He fell down after receiving a kick from Kai. "Game over!"

"Yeah!" Takeshi grinned. " We win!" He grew cold. "You hurt my sister-"

"We're gonna make-"

"you pay dearly-"

"For what?" a third voice entered the conversation. Kai and Takeshi turned around to see:  
Their sister standing up. Brushing the dust of her clothes, she walked up to her brothers. "Don't kill him. Please..."

"I'm sorry, Rin," Takeshi said, sadly. "We can't."

"He's too dangerous," Kai said, eyes lost. "I don't want to kill him anymore then you do, but we might regret it later."

"You're right," Rin replied, "Let's do it together. That way none of us didn't TECHNICALLY kill anyone. WE did it to protect everyone."

"For the village," Takeshi began. RASENGAN! Kai: CHIDORI! Rin: KATO-KAGE!

Yao died, with a smile on his lips. If he was to die in the hands of anyone, he was glad that it was in the hands of people who cared about each other deeply. He wasn't beaten by a single ninja. It took the equivalent of six Chuunin to take him down.

"Let's find Naruto." Takeshi said. " I have a bad feeling that he needs our help. A minute ago, I sensed something evil. It was cold and cunning beyond anything we've ever faced. This..." he searched for the right word.

"Monster," Kai said, "I sensed it, too. Let's go help. Now that we have the Omnigan, and through it Sharingan, we might actually be able to help Naruto-sensei defeat whatever it is thats causing the aura of evil around here."

"Well," Rin said, somewhat cheerfully, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Shukaku..."Naruto whispered. His eyes brightened. "Shukaku, loser. How ya been? Nice cyin you here. Who knew that I would get to face a biju on this mission. I have to say," Naruto said, as he began to call Kyubi for some power, "I'm not surprised to see you here." 

"Oh really now," Shukaku growled. "We'll just see about that. You only beat me last time by fluke. I'm at full size right now, and you only have two tails, which is equivalent to about how strong I was before Akatsuki captured me. By yourself, it'll take at least three tails."

"And that's just it," Naruto smiled. "I'm beyond three. Kyubi's granted me permission to go to the third tail, and I'm asking him for the fourth." All of a sudden, the fourth tail appeared. "O ye-" he paused. "Crap," he whispered. He was back in the cavern, sinking. Kyubi's huge paws outstretched before him. "KYUBI!" his muffled voice cried out as they clasped over him. His eyes grew white and his teeth became even more feral.

Shukaku just watched, in shock, as Naruto began to bleed excessively, and darkness began to consume his body. "AARGGHHHH!" he yelled, and while he was yelling, his voice began to deepen into that of a beast's.

"Now, Shukaku my old friend," Kyubi said, through Naruto's black and four-tailed body ," It has been too long."

"Too short if you ask me," Shukaku retorted ," I will kill you today. Let's finish this, Sand vs. Fire. One element vs. another. Biju vs. Biju. With Akatsuki's help, I am now far more powerful then you could possibly be in that body."

"We'll just see about that, won't we," Kyubi slyly replied. He launched forward, a trail of red chakra behind him. "AAARRGHHHH!"

Shukaku took the blow to the head, and he crashed down into the bridge, nothing but destroying it completely. The rest of the gang, who had conveniently showed up right then were shocked to find themselves losing their footing. "What the f?" Takeshi dumbly sweared.

"Watch your language, kid," Sasuke said. "Hold on. Rin, you hold on to Sakura." He and Sakura Body Flickered to the cliff. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "I think its his biju. He told me that Kyubi had given him permission to acess the third tail during our first date. So I'm counting how many tails he has right now. But I can't properly see him."

"What happens if he has the fourth tail?" Sasuke asked, a feeling of foreboding coming to him.

"He loses control," Sakura said, limply. "One...two...thr-NARUTO! NOOO!"

* * *

Hey guys. how did you guys like the chapter...yeah...please review...yeah... suggestions are welcome...yeah...i know this chapter was a little short but the next chapter will be a lot longer...yeah...bi 


	18. Shukaku vs Kyubi

Hi everyone. It appears that there was some confusion in the last Chapter about Sasuke and Sakura knowing the body flicker technique. I'm here to clear it up. The body flicker technique is not unique to Naruto. Naruto has the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The body flicker technique is a basic Chuunin level justu... yeah . So i hope that clears things up...now...Shukaku vs. Kyubi

On top of that, a lot of people think i made Kai and Takeshi learn Chidori and Rasengan too fast. Yeah...i kind of thought of that myself, but I remembered something that I was gonna put in later. That something will be SUPER cheesy but we need our main characters to have an all powerful jutsu, right? Yeah...so I'm sorry for the confusion

'blah'-Shukaku's thoughts

* * *

**Shukaku vs. Kyubi**

_Sakura just counted how many tails Naruto was using. "One...two...three...fo-," She gasped. "NARUTO! NOO!"_

Things weren't looking for the young Leaf Shinobi. True...they had defeated their opponents, but, now in front of them, two biju were clashing. And neither of the Jinchuuriki were in control.

"This isn't good," Sasuke said, realizing what this meant. "Naruto has no control on what Kyubi's going to do. He'll probably battle Shukaku because its another biju, but if we get close, Kyubi's instinct might attack us."

Takeshi was lost. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Everyone began to stare at him. "We all know how powerful Shukaku is. We know that Kyubi is going to win, but what about after the fight. Naruto can win without going crazy."

"What's your point," Kai said.

Sasuke seemed intrigued. "Hmmm... go on."

Takeshi smiled. "Here's my plan. If we can find a way to somehow get Naruto back in control we win in two ways. One...we're safe. Two...Naruto just gained control over another tail."

Rin smiled. "That's a nice idea, Takeshi. But _how_ exactly are we gonna get him back?"

Sakura smiled. "I have an idea."

* * *

A shadow up on the trees smiled. "This is perfect." The wind blew his hair up revealing his face. The man, currently know as Tobi stood on top of the tree across the ocean to the island where the biju were fighting. "Kyubi is stronger then ever. Shukaku vs. Kyubi. Clash of the biju. That Uzumaki kid should have some respect for his biju if he expects to survive the next few years. All that's left to do is the watch the battle." He watched.

* * *

"AAARRGHHHH!" Shukaku yelled as he fell down into the water. Seconds before impact, a wave of chakra formed around his body and slowed his fall. Shukaku began to hover in the air on his four feet. Kyubi began to hover as well. 

Kyubi began to laugh. "It has been too long, Shukaku. There hasn't been a clash of this category since the great Biju War millenia ago. I must say, I'm looking forward to the next thirty seconds of the battle." Kyubi shifted position and began to change its form into one which was slightly more humanoid. "There. I find that with two legs, I can do so much more."

Shukaku grinned. "I'm looking forward to this as well. But it will be me who will be the one standing in thirty seconds. That host of yours can't take on the power of an extra tail. Furthermore, your element, fire, is useless here. We're by the ocean. Whereas my element, sand,earth, is everywhere."

"That might be true, but," Kyubi said, "I don't need any element to finish you." Kyubi raised a hand and flew towards Shukaku. "**TSUNAMI STIKE!"** **_He's right though. This kid can't take on the fifth tail. Stupid kid. I warned him not to access an extra tail unless I gave him permission. He will suffer the consequences. _**

(Note: Kyubi is a very proud Biju. He respects himself, and he expects Naruto to respect him as well. That's why he took over Naruto's body. As long as Kyubi has given Naruto permission to summon a tail, Naruto can control it and receive all of its benefits.)

Shukaku took the blow into his face, and he could feel enough energy to cause hundreds of Tsunamis. 'Damn. That body is able to control Kyubi's chakra. SHIT! I'm in trouble now.' He took a barrage of blows. He and Kyubi were now on the cliff on the opposite side of where the bridge ONCE stood.

* * *

"It's all on you, Sakura," Takeshi said. "If I die...this is all your fault." 

Sakura laughed, grimly. "I know. You do know that Kyubi will attack you no matter what, right?"

"Yeah," Takeshi said. "I just hope Naruto will remember me, and regain some control."

"If he doesn't," Sakura smiled at him, "I'm there for the extra boost."

"Yeah," Takeshi smiled. He hugged Rin and walked up to Kai. "Take care of Rin if I don't make it. Promise?"

Kai, who was not an emotion guy, was sad. "I promise." The two brothers hugged each other, and Takeshi stepped back towards Sakura, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tobi was still standing on top of the tree, watching the fight between the two colossuses. "It's over. Kyubi's gonna win in thirty seconds." He paused at the sight of Sakura and Takeshi creeping towards the battle. "Stupid kids." He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. "Get out of the way..."

* * *

The battle was over. Shukaku knew it. There was no way he could win. His host's body was diminishing, and at most he, himself could last a minute longer. 'It's over. Wait...do my little eyes deceive me" he grinned evilly. 'they don't. Those two brats are coming. Time to be evil...' 

"It's over Shukaku. I win, and you lose. Only eight biju in the world after this. **TSUNAMI STRIKE!**" He zoomed to Shukaku, fists raised to kill, when Shukaku brought up his hand, which was holding...

Naruto screamed from inside Kyubi, "TAKESHI! KYUBI! STOP!" Kyubi couldn't believe it. He was losing control. **_No, brat. You dishonored me by summoning me without permission. This is your punishment. I respect you, kid, but you didn't respect me._**

_If you respect yourself, you would've just yelled at me. I am sorry for what I did. Please...let me save my friends, with your permission for the fourth tail._

_**Kid...I'll make a deal with you...If you can regain control by yourself...I'll give you permission to control the fourth tail...deal...you have no chance though..**_

_You better believe I will...after all, I just stopped you from attacking Takeshi..._

_**You were lucky brat...**_to himself..._**kid...he might just regain control...I'll attack the girl...he might just regain control...

* * *

**_Notes: yeah...i know...i made Kyubi a lot nicer then he is in the manga and anime...all the same...Naruto's going to get stronger...Kyubi's gonna grow a lot friendlier..yeah...thanks to everyone who reviewed...i hope i cleared up some of the questions...yeah_  
_


	19. The Fourth Tail is Mine!

Hey everyone... I'm sorry this took so long... I was writing my two-shot My December which is the prelude to this story... anyways...this chapter will conclude the fight between Shukaku and Kyubi.. by the way...i hope you guys don't mind that I made Kyubi really honorbound...so with out further a do... A fraction of the Mangekyou Sharingan will be revealed...the power of Kyubi will be one step closer to Naruto's control...

**The Fourth Tail is Mine!

* * *

**

Naruto screamed from inside Kyubi, "TAKESHI! KYUBI! STOP!" Kyubi couldn't believe it. He was losing control. **_No, brat. You dishonored me by summoning me without permission. This is your punishment. I respect you, kid, but you didn't respect me._**

_If you respect yourself, you would've just yelled at me. I am sorry for what I did. Please...let me save my friends, with your permission for the fourth tail._

_**Kid...I'll make a deal with you...If you can regain control by yourself...I'll give you permission to control the fourth tail...deal...you have no chance though..**_

_You better believe I will...after all, I just stopped you from attacking Takeshi..._

_**You were lucky brat...**_to himself..._**kid...he might just regain control...I'll attack the girl...he might just regain control...

* * *

**_Kyubi stopped right in front of Takeshi, who stared on bravely at his role-model. "Naruto-sama," Takeshi whispered.

"Go away, kid," Kyubi said, "Your lucky Naruto has SOME control over me...now get away before you get in my way." Takeshi was shocked. This wasn't the Naruto he knew.

_Damn...Naruto's still not in control...where's Sakura? _He looked around._ We need her to be the final step to regain control..._he paused..._Where's Shukaku?_

On cue, Kyubi took a major blow to his head, as Shukaku rammed into him with a tackle from the side. "AARGHH!" Kyubi growled as he landed in the dirt. Shukaku chuckled.

"Kyubi," he growled, "You disappoint me. You've grown soft for these humans. What the heck can they do?"

"What if I have," Kyubi said. "They're more honorable then you. And they can do a lot. One of them beat you at 70 of your full power." Kyubi laughed.

"O yeah, fox," Shukaku yelled, "TAKE THIS!" He jumped at Kyubi, and they were once again engaged in a huge fight. Unbeknownst to both biju, Sakura was slowly moving towards the fight. Damn...Takeshi couldn't get Naruto back...its up to me... she took a deep breath...this was going to be hard. She had to find a way to stop Kyubi while staying safe.

Kyubi was obviously winning, but at the same time, both biju were tiring. Kyubi didn't have time to think as Sakura suddenly jumped out of the trees straight into the path of Kyubi's punch.

"NARUTO!"she yelled. Kyubi's face continued to come towards her. Sakura braced herself, as Shukaku took the opportunity to disappear into the forest and recover for some time. Sasuke jumped out of the bush, and followed Shukaku. **Mangekyou Sharingan!** His eyes spiked as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Sasuke followed the huge racoon deep into the forest. When Shukaku finally stopped to rest, Sasuke revealed himself. "The mighty Shukaku had to run away from Naruto! That's pitiful!" 

Shukaku retorted, "You little brat! I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. As I recall, I kicked your ass the last time we face, and that was with your cursed-seal too."

"Well guess what, racoon," Sasuke answered, "I beat Naruto with two tails the last time we faced, solidly. Plus, these eyes will obliterate you." Sasuke pointed to his eyes. "They will beat you."

Shukaku's curiosity got the better of him, and he looked into Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. "Ga--aa--a," Shukaku stammered. "Those eyes...they aren't regular eyes! That's the **Mangekyou Sharingan**! How..."

**It's over... --- Jutsu!**"No need for you to know," Sasuke smiled. "I'll be your opponent, and I will beat you." His hands began to form a series of seals. "OX! HARE! MONKEY!" He stopped and grasped his left hand with his right. "**Chidori**!"

Shukaku gasped, as he found that he couldn't move. 'Why can't I move!" "It's called fear racoon," Sasuke said, as his Chidori came closer to Shukaku. He gasped as Sasuke passed right through him. "Huh?"

Shukaku looked around, and finally, looked up to see Sasuke coming straight at him, at an extremely high speed. "**RAIKIRI**!" he yelled, as a HUGE gathering of lightning formed in his hands. "You're finished," Sasuke said.

Shukaku, finding that he could move lifted his sand arms to protect himself. The Lightning blade collided with Shukaku's arms of sand. Lightning collided with the earth, and Shukaku yelled as the lightning smeared his body. Smoke rose from the ground...

* * *

Shukaku fell down. Sasuke stood over him, as Shukaku separated from his half-host. "Seal," he said holding up a black kunai. Shukaku screamed, as his spirit streamed into the kunai, and it turned a shade lighter. "**Tsukoyomi**...it worked..." Sasuke's head snapped up. "Sakura...Naruto!" He ran in the direction where he had seen them before.

* * *

Sakura braced herself, as Kyubi's punch came closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited. Naruto... she thought. She had to believe that Naruto would regain control. If this didn't work, nothing would. 

When the punch didn't come, she was amazed to find Kyubi's chakra gone, leaving Naruto where he was, on the ground. "Naruto she whispered. She tried waking him up, but stopped, feeling that he was just too tired. "Way to go, Naruto." Sakura said, as she walked into the forest, and set out to find the Yamanichi's in their hiding place.

* * *

At the same time that the punch was coming, something was going on inside someone's head. 

"KYUBI!" Naruto screamed. Kyubi wasn't shocked to find himself back in the cage of his host's mind. "I'm in control now. As you said, the fourth tail is now mine."

Kyubi chuckled, "Not quite. Beat me in two tails, and I'll give you permission to acess the fifth tail a week from now. Lose and you don't even get the fourth. Deal?"

"Deal, Kyubi," Naruto said. "Don't underestimate me." _**I'm not, kid.**_ "First, a little change of scenery." Kyubi was amused to find them in a desert to fight. "This is a lot better place to fight. Now...LET'S GO!" He jumped towards Kyubi and their fight began.

"Tsunami Strike!" Kyubi lunged at Naruto, and made contact. Naruto gasped as he went flying into the cliff. Kyubi stared into the smoke. There was no way, that Naruto could have gotten hit so soon in the battle.

"Your right," a voice said from behind Kyubi. "There's NO way I would have been hit by something that slow. My kekkai genkai will finish you." Gathering chakra throughout his body, an aura of light surrounded Naruto. "I haven't tested phase two yet, but nows the time. MULTIPLE SHURIKEN JUTSU!" Thousands of shuriken zoomed out of Naruto's hands in all directions.

"What are you doing, brat," Kyubi asked. He, honestly had no idea what Naruto was doing.

"You should pay attention to what Jiraiya teaches me, even though he's a pervert, Kyubi," Naruto said. "I know almost everything you can do with two-tails. You know almost nothing about what I can do beyond **Rasengan**." Naruto did his classic smile. "I'm not the dumb kid you once knew anymore...though I can still be one."

Kyubi chuckled. "Your right, Naruto. Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't been showing someone respect. From now on, I'll watch you carefully. Now..let's really start the fight."

The two warriors, with respect towards each other, jumped at each other. One warrior, the fox, was surrounded with red chakra. The other, the blonde, was surrounded in yellow chakra. They collided.

* * *

Notes: Finally finished with the chapter. I know. I made Kyubi too honorable, but I like him. I don't think he's really a bad guy...yeah...anyways... I finally got to see the Naruto episodes. Dude...the ending songs are really sweet. I just have to say that I REALLY REALLY want Naruto and Sakura to get together like fast in the anime. But they're still like 8 more episodes or something of filler left. 2.12.06. That's the day I finished this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter...yeah...so... sweet...sorry this chapter took so long. 


	20. Kyubi vs Naruto

Wow...Chapter 20...It's been about two months since I started this fic...it went by fast...anways...Before I do this chapter, I'm gonna put kind of like a power rating in the story with the characters introduced so far...forget all of the other Rookies and Gai's team for a while...Have any of you noticed that I haven't even mentioned Kabuto in all of my chapters so far? If you have, I tip my hat...anyways...he's coming...soon... Notice that Sai's not in there...hmm... Hope the chart helps...

World Ninja in Story (at moment...shown in story)

0. Kyubi! (Nine-tails with body)  
1. Ryo (& someone else)  
2. Itachi  
3. Kisame  
4. Tsunade  
5. Zetsu & Jiraiya  
6. Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Kakashi  
7. Naruto  
8. Sasuke (Sasori)  
9.Sakura (Deidara)

This is a major turning point in the bond between Naruto and Kyubi. They used to hate each other, but now they respect each other. Two forces that existed together in one body, now fight for control. One needs it. The other is testing. This will be the longest battle, with non-stop scenes with just them. Without further yapping...Chapter 20

* * *

**Kyubi v. Naruto**

_Naruto did his classic smile. "I'm not the dumb kid you once knew anymore...though I can still be one."_

_Kyubi chuckled. "Your right, Naruto. Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't been showing someone respect. From now on, I'll watch you carefully. Now..let's really start the fight."_

_The two warriors, with respect towards each other, jumped at each other. One warrior, the fox, was surrounded with red chakra. The other, the blonde, was surrounded in yellow chakra. They collided.

* * *

_

Naruto and Kyubi began to exchange blows. Kyubi, who looked exactly like Naruto, except he had the aura of chakra around him. Naruto looked as, what he would say _adorable_, as ever, but his body was outlined with a layer of gold (yellow, but shinier) chakra. Though fighting an intense battle, neither could help but smile at the challenge they were facing.

_This is gonna be fun ( I hope) ... ... _ _**This is going to be fun (better be)...**_

Kyubi began to think. _**What can the brat do?...Rasengan...Kage Bunshin...anything else? obviously he's fast...and he's got a HIGH amount of chakra...even by my standards...**_

He continued to think..._**he probably has as much chakra as I do with three tail...that's not good...I should pay attention to the brat a lot more...**_Kybui chuckled...this was going to be a challenge...**_at least I overpower him...let's see what he's capable of doing..._**

Naruto began to take this fight seriously. _He's powerful...probably stronger then me...but he's a lot slower...__If I know him right...he'll just plan to overpower me...__or..._Naruto smiled...it was time to create one of his RARE but brilliant plans..._he'll never see this coming..._

Naruto jumped towards Kyubi, and he began to gather chakra in his right hand. The aura surrounding him, brightened as he said in his mind, "**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**"

"What?" Kyubi snarled as Naruto came straight at him. **_What the heck is he thinking? Idiot...maybe he's not as strong as I gave him credit. Idiot...time to finish him..._** Kyubi began to gaher chakra in his hands. It began to spin in multiple directions. Even as Naruto saw this, his face's expression darkened._ Crap..._ "**ODOMA RASENGAN!**"

All of a sudden, Naruto disappeared, right next to one of the kunai he had thrown previously, which was behind Kyubi. "Surprise..." he whispered. _**What the heck! **_Shoving his hand forward, he cried, "**RASENGAN!**" Kyubi snarled as he took the blow and flew straight into one of the cliffs in Naruto's setting for the fight.

Naruto landed on the ground, not smiling, and he began to stare into the cloud of smoke that had risen from the impact. _That was nice, but I doubt that that would finish Kyubi... He's way to strong for that...this might take a while ... good thing my chakra reserves almost match his ... but my power doesn't ... _he smiled ..._who knew that my Kekkai Genkai could beat Kyubi?_ He began to walk twoards the dust cloud. "Kyubi," he quietly stated, "I know your in there. There's no way in hell that that could have finished you."

"Your right," Kyubi chuckled from above. "There's NO way that could have finished me. But I have to give you props kid. That was a slick move." Naruto smiled.

Kyubi chuckled as he continued, "As the Uchiha kid once said a long time ago, 'The time for talk is over.'" Kyubi took his position as he blew away all the dust with his chakra.

Naruto smiled. "Let's do it." He jumped forward, and they began to trade blows again.

They began to punch each other, and Naruto activated his Kekkai Genkai again. He would dissappear, reappear, trade a blow, and appear in a completely new spot. Kyubi had no idea what to do. In this state, all he could do was use his chakra to force Naruto o-.**_ That's it..._**

He began to gather chakra, while trying to dodge Naruto's blows, and he let out a huge wave of chakra. Naruto, who seemed to expect this, just disappeared again. When the extra chakra disappeared, Naruto had dissappeared. Kyubi began to look around. _**I didn't let out that much chakra, did I?...hmmm...looks like it was just speed...whatever...**_

Kyubi shook his whole body, rasing the dirt of his body. He looked around the desert.**_ Time to find that brat, and finish this fight. He barely put up a challenge. _**

"Sorry, Kyubi," Naruto said, from ontop of the plateau, "But those silly chakra exerts won't effect me in any way." Kyubi stared in shock at Naruto, who seemed to have escaped without a scratch. (He has scratches from previous blows still though.)

"Damn," Naruto said, "You just won't give up. There's no shame in surrendering to the next Hokage."

"Yeah right kid," Kyubi retorted. "How do you expect to beat me? The Fourth couldn't. He just sealed me away."

"Into someone he knew would be the greatest ninja this village had ever seen," Naruto replied without missing a beat. "You seem amazed that I'm winning this fight."

Kyubi snorted. "I have to say that I am. How come you could dodge my attack. That attacked every square inch in a three hundred foot radius. And, NO ONE could move that fast."

"Well," Naruto smiled. "I wasn't moving."

"Shut up, brat," Kyubi yelled. "What are you saying. You just stood there?"

Naruto smiled. _This is going to be fun... I can't wait to see what his face'll look like when I say this.. Ha...Ha..._"I did,"Naruto said. _Technically..._

"Stop lying, brat," Kyubi was seriously getting annoyed. "Tell me the truth."

"I'm just using my Kekkai Genkai," Naruto smiled even wider. "When I activate it, I don't even exist. I go into chakra world, time doesn't even matter anymore. It's like a barrier from one dimension to the next. I can disappear from one place and appear someplace a mile away, as long as I have trace of my chakra there to use to get me back in this world." He laughed. "I call it 'flashing.'"

Kyubi snorted. "So that's why you threw all those kunai? Clever brat...even by my standards...using your first attack as part of your finishing blow...that's something I could never have guessed." He paused. "All the same, this fight isn't over."

"I know," Naruto said. "So let's finish this fight." He braced himself with his stance.

Kyubi jumped towards Naruto again, but the battle was coming to an obvious close. Kyubi was extremely tired after that use of chakra, and he wouldn't be able to stay in the fight much longer. _I'ts over..._ Naruto thought..._ He's too tired..._

_**That's it...time to use another one of my moves...**_ Kyubi jumped back, and raised his fist. "_**MOUNTAIN CRUSH!"**_ He yelled as he aimed for Naruto. Naruto just dissappeared, but when he reappeared he fell down.

Kyubi hit the ground hard as he missed. "Damn," he cussed. This was bad. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Plus, the chakra aura was beginning to take its toll on Kyubi's "Naruto" body._** Damn...I can't hold on much longer. I think I have enough chakra for only an Odama Rasengan... and that's not a lot of chakra... at the same time... the kid might be out of chakra as well... I have to wait for him to come to me...**_ Kyubi waited.

"Damn," Naruto cussed, on top of the plateau. He looked down to find Kyubi waiting for him. Naruto was laying on his back and began to think. _The Hiraishin no Jutsu's taking it's toll now. Damn! I've been using this for too long. This isn't supposed to be used so much...Crap..._ Naruto realized that he only had enough chakra for two Rasengans and one more "Flash."

"KYUBI!" he yelled. It was time to finish the battle. "IT'S TIME!"

"I couldn't agree more," Kyubi said. "NOW LET'S GO!" Naruto jumped off the plateau, and he began to zoom straight at Kyubi. He began to gather chakra into both of his hands. Kyubi began to gather chakra in his hand as well...**_WAIT...two hands?_** Kyubi stared as Naruto came closer and closer.

_This is it...**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU**! _Naruto disappeared, and, appearing behind Kyubi, yelled, "**ODAMA RASENGAN**!" as he joined the two Rasengan into one. Just as Naruto was doing that, Kyubi turned around and thrust his **Odama Rasengan** into Naruto's. A huge gust of wind broke out, and a sphere of white chakra engulfed them both. (Wow...so many things can happen in Naruto's mind.)

* * *

Within the sphere, Naruto and Kyubi floated...Naruto was uncoscious, while Kyubi was awake and staring at Naruto, with his third tail. "That was a nice move there, kid. Your own **Odama Rasengan...**nice..." Kyubi smiled as he stared at the blonde before him. 

"You win, kid," Kyubi whispered, as the sphere began to brighten, and he disappeared. "You win..."

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself lying on a tree while everyone was having dinner. Takeshi was tending to the fire, and Rin was lying in her sleeping bag. She looked pretty tired. She must have fought a hard battle. Kai and Sasuke were apparently gathering firewood. Then it hit him. _Shouldn't Sakura be tending Rin's wounds... Where is she anyway?_

He got up to look for Sakura..._wait..WHERE'S SAKURA! What if I had hurt her...Oh my god! That would be completely my fault... SAKURA!_ He got up abruptly to find Sakura sleeping on his shoulder..._O...looks like I won fo-Kyubi...I won...

* * *

_Thanks for reading...Hey everyone...that was my longest chapter yet...I almost hit two thousand words...yeah... I really hoped you guys like it...I spent all night working on it...yeah...so please review...I really want to have at least 100 by the next ten chapters...I don't think that's unreasonable...yeah...so please review...I can't do anything to make the story better without advice...or praise for that matter...lol...yeah..thanks for reading...


	21. Back to Konoha

Hey everyone...thanks for the reviews... I think I got three reviews since I last posted a new chapter... at this rate... I'll get 100 reviews at chapter 32..two chapters kind of late... well... that's ok ...so .. three reviews a chapter...four prefered... and I also got a lot of flames about making the Yamanichi's too powerful ... well...i kind of did... it'll all make sense after this chapter... believe me...they're not going to be as strong as it looks...YEAH... so we finished the Wave Country Arc last time... what did you guys think of the fight between Naruto and Kyubi? ... yeah... so right now, we're now tying up the few strings from before and heading into the next major arc in the story...

* * *

**Back to Konoha**

A shadow stood high above Konoha, staring at the city. He gazed silently. Next to him stood another man. Both of them appeared to be no older then 21.

"Well," the shadow said. "It has been a long time."

"Yes," the man said. "It has master." He paused. "Master? Might I ask why we are here?"

"Zatek," the shadow glared at his apprentice. "All in good time... all in good time. We won't enter the village until an hour past sunset, so be patient." The shadow chuckled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Takeshi yelled. Everyone sighed. This was like the tenth time this hour that Takeshi had asked. 

"No," Naruto mumbled. Ten seconds passed. "Are we there now? Takeshi asked, again.

"NO!" Sakura answered for Naruto. Takeshi backed down. Rin giggled. "And if I were you," she said, smiling evilly at Takeshi, "I wouldn't want to get back. You did take the scroll of sealing you know."

"So what," Takeshi smiled back. "I can kick butt now. Shadow Clone, Rasengan, and two or three other awesome moves." He paused.

Kai smiled, a rare one, "Don't forget **Omnigan**. We wouldn't have won back there without it."

Rin smiled. "I can't believe we did it. We beat the apprentice of an Akatsuki member, and unlocked a super powerful bloodline. This is...cool?"

Naruto smiled, besides himself. "It is. We'll see if I can get Oba-chan to loosen the punishment." He paused to look at Sasuke who was following them at the rear, staring at a _dark grey_ kunai. "Yo! Sasuke."

He looked up. Naruto slipped back to talk with him. He asked, "What's with you? You should be happy. We got Shukaku back in that kuna- why is it kinda grey?"

"That's just it," he said. " I don't know. Well...all the same things kind of went great back there. The Yamanichi's are way beyond ready for the Chuunin Exams. And we kicked Akatsuki's butts."

"Yeah we did," Naruto smiled. He looked up. "Hey! WE"RE HERE!" And true enough, they were all at the gates of Konoha. Takeshi began to jump up and down yelling 'home.'

Sakura smiled. She whispered, "Home..."

* * *

An hour later at Tsunade's office: 

"Takeshi," Tsunade had her serious face on. "What you did was childish and irresponsible."

Takeshi hung his head down. "I know." He looked up. "How long am I in for."

Tsunade smiled. "A long time, a long time. But the punishment will be for you to train under Naruto during his free time. Your lucky he snuck in a few good words for you." She paused. "Is it true you learned the Rasengan in two weeks?"

Takeshi smiled. "YOU BET I DID! AND IT ROCKS! I BEAT THE AKATSUKI GUY WITH IT!"

"Well," Tsunade said, turning away to do her 'paperwork.' "Get going. O yeah. Bring in Sai, Naruto, and his team. I have something to tell them." Takeshi walked out. Team 7 and Sai walked in. Naruto was ... being himself. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand. Sasuke seemed to be depressed.

Tsunade smiled. "Did Claire just leave on a mission?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. "She'll be back soon. Anyways, congratulations. You defeated an Akatsuki member and retrieved Shukaku. That's very impressive for ninja of the Chuunin Rank."

"Well oba-chan," Naruto said. "We wouldn't be Chuunin if you just promoted us already." A nerve emerged on Tsunade's forehead. "Well...Oba-chan! HELLO!" Naruto tapped on her forehead. Another vein popped. "Hello!"

Sakura and Sasuke stepped back. They whispered, "Three...two...one.." BOOM!

A second later, Naruto dropped to the ground with a BIG bump on his head, and Tsunade was standing up, several veins popped. "BRAT! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN BECOME A JOUNIN! MY GOD! IF YOU WERE ANY MORE IMPATIENT I WOULDN'T BE GIVING YOU THESE!"

Naruto's face immediately brightened (what happened to the bump?). "You have something for me? GIVE IT! GIVE IT!" He started jumping up and down like a little kid. Sakura just giggled. Sasuke just mumbled, "Dobe..."

Tsunade took several deep breaths and sat down. "Naruto," she began, "Here." She extended four tickets. "You four are now capable of entering the Jounin exams. Unlike the Chuunin Exams, however, you can take this alone. This is purely a skill test. Not in how you think. Only I am allowed to give you these, so all that's left is how the council takes on your skill."

"No problem!" Naruto said. He jumped to the window. "I'll be back in ten. I got to see someone." He jumped out yelling, "I'M GONNA BE A JOUNIN!"

Sakura was frowning. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Something was wrong with her apprentice, and she had an idea that she knew why.

"The council," Sakura said. Sasuke looked up, as he also realized that the council would most likely fail Naruto. He was Naruto, but he was just the Kyubi's container to them.

Tsunade smiled, and put a hand on her apprentice. "Don't worry. I have that all planned out. Now, you guys take these and fill them out. The exam is this friday, so you better start preparing yourself." Sakura and Sasuke left. Tsunade turned to Sai. "And I'm watching you." Sai just stared at her and walked away. He had lost his emotions again. He walked out. Tsunade sighed. "Finally, I'm alone."

Shizune rushed in. "Tsunade-sama."

"What is it?"

"The council has required your presence."

"What now?" Tsunade said, as she got up and began to head to the council's room. (So much for being alone!)

* * *

The Yamanichi's were at the training field fighting Kakashi, three on one. As strong as they were, they couldn't seem to beat him three on one. They could do a lot of damage, but not enough to slow him down. 

Takeshi, Kai, and Rin were surrounding Kakashi. They nodded to each other. **_It's time to activate Omnigan._** They all thought at the same time. They began to gather some chakra into their eyes, and soon enough, the **Omnigan** emerged. They all jumped towards Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped back. )No way...( Gathering chakra into his fist, he took it back and punched them all in succcession. As they all landed in the dirt next to each other, they began to rub their heads.

"What happened, Kai?" Takeshi asked, looking at him. "Wha-" He stopped.

"What?" Kai asked. Rin gasped.

"**Omnigan**! It's not there anymore!" Rin yelled. And sure enough, none of them had the **Omnigan** in their eyes anymore.

"What? Whatever. It must be a mistake." Takeshi said. Gathering chakra into his eyes, he said, "OMINGAN!" The **Omnigan** appeared. Takeshi smiled. "What did I tell you?"

Rin shook her head. Even as she watched, the **Omnigan** was fading. "It's gone again."

"WHAT?" Takeshi yelled, and even Naruto, who was at the other side of Konoha heard it.

Kakashi grinned and said, "Pipe down, Takeshi. What are you going off over?"

"Sensei-" Rin said "Our **Omnigan** isn't activating properly. Do you know why and can you help us?"

"I think I know why," Kakashi said ,"but first tell me what you guys did to activate it last time..."

* * *

Naruto mumbled with a smile, "What happened now, Takeshi?" He was right outside the women's side of the spa. Looking around he said, "Where the heck is Ero-sennin? There he is." Walking over to him, he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ERO-SENNIN!" 

Jiraiya jumped up, and he began to run, as a stream of women began to chase him. Naruto laughed and stepping in front of the girls and Jiraiya, said, "I'm sorry ladies, but I need him alive to be Hokage." He formed a seal, "I'll personally make him pay, at the field. If you want to see it, catch us in half-...heck with it...now!" Touching Jiraiya, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Most of the girls began to run towards the field.

* * *

"That's how we activated it last time," Kai said. 

Kakashi frowned, "I think I know why. It seems that the **Omnigan** only activates when your in extreme need of it. You guys know that I wouldn't kill you, but back then, your life was in danger."

Takeshi frowned and looked like he was about to cry, "That's not fair. I was gonna beat Kakashi."

"Training over," Kakashi said, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Master," Zaket said, "Why must we enter this foul village? The ninja here are all weaklings." 

The shadow glared at Zaket. "Don't question me. We're here for the Jounin exams. We will have to face two of the strongest Chuunin in the world here. Eight from each village. That gives us about 128 participants...the Jinchuuriki will eventually face one of us. And I will make sure that we will not have to face each other. No more questions...I'm annoyed."

Zaket quietly backed down, and thought to himself, "What am I in for? I'm gonna face the Sharingan or the Kyubi. I'd prefer the Sharingan, but Master wants it..."

The shadow watched the village as they headed into the center of Konoha. A pair of glasses glinted as the shadow whispered, "I will kill you here, brat..."

* * *

An hour later, Naruto stood over Jiraiya waving his hands to the crowd of women watching. "Thank you! Thank you!" The girls all began to leave. After all, the show was over. 

Crouching down, Naruto whispered to a beaten Jiraiya, "Yo! Ero-sennin! I need the next scroll..."

* * *

Notes: If you guys know who the shadow is tell me...you'll probably right...yeah...how did you guys like the chapter...I think that makes the **Omnigan** a lot less powerful then the impression received from the last few chapters. Thanks for the reviews...yeah...so here begins the next major arc of the story...the JOUNIN EXAMS...i expect this arc to last well into the next 10-15 chapters...yeah...  



	22. The Rules

Hey everyone ... thanks for the reviews ... mysteryoungster or whatever... i don't need reviews that badly... lol ... everyone else...THANK YOU!...anyways... this chapter is the official start to the Jounin Exam Arc... this arc will mainly focus on Naruto and Sasuke ... we'll be seeing a lot more of this shadow and there'll be another date between Naruto and Sakura if I get the time... anyways... no one guessed who the shadow was... yeah...anways...Chapter 22...

'blah' - Jiraiya's thoughts

* * *

**The Rules**

Jiraiya stared at Naruto. "Already? How did you get through the second scroll so fast?" 'There's no way he could have mastered it so fast!' He began to think. 'Then again... he did solidly thrash me... and its not just my age catching up on me...hmmm...'

Naruto tapped on his head. "Ero-sennin! You there! Hello!" He started waving his hand. Jiraiya 'woke up.'

"Yeah, yeah, kid, I'm up," Jiraiya said. "So you mastered the second level...prove it..." Naruto smiled.

"Gladly," he responded. Picking up his kunai, he threw it. "Jiraiya...I've already marked every single one of kunai with my chakra. They're all Jutsu-shiki's now...I like to call them chakra points." He turned to Jiraiya, again, "Watch..." He disappeared...

* * *

An hour later at Tsunade's office: 

"You know that your about um..." Tsunade said, obviously annoyed that Naruto came a lot later then "ten minutes."late by ... A LONG TIME!"

"Sorry oba-chan," Naruto smiled. "I just got the third scroll from Jiraiya, and I kicked his sorry - " Birds chirped outside. "In like a minute." Naruto's smile grew even wider. "If I get any better, I'll be stronger then you." He was practically jumping up and down at this point. Tsunade found herself laughing against her will.

"Yeah," she said, with a smile, "right. At least, it'll take you five, six...TWENTY years before you match me." Naruto already his retort ready. Jumping on the table, he pointed his finger at her.

"Oh yeah!" he said, angry. "Let's fight! I kicked Jiraiya's but.." _well...that was a fluke...he was drunk...anyways..._"Let's see how well I do against you. Besides..." He put on his signature smile. "I need to see how much stronger I've become since we first met..."

Tsunade smiled. (Me, too kid..) "Fine...we'll fight tomorrow... after the rules are given for the Jounin exams."

"Fine," Naruto said. "Catch ya later oba-chan! I got to go see Sakura." Tsunade just smiled.

"Have _fun_," Tsunade said, with the most scary and maniacal smile on her face. Naruto began to sweat as his cheeks turned as red as cherries.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled. "DON'T TELL ME JIRAIYA'S RUBBING OFF ON YOU!"

"BRAT!" Tsunade yelled, and she began to chase Naruto through the halls and into the village. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..."

Naruto just smiled, and turning around, smiled, and disappeared. Tsunade just stopped and laughed. "Damn bloodline of his...How did he beat Jiraiya?" She began to walk back to the office. "Probably drunk..."

Naruto just laughed from a building at the end of the street. (Note: when he disappears...no smoke... plus...this is way beyond just regular speed...this is instantaneous...Sharingan can't catch this...)

* * *

The next day at the Jounin Exam building: 

The anouncer stepped up to face everyone there...thirty-two people. He cleared his throat and began, "Welcome to the Jounin Exams. This is nothing like the Chuunin exams, for there will be no written exam. Your Kages have approved of you, and it's up to the judges now to decide how skilled you really are, and whether or not you're worthy of carrying the Jounin name.

"Out of the 32 of you, only four or five of you will be allowed to become Jounin... On average, we only pass two Chuunin." Naruto sweat dropped and nudged Sakura.

"This is gonna be tough." He smiled. The anouncer noticed him. Jumping off the building, he landed right in front of him.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, UZUMAKI!" He yelled. "ONLY THE BEST MAKE IT!" Naruto just smiled. The anouncer was caught off guard.

"No problem, boss," he said. "I'll do my best, and hopefully kick a few butts along the way." The anouncer found himself smiling besides himself.

He turned to face the rest of the crowd, "EVERYONE! BE MORE LIKE THIS KID! FEAR IS YOUR ENEMY HERE! CONQUER IT LIKE HIM! MEET HERE TOMORROW FOR THE 'REAL' BEGINNING!" Everyone just quietly slipped away. He faced Naruto again.

"Nice job, kid," the anouncer extended his hand. "My name's Rei. I just became a jounin last year. You have what it takes." He smiled. "Sorry for the earlier impression."

Sakura just smiled, and so did Naruto. "No problem." Naruto replied. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go spar with the Fifth. Chow!" 'Poof'

Sasuke just laughed. "He's gone. This is a fight you guys don't want to miss. So let's get over there before we miss anything." He began to run to the training field. (Run... jump... whatever...) And everyone soon followed him.

* * *

Far up above them, the two shadows were watching. 

The shadow began, "So it begins tomorrow. Zatek, I do expect you to be stronger then EVERYONE there except maybe the Kyubi kid. If you fail, your death will be far more painful then anything you have ever seen in your life."

Zatek trembled as an aura of murder extended from his master. The shadow's bright glasses cracked as the dark chakra resonated from him, and he began to laugh. "I don't care about this village. I'm only here to destroy the Kyubi and receive the power that comes with it...HAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!" (sorry that was wierd laughing...imagine maniacal laughing)

* * *

Iruka was walking along the training grounds. After all, it was his turn to watch over the academy students playing around and practicing. As he was watching the children, he fell over as someone with blonde hair crashed into him. "NARUTO! Sup," he said, calmly. 

Naruto smiled, widely. "How's it going Iruka - sensei? Are you here to see me kick the old hag's behind?"

Iruka looked confused. "What do you mean? Are you going to fight the Fifth?" Naruto nodded. A vein bulged on Iruka's forhead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Naruto fell over. "SHE'S ONE OF THE SANNIN!" Seeing Naruto's face, Iruka just smiled and laughed as he added, "I'm just joking. What are you trying to do, Naruto?"

Naruto quietly said, "I'm trying to see how much stronger I've become since I last fought her." Iruka smiled.

"Then do your best."

"I will." Naruto smiled. Even as he was talking with Iruka, a huge crowd had begun to gather. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed.

"You just told the whole town about this, did you?" Iruka just said. Naruto just laughed, and nodded. "Your still the little kid I remember from the Academy, Naruto. Just make sure you don't try too hard, and embarass yourself, ok?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Don't worry about me, Iruka - sensei. I'll be just fine." With a pff of smoke, Shizune and Tsunade appeared, and the "audience" of around "the whole village" applauded.

The fight of the decade, maybe century was about to occur. The now legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the controller of the Kyubi, and the Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, daughter of the first Hokage, legendary medical ninja, and one of the two remaining Sannin.

Naruto yelled at Tsunade, "What took you so long?"

Tsunade just replied, annoyed, "I'd show more respect if I were you." She just sat down, as Naruto began to stretch.

"Aren't you gonna stretch?" Naruto ased. Tsunade just said, "No. I don't think I'll need it. You saw me kick Orochimaru's -" birds chirped. "last time. I think you know what I can do without stretching."

Naruto just smiled. "I know that I know what you know you can do in a battle. The question is ... do you know what I know I can do in in a battle?" The crowd just fell over. Here was the village prankster they remembered. Trying to be funny...but not quite there yet...

Naruto stood up. It was four in the afternoon. _Hmm... let's see if I can last until 4:15 without using the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I've already have this place marked up with my chakra points from before... let's see if I still have them..._ Naruto felt the field, searching for traces of his own chakra. He found them... but not as many as he was hoping for... he was hoping for around 15. There were only 7.

_This isn't that bad... whatever... let's see what I'm made of..._ He turned to face Tsunade after taking one last look at the crowd.

"Are you ready, kid," Tsunade said. (I need to provoke him to get him motivated to fight... I just hope that's isn't a bad thing for me...)

"As ready as I'll ever be, oba-chan," Naruto replied. The crowd fell over...Same old disrespectful Naruto...

Tsunade faked a frown. "BRAT! LET'S GO!"

Naruto threw his kunai at Tsunade...

* * *

Well...there you go...chapter 22...the first chapter to the Jounin exams...well how did you guys like it... and once again...thanks for all the reviews last chapter...yeah...catch ya later 


	23. Tsunade vs Naruto

Finally... Tsunade and Naruto will fight again! this is big...this is very big... HUGE! lol... Yeah.. so this chapter is the last chapter before the Jounin Exams, themselves, start... so I'm hoping to make this chapter relatively long... yeah...and thanks for the reviews...they're awesome...thanks...yeah...so LET's GO!

p.s.- from now on, when Naruto "disappears' he didn't flash...he did something else like speed...Flash means he flashed but most enemies will think he "disappeared"; I know...it's kind of confusing...I still am...:D :)

;blah; - audience

* * *

**Naruto vs. Tsunade**

"Are you ready, kid," Tsunade said. (I need to provoke him to get him motivated to fight... I just hope that's isn't a bad thing for me...)

"As ready as I'll ever be, oba-chan," Naruto replied. The crowd fell over...Same old disrespectful Naruto... (It' won't hurt them that much)

Tsunade faked a frown. "BRAT! LET'S GO!"

Naruto threw his kunai at Tsunade...

* * *

(He threw it this time...) she smiled. (Well... at least he remembers what happened last time..) Tsunade grinned. Because of all her experience...she saw the kunai at the speed a regular person would see a baseball is pitched. And that's still pretty fast, but a lot slower...She extended her fist and caught the kunai jsut as fast, which was faster then the audience could see.

;WOW; They couldnt' believe what they couldn't see. A kunai thrown so fast they couldn't see was caught at a speed faster then that. Some of the younger audience members were already confused thinking about it.

Even as she caught the kunai, Naruto was on the move. Running towards her, he began to talk to Kyubi :_ When I say 'ay" I need your chakra instantly... the smallest amount of time is enough to lose against her... she's just gauging me right now... well... time to gauge her..._

_**Fine kid...but remember...ONLY four tails...win...and I might consider the fifth... but after that...your not getting any for a LONG time...** whatever fo-...I mean Kyubi..._ Kyubi snickered..._**Whatever kid...**_

Slowly extending his hand so everyone could see them, he jumped yelling, "RASEN-" The crowd stood up in awe; they were about to see the Yondaime's signature move, and now... his legacy's...

Tsunade was stuck. She could move, and be subject to the kunai which could finish the match if he touched her neck, stay where she was, brace herself properly, and receive _some _damage. She chose to stay...she wanted to drag this fight on as long as she could.

Naruto smiled and whispered, "Gotcha." He disappeared. (SNAP!) Tsunade turned around to find a Naruto zooming towards him chakra gathered in his fist. "Pow," he whispered, and 'pow' she took the blow to the side of her face.

Everyone was amazed. The dropout landed a blow on the Godaime Hokage, and it had done quite some damage.

Tsunade went flying through the air, and she landed in the dirt pretty hard. _Ouch...that's gotta hurt...well...looks like she can't keep up with this...this means I might have a jutsu that can help me beat ANY nija...SWEET!_

Naruto began to walk up to Tsunade. "You know oba - chan, I landed the first blow this time."

Tsunade stood up. Even Shizune, not to mention Kakashi, was amazed. Tsunade just got brutaly punched in the face by the kid who was beat by the flick of a finger three years ago. This was hard to believe.

"I know it is," Kakashi said to Shizune. "He's iimproved so much, it seems we're all slowing down so much, we're going backwards..."

Shizune smiled. "Well, that's Naruto for you. It's no wonder he's become so strong. He always want to train. One time I had to drag him back to the hospital because he wanted to train to keep his promise to Sakura."

Kakashi just smiled.

* * *

(Damn that technique...how is anyone supposed to counter that?.?.?)Tsunade smiled.(Got it.) "You've come a long way, haven't you, Naruto?" She grew serious in terms of the fight, but she still smiled. "Now I know not to underestimate you. So be prepared." 

"As always," Naruto retorted. "Hurry up, and fight me. I want to get this over with before dinner." Naruto shifted into a stance Tsunade had never seen before.

(HUH! What is that stance? Naruto couldn't have developed his own taijutsu style in three years...) She realized that she knew nothing about what Naruto could do besides Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. (Could he?)

Naruto formed a seal and began to gather chakra throughout his body. "Aye..." he whispered._Give it to me after the attack ...** kay kid...  
**_

**_

* * *

_**The shadow and Zatek were watching the battle from far away. As far away as it was, they could still see the battle clearly with Zatek's Magnifying Jutsu.

"So useless," the shadow chuckled. "But it does have some TRIVIAL purposes."

"Yes, master," Zatek bowed. He continued to watch the battle. Naruto had just landed a blow on a surprised Tsunade, which surprised him. "Master?" The shadow turned. "How was he able to do that? Shouldn't he be weaker then the Hokage?"

The shadow chuckled. "I'm probably on par with the Godaime Hokage. This boy could possibly be as strong if he did some serious training. The woman is just gauging his strength right now." He faced his apprentice. "You are should be at par with the boy." The shadow thought, 'Idiot, doesn't know that Naruto is the vessel of the Kyubi. Good thing I blocked that chakra from being visible to him.' He continued watching the battle. 'I shall know how strong Kyubi truly is by the end of the exams.'

Zatek faced the shadow. "Master Ka-" Before he could finish, the shadow slapped his apprentice.

"DO NOT SPEAK MY NAME, WHILE I'M HERE!" The cloak fell off, and Kabuto, once servant to the Snake Master, and evil Sennin, Orochimaru, stood before Zatek. Quietly pulling his hood back on, Kabuto glared at the apprentice. "One more slip, and I will kill you."

Zatek cowered in fear before his master. He thought, 'Better not get on his bad side again." The two dark ninja silently watched the rest of the match.

* * *

Naruto charged at Tsunade, and they engaged in a Taijutsu showdown. Naruto's fist were going all over the place, and Tsunade couldn't keep up with him. Naruto was landing more blows. Tsunade was confused. (How can he land so many blows that are that powerful? His blows are around as strong as Sakura's concentrated ones are...) 

"That's just the beginning," Naruto said, and he flashed. Tsunade looked around. (Where did that brat go?)

"OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled, and from the side, he nailed Tsunade with such power she landed in the audience. "How's that for monstrous strenghth, Granny." The crowd was amazed. (Ok ... from now on ... their amazed ... no need to repeat.)

Tsunade slowly got up, and walked back up to Naruto. "That was a nice move there, Naruto. Is that's Kyubi's style?"

Naruto grinned. "So... You figured it out. Kyubi's been training me in taijutsu even since I lost to Sasuke. And I think you've noticed, that my punches do a lot more damage then they should."

(Nice job, kid. More and more powerful each day...) She smiled to herself.

"Enough talk," Naruto smiled. "Let's finish this."

Kyubi's chakra soaring through his body, in super saiyan style, Naruto formed a hand seal. "I think you'll remember this technique, Tsunade. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" Instantly, in a puff of smoke, a thousand copies of Naruto stood within the area of 500 square feet, completely surrounding Tsunade.

Shizune gasped. "There's no way ANYONE could create that many clones. There must be over five hundred."

Kakashi smiled. "Way more. At least 1000 clones. And I think this is the least amount of clones he's produced in the last three times he's done one of these."

Shizune's mouth just dropped, and Sakura smiled. Way to go, Naruto. I'm loving this...the crowd is just in awe in how strong you really are...

"Come on, oba - chan," the Naruto stuck out their toungues. "We'll finish this right now." They all charged at Tsunade. Tsunade just smiled, and began to gather chakra. Her body began to glow so much that the even the audience could see it.

"What's she doing ," they all thought, including Naruto. But Naruto being Naruto, just kept on charging with his mass army of clones. Tsunade just grinned and all the chakra gathered into arms, creating an odd red glow.

_Huh?_ was all Naruto could think as he was feet away from Tsunade. "Let me show you a Move I developed." He waved his hand and two groups of clones split off in different directions. Five clones quietly slipped away from the group into the forest.

Tsunade replied, "Not so fast, Naruto. Your move won't be shown today?" She took both of her hands back and punched the head Naruto. The clone 'poof'ed. Tsunade grinned. "BOOM!"

An explosion from the fist emanated outwards and went through _all _the clones. Tsunade grinned. "Checkmate, Naruto, seeing that you're lying down on the ground, and not getting up." Naruto just grinned.

"Wrong" he said, as he jumped up from the ground. "CHECKMATE!" Tsunade gasped. (What is he talking about?) He flashed again to the tree, but Tsunade couldn't see him. _I'll let the clones do the rest for a while..._ Naruto fell down onto the branch..._DAMN...I've only used two flashes and I'm already like this...at this rate...I'll only be able to use around 7 more with Kyubi's chakra and one more with my own...Kyubi...now would be a good time...**Here you go kid...

* * *

**_

Kyubi's chakra soared through Naruto's body. He sprouted his first two tails. Back at the battle, the clones received the burst of energy from Kyubi and they launched their attack on Tsunade.

The audience just watched. The great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was serving this ninja. Here was a force to be respected. They silently bowed their heads in reverence and respect. But soon enough, they turned them up to continue watching the battle. (Sakura's in the crowd if you guys didn't know. Sorry I didn't mention that...)

Ino's mouth just dropped, and Sakura had to put her hands to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. The whole crowd was kind of ... 'BOWING' to Naruto. All the same, it was a great feeling for Sakura to know that her boyfriend would be respected from now on in the village. Does Tsunade know that those are just clones...

(How is he doing that...) Tsunade was using up a lot of chakra. (I didn't know he could extend Kyubi's chakra to his clones. Number 1 ninja at surprising people all right...) She took several punches at the clones to find that she was only fighting three clones. Where did the other two clones go? The three clones poofed by themselves. She looked around. (This is bad...)

"AAAARGH!" The two missing clones yelled as they launched themselves at Tsunade with Rasengans, forming in their hands. "ODAMA RASENGAN!"

"WHAT"S HE THINKING?" Shizune yelled. "THAT COULD K-" Her voice was muffled. Kakashi told her to shut up and watch.

The real Naruto flashed again back behind Tsunade while she was focusing her attention on the clones. Tsunade braced herself for the blows, but nothing happened. She looked up to find the clones smiling.

"Checkmate," they said, before poofing. A kunai was at her throat. "I win" the real Naruto said. Tsunade smiled.

"Nice job, Naruto, but sorry," Tsunade poofed.

"WHAT!" Naruto put on his classical white eyes and mouth surprise face. "A SHADOW CLONE!" He turned around to see the real one rushing at him. "Ow..." he whispered before he got hit.

"POW!"

Naruto went flying into the tree where he was before. _How did she get us? **I don't know kid ...**_ _Well...can you spare a third tail ... **Kid...this is all I can spare after that blow ... that was painful ...** You don't need to tell me about that ...** Ha...ha...ha...**_

Naruto formed a seal. "This is it, Tsunade. If I can't finish it here..." _I'll be out of chakra..._He rushed at Tsunade. Time seemed to slow donw for both of them. Their heart beats, in sync, could be heard between them ...

da-da ... da-da ... da-da ...

Naruto took his steps toward Tsunade, and Tsunade took her stance to land one more blow on Naruto. Naruto began to gather all of Kyubi's chakra into his fist.

da-da ... da-da ... da-da ...

"TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade just whispered, "Naruto..." They were feet away from each other now.

da-da ... da-da ...

Feet ... inches ... They took back their fists...

da-da ...

Both punches made contact with their targets. Naruto's fist hit Tsunade's face, and Tsunade's landed on his face. They both went flying in opposite directions. Naruto crashed through several trees, and the crowd began to run as Tsunade crashed right through the rows of chairs and into the dirt.

Naruto was out for the count. Tsunade quietly stood up. (Damn...that hurt...) She spat out some blood and wiped her face. She hadn't had a fight like that since Orochimaru... She walked over to him...

"Nice job, kid." Naruto opened his eyes.

"You win," Naruto said. He tried to get up, but he fell down. "I'm tired."

Sakura ran over to him. "That was awesome, Naruto. Tsunade... JUST... beat you..."

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah... she's telling the truth..."

Naruto frowned, "Now what am I supposed to do? I can't even move."

Sakura whispered to Tsunade, "Watch this." Tsunade grinned. Turning back to Naruto, Sakura said, "Darn! I was going to take you out for ramen..." She winked.

* * *

The audience laughed for a long, long time, after they heard the yell coming from a certain blonde kid, a hundred feet away. 

"RAAAAMMMMEEEEENNNN!"

* * *

How did you guys like the chapter...longest chapter of mine...EVER..yeah...so as always... I really appreciate the reviews...I've been getting like five a chapter... THANKS SO MUCH! yeah ... desi out for lunch...lol... laters 


	24. The Spring of Youth

Thanks for all the reviews ... I'm well on my way to get a hundred reviews by the time I submit I'll post the 30th chapter... so thanks once again ... This is the final chapter before the Jounin Exams start ... yeah ... I promise ... so this chapter is mostly about Naruto and all of his friends at Konoha as they bond ... Let's just say that Naruto and Sasuke are both now 17 and Sakura's only 16 ... Her birthday will take place during the Jounin Exams ... and by the way ... Naruto and Sakura are in a _healthy_ relationship ... so their both still chaste ... yeah ... anyways ... here comes the story ... yeah ... so here we go ...

* * *

**Spring of Youth  
**

The next day:

Naruto and Sakura sat at Ichiraku eating Ramen.

Kakashi had shown up half an hour or so earlier, and told them that they had the day off to do whatever they wanted. Naruto took this well, and had chosen to bring Sakura with him to Ichirakuku.

More like Naruto eating Ramen, and Sakura smiling as she watched her boyfriend. Sakura sighed. As much as she loved Naruto, she had to admit that he was clueless. She had been watching him for the last ten minutes, and all he did was eat the Ramen like a hog. (With ... failing table manners.)

After eating his ... tenth? ... ramen, Naruto finally looked up with the BIGGEST smile on his face. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled. "'I'M FULL!" Naruto burst out laughing when he saw Sakura's face. She jumped back like something had exploded.

Sakura's face grew "cold" (like annoyed cold). "NARUTOOOOO!" She began to raise her fist. Naruto's eyes shrunk.

"Uh-oh," he whimpered before disappearing in a cloud of dust. "YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING AWAY!" Sakura began to chase after him.

Naruto hid behind one of the buildings, and put his back to the wall. _DAMN, SHE'S FAST!_

He started to huff, "Geez. You'd think that after a guy has faced ninja from Akatsuki and defeated Orochimaru, he'd be invincible. Sakura's scarier then any ninja when she's mad at me..." He received a tap on his shoulder.

"Ahem..." a voice coughed, with a hint of laughter and annoyance. Naruto froze, and he slowly turned his head to see a mixed expression on Sakura's face. "You idiot! I waited for ten minutes while you ate, and all you did, after you were done, is say 'I'M FULL!'" She raised her fist.

Naruto sped right behind her, and grabbed her from behind. "You knoooow," he cuddled his face in her hair, "you're super hot when you're angry."

Sakura blushed against herself. "Shut up, loser." She turned to face Naruto. "You're only saying that to calm me down."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah ... I am ..." They started to lean into each other...

Sakura took a deep breath, as she blushed. Sakura said, "Like I always say... Shut up : more often..." They were really close to each other now ...

"Oyyy! NARUTO! SAKURA!" a voice yelled from down the alley. "GO GET A ROOM!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly jumped back from each other, blushing brightly, and looked towards the sound of the voice. Ino stood there smiling widely. "INOOO!" Sakura began to chase after Ino, while Ino just ran around in circles laughing.

Naruto began to laugh as well, as he noticed the rest of the Rookie 9 joining them. Then he saw Team Gai. "Sup you guys," he yelled out. Sakura stopped chasing Ino and looked around.

"Hey," she said as she waved. "So everyone's here. Cool." Naruto looked around, as if expecting something.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata said, confidently. She was holding hands with Kiba.

"I don't know," he said. He put on his suspicious face. "Was this just a coincidence ... oooooor ... is there some mission oba-chan wants us all for?"

Sasuke laughed. "No, dobe. It was coincidence." Everyone joined him, except Shino and a smile broke Neji's lips, and Naruto eventually did, too.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked. Everyone began to think, when Lee suddenly burst out of nowhere.

"EEAHHH!" everyone fell down. "LET'S ENJOY THE SPRING OF YOUTH!"

Naruto quietly asked Neji, "He's growing more and more like Gai each day. How much time do they spend together?"

Neji shook his head. "Unfortunately for us, he's practically a miniature Gai, now. And they spend A LOT of time together. I'd guess that they probably spend about 10 hours of their awake hours with each other, just wasting time."

Everyone laughed, once again except Shino as Neji smiled. "Fine, Lee. Let's enjoy the spring of youth. How do you propose that we do that?" Naruto asked, smiling widely.

This was going to be fun, even if he had to follow Lee all day. Who knew? It might be fun. (Yeah ... right ...)

And so they all followed Lee to the park, and soon enough, they were having fun as they all sat down in the fields admiring nature's beauty and cracking jokes.

Sasuke and Claire were holding hands. Claire had returned earlier that day, and they were already making out a bit behind the rest of the group.

Naruto smiled, and dropped back towards Ino and Sakura. Turning to Ino, he asked, "Can I borrow Sakura for ... " He looked at his watch ... " I don know ... ten seconds?"

Ino laughed. "Sure ... sure ... I'll bet those ten seconds'll turn into ten hours..." Sakura blushed super brightly, and, as dense as he is, Naruto did as well.

Sakura turned, "OH WAIT! INO! I THINK I SEE SHIKAMARU!" It was Ino's turn to blush. She quickly left and ran over to Shikamaru, who didn't say his "catch" phrase : "how troublesome."

Sakura now turned to Naruto. "Why did you need to borrow me?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Claire.

Naruto smiled as he said, "Do you think'll we'll ever turn into that?" Naruto's face glowed as he said it. (Innocent yet funny glow)

Sakura smiled. Putting on her (seductive face) "Yep. Pretty soon." She started moving towards Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Ummm..." He started to move backwards. "Sakura ... are you feeling ok?" He was sweating quite a bit now. He didn't want to get too far from the group.

"NOW!" Ino yelled, and immediately the rest of the Chuunin and Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino burst off, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with Sasuke and Claire about 30 yards behind them.

"YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled. "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!" Sakura was practically chasing him, now. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura grabbed him, and pulling him under the grass. After several seconds, he burst up, with a lip mark on his face, yelling, "Guys..." Went back down. Few seconds: "Guys..."

Went back down. Few seconds: "Guys..." Another mark.

Went back down. Few seconds: "Guys..." Each time his cry was getting softer. Eventually, he just stopped, and decided to turn the tables. Putting on his face, he looked at Sakura. "Time to make up for Ino's interuption at the alley." Sakura blushed.

"What do you think we're doing now?" she asked, slightly dazed, but in a good way. They went back down. Now it was Sakura's turn to gasp. "Naruto..." She fell back down as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She landed on top of Naruto.

"I love you," he said, and he kissed her.

"I love you," Sakura replied, and she kissed him. They continued to make out, and they stayed down there for a long time.

* * *

Later that night with the girls: 

Ino jumped over to Sakura saying, "Everyone! Our innocent little Sakura isn't so innocent anymore.."

As much as Sakura liked ( and hated )Ino, this was crossing the line. "INO! I DIDN'T!"

Ino looked up. "Huh? You didn't?"

Sakura said, "No! And we've already talked about this. After marriage."

Claire smiled. "I'm glade that you chose that like me and Sasuke."

Ino asked, "So what did you do?" She was teasing Sakura. She ken

Sakura blushed... "We just made-out..." She began to say before ...

Everyone yelled, "YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura blushed even brighter. Hinata and Ten-Ten smiled.

"Honestly. We didn't do anything other then make out ..." Sakura said. She was so embarrassed. (but just girl-girl embarassment)

"Your lucky your usually honest, fore-head girl." Ino said, as she stuck out her tongue at Sakura so she could see.

With the guys:

Shikimaru jumped over to Naruto saying, "Everyone! Our innocent and pure Naruto over here isn't so innocent anymore.." Sasuke just smuggly smiled as he saw the look on Naruto's face.

As much as Naruto liked ( and hated ) Shikamaru this was crossing the line. "YOOO! WE DIDN'T!"

Shikamaru looked up. "Huh? You didn't?"

Naruto said, "No! And me and Sakura have already talked about that. We'll wait for after marriage."

Sasuke smiled. "Me and Claire decided on that, too." He decided to annoy the heck out of his rival and best friend. After all, not much was happening, and everyone needed something to start up the conversation again.

Sasuke smiled again, as he realized what this would cause. Sasuke asked, "So ... what did you do, then?"

Naruto blushed ... "Umm ... We just made - out."

"Yup ... sure" Everone nodded there heads, in mock belief.

"Really!" Naruto guessed. He was clueless that everyone was just poking fun at him.

"Yup ... sure ... "

The night continued on. Sakura and Naruto were both in situations that were suprisingly similar to them, and everyone went to bed. It was great having a day off just to hang out with your friends, and in certain people's cases, make out with their love interests.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is so short ... but I really wanted to post a chapter quickly for you guys ... so here it is ... I know it's kind of short ... but the next one will be a lot longer ... and the next one might not come for a long time ... cause I think I caught something ... yeah .. anyways ... please review ... didn't get so many reviews for the last chapter .. but its still good ... three more reviews each chapter and I'll have a hundred by chapter 30 ... yeah ... thanks to everyone who did review... desi out 


	25. First Round

Hi everyone ... thanks so much for the reviews last chapter ... i think i have around 90 reviews now ... cough ... cough ... thanks again ... so now ... on with the story ... this chapter is the first stage ... cough ... round ... of the Jounin Exams ... courna ...cougment...cough ... i have such a sore throat .. anyways ... lets just start the story all ready ... o yeah ... we will also be reminded of Naruto's idiotic pointless jutsu that have a "point" ... The first Round

_**blah - sakura, naruto and sasuke**_

* * *

**The First Round**

Bright and early the next morning, Naruto woke up to a bright cloudless day in Konoha. Stretching his arms, Naruto yawned extremely loudly, and lazily walked up to the mirror. His eyes still droopy, he tried to smile.

He formed a seal, and mumbled, "Teeth Jutsu..." With a puff of smoke, his teeth were now sparkling white compared to they slight grey they were before.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to his refrigerator and saw the note: "JOUNIN EXAMS! TODAY! 8:30!" Lazily, Naruto looked at his watch.

Sakura, who was walking over to Naruto's with Sasuke and Claire could hear it:

"8:20! BUT THE EXAM STARTS IN TEEEENN MINUTES!"

Sasuke just smiled and mumbled, "Dobe."

* * *

Not surprising to say, the Sasuke and Sakura had relatively routine mornings. Woke up around 7:30. Brushed their teeth. Ate breakfast, took a shower. They had packed up everything the night before, and they were completely ready for the exams. 

Sai's morning was different. He opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping. He had been meditating all night. Today was a day for him. Nothing big. But there was something he felt a drive to do. Getting up from the floor he took out a sketchbook.

He made a painting. Gathering some ink, a brush, and another notebook, he set off towards the exam site. "My mission may have failed last time. Orochimaru-sama is dead. I will destroy the one who took away my revenge..." Sai continued walking.

* * *

Naruto, being the legendary get ready person he is, jumped into his training jacket and sandals, and he set off to find Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him in front of the house. 

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Do you guys know how late we're going to be?"

Sakura's mouth slowly curved into a smile. "Naruto..."

"What?"

"The exams start at 9:00, dobe," Sasuke said. "We just said 8:30 to get you in a rush and out here at least a half-hour before we had to be there."

"So even against each other-" Sakura began.

"... In something that WILL change our lives-" Sasuke continued.

Naruto smiled. "We're still TEAM 7! HIGH FIVE TO THAT!" And Team 7 jumped up in a high five. Even if they had to face each other to become Jounin, they knew that the other was expecting their best. No going easy. They all smiled. **_I'm glad on their team.

* * *

_**

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the building where the man had told them about the exams. As they arrived, a man in the Jounin Vest stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat and everyone grew silent.

"The Jounin Exams have officially started!" A loud outbreak of cheers extended from one person (guess who) Naruto. He yelled, "YEAH!" Looking around, he grew silent.

The examiner smiled. "My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'm sure that most of you know me from the Chuunin Exams." 'Naruto's here as well... this'll be fun ... especially after I've heard from about him since last time...'

"Everyone follow me," Ibiki said, and soon enough, everyone began to head into the building. As Team 7 entered the building, they noticed three specific chakra sources that were way higher then everyone else. Two ninja who were standing together talking to each other, and ... Sai!

"What are you doing, no-dick?" Sai asked, emotionlessly.

Naruto burst out yelling, "WHAT THE FU-- IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

* * *

An hour later, Naruto found himself separated from the rest of the Rookie 9, and on his own in a crowd of potential Jounins. Not something he felt really safe with. But before he could do anything, Ibiki stepped back up. 

"Now..." Everyone grew quiet. "The Jounin Exam is nothing more then a tournament to determine how skilled you are." He looked at the audience. "ONLY the top four will become Jounin. And the number one will be considered for ANBU or whatever elite ninja squad is in your village."

"Now let's start. This'll be completely random." He pointed his hand to Kiba. "You and...you.." he pointed to someone else. "You two will fight." They just stood there. 'NOW!" They hurriedly got up to the stadium, and began to fight.

* * *

Naruto and the gang quickly breezed through the first round. Sai's fight had been over in a matter of seconds. Now...since the exams was running out of time for the first day, they decided to have a two on two match for teamwork. The two shadows vs. Rock Lee & Chouji. 

"We will wipe the floor with you two," Rock Lee proudly stated. The bell rung.

Immediately, the first shadow zoomed behind Lee and knocked him down to the ground, and he held a kunai to his neck. "How's that?" the cold voice sent chills up Lee's neck as the Kawarimi appeared and Lee stood five yards away.

"Not bad," Rock Lee's voice quivered with... fear. "Bu...but you still shouldn't get caught by something so small as that."

Naruto was shocked. Lee was afraid. He hurriedly whispered to Sakura. "WHAT THE HECK DID THAT GUY DO?" He quieted down. "How come Lee's afraid?"

Sakura was as confused as he was. " I don't know. But it might be some kind of genjutsu...'

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Is that so?" the shadow murmered and appeared next to Chouji. "My name's Zatek, and I think this fight'll be over real soon..." 

Rock Lee burst forward towards Zatek. Zatek grinned. "This could be fun..." He disappeared, and so did Lee. They began to trade blows at such a high speed, only Sasuke and Naruto could keep up with it.

Lee began to throw on his range of kicks, but even then... the shadow was always one step ahead of him. The shadow was just too poweful.

Lee broke out of the exchange gasping. He began to think: 'How is this guy so strong? I've never seen ANYONE keep up with me at this speed.' He frowned. 'This is bad. I need to use the Chakra Gates.' He braced himself as he yelled, "**SECOND** **CHAKRA GATE OPEN!**!" Immediately, his body began to glow green, as his body zoomed soared with high levels of chakra.

Chouji wasn't just standing there either. He quietly mumbled, "This is as good a time as any to use my new Jutsu."

Flipping through a minute's worth of seals in ten seconds, he yelled, "**CONVERSION JUTSU!**!" His body began to change. All of the fat suddenly disappeared and his body became extremely toned out and ... well ... BUFF!

With their two newly powered up bodies, Lee and Chouji gathered together shoulder to shoulder to face their opponents. Then they realized that only one of them was fighting. What if the other one joined him? Well, Chouji had just joined in, so they could still win.

As if to dispel their gathering hope, the second shadow spoke up, "You don't have a chance. My apprentice is far stronger then you." He nodded to Zatek.

Zatek, slowly extending his arms, and yelled, "**FIRST CHAKRA GATE OPENING!**"

Lee stepped back in horror. Another Chakra gate user. Zatek raised his hand and yelled to the crowd, "THIRTY SECONDS!" He jumped towards Lee...

* * *

And the fight was over in thirty seconds... less... Lee was sent to the medics and Chouji realized that he didn't have a chance and quietly forfeited. Poor Lee didn't even get that chance. Rock Lee's body was limp but alive, on the stretcher, and Naruto gazed, in unbelief, at Lee's beat up body. 

_How could anyone do this to him? I've never even seen him knocked out like that since his fight with Gaara..._ **_I don't know kid... but those two are obviously very powerful... I'm betting that the one who did nothing is FAR stronger then the one who fought..._**_ DAMN IT!_ What could he do!

* * *

I'm really sorry that the chapter was really short... .I just ran out of time... once again thanks for all the reviews... yeah ... thanks... next chapter ... some REAL fighting  



	26. You Don't Know Anything!

Hi everyone ... i know that the last chaper was way too short ... so I went back and made it longer ... anyways ... I'm still gonna make this chapter a lot longer ... but before we get into the story, I'd like to make a special thanks to two specific members. These two have reviewed for almost every single one of my chapters. Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews (and everyone else's). They are:

Mysteryyoungster and

Taitaha

Once again thanks for the reviews ... Now with the story ... This chapter will focus on everyone else's fights ... I know that we didn't really get into the fights with everyone else, but the second round matches will make up for it ... Currently, we only have 4 of the 6 Konoha ninja still in the Jounin Exams ... Lee and Chouji were knocked out ... That leaves Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

* * *

**You Don't Know Anything**

**Last Time on **_The Path to Hokage:_**  
**

And the fight was over in thirty seconds... less... Lee was sent to the medics and Chouji realized that he didn't have a chance and quietly forfeited. Poor Lee didn't even get that chance. Rock Lee's body was limp but alive, on the stretcher, and Naruto gazed, in unbelief, at Lee's beat up body.

_How could anyone do this to him? I've never even seen him knocked out like that since his fight with Gaara..._ **_I don't know kid... but those two are obviously very powerful... I'm betting that the one who did nothing is FAR stronger then the one who fought..._**_ DAMN IT!_ What could he do!

* * *

Naruto clenched his fists. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. She understood what he was feeling. She knew all too well what it felt like to be useless. It reminded her a lot of three years ago, when... 

xxx

Sakura stood with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please bring Sasuke-kun back!" She was crying desperately now.

Naruto just stood there and smiled. "I will. Promise of a lifetime." (Sorry that its not exact...sorry)

Sakura just stood there with tears in her eyes as Naruto walked out the village gate to find Sasuke.

xxx

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear, "Relax. Take a few deep breaths. You'll beat him to pulp tomorrow."

Naruto looked at her, and Sakura froze in fear. What she saw in Naruto's eyes was enough to put fear in ANYONE'S eyes: fear. Naruto was completely at loss.

His voice trembled as he said, "Sakura, I don't know if I can. Kyubi said that I could probably match up with him, but..." His voice trailed off and he dropped his head again.

Sakura was confused. "But what?"

Naruto looked at her again. "Kyubi said that the other one is probably around 4 times stronger then Zatek over there." He continued to look straight at Sakura until...

Zatek walked up to the row where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. He took a look at Naruto, and he walked away. Naruto kept watching until he saw the shadow. The shadow walked up to Naruto.

His eerie voice, but somewhat recongnizable voice, chilled Naruto. "Hello. My name is too tedious for you to know, but you may call me Sean." He extended his hand. Naruto took it, and he tried to go away, but it seemed that Sean was trying to crush his hand.

When he finally let go, Naruto replied, "You seem to be very powerful." He's hiding his fear pretty well.

"I've heard a lot about you, Uzumaki Naruto," Sean replied. "I look forward to fighting you." He began to walk away, but he stopped a few steps away. "If you are still afraid when we face each other," Sean said, with an evil glow in his eyes, "I WILL kill you..." He walked away leaving Naruto speechless.

* * *

That night at the Ichiraku: 

Naruto was quietly eating his Ramen, while everyone was enjoying themselves. Not fully. They were talking about how strong Zatek was. He had completely demolished one of the greatest Taijutsu experts in the Village and possibly the world. Noone but Sasuke and Sakura noticed when Naruto quietly slipped away.

Sakura had been about to follow him, when Sasuke had grabbed her.

"What?" Sakura aked urgently. "Naruto needs our support."

"No, Sakura," Sasuke replied, "Naruto needs sometime on his own. He's seen a lot today. After doing so well against Tsunade, he's just seen someone who could possibly be stronger then the Fifth."

Sakura huffed, but she had to agree. This was Naruto's fight.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. He was surprised to see so many of the people who had once spurned him asking him if he'd like to have dinner with them. Naruto was happy to see himself honestly smiling as he'd say each time, "Thanks so much, but I can't. I've got to think a few thing out for the Jounin Exams." 

No one objected. They knew how important it was for a ninja to train, and they respected Naruto's wishes. But all the same, there were still many people who huffed at him, and a couple called him a monster.

_Yo Kyubi ... **Yeah ...**_ _It's kind of wierd ... **What ... **Having everyone acknowledge me ... I mean ... this is what I always wanted ... so many of them are ... but it's still wierd ... in a good way ..**. Well ... I guess that's good for you ... but moving on ... kid ... your losing it ...**_

Naruto stopped moving. _Leave me alone in that, Kyubi ...** NO WAY,KID! This is BIG! The famous Uzumaki Naruto, who never backed down, is afraid ... This is history ... infamous ... but still ... **Shut up ... **As far as I can remember, you've never lost your mojo ... **You don't know anything about me ..._

Kyubi paused. He seemed to have flinched. _**I do kid ... and I have to admit that I'm kind of scared ... more for me then you ...**_ Naruto laughed quietly ...**_ You won't be able to fight like this tomorrow ... _**_So what?... **What about ---**_

A kunai barely missed Naruto as he suddenly jumped backwards on pure instinct.

"So you still have some fight in you," Zatek said as he revealed himself from a tree branch.

Naruto growled at him, "What do you want? A fight?"

"Yes," He jumped down from the tree. "My master is only interested in you. I want to know why. You are not strong enough to be a challenge to me. I'd like to prove that to my master." He jumped towards Naruto, a kunai in his hands.

Naruto quickly took out his kunai and blocked the attack and jumped back. But he wasn' fast enough. Zatek quickly twisted and stabbed Naruto's left hand.

He tried to acess some of Kyubi's chakra ... nothing ... he tried again ... nothing. "What..."

"Trying to acess the fox's chakra?" Naruto gazed in horror. Zatek knew? "Don't even try. I sealed him off for the next hour. Your completely defenseless, wealkling."

Fear filled Naruto's brain. Zatek laughed at him. A memory flashed through his head. Two ninja attacking him. He froze. Sasuke had to save him. He turned to run away when a drop of blood fell from his left hand. Naruto's head fell as he stopped. "I won't run away ..."

xxx

Kakashi held the two water-nin in his hands. He looked at Naruto. "Naruto. I'm sorry, I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured ... I didn't think you would freeze like that." That hurt.

"Anyway, nice job Sasuke, Sakura too." Naruto just stood there. _I couldn't do anything. _He looked at Sasuke. _Yet he ... It was his first real battle. Was he not scared at all?_

Naruto couldn't believe it. _He looks as if nothing happened. And he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him._

_He saved me ..._

Sasuke spoke up. "Hey ..."

Naruto turned. Sasuke continued, "You allright ... scaredy-cat?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in anger. Kakashi said a few things about the mission, and how it was really a B mission. Now, they were considering heading back because of his injury. _DAMN IT!1_

Naruto stabbed his left hand with the kunai. Everyone stared, including Tazuna, at what Naruto did. 

"Why is there so much of a difference?" Naruto said, quietly. Everyone watched him. "Why am I always... DAMN IT!"

Sakura yelled, " NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Images flashed through Naruto's head. "I should be becoming stronger ... "Sit-ups under a Kakashi doll, taped to the bed.

Sitting on the floor, surrounded with scrolls, books on his head, trying to balance it. "I've completed so many missions and even practice jutsu EVERYDAY by **myself ...**

The blood dripped onto the ground. "I'm not going to need saving EVER again ..."

Everyone was watching him. They stared at his back. "I'm not going to be afraid and try to run ... I WON'T lose to Sasuke ..."

His hand. "I swear it on this pain in my left hand ..." Sasuke stared at him. Tazuna watched him, impressed. Kakashi watched his pupil. Naruto began to turn. "With this kunai ..."

His face was in full view now. "I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission." His signature grin stood on his face.

Kakashi continued to stare at his pupil. )He's different ... He'll be a great ninja one day ...(

Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Naruto... It's good that your releasing the poison but..." Naruto stared at his sensei.

"Anymore and..." Kakashi put on his happy go lucky face. ".. You'll die from the lack of blood."

Naruto yelled, "NOO! THAT'S BAD! I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

xxx

Naruto was still standing with his head down. The blood continued to drip from his hand. Naruto chuckled as he remembered.

Zatek was watching Naruto. "What's wrong with you? Too afraid to run, little baby?"

Naruto laughed. His toned changed as he muttered, "You ... "

Zatek growled. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT JINCHUURIKI!" He charged at Naruto, kunai raised for the kill. Zatek brought it down.

* * *

Sakura had been eating some ramen, when she sensed a surge in chakra. And it wasn't Naruto's. She looked at Sasuke to find his head also lifted. They silently nodded to each other and got up. 

"What do you think is wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked, as they ran out of the door.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "But whatever it is, he needs our help... NOW!" They continued to jump across the village. They had to find Naruto. He was in danger.

* * *

A huge 'cling' noise echoed through out the whole village. Zatek stared in shock at Naruto, fist raised, blocking the kunai. No blood. Zatek jumped back in horror. "... don't ..." Naruto continued. 

Naruto lifted his head. Chakra soared through his body. "**TAJU KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" A huge puff of smoke appeared, and thousands of Naruto clones appeared.

Zatek stared in horror at the number of clones. How was he supposed to beat them all.

Naruto looked Zatek in the eye. Zatek flinched. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow as he yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

* * *

Notes: i hope you guys really like the chapter ... I hope its long enough for you guys ... once again ... thanks for the reviews... 


	27. A Devastating Blow

Hi everyone ... this chapter is the fight between Zatek and Naruto ...

the only reason this chapter took so long to post was because gayass internet wasn't workign at my place for the last two days... and i couldn't post anything ... yeah

this chapter will be longer then the last two ... YEAH! lol ... anyways ... thanks to everyone for reading my story and reviewing ... I've noticed that some of my reviewers haven't reviewed for the last 7 or 8 chapters ... did I do something bad? yeah ... if you don't like something ... tell me ... I'll try to explain why ... or if its changeable ... I'll probably change it ... on a happier tone ... I'm so glad I started this chapter so early ... blah ... blah ... blah ...blah ... yada yada yeah ...

_'blah'- Zatek_

here we go!

* * *

**A Devastating Blow  
**

**Last Time on **_The Path to Hokage:_**  
**

_A huge 'cling' noise echoed through out the whole village. Zatek stared in shock at Naruto, fist raised, blocking the kunai. No blood. Zatek jumped back in horror. "... don't ..." Naruto continued. _

Naruto lifted his head. Chakra soared through his body. "**TAJU KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" A huge puff of smoke appeared, and thousands of Naruto clones appeared.

Zatek stared in horror at the number of clones. How was he supposed to beat them all.

Naruto looked Zatek in the eye. Zatek flinched. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow as he yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

* * *

Zatek looked around in complete awe. This ... weakling ... had just produced as many clones as he could ... on top of that ... the boy still had over 90 percent of his chakra still intact

_How could he be doing this ... It shouldn't be possible for ANY ninja ...'_ Zatek's eyes filled with shock and fear ... but at the same time ... a drive to fight ... a drive to win the battle ... a drive to prove himself to his master ...

xxx

Kabuto and Zatek were camping out in a clearing in the woods on their way to Konoha to partake in the Jounin Exams. Zatek was setting up the fire, while Kabuto sat down, watching ... but a the same time ... meditating.

Zatek quietly sat down, and began to eat the rabit he had snared earlier. All the while curiously watching his master. An hour later, as he was drifting off to sleep, Kabuto spoke up.

"You are weak," he said, with annoyance in his voice. "The one I'm after will obliterate you. His strength by itself is something to worry about. Not to mention the great beast inside of him."

Zatek growled, "Master. The hell demon fox resides within him?" This shocked him to quite some extent. "All the same, the _seal_ should be more then enough for the beast."

Kabuto flashed a look of sheer annoyance. "If you fail me in anyway..." Zatek stepped back. "I WILL kill you.." Kabuto stepped away.

Zatek fumed to himself. _'Damn it! After everything I've done for him ... he only sees me as a tool ... god damn it! Why?' _Zatek made a vow to himself. _' I will beat this kid. I will prove myself to master.'_ Zatek slipped back into his thoughts for the rest of the night.

xxx

Naruto had completely surrounded Zatek. There was no way for Zatek to escape even if he wanted to. Zatek stared at clones, trying to count how many there were. _'Nine hundred ... damn! ... there at least a thousand clones here! This is bad ... I could probably produce around five hundred clones and have around 40 of my chakra left ..._

Zatek began to think as fast as he could. _But then again ... one clone of mine could probably take on two to three of his ... three hundred and fifty clones would leave me with about 60 of my chakra ... all the same ..._ Zatek looked Naruto in the eye ..._I'm gonna have far less chakra then what he has ... but its my only option ...'_ Zatek formed a seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

In a cloud of smoke, three hundred Zatek clones appeared and formed a circle around Zatek. They all took out their kunai's and shuriken and began to throw them all over the area. The battle had started.

The Naruto clones in the front, around a hundred clones, took in all the damage, leaving the rest of the clones open for attack."AARGHH!" The clones all yelled together as the main forces of the clone army collided.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were jumping throught the roof tops as they thought about what they would see at the sight of the chakra. Something was wrong with Naruto as well. Sakura _and _Sasuke could feel it. It was like a whole section of him was missing. 

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" Sakura asked Sasuke nervously. She was really worried about Naruto. After all, just half an hour ago, Naruto appeared to have lost his mojo. "I mean, after what we've seen of him today .. I'm jsut worried."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura." He said that with confidence he didn't have. "Naruto will be just fine. He's probably kicking that guys sorry butt right now." He decided to change his tactics seeing that Sakura still wasn't convinced.

"I mean sure .. the guy is obviously pretty strong ... but that's why we're going to help right?" Sasuke smiled, genuinely. "Now ... for the last time ... relax Sakura ... we're going as fast as we can ..."

**I just hope nothing IS wrong with Naruto ... what could have made him use so much chakra at one time ... I'd have to say that he's probably at 90 of his usual chakra ... but what about Kyubi?** Sasuke would continued thinking if it hadn't been for the huge set of sparks and smoke going off at the edge of the village.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Do you see that! That's some serious chakra discharge there."

Sasuke nodded. "So its not just me. Do you see the sparks going off too? What the heck is Naruto doing?" If it had been possible, the two ninja would have been jumping even faster to the site of a war.

* * *

There were still around a hundred fifty to a hundred Naruto clones still standing. Most of them were scratched but not majorly bruised. The real Naruto was bleeding. 

Zatek's clone army wasn't doing so well. It had already dropped in numbers to under a hundred ... probably around seventy five or so ..._'How is he this strong! How can he have so much chakra! I cut off the flow of Kyubi's chakra! THIS SHOULDN't BE HAPPENING!'_

Even though he was apparently winning, Naruto was tired as well. Continuing the fight, he had extended around another fifty percent of his chakra. He still had around forty percent, but he had no idea how much Zatek had...

_Damn! Zatek has a high amount of chakra himself ... if I had Kyubi this fight would have been over a long time ago ... **Yeah ... but you wouldn't have regained your mojo ...** what the heck is going on? How are you talking to me/ It's only been half an hour! **I'm beginning to regain control .. you won't be able to acess my chakra for another fifteen minutes .. so I'd tell you to finish this fight right now ... why aren't you using your Flash technique?**_

Naruto smiled, in embarassment._ O ... yeah... I comletely forgot about that! But still fox ... I only have enough chakra for 10 to 15 flashes ...**More then enough ... **Then ... I have enough chakra for two flashes and a ..._

Zatek yelled, "Who are you! No one should be able to produce so many clones and still use techniques for such a long period! Your biju is sealed, and your still fighting!" Naruto just stood there. "ANSWER ME!" Zatek was desperate now. After everything he had done, and trained for, he was no match for the one he was facing.

Naruto frowned, and replied, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Images flashed through his head ...

He was at the Ichiraku eating some Ramen with Iruka. He extended his chopsticks to Iruka and yelled. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Iruka just stared at him, with noodles still half way in his mouth...

Zatek realized who was standing in before him. Not just Naruto Uzumaki. Someone who had been training his whole life just to be acknowledged by other people. Naruto flashed behind Zatek, and whispered, "Let's finish this..." He punched Zatek. The clones engaged themselves in the battle and a minute later, they were all alone. Just Naruto and Zatek. They were both panting hardly.

Naruto took a step forward, and said to Zatek, "This is over..." He began to gather his chakra into his fist. Zatek stared at the fist as he realized that it wasn't normal chakra. It wasn't even the red and evil color of the hell demon Kyubi. _' what is this... '_

_I've been waiting to test this out ... _His fist was glowing a crazy bright gold color. "This is what you get for messing with me. Your already dead. This is just the story of how it happened." Zatek was cowering in fear. Naruto began to run owards Zatek, just as Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the scene.

"What is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked. "Ive never seen him do that before."

"I don't know," Sasuke was in shock at the sheer power of what Naruto was using. "It obviously strong enough to kill any ninja in this village."

Sakura was in shock, "Wow. But where did Naruto learn that?"

"AARGH!" Naruto yelled. The punch went forward.

A huge sphere of golden chakra engulfed the whole area, including Sakura and Sasuke. They found themselves floating and slowing starting to feel pain.

"What is this?" Sakura tried to say.

Sasuke tried to respond, but he was receiving the blunt of the force. "I ... don't ... know ..."

When the light cleared, Sasuke and Sakura were barely standing up covered with bruises. They were shocked to find that Zatel was on the ground onconscious, but even more amazed to find Naruto's punch being blocked by the other shadow. The shadow was seriously hurt but he was still standing.

"That was quite a devastating blow." He paused. "You don't want to kill anyone, now," the shadow said. He tried to push Naruto away to find Naruto still there with his fist.

Naruto pushed the shadow down, and he did fall down. "You! Get out of my way. If you and your possey member ever mess with me again, you'll either wake up in the hospital or not wake up at all."

The shadow quickly touched Zatek and disappeared. Naruto began to walk towards the tree when he saw Sakura and Sasuke. He waved his hand and quickly fell down, extremely exhausted.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly jumped to his side and finding that Naruto's red chakra had been slowly starting to cover chakra and heal him. A minute later, the chakra dissappeared as the Sakura and Sasuke were carrying Naruto through the village towards the village head to the best medical ninja in the village, Tsunade.

* * *

Notes: I'm really sorry that this chapter was so late .. .but thanks for all the previous reviews ... I kind of proud of this chapter ... it wasn't as cool as the fight with Tsunade but all the same ... I really hope you guys like it ... 

So you know the drill .. .review and rate ...


	28. What was That!

Hi everyone ... I have some really bad news ... I took up the guitar ...That's the reason this chapter was SOOOO LATE! ... plus ... the website had a WHoLE bunch of upgrading stuff ... yeah ...and my parents need me to cut down on the time on the internet for the story ... hey ... I'm only so young ... not much I can do .. yeah .. so from now on ... my chapter updates should drop down in average to about a week, and even then, they'd still probably be around the 1800 words they usually are nowadays ... I'm really sorry about that ... but here's some happy news ...

I GOT MY 100'TH REVIEW! WHIPEE! Lol ... that was ... "exciting" ... lol ... anyways ... last chapter .. we finished up the chapter with the the conclusion to Naruto's fight with Zatek ...

* * *

**What was That!**

**Last Time on **_The Path to Hokage:_**  
**

When the light cleared, Sasuke and Sakura were barely standing up covered with bruises. They were shocked to find that Zatel was on the ground onconscious, but even more amazed to find Naruto's punch being blocked by the other shadow. The shadow was seriously hurt but he was still standing.

"That was quite a devastating blow." He paused. "You don't want to kill anyone, now," the shadow said. He tried to push Naruto away to find Naruto still there with his fist.

Naruto pushed the shadow down, and he did fall down. "You! Get out of my way. If you and your possey member ever mess with me again, you'll either wake up in the hospital or not wake up at all."

The shadow quickly touched Zatek and disappeared. Naruto began to walk towards the tree when he saw Sakura and Sasuke. He waved his hand and quickly fell down, extremely exhausted.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly jumped to his side and finding that Naruto's red chakra had been slowly starting to cover chakra and heal him. A minute later, the chakra dissappeared as the Sakura and Sasuke were carrying Naruto through the village towards the village head to the best medical ninja in the village ... Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura quickly arrived at Tsunade's office, and were suprised to find Jiraiya there as well, sitting on Tsunade's desk.

They both quietly bowed to Jiraiya and turned to Tsunade. Tsunade saw Naruto on their backs and asked, "What happened to Naruto! Did he get into a fight with one of those shadow ninja!"

Sasuke smiled, seriously, "Yeah ... he did." He put Naruto down on the desk. "We were worried about him. We thought that me might be really hurt. He just dropped down after the fight."

"Hmmm..." Tsunade sat in her chair, in wonder. "Whoever faced him must have been pretty strong..."

Sakura nodded her head, "He was. Naruto fought the ninja who beat Rock Lee and Chouji." She paused. "He didn't use Kyubi's chakra though... Can you tell us why?"

Jiraiiya stepped in. "Do you know, by chance, if he used a move that made his fist glow bright yellow, and this move also hurt you somewhat even though you were a hundred feet away ..." He looked at them with a hint of seriousness.

"Actually," Sasuke replied. "He did. And it did some serious damage. We're not bruised or anything, but it just seemed to hurt us... What was it?"

Jiraiya "hmmmed." He turned to Sakura and Sasuke and said, "He used his Bloodline."

Sasuke and Sakura responded with a big loud "WHAT!" that woke up the whole village. (mostly Sakura ... not really Sasuke.)

Jiraiya looked at them confused and then at Tsunade. Turning back to the Team 7 he asked, "Haven't you figured it out yet?" He received a blank stare. Jiraiya sighed. "Haven't you two noticed how fast Naruto is now adays?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. He moves so fast it seems normal to my Regular Sharingan and arouond ninety to eighty five percent with my Mangekyou ... What about it? I just thought it was because he's been training so hard since I left."

Jiriaya replied, "Well, that's part of it. But his speed is mostly his Kekkai Genkai. His speed is already twice as fast as third at his prime, and almost at the fourth's."

Sakura gasped, "But that's impossible. The Fourth could move from one place to another almost instantaneously!"

Tsunade crossed her hands. "That's very true. But ... Did you two know that Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, had a son?"

Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Sasuke's mouth was ... dig this ... wide open. Sakura's face just showed nothing but shock. "No way..."

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah... The son of the fourth Hokage is none other then our number one knuckle headed ninja ... not to mention most unpredictable ninja ... Nar-"

Naruto chose a great time to wake up at that point and began to stir.

"Yo," He whispered weakly. "How did I get here?"

Sakura began to yell at Naruto, "WE CARRIED YOU OVER HERE THAT'S WHAT! IDIOT!" She hit Naruto on his head, and he jumped up and began to rub his head. "WE WERE SO WORRIED! YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO A FIGHT AND THEN USED SOME SUPER FREAKY GOLDEN GLOWY FIST AND STUFF!"

Naruto winced. "I used the "super freaky golden" fist?" He turned to Sasuke. He was apalled to see him nod his head. "Crap..."

"What was it, Naruto/" Sasuke asked. "It was so powerful that it hurt us even though we were around a hundred feet away."

Jiraiya answered for Naruto. "That "super freaky golden" fist was the offensive move of Naruto's bloodline. The Golden Flash Punch."

Naruto jumped up. "Hey! I renamed the Thunder Flash Punch!" Jiraiya just brushed it off. He turned to Sakura and Sasuke and whispered, "More like Arashi everyday..."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled. They turned to Naruto again to find him on the floor. Sakura asked him, "Why are you on the floor?"

Naruto smiled, "Um ... I can't get up."

Sakura was confused. She asked Jiraiya, "How come? I thought Naruto had one of the greatest chakra supplies in all of the world."

"His "Thunder Flash" Punch would usually drain out most of his chakra." He turned to Naruto. "All the same, it shouldn't have left you like this. What happened to Kyubi?"

Naruto replied, "That Zatek bum sealed Kyubi off ... but his temporary seal's wearing off. It was a weaker but different version of the five element seal."

"Hmm..." Jiriaya thought. "How could anyone know that besides Orochimaru ... and he's dead. ... Anyways ..." Jiraiya spoke out. "Your in some trouble now, Naruto. You know that you can only use that move once a weeks. And even Kyubi's chakra can't change that." He pointed to Naruto. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Naruto slowly got up and smiled, "Kick everyone else's but. That's what!"

Everyone smiled as Naruto smiled and fall down, fast asleep. Same old Naruto would be the same old Naruto as long as he lived. Nothing could possibly change that.  Sakura smiled. I'm really glad that he got his mojo back. He'll be kicking butts back in no time ...

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke left Naruto with Tsunade for the night, and in the morning they told the Hokage about the second shadow and how he was still standing after that blow. Tsunade seemed troubled but all the same ... she was confident that Sasuke or Naruto could handle this newcomer. 

Two days later, to Naruto's dismay, he found that Jiraiya hadn't been joking about once a week. This was bad news for him. The next round was today. The next, tomorrow, and so on until Sunday. That meant until the finals, he wouldn't be able to use the fist.

"O MAN! THIS SUCKS!" Naruto yelled, as soon as he arrived at the Jounin Exam place. "Now I cant' kick everyone's butt!"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at him. "BE QUIET!" She punched him in the stomach.

Naruto winced (slightly) and said, "Monstrous strength all right..." He chuckled.

Sakura turned red with ... fury?... embarassment? both ?

The anouncer stepped up to the podium. "I know that you all have been practicing for so long, but there are 32 people still in this exam. We will have five days of tournament rounds. One fight a day."

An uproar went through the crowd. Naruto was not surprised at all. Tsunade had told him something like this could happen. "What do you mean one a day!" someone yelled.

"Exactly what I said. You all will fight one ninja a day. The loser is knocked out of the exams." the anouncer retorted. "The reason we're doing this is to test how well you can heal yourself and how much stamina you have. You need to be very strorng and have a hight chakra supply to be a Jounin these days."

"All the same," a different ninja yelled. "How are we gonna fight at our best!

The anouncer put on a cruel smile. "You better be fighting your best no matter what or we'll fail you."

This quieted the whole crowd.

"Now," the anouncer cleared his throat, and began to take out a scroll of names. "This is the draw for the tournament. I will anounce a pair of opponents and you two should step aside from the rest of the group, and enter one of these rooms here after all the pairs are decided. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.

"All right then, " the anouncer began to read. "First..."

* * *

The list went on until it was, "Sai ... and Zatek ..."

* * *

Notes: I'm really sorry that this chapter was so late. And the only reason I could even post it today was because it's 1100 for me and I'm super tired. I got up at 500 and I'm writing this because I'm committed to writing this story. My main hopes for this story right now are writing a chapter around 1700 words a week, and if I have to ( I really don't want to think about this option) find someone to continue writing my story... thanks to everyone who has read my story and reviews and everyone else... Thanks! 


	29. Zatek vs Sai

Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing and understanding my predicament ... and yes ... you guessed right ... I do live on the west coast ... specifically California ... yeah ... so anyways ... back to the story ... I know ... the cliffy stank ... but still ... got to keep up the suspense ... so where this chapter starts out ... all the other fights are already over ... yeah ... on with the story ...

* * *

_**Zatek vs. Sai**_

"All the same," a different ninja yelled. "How are we gonna fight at our best!

The anouncer put on a cruel smile. "You better be fighting your best no matter what or we'll fail you."

This quieted the whole crowd.

"Now," the anouncer cleared his throat, and began to take out a scroll of names. "This is the draw for the tournament. I will anounce a pair of opponents and you two should step aside from the rest of the group, and enter one of these rooms here after all the pairs are decided. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.

"All right then, " the anouncer began to read. "First..."

* * *

The list went on until it was, "Sai ... and Zatek ..."**

* * *

**

The whole room went quiet. Sai ... one of the forgotten 'root' division of the Konoha ANBU squad, had easily, literally, walked through the first round. Sai had just walked up to his opponent and flicked his finger to end the match. When asked on how he did it, Sai just said that he lets his reputation do the kill.

Zatek, one of the mysterious ninja from the Shadow Village, one of the rare villages to have no mark on their forehead protectors, had almsot as easily soared through the first round, defeating two of the villages strongest Chuunin in under three minutes. All the same, there had been rumors going around that some blonde kid had defeated Zatek soundly.

Unfortunately for them, none of them actually believed that this blonde "kid" was actually partaking in the Jounin Exams. Naruto walked up to the front of the crowd and stared at Zatek. Zatekfocused his attention to his opponent. and felt himself shiver at the glare, brieflly, until he remembered what his master had said the night of the fight ...

xxx

"You did very well, Zatek," the shadow said, "I'm surprised you did so well with the Jinchuuriki boy. You have done exactly what I told you." His tone changed. "Your lucky that you did. Now, I know exactly how strong he is."

Zatek said, "Your wish is my command." (Wow ... never though I'd type that up.)

"All the same, you nearly matched him," the shadow began to walk away.

"Nearly, master?" Zatek asked. "If I nearly matched him now, how am I supposed to match him when he has the power of the hell demon at his side. He is bound to be far more careful next time. I doubt that I'd be able to pull the same trick on him twice."

"You can easily annhilate him, if you just," the shadow said simply, "use the Seal."

"THE SEAL!" Zatek shot up alarmed. "Are you serious!"

"Yes," the shadow said, impatiently. His apprentice was far slower then he thought.

Zatek realized what his master was saying, "The seal has approved of me? When did this happen?"

"Last night." the shadow answered quickly. "But be careful still. Us two are the only ones the seal has approved of. We are the only two "jinchuuriki" who do not suffer the curse of the hell demons."

"But what about the sacrifice," Zatek asked.

"Twenty humans, or one who is worthy of the seal," the shadow answered simply.

"How-" Zatek started when he was interupted.

"The seal's chakra will be far stronger then it will be without it. It will be red instead of the regular orange," the shadow said. "Be careful. If you use the seal and don't offer a sacrifice afterwards ... it'll take you."

"Yes ... master..." Zatek bowed down low as his master, Kabuto, walked out of the room, his cloaking scraping the ground.

xxx

"So your the legendary 'Sai' everyone speaks of?" Zatek began to poke fun at Sai in hopes of receiving some emotion. Zatek was great at analyzing what his opponents next move based on his or her emotions.

Sai was just plain annoyed at him. "Shut up and fight." Sai looked up to see Danzou in the crowd nodding to him. Sai nodded back and said, "But I think it's time I pull of the facade."

Everyone gasped except Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato, who was going to judge the fight. All of a sudden, Naruto noticed something about Zatek at the same time. _He's not even limping. How did he recover from that beating in a two days. NO ONE but me could do that ..._ A thought came to Naruto ... _a Jinchuriki?_

Zatek asked Sai, "What do you mean by a facade? You have a mask on, two face?"

Sai smiled and replied, "No, but I wouldn't insult someone who has a dick when you don't." Zatek's face went red with fury. Sai continued. "My name is ..."

Zatek charged at Sai. Sai stood there and yelled, "Kaito!"

"KAITO!" everyone yelled. Tsunade frowned. She turned to Danzou.

"You old geezer," a nerve popped in her head, "That's your son out there."

"No shit, granny," Danzou retorted. "And my son will kill everyone he faces. Once he becomes a Jounin, its over for you. I have more power in the village then you."

"O yeah!" Tsunade yelled. "WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"Exactly what I mean," Danzou chuckled evilly. "If I ask for Sai to become the next Hokage, he will be. All he has to do is pass the exams, and completely put you to shame."

Tsunade growled but she had to stay quiet. What could she do?

* * *

Zatek was inches away from Kaito's face when Kaito stepped to the side and using his fan, snapped at Zatek's hand to deflect the blow. Zatek's face showed surprise as he flew past Kaito and landed in the dirt as Kaito grabbed him and spun him around. 

"AARGH!" Zatek yelled. Kaito just stepped back and stared at Zatek as if laughing.

"You better get up if you expect to give me a workout fighting you," Kaito said. "Your pitiful head on attacks won't work against me."

"Damn it," Zatek cursed. He thought to himself, 'what am I going to do! He just easily dodged that ... I don't want to use the seal but I might not have choice ...'

Kaito quickly took out his paintbrush and formed a seal. "**Giant Beast Imitation!**" He said as he drew great dog-like creatures in the air. They immediately came to life and began to attack Zatek.

Zatek cursed as he jumped back and began to go through his own set of seals. "**FIRE ELEMENT SHADOW STREAM!**" he yelled as a steady stream of black fireballs emanated from his hands and began to attack the great beasts attacking him.

To his surprise, the beast just kept on dodging them. He thought 'at this rate, he'll have me drained of chakra in less then fifteen minutes. DAMN IT!' Changing his tactics, he landed on the ground and braced himself for the blow of the beasts. It never came.

Zatek looked up to find the beasts just standing there. Kaito was standing on top of one of them and he raised his hand.

The beasts charged at him and they all combined to form one giant shadow dog, with Kaito standing on top. "What are you gonna do now, shadow ninja?" Kaito sneered at Zatek.

Zatek took a couple of step back, and cursed, "Shit! What am I gonna do?" Zatek looked at the great beast ahead of him and began to think, 'Is there anything I can do?' A realization came to him.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to use the seal right now.' He formed an odd hand seal, where his index fingers twisted behind his knuckles to form something resembling fire.

"FIRE SEAL!" Zatek yelled and as he yelled his hands began to glow a bright orange color and began to slowly envolope his body. Zatek's body started to change as his body became more toned out.

Naruto stared at Zatek. "He's changing! He's changing exactly like how Mizuki did when he took his medicine." Iruka nodded.

Iruka said, "But what kind of seal was that? It's something I've never heard of. An elemental seal?"

All of a sudden, Zatek stopped changing and the orange chakra glowed brightly until it changed to thecolor of red.

Kaito took a step back on his beast as he gazed at the chakra. "That's not normal chakra. It's like ... the Kyubi..."

Zatek growled, "DIE!" He jumped forward and punched the great beast. The beast let our a ferocious yell as it exploded. Kaito landed heavily into the dirt, and he got up brushing himself off.

"Looks like your one of the jinchuuriki, right?" Kaito said as he continued to brush himself off. Zatek just growled evilly.

"No. My power is far beyond anything like the biju of this world," Zatek's grin shifted to a feral roar. "My power is that of the Fire Seal, one of the four legendary elemental seals of hell and heaven."

"WHAT!" everyone in the stadium yelled. Zatek just ignored them.

"My power is the power that provides the power to the biju." Zatek growled. "My power is strong enough to destroy everything your shadows can muster."

Kaito just grinned and said, "We'll see about that." He formed his own seal and yelled," SHADOW SEAL!" And Kaito's own red chakra zoomed upwards.

"Hmph," Zatek growled. "Another elemental seal."

Danzou muttered, "Show-off."

Kaito yelled, "NOW THIS FIGHT REALLY BEGINS!"

* * *

Notes: Yeah I know ... this chapter is really short ... but I needed a cliffy ... this time will kind of be like the manga chapters ... lol ... Chapter 300 ROCKED! SASUKE'S BACK! YEAH ... lol ... anyways .. thanks for the reviews ... yeah ...  



	30. Shadow vs Fire

Hi everyone ... I know ... the last chapter stank ... it was super short and it made like almost no sense whatsoever ... and I just realized how bad of a name Kaito was ... its ok ... but its not as great a name as I thought it would be ... well ... anyways ... this chapter will finish the fight between Zatek and Kaito ... from there we will catch the fight between Sakura and the shadow ... the shadow will reveal himself to all of Konoha ... and next chapter ... the Jounin exams move to the final four ... Naruto and others ... the begining of the end of the Arc is a chapter away ... our longest arc starts it's descent ... I'd give it another six or seven chapter after this one ...

* * *

**Shadow vs. Fire**

**Last time on : **_The Path to Hokage _

Zatek growled, "DIE!" He jumped forward and punched the great beast. The beast let our a ferocious yell as it exploded. Kaito landed heavily into the dirt, and he got up brushing himself off.

"Looks like your one of the jinchuuriki, right?" Kaito said as he continued to brush himself off. Zatek just growled evilly.

"No. My power is far beyond anything like the biju of this world," Zatek's grin shifted to a feral roar. "My power is that of the Fire Seal, one of the four legendary elemental seals of hell and heaven."

"WHAT!" everyone in the stadium yelled. Zatek just ignored them.

"My power is the power that provides the power to the biju." Zatek growled. "My power is strong enough to destroy everything your shadows can muster."

Kaito just grinned and said, "We'll see about that." He formed his own seal and yelled," SHADOW SEAL!" And Kaito's own red chakra zoomed upwards.

"Hmph," Zatek growled. "Another elemental seal ..."

Danzou muttered, "Show-off."

Kaito yelled, "NOW THIS FIGHT REALLY BEGINS!"

* * *

Kaito jumped at Zatek, dark black (not purple) chakra soaring from him.Kaito yelled, "Your element won't help you against mine. The shadows will destroy you all." Kaito was going hysterical. 

Zatek chuckled evilly, and jumped back, yelling, "DIE!"

Danzou stuttered in the crowd and fell. "Shit... forgot about my offer..." He took one last look at Kaito.

xxx

"Kaito," Danzou spoke to his son. "I want you to destroy Konoha for me. Destroy everything of old and start a new village. A new village with you as their leader."

Kaito bowed down low and said, "Yes, Father. But what happens when Zatek uses the seal?"

Danzou looked at his son and smiled. "So you figured it out too?"

"Yes," Sai said. "My seal turned bright red earlier tonight. Someone in this village has just been granted permission to use the fire seal."

"Well," Danzou returned back to the original question. "Use your seal. My time on this earth is short, and I'd rather my soul be the sacrifice for the seal, since the shadow seal requires a sacrifice when called upon.""Father," Kaito spoke up, calmly, "it is unnecessary."

Danzou walked away, "Obey me." Kaito just stood there and quietly jumped out of the open window.

xxx

"Win this my son ... do not make my death be in vain..." Danzou stared at Kaito. "Or else, I will torture you in hell like the scum you are." As he lost consciousness, a voice yelled out in his head, "You were as much a tool to me as he was to you." Danzou gasped in fear, but he couldn't do anything.

Danzou fell down, his soul sacrficed for the hell shadow element.

* * *

"Not good," Naruto yelled. "The seal corroding his mind. He's going insane. That power ... its like the cursed seal," He turned to Sasuke. "that you had, except its so much more powerful. It's changing how he thinks immediately." 

"What if its just Kaito being himself?" Sasuke said, hoping for the best.

Sakura put on a sad smile. "You don't know Sai as well as we do, Sasuke. Sai is usually damn calm and annoying. This is beyond anything Sa ... I mean ... Kaito would do."

Naruto agreed with Sakura. "That seals really powerful. Zatek's mind has changed as well. Kyubi says that the Shadow Seal's power is currently releasing as much chakra as I do when I'm in my second tail. The Fire Seal is releasing almost as much, but slightly less."

Iruka joined in, "WHAT!" Naruto turned to face him. "How can a seal like that produce as much chakra as the biju? There is no way!"

"There is," a voice sadly said. Everyone turned around to see the Fifth Hokage walking up to them.

"What do you mean oba-chan?" Naruto bursted out. "Do you know about these "all powerful super" seals, or whatever he called it?"

Tsunade looked at him and replied, "They are called the Elemental Seals. And unlike what he said, there are eight Elemental Seals. Four of Hell, and Four of heaven."

"What seals are of Hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Fire, Shadow, Thunder, and Hell itself," Tsunade said. "These seals are legendary. These seals were the ones that harness the very powers of hell itself. It is said that the biju were created from nine foolish shinobi who used these seals without being approved."

"What do you mean by approved?" Iruka asked.

"These seals have so much power, that if everyone could use these, ninja would be way too powerful," Tsunade answered. "The Rulers of Hell decided to limit who could use these seals to those who had proven themselves in battle."

Sakura asked, 'What are the seals of Heaven, sensei?"

Tsunade looked at them and answered, "I'm not sure, but I think they are the Seals of Fire, Light, Thunder, and ... no one knows what the fourth seal is."

Naruto turned back to the stadium, and "hmmmed."

* * *

Zatek and Kaito continued to exchange blow after blow. After a rather powerful blow, Zatek was pushed back. Zatek jumped at Kaito, chakra soaring and landing behind him, did a drop kick spinning backwards. 

Kaito jumped up, and by that time, Zatek was already up again, and they were trading blows again.

They broke apart again, breathing slightly deeper. They were both covered in nasty bruises and cuts, but neither of them paid attention to them.

Zatek growled, "We're even. It's up to each of our jutsu's now." His teeth had grown even more feral, and the chakra aura around him was nothing like the regular biju aura.

This aura seemed to take the form of fire itself, with cruel and vicious horns spreading from the tip. The fire had a face, but it was far scarier then any of the biju.

Kaito raged back, "Yes. Our jutus will decide this battle." His teeth had grown just as feral as Zatek, and the chakra aura around him was different as well.. His aura seemed to resemble a shadow demon, a demon that was mostly black with vicious horns spreading from the tip of its head. There wasn't even a face.

Just ... nothing ... complete darkness.

Each of them started going throw a rapid series of seals, and they suddenly stopped at the exact same time, staring at each other. Zatek looked into Kaito's eyes, and Kaito looked into Zatek's eyes. Something snapped. (The line went through ... the frequency kind of sound)

Zatek started to growl loudly, and his eyes changed from it's dark brown color to a blazing red in a second. His chakra soared even higher, and he finished the final seal yelling, "HEBI!"

Kaito started to chuckle without any control. He was hysterical. His eyes shiftetd from their usually light grey eyes to completely black eyes, darker then any usual human. His chakra aura soared upwards, and he yelled out his final seal, "RYU!"

Zatek continued to yell, "KATON: TAJU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Kaito yelled out at the same time, "KAGE: TAJU KUCHIYOSE NO JUSTU!"

* * *

"What the heck!" Iruka yelled. "MULITPLE SUMMONINGS?" 

"How the heck can he do that, oba-chan?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know." She looked on at the the two ninja fighting in front of her in the stadium. She had a bad feeling that these two ninja at this level were at least as strong as Naruto was at this state ... probably stronger. Naruto was in some serious trouble if he was too face these either of them.

Naruto stared at the two ninja. Kyubi spoke up. _**KID! **What? **Those two are each probably as strong as Gobi! **_Naruto sarcastically asked, _Who the heck is this Gobi, you speak of?** Brat ... you are hopeless ... **_

_**  
T**ell me something I don't know ...** Gobi is one of the Biju ... He's the five-tailed biju ... he's a Hoko ... or a dog whose tails control the elements ...** _

_Snap ... so your saying that at your prime ... these two ... together ... are as strong as you were at your prime..._

Kyubi laughed ... _**Kid ... be reasonable ... nothing on this world can equal me when I'm at my prime ...** Whatever ... so how strong are they together compared to you? **I'd say at my prime of six tails ... **SIX TAILS! What the HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! _

_**Relax kid ... I said both of them together ... individually ... I'd say they are each about three tails ...**_

_That's a relief ... but all the same ... they're pretty strong ... **You can say that again ...**_

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade, and she smiled. Naruto understood that to be "don't worry." Naruto smiled back, and he continued to watch the battle.

* * *

Even as Naruto turned his head to continue watching the battle, the ground began to shake violently, and steam started to spout from cracks formign in the arena. 

Hundreds of humanoid shadows and fire impachis began to emerge from the cracks and take their sides among the elemental users ... and the war began ...

Ten minutes later, both ninja stared at each other blankly ... their armies completely depleted ... Zatek had taken a lot of damage but it looked as if he could still go ... Kaito was in just as bad condition ...

Naruto noticed that their chakra aura had almost completely diminished ...

They both jumped at each other at the same time. Everyone gasped ... this would decide the battle.

Feet away from each other, they both stopped moving and before they knew it ... Zatek and Kaito lay face down in the dirt ... almost unconscious and completely diminished of chakra. The aura vanished and Zatek's body began to glow.

Zatek screamed, "NOOO!" and a huge Fire impachi stemmed from his body and grabbed his soul. The impachi began to eat the soul and Zatek slowly began to lose vision.

The last thing he saw was his master. "I failed you..."

* * *

Kaito's sacrifice already given ... the judge was forced to call Kaito the winner. A group of medical nins tended to him and took him out of the arena. 

The whole crowd burst into murmering, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade had a talk about what they had seen. Half an hour later, the judge made a call out ...

"SAKURA HARUNO!" the judge yelled. "Umm... SHADOW!" He paused. "PLEASE STEP UP FOR YOUR FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER!"

Naruto was pissed. He urgently whispered, "Sakura! Be careful. He's a lot stronger then he showed himself to be when he took my punch."

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura smiled. Turning around she jumped into the arena. As the shadow jumped in, Sakura thought, I wish I was as confident as I sounded ... Sakura shook away her fears ...No worries ... I will not fall here ... this fight's for you Naruto ... The shadow landed.

The judge gulped and raised his hands. As he dropped them he yelled, "START!"

Instantly, the shadow disappeared. Sakura gazed around. Up ... left ... right ... behind ... Where is he?

"Over here, girl" the shadow said as he appeared at her feet and kicked her to the ground.

Sakura lost balance but she quickly recovered and regained her position. How could he do that ... It was as if he was moving from one place to the next as soon as I looked there ... but how?

The fight continued as such. The shadow continued to disappear and nail Sakura, while she couldn't do anything but try to brace herself. Naruto was growing more and more angry as the fight continued.

"God damn him!" Naruto yelled. "HE'S PLAYING WITH HER!"

Sakura had realized this a while ago ... but she couldn't do anything now ... she had already used up a lot of chakra ... damn it!  She bit her thumb. She formed a series of seals and yelled, **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **

A huge slug appeared with Sakura standing on top. Sakura smiled, and the shadow was pushed away and landed into the wall as the creatue appeared. The cloak blew off, and everyone gasped as Kabuto lay in the dirt getting up.

"KABUTO!" Tsunade yelled.

"He he he," Kabuto chuckled as he slowly got up. "So it looks like my facade fell." He smiled evilly at her. "I have to say I'm disappointed. It took you guys this long to figure it out."

"KABUTO!" Naruto yelled. He jumped into the arena, and he was about to attack Kabuto when Sakura yelled at him to stop. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura. "What?"

"Don't fight him," Sakura said, "This is still the Jounin Exam. Let me beat him soundly. Me and Kitsuii can handle this." Naruto was not convinced. Sakura saw this and prodded him, "Don't worry." Naruto attempted to put on a smile.

Naruto turned back and retreated to the corner of the arena. _ I don't like this one bit ... I have a really bad feeling that Sakura's going to get really hurt ... _Sakura smiled and turned to face Kabuto. "This fight will be over soon."

Kabuto sneered, "O yeah! Your almost out of chakra."

Sakura put on a sly smile. "Are you sure?" Tsunade gaped at her apprentice.(She wouldn't dare?)

* * *

There ... finally ... that chapter took a while ... I hope you guys liked the chapter ... I spent like ten minutes everynight writing this ... anyways ... i hope you liked this chapter ... you know the drill ... review ... and I'll thank you personally 


	31. Yamanichi Arc: 1

Sorry everyone but I decided to leave you guys at a cliffy for the next two or three weeks ... lol ... sorry ... I am doing this because ... I'M EVIL! plus ... i feel like it ... lol ... anyways ... I'm gonna have a brief two or three chapter mini-arc about the Yamanichi's ... so ... so far ... it's been around two and a half weeks since the Yamanichi's have come back to Konoha from the Wave Country ... Kakashi is impressed with them and the chapter starts out while he's taking them all out for ramen after a successful C mission. (P.S. Takeshi's RICH! He never spends more then 25 percent of the money he makes from his missions on ramen and a few weapons. Rin spends around 70 percent on clothes and scrolls, Kai spends around 40 percent on strong weapons.

)blah( - Kakashi's thoughts

Takeshi's, Rin's, and Kai's thoughts are the same as Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's respectively.

* * *

**Who the Hell are You  
Doing Here?**

Takeshi was jumping up and down while Rin was just smiling brightly as she watched her brother. Kakashi was smiling as well. The Yamanichi's were becoming excellent ninja. Kakashi couldn't be any happier.

)It's hard to believe that they've only been genin for four months ... I wonder if I should sign them up ...( Kakashi continued to think while Kai began to go through a series of hand seals.

Takeshi stopped and asked, "What are you doing, Kai?"

"Practicing," Kai said with a taunting smile, "the seals for Chidori. I'm going to perfect the Lightning Blade faster then you are going to perfect Rasengan." He snickered and added, "Not that mine's weaker then yours."

Takeshi pouted. "What the Hell! Your Chidori's just as strong as my Rasengan! Besides ... both of our moves are about 80 as efficient as they could be, after all this time."

Kakashi grinned and said, "Yo! Take it easy you guys." He picked up the two. "We're here to celebrate not get into another brawl between you guys." Takeshi grinned, and Kai put on a smile.

"But Kakashi-sensei! You can't call a celebration a celebration unless-" Takeshi started.

" - Takeshi and I start a fight," Kai finished. Rin just smiled brightly at Kakashi and sighed.

Kakashi smiled back, and said, "Well... who cares ... as long as I'm the one who decides what we're gonna do ... no fights ... at least for the next two hours ...anyways ... make your orders!" They had arrived.

"O YEAH!" Takeshi yelled as he ordered, "FIVE MISO RAMEN PLEASE!"

The owner smiled, "You have an appetite as big as Naruto's." Takeshi just smiled brightly and paid before digging in. "Itadakimasu!"

Kai and Rin ordered there ramen and Kakashi slowly put his mask back on. _**What the hell! How the hell does he eat so fast!**_

"Whatever," Kai mumbled. He turned his head back to his food and began to think. **I don't understand. In the last three weeks, Rin, Takeshi, and I haven't even activated Omnigan even once. If we can only activate it when we're about to die, then how the hell are we gonna tap into its true potential. We've only seen the Sharingan. ... Damn it!**

Takeshi looked up from his Ramen and saw Kai. He immediately knew what Kai was thinking about. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Yo ... at least we can still sort of have the bloodlines without Omnigan active." He smiled.

Rin joined in. "Yeah, Kai. Even without the Omnigan, we still have traces of the Sharingan. Plus, the Omnigan doesn't necessarily have to be active to acquire the Kekkei Genkai." Kai smiled at his siblings.

Kai said, "Yeah-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DOBE!" a voice yelled just before it collided into Takeshi and sent him flying headfirst into a barrel of steaming hot ramen.

"EEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Takeshi yelled as he jumped up and down fanning his face. Rin formed a couple of seals and muttered, "**Water Surge Jutsu!**" A stream of water jetted from Sakura's outstetched hands and Takeshi jumped into it and immediately jumped out yelling:

"COLD!" Rin sighed. He's hopeless. Kakashi tried to keep a clean face, but he broke a smile. He decided to let his pupils handle this and he turned around to order some more ramen.

Kai turned to look at the ninja who had pushed Takeshi over. He glared as he asked, "Who are you to push my brother around?" The figure stopped eating and began to turn around.

"You don't even recognize me, Number One Rookie?" the shadow turned. Rin gasped, "I would've thought that you'd remember your greatest competitor."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked, " Taji."

Taji sneered, and he turned around and said, "Asuka, Takenishi ... get over here. Look who I found."

Asuke and Takenishi slowly stepped in and noticed their rivals. Upon hearing Takenishi's name, Takeshi jumped up and yelled, "TAKENISHI! BUDDY!" He walked over. "How's it been?"

Takenishi simply said, "Fine." Takeshi wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You seem kind of dazed."

"I want to fight you," Takenishi randomly said.

"Huh?" Takeshi said. "That was random ... but ... HELL YEAH! Where do you want to fight?" Taji almost dropped his Ramen when he heard Takeshi's reply.

"WHAT!" Taji began to laugh. "You think you can beat Takenishi!" He was hysterical.

Asuka politely smiled. "Hi Rin. But Taji has a point there. Takenishi has become the strongest genin that we know." She paused as she received glares from Takeshi and Kai.

"We don't know about you guys," she added. "That's why we're here. We want to have a miniature tournament between Takenishi, Takeshi, Kai, and Taji. Taji's also improved beyond words. He's even invented two of his own jutsu!"

Takeshi jumped up. "I want to face you, Taji. This dead-last is gonna give you the biggest ass-whopin you've ever received in your life." Taji stood up.

"Want to back up your words, _dobe?_" Taji was in Takeshi's face now.

"Yeah," Takeshi retorted. "Step outside?"

"NO!" Takenishi yelled. "We will only fight them at the tournament. You know the rules."

Taji reluctantly bowed down. "You'll see, Takeshi." He turned to Takenishi. "And you, too. When I beat you ..."

Takenishi looked at Taji. "You'll be listening to me!" Taji finished and he poofed away.

"Ignore him," Asuka said. "He's just super annoyed that he's not the best. He used to be number two ... but now ... he's sunk to number three."

Takeshi took his time and jumped in yelling, "HEY! I AM SO BETTER THEN HIM!"

Asuka and Rin laughed. Asuka turned to Takeshi and said, "Well ... if that's how you want it ... we'll make it a round robin. You can face two opponents. You can pick."

"I'll face Taji and Takenishi," Kai spoke up. Takeshi glared at him knowing full well why.

"Come on Kai! I want to face you. It's been forever since we last faced eac other." He turned to Rin and Asuka. "I want to face Kai and Taji!" Takeshi said the next part a little calmer. "Then I can show to everyone that I'm not the dead last ninja everyone once knew a long time ago."

"Takeshi," Rin said, "Just face Takenishi as well. That way we can have a clean draw. How about nobody faces anyone from the same tea?"

"Fine," Takeshi and Kai agreed.

* * *

An hour later at the park, all of the Rookie Thirteen had gathered to watch the fights between possibly the three greatest genin of their class ... and the dead last. 

The crowd was constantly muttering things, and a couple of people were taking bets. Everyone was completely surprised when the Jounin Instructors, Kakashi and Genma had agreed to the tournament.

Most people were betting that Takenishi would win the tournament. Some were betting on Kai or Taji. Poor Takeshi couldn't take the fact that no one was betting on him. The odds placed on him were 1 to 200.

Takeshi jumped up to the guy taking bets. "Fine. I'll bet 200 yen that I'm gonna win. I'll be way rich after this." Genma and Kakashi just chuckled and they went back to talking about drills to make their pupils go through once this was over with.

Takeshi got his slip and sat down, when Rin and Asuka went up to the "stage", which was nothing more then a five by five by three wooden box. "Genin of the Rookie Thirteen! The tournament is about to begin!" The crowd went wild.

Asuka continued, "The first matches will be between Takeshi and Taji, and Kai and Takenishi!"

Takeshi stepped up to the "ring" which was nothing but concrete. "I'll be first!"

Taji huffed and glared, "If your so eager to lose, just forfeit."

Takeshi just glared at Taji. _Wait until the match starts ... _ _wait until the match starts ... __wait until the match starts ... _The bell rang.

"AAAARGHHH!" Takeshi jumped at Taji, while Taji just sneered and stepped to the side.

"You are still the weakling that I remembered, dobe." Taji taunted.

"SHUT ... UP!" Takeshi yelled, and he formed a seal. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Thirty clones appeared and formed a ring around Taji. "Your gonna lose this battle. You can't keep up with this." He raised his hand and yelled, "FORMATION ONE! P**OWER STRIKE!**"

His clones linked hands with another clone and they all charged forward gathering chakra in between their hands. Kakashi gasped. "NOT GOOD!" Kakashi yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DON' USE THE RANSENGAN!"

Taji gasped, "RASENGAN?"

"Believe it!" Takeshi charged. "**Hurricane Force!**" All of his clones stopped charging and released the Rasengan yards away from Taji. Kakashi stopped, confused.

The released energy created a tornado inbetween the clones and Taji received the full blow of the tornado. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taji yelled as loud as he could. As the twister broke apart. Takeshi found that Taji was on the ground. Unconscious ... and ... didn't have a scratch on him!

Takeshi yelled, " I WIN!"

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short .. .but yeah ... I wanted to post this chapter fast ... so anyways ... hope you guys aren't too angry about the interlude in the Jounin Exams ... besides .. we're finally seeing more of the Yamanichis ... still ... don't worry ... this arc will be over in two chapters ... so ... cool ... i guess ... but .. I know ...I'll hurry up with this arc so we can get back to the original ... desi out!  



	32. Yamanichi Arc: 2

finally ... dude ... this is so god damn retarded ... internets being retarded ... I haven't had internet at my place since the day I last posted my chapter which was like four days ago ... so I haven't really been able to post the new chapter ... but I promise that in a week and a half ... all this waiting will pay off when we go into the the best part of the main arc ... the Jounin Exam Final Four... and I would also like to thank my reviewers ... more reviews would be welcome ... lol ... anyways ... some people asked about the "Rasengan Hurricane" ... anybody got a fancy name for it ... preferrably something that could pass for Japanese to the average Naruto fan. .. yeah ... so ... I'm gonna put some info about that move immediately into the chapter ... and besides ... Takeshi is not stupid ... he wouldn't want to like super hurt anyone ... yeah ... lol ... on with the story ... Kai vs. Takenishi a relatively short fight but the end of the Yamanichi arc.

Remember

italics equals Takeshi   
bold equals Kai  
underline equals Rin

* * *

**Kai vs. Takenishi**

Takeshi grinned widely and looked at the crowd. He stared at Kakashi and yelled, "I WIN!"

"But what the heck was that?" Kakashi asked. "That could have seriously hurt Taji."

"No it wouldn't," Takeshi replied.

"O yeah," Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Ok," Takeshi took a deep breath," the Rasengan Hurricane is really nothing more then what you would get with the first two steps of the training ... you have spin and power ... but it's not concentrated ... right" he looked at everyone else. They slowly nodded.

Takeshi continued, "So all that happened to Taji was a pretty bad tornado ... well ... that doesn't sound like a little but ... it probably only hurt around half as much as a concentrated Rasengan would."

He looked at everyone to find that they were all pretty confused. Takeshi finished, "so ... yeah." Kakashi found himself grinning besides himself.

"It looks like your every little bit as creative as Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile. "Your just as unpredictable as he is."

Takeshi grinned, "Thank you, Kakashi - sensei." He turned to Kai and Rin. "How did you guys like that battle?"

Rin smiled and congratulated Takeshi while Kai just kind of stood there with a thumbs up. **Takeshi ... Kakashi-sensei is right ... that was unpredictable ... impressive none the less ...** Kai frowned ...**I'm getting less and less ahead of you each day ...**He smiled at Takeshi ... "Yo, Takeshi."

Takeshi turned his head. "What Kai?"

Kai put on his forehead protector. He said, "We're gonna have to fight after all this." He smiled.

Takeshi smiled widely. (Classical Naruto happy music goes on) "You bet!"

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask, and told Kai get going. His match was about to start. Kai nodded, and (I don't know how to describe this but) "cooly" walked away as if he hadn't said anything.

* * *

"So," Takenishi said, "It seems that your brother is no longer the dead-last." 

"No, he isn't," Kai replied, "But neither are you while we're at it." Takenishi stared at Kai. "You were once right ahead of him." Kai paused and began to gather chakra throughout his body. "Now ... it seems that your possibly the strongest genin out here."

"Possibly," Takenishi said, "But after seeing that Rasengan typhoon ... I'm not sure if any of us could beat him."

"Well," Kai said as his chakra began to form an aura around him. He whispered, " ... Surprise."

Everyone gasped. Kai was moving so fast. His speed had to be at least Chuunin level. Genma chuckled and he asked, "Kakashi. Your treating Kai just as you did Sasuke."

Kakashi just smiled and continued to watch the fight. )But there is a downside to all of this as well ... just like Sasuke ... Kai can't keep this speed up without losing a lot of chakra ... let's hope he has something to finish this match fast ... without really hurting anyone like Takeshi ... that was nice ...( Kakashi turned to continue watching the battle.

BAM! Takenishi took a blow to his back from Kai and was sent flying into the dirt. Kai slowly lowered his leg and got into his ready stance, beckoning Takenishi to come. "Impressive," Takenishi said as he slowly got up. "Your speed is great, but your power is pitiful."

Kai glared, "What do you mean by that?" He paused. " Even if your more powerful then me, what's the point ... if you can't keep up with me?" He stopped, remembering the cost of his speed. **Chakra ... damn it ...** Kai faced his opponent. **Better finish this fast. **He went through a series of seals.

"CHIDORI!" Kai yelled. The sounds of birds chirping emanated from his hands as lightning began to gather in his arms. He lifted his hands. "Let's see you insult this power!"

Takenishi stared at his fist and lifted his eyes to look at Kai. He spoke up. "I think it is time for me to show you one of my own techniques I developed. It might seriously hurt you. You are warned."

Kai shrugged it off and charged at Takenishi. Takenishi began a series of seals. "Tori ... Ryu ... Nezumi ... Hebi ... Usagi ..." **What technique is he doing? I've never seen such a long series of seals ...** He continued to charge.

Takenishi paused and cast his final seal. "O-hitsuji!" Kai extended his arms to hit Takenishi. A blinding light filled the arena. Kakashi shielded his eyes. He had never even seen this type of jutsu. He was seriously regretting not having his Sharingan out to copy the seals.

When the light receded, Kai found himself being the one standing where Takenishi had been standing previously and Takenishi was the one charging with the **Chidori** in his hands. **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Kai quickly began to gather chakra into his hands and formed a Chidori to counter Takenishi. The two Chidori collided and the smoke cleared to find two genin extremely beat up and dead tired.

"Nice move," Kai said, panting heavily. "What was that technique?"

"My own invention," Takenishi replied, " **Jutsu-Tou Jutsu** ... or the **Technique Steal Justu**. (not exact but bare with me ... please)"

"Nice," Kai said. He found his vision dimming and he fell backwards as Takenishi fell forward.

* * *

Kai woke up in his room with his backpack all packed up and ready in front of him. He got up and asked, "What happened?" 

Takeshi answered, "We called it a tie. We're packing up because we have a mission. We're going with Team Gai to the Shadow Country for spying purposes."

"So we're gonna be with Kakashi and Gai's new team?" Kai asked.

"Exactly," Takeshi said. Everyone continued to pack. **_Too bad we coudn't finish the tournament ... that would have been great ...

* * *

_**notes : i know that this chapter was uber short but I wanted to post a chapter so yeah ... thanks to all of my reviewers ... and I have to say thanks to some bigfatso dude ... he left like five or six reviews for the last chapters ... thanks ... lol ... yeah ... next chap ... back to Sakura's fight.**_  
_**


	33. Sakura vs Kabuto

Hi everyone ... thanks for all of the reviews ... i was like bombarded ... thanks you so much ... once again I'd like to thank mysteriousyoungster and many others for reviewing ... including setoxserenity and a couple of others ... yeah ... so ... here we are ... once again at the Jounin Exams ... before we head into the story I'd like to say a brief something on the following quote:

* * *

People need a purpose in life ... "the worst kind of pain in the world is knowing that no one needs you"

This quote is so true (for those who are wondering where this is from ... multiple Naruto episodes ... yeah). The reason I bring this quote up is because I was just watching some Naruto episodes ... (76-80), which seem to constantly bring this up ... and I've noticed that it's true .. i can't really say much more ... ... enough philosophy ... need a moment to recover ... ok ... on with Sakura's Fight .. there will be **deja vu**

for now ... 'blah' Kabuto's thoughts

* * *

**Sakura vs. Kabuto  
**

**Last time on : **_The Path to Hokage_

_"KABUTO!" Tsunade yelled._

_"He he he," Kabuto chuckled as he slowly got up. "So it looks like my facade fell." He smiled evilly at her. "I have to say I'm disappointed. It took you guys this long to figure it out."_

_"KABUTO!" Naruto yelled. He jumped into the arena, and he was about to attack Kabuto when Sakura yelled at him to stop. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura. "What?"_

_"Don't fight him," Sakura said, "This is still the Jounin Exam. Let me beat him soundly. Me and Kitsuii can handle this." Naruto was not convinced. Sakura saw this and prodded him, "Don't worry." Naruto attempted to put on a smile._

_Naruto turned back and retreated to the corner of the arena._ I don't like this one bit ... I have a really bad feeling that Sakura's going to get really hurt ... _Sakura smiled and turned to face Kabuto. "This fight will be over soon."_

_Kabuto sneered, "O yeah! Your almost out of chakra."_

_Sakura put on a sly smile. "Are you sure?" Tsunade gaped at her apprentice.(She wouldn't dare?)_

* * *

Sakura stood on top of Kitsuii, staring at Kabuto. It was true. She had depleted a lot of her chakra. At least half of it to keep her from suffering extreme damage from the previous blows. Damn ... I've probably used up at least half of my chakra ... not good ... She looked at Kitsuii ... At least Kitsuii's here to help me. She turned to face Kitsuii. 

"Kitsuii," she said. She needed to have a plan with Kitsuii. She knew that Kabuto was fully capable of summoning a snake for his side.

"Yes, Sakura-sama," Kitsuii asked respectfully. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to finish this fast," Sakura said. "This guys strong. And he's at least depleted half of my chakra. We have to stop him from summoning as well ... otherwise we both have to send our summons away ... Any plans?"

"Well..." Kitsuii started ... Sakura listened carefully while Kabuto began to go through a series of hand seals. Boar ...( something :) )... Monkey ...

"NOW!" Sakura yelled, and Kitsuii spat out her Acid at Kabuto.

'Shit ... this is bad ... I've already put in a good portion of my chakra preparing for the summoning ...' He looked up at the acid heading directly at him. 'But if I don't move ... I'm gonna get seriously burned. And it'll take almost just as much chakra to heal ... it's a lose/lose situation ...' He was right.

Choosing to waste his collected chakra, Kabuto jumped out of the way just as the acid landed. To his dismay, he found that the acid had skimmed his left leg, leaving it burned.

"Aargh!" Kabuto yelled at Sakura, "You'll pay for that brat!" Repeating the same set of seals much faster, he hit the ground, before Sakura could even catch his movements, yelling, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A huge puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared, the audience was shocked to find a giant purple snake with Kabuto on top. (shocked at the snake not that Kabuto could summon)

"WHY THE DID YOU SUMMON ME!" Manda yelled ... Kitsuii sighed.

"Not good. It's Manda," Sakura said. "We can't fight in a small arena like this." She turned to face Tsunade. Tsunade nodded. Tsunade stood up and announced:

"Because the arena is far too small for two gigantic summons ... both ninja will have to take their summonings back." The crowd yelled, but most of them understood why.

"Thanks for your help, Kitsuii," Sakura said as Kitsuii poofed out of their world. Damn ... I couldn't even catch those movements ... this is bad ... She took a couple of deep breaths as she watched Kabuto. I might have to use that Jutsu ...the **Fire Shadow Fist...**

Sakura took a couple of deep breaths and waited for Kabuto to make his move. She didn't have to wait long. Kabuto jumped towards her with his kunai in his hand. He threw his kunai. Sakura jumped backwards and taking her own kunai threw it directly into Kabuto's.

They collided in midair, and their feet landed and pushed back towards each other. Catching their kunai as they came down, Sakura and Kabuto landed twenty yards or so away from each other. (Think Neji vs. Naruto.)

"Your skills have improved greatly, Sakura-chan," Kabuto mockingly said. "Your skills might even rival mine four years ago." Naruto clenched his fists and teeth in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan's gonna kill you! I'd bet anything that she's gonna own you!"

Kabuto slowly turned with a smile on his face. "Is that so?" Naruto glared. "Well. If I win ... then you have to swear to not use Kyubi in your next round."

Naruto yelled, as chakra slowly exited his body, "Fine!"

"Naruto .. No!" Sakura tried to yell but the chakra released as the vow was made bound Naruto to his word.

"Now, Sakura-chan," Kabuto turned to face Sakura. "Let's finish this!" Green chakra flames emanating from his hand, he jumped at her yelling, "**DRAGON FIST TECHNIQUE!**"

"Not good ..." Sakura said. She went through a quick series of seals. Nezumi ... Tori ... RYU! "**FIRE SHADOW FIST!**" Dark blue chakra flames emanated from Sakura's fist and she jumped at Kabuto.

BOOM!

A blinding light emanated from the point of impact. Sakura frowned, and Kabuto was smiling. "AARGH!" Naruto jumped into the stage and ran straight into the light to find that he couldn't enter. The chakra pushed him backwards, and he collided with the stadium wall.

"Sakura ..." he whispered as he stared at the ball of light.

* * *

_Sakura found herself floating above the crowd watching a fight between two ninjas. Looking closely she found that they were Naruto and Sasuke.  
_

_Naruto stood yards away from Sasuke. They were breathing heavily. Sasuke had his Mangekyou on. Naruto's golden chakra had his hair flowing upwards. (Super Saiyan Style)_

_Naruto grinned and said, "I'd say this battle's gone long enough. Let's finish it."_

_Sasuke smiled back and replied, "Yeah. Lets."_

_Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously began to gather chakra in their right and left hands respectively. Lightning slowly accumulated, and the swirling ball of energy cracked with lightning._

_Sakura couldn't catch what they called the jutsu._

_The two ninjas stared at each other. They jumped at each other._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!" _

_Both ninja jumped towards each other, balls of swirling energy and electricity between their hands. They collided...

* * *

_Seven ninja were gathered in a dark cave. Each of them was wearing a dark robe with red clouds inscribed. One of them opened his eyes revealing three colons in a red background.

Itachi looked at the scene before him. Seven out of the original ten. "Ryo ..." he said, calmly.

"It seems that we are now down to seven," Ryo said from the shadows. He turned, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark cavern. "Zetsu is not..." he paused and chuckled, " ... unable ... to undergo any missions right now ... "

All of the ninja, except Itachi stepped back in fear. How could their leader be so powerful and cruel? Itachi huffed. Was he the only one who could look their leader in the eye? ... It appeared so.

"We will send you two," the shadow in the mist said, pointing at two new ninja. "You two will retrieve the biju."

They bowed. The meeting was over. The six other ninja stepped back, leaving Ryo alone in the cave.

"Soon," he chuckled. "I will get my revenge ..."

* * *

The ball of light receded to find Kabuto standing up, slightly bruised, and Sakura lying unconscious on the ground. Sasuke cursed and he jumped into the arena and picked her up. "You'll pay for this, Kabuto." Naruto ran as fast as he could to Kabuto. Sasuk glared at Kabuto. His Sharingan turned on and he finished, "I'll kill you!" 

Kabuto quietly disappeared into the ground. The quarter finals for the Jounin Exams were over. The final four, Naruto, Sasuke, Kaito, and Kabuto were to face each other in the semis. Naruto sighed and he looked closer at Sakura. He chuckled.

"I know this is a time for being serious but," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke turned to his friend and rival. "What?"

"She's still hella hot when she's knocked out," Naruto finished.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe ..."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade were in the hospital. Sakura had taken a lot of damage and many of her muscles had been torn badly. Tsunade had been able to heal the wounds, but Sakura's muscles and tendons would be sore for the next couple of weeks. At most, she would have to cut down on training for the next six to seven weeks. 

Naruto silently cussed, and Sasuke scolded him, "Way to go, o mighty smart one. Your in deep shit now. You can't use Kyubi."

"No worries," Naruto said with a slight smile. "I'll still annhialate Sai ... I mean ... Kaito."

"Your bloodline won't help that much," Sasuke said.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BLOODLINE!"

* * *

Yeah ... I know ... this chapter was way to short for such a long time of break ... im sorry ... but I was like super super sick the last few days ... plus my families had to deal with only one working computer for the last few days ... yeah ... so ... you know the drill ... rate and review  



	34. Sasuke vs Kabuto: 1

omg ... I'm writing just after I watched the three new back to back episodes of Naruto on Toonami ... holy shit ... omfg ... wtf ... omg ... O H ... M Y ... &#$ ... G O D ! We heard Itachi's voice! And it was like way evil ... how the hell are they gonna pull of Sasuke's flashbacks at the Valley of the End! On a better note ... I think that was really cool how they hinted towards Orochimaru ... his hair style looks a lot different though ... yeah ...Well ... anyways ... I feel so proud that I started this chapter like twenty six hours after I submitted the last chapter ... that was wierd ... watever ... as you can guess from the title of the chapter on the pull down ... this chapter is gonna be about the fight between Sasuke and Kabuto ... yeah ...

* * *

**You'll Pay!**

Sasuke and Naruto slowly walked to the arena. Their semi-final matches were today, and there was no chance that it would be an easy one. But all the same, the two rivals turned to face each other and frowned as their old rivalry sparked up. THEY ... were going to face each other in the finals no matter what happened.

"Yo," Naruto spoke up, "Don't worry about your match. I'm sure you're going to win."

Sasuke replied, "Yeah ..."

"What are you thinking about," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't look to happy.

"Well," he began, "I have a bad feeling that I'm going to let my emotions get the better of me during this match. And this is one match where I have to think a lot. I doubt that I could defeat Kabuto on skill alone against a medical ninja of his skill..."

"Whatever," Naruto said, "If you even come close to losing to that idiot ... I swear ... your not worth being my rival."

Sasuke smirked, "ha ... Yeah ... right!" The two continued to walk and joke around as they walked to the Arena. It was eight o'clock. Only an hour and a half until Sasuke's fight with Kabuto and two and a half for Naruto's projected fight with Kaito's time .

* * *

Itachi walked up to the two ninja preparing themselves to head to Konoha. He stared at them and the other one immediately turned around and bowed. "Itachi-sama. What do you need of me?" 

Itachi glared. "My brother is over there. I want you to try to persuade him to join Akatsuki. And while your at it, bringing in the girl won't hurt, either. Both of them now have a ring. Sasuke has Orochimaru's, and Sakura has Deidara's."

"What about it?"

Itachi glared, "Let me finish. Your Kekkei Genkai won't be as much of a help as it is against everyone else as it is to him. With the Mangekyou Sharingan, he can turn your own strengths into your weaknesses."

"No problem," the figure said, "My Katsugan (_Piercing Eye_ Props to the story:Change of Destiny: The Piercing Eyes for the name) can easily destroy him."

Itachi began to walk away slowly. He turned again and said, "Make sure you and Rei do your jobs perfectly."

And with that Itachi left.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the participants balcony. He was excited but also slightly worried. _Sasuke is going to be facing Kabuto, someone who had taught Zatek how to use and acquire the Fire Seal of Hell. There was no telling what he would be able to do._

He turned to face Kaito. T_he same apllies to Kaito. Kaito used the Shadow Seal ... there's no telling what else he can do as well ..._ He turned to watch Sasuke's match.

Sasuke nimbly landed in the center of the arena and watched as Kabuto slowly walked down the arena walls. Kabuto was smiling and he seemed to be mocking Sasuke in how slow he was. It was as if he was trying to give Sasuke a few more minutes of life.

Sasuke glared, but he calmed down and began to focus his chakra throughout his body. Kabuto arrived and they stared at each other. The referee raised his hand and yelled, "BEGIN!"

Sasuke and Kabuto instantly disappeared out of sight and began to trade blows. Noone could see what the two were doing, but all the same, everyone could hear it.

After a rather loud blow, Sasuke popped back into view for a few seconds as he fell down from the air ... all to disappear a few seconds later ... thirty seconds later ... Kabuto became visible as he fell down ... they continued to trade blows.

BOOM! SNAP! BANG!

Naruto's eyes were following the whole thing and he noticed that Kaito himself was also keeping up. However, Kaito seemed to be having some difficulty keeping up with them._ Cheee ... _

Naruto slapped his head ..._How come I didn't think of this any earlier? ... As powerful as Kaito is ... he can't keep up with me ... he can barely keep up with these two ... but then again ... My speed will be brought down to something he can keep up with ... o well .. I'll think about that when I need to ...

* * *

_

Sasuke and Kabuto appeared back in existence a few seconds later standing exactly where they were minutes ago ... breathing slightly harder and both of them had a few bruises to show off.

"Your analytical skills are impressive, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said, slightly sneering as he "honored" the ninja he used to bow to. "They alone are keeping you in this match."

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Well ... I have to say that I'm impressed to Kabuto - sama. Your in this even though your analytical skills are the worst _pieces_ of crap I've ever seen. They're worse then Naruto's."

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? MY ANALYTICAL SKILLS ARE INFERIOR TO NONE!" Everyone dropped an anime - syle sweatdrop.

Kabuto on the other hand, tightened his glare at Sasuke and began to take out his equipment. "You'll pay for that you little brat." He disappeared again, and appeared to where Sasuke was standing with an extended kunai. "Your dead." He slashed his kunai across Sasuke's neck to go right through the replication.

"Huh ... a clone?" Kabuto cussed. He quickly jumped out of the way as a wide array of shuriken kunai came flying towards him.

Sasuke yelled, "**Kage Shuriken Jutsu! Kage Kunai Jutsu!**" as he threw even more Kunai and Shuriken which multiplied. They extended throughout the whole arena, and Kabuto found himself in a rather bad situation.

"Shit," he cussed and went through a series of seals. "**DEMON GATE SUMMONING!**" Immediately, the late Orochimaru's ultimate defense rose up from the ground and absorbed all of the weapons, receiving nothing but a few scratches.

Sasuke sped into existence right behind Kabuto and whispered, "Got you, slow poke." His kunai pressed against Kabuto's mouth, he added, "It's over."

Kabuto smirked. "What are you smiling about? You just lost." Sasuke said, slightly baffled. Kabuto grinned and took in a deep breath. Sasuke's eyes grew wide open ...**O shit! .. ... out ... of ... here ... FAST!** Sasuke dropped the kunai and jumped away from Kabuto as fast as he could.

"**Poison Mist Jutsu!**" Kabuto yelled, and a cloud of purple smoke emanated from Kabuto's mouth, heading for Sasuke. Sasuke began going through a series of seals, hoping for the best.

Shizune gasped. That was her technique. How could Kabuto have mastered it? He had only seen this jutsu once ... was the child prodigy facing another prodigy?

* * *

Sasuke finished his set of seals and yelled, "**Katon: Kaji ****Toku Jutsu!**" Everyone gasped, especially Naruto, as Sasuke's hands began to emit a chain of fire that completely enveloped Sasuke, and absorbed the smoke ... every last ... wisp of it ... 

Kabuto and Naruto gaped at Sasuke. (Not really Kabuto ... but you get the point.) Where in the world did that technique come from ... that was really impressive.

Sasuke had a smug look on his face as he walked back to the center of the arena and said, "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet ... my jutsu arsenal is a lot bigger then this ..."

Naruto glared. "Sasuke has improved so much." _While I've just been running around all day doing the same thing over and over again ... my Kekkei Genkai isn't advancing any farther ... WHY?_

_ I can't go beyond fifteen flashes in one day ... even when I use Kyubi's chakra, I can barely squeese another two out with four tails ... Maybe I've reached my limit?_ Naruto continued to watch the match. "Show off ..." he muttered.

Kabuto glared at Sasuke. "I must admit," he said, genuinely impressed, "Your skills with fire are extremely impressive. I'd have to say that your probably the third greatest fire technique user I've ever seen."

Sasuke noticed the "third" but chose to ignore it as he stared at his opponent. Gathering chakra throughout his body, Sasuke cracked his knuckles, saying, "Well ... let's end the warm-up and get on with the fight."

"I couldn't agree more," Kabuto said with a smile, and he disappeared again.

Sasuke followed soon and once again, the audience found that they couldn't see what was going on. But boy could they hear it.

BOOM! A huge crater appeared in the stadium. BAM! Another huge crater appeared. The audience was in awe. They were truly lucky to be here today and watch this clash between two ninja of such high skill.

Sasuke suddenly appeared and stood there on the arena floor. He wasn't doing anything that Naruto could catch. Naruto jumped up and quietly sat down. He couldn't yell anything .. but he thought _What the hell are you doing, teme! Can't you see Kabuto running straight at you! He's running in a square formation ... GOD!_

Sasuke could very well see what was happening and he already knew what he was going to do. Just as he said, "**Kage Buushin no Jutsu!**" a line of dust began to rise. The line was heading straight for Sasuke. A shadow clone of Sasuke appeared and it also just stood there.

All of sudden, they heard a catching sound and the audience all gasped and stood up. Naruto just stood there with a funny look on his face.

"Damn you, teme," Naruto muttered. "Show - off ..."

* * *

Notes: wow ... this chapter took forever to complete ... I may have started early ... but it still took me like forever ... wow ... i think that's my best freaking cliffy ever ... lol ... yeah ... I'm so impressed with myself ... I know ... you guys probably hate me ... but still ... if you want the chapter up soon ... all you have to do is review ... goal ... five reviews ... let's go  



	35. Sasuke vs Kabuto: 2

Hi everyone ... once again ... stupid internet ... i had to go to my neighbors house to be able to do this .. yeah ... so thanks for waiting ... this is really random but ... I WILL NEVER BELIEVE THAT SASUKE WILL REALLY BECOME EVIL ... I mean ... look at it ... the bond between him and Naruto ... it's way to deep ... I mean ... yeah ... it's so much deeper then just a rivalry ... yeah ... I mean ... It's just that after everything they've been through ... it's kind of depressing ... Naruto saw him as a brother ... yeah ... (for all of you wondering ... I just saw episode 134 and 135 ... yeah ... just so you don't think I'm too random ... lol) anyways ... back to the story ...

I know ... the cliffy wasn't too good ... well ... Your about to find out what it was ... why did Sasuke produce a shadow clone ... why did Sasuke just stand there ... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Wait and see ... Sasuke vs. Kabuto : 2

(ps. I really hate the gayass internet at my place ... that's why it took so long to post ... i couldn't log in at all)

* * *

**Swirling Sphere**

**Last Time on **_The Path to Hokage:_

_Gathering chakra throughout his body, Sasuke cracked his knuckles, saying, "Well ... let's end the warm-up and get on with the fight."_

_"I couldn't agree more," Kabuto said with a smile, and he disappeared again._

_Sasuke followed soon and once again, the audience found that they couldn't see what was going on. But boy could they hear it._

_BOOM! A huge crater appeared in the stadium. BAM! Another huge crater appeared. The audience was in awe. They were truly lucky to be here today and watch this clash between two ninja of such high skill._

_Sasuke suddenly appeared and stood there on the arena floor. He wasn't doing anything that Naruto could catch. Naruto jumped up and quietly sat down. He couldn't yell anything .. but he thought _What the hell are you doing, teme! Can't you see Kabuto running straight at you! He's running in a square formation ... GOD!

_Sasuke could very well see what was happening and he already knew what he was going to do. Just as he said, "**Kage Buushin no Jutsu!**" a line of dust began to rise. The line was heading straight for Sasuke. A shadow clone of Sasuke appeared and it also just stood there._

_All of sudden, they heard a catching sound and the audience all gasped and stood up. Naruto just stood there with a funny look on his face._

_"Damn you, teme," Naruto muttered. "Show - off ..." _

* * *

"Show-off," Naruto muttered, slowly regaining his composure as Sasuke engaged in using his Jutsu. "Why didn't you tell me you could do it that fast ? ... teme ..." 

The shadow clone had grabbed Kabuto, faster then Kabuto could see. "What the hell!" Kabuto yelled, when he found himself shoulder - locked. Then ... he saw what something that scared him.

Kabuto stared at Sasuke, eyes wide open in fear. He knew that jutsu. The swirling chakra ... so compacted ... so charged ... it had defeated him before ... could this Uchiha take him out now? Kabuto took another look at the Uchiha standing before him, and noticed his eyes ... three big spikes ... three smaller in between ... the **Mangekyou Sharingan!**

Sasuke smiled. His shadow clone had a grip on Kabuto. "It's over." The sphere of swirling chakra in his hand, Sasuke yelled, as he rammed it into Kabuto, "RASENGAN!"

"AR .. GH!" Kabuto gagged as he was hit. The chakra sphere shredded his shirt and sent him flying into the arena wall. BOOM! He collided with the wall, creating a huge crater and sending up a huge pile of smoke. (Just like Naruto vs. Kabuto except not so dramatic.)

Sasuke's clone poofed, and the real Sasuke took back his hand. "Hmmph," he huffed. "So much for the mighty Kabuto."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice slowly said through the rising dust. "This battle ... (huff ... huff) Is far ... huff ... from ... (huff slowly changing to regular breath) OVER!" The shadow in the dust rose and jumped towards Sasuke.

Sasuke, who wasn't expecting this, was just saved by his Mangekyou Sharingan, and he jumped straight up into the air to dodge. However, that was a bad move.

He looked down to see a different Kabuto then the one he had sent flying seconds before. This Kabuto had a dark yellow chakra emanating from him, and lightning crackled in his chakra aura. **Not good ...**

Kabuto, too, jumped straight forward, and threw three or four shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and he barely dodged three of them by blowing chakra out of his chakra holes.

**Where's the fourth?** He looked around wildly. **Shit ...** It hit him straight in the stomach, and he was sent flying into the stadium ground. "AAGH!" he yelled. He had been able to minimize the damage, but the shuriken had done some damage. He was in trouble.

Kabuto landed on the ground swiftly and stared at Sasuke. "Let's go, genius." His voice had become the feral voice that Naruto had heard a lot lately.

Sasuke slowly got up saying, "The Hell Seal isn't it?" Kabuto nodded, evilly. Sasuke continued. "And my guess is that it's the seal of lightning."

Kabuto snickered, "You are a lot smarter then I give you credit for, Sasuke Uchiha. But I am afraid you see ... that this seal will be too much for you to handle at your current level."

Sasuke glared, and he said as he closed his eyes, "Bring it, idiot."

Kabuto snarled and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke began to concentrate a lot of chakra into his eyes. **Please let this work ... PLEASE LET THIS WORK!** He opened his eyes just as Kabuto appeared in front of him. Kabuto eyes grew wide open in shock.

"**TSUKOYUMI!**" Sasuke yelled into the afternoon air. Kabuto found himself sinking into a world of darkness and blood. He found Sasuke standing before him.

Sasuke snickered and said, "Welcome to my World. I control time and space, and you are just in my way." Kabuto took a couple of steps backward, and he realized that he could not.

He was chained to the wall. Sasuke slowly walked up to him. "You will be hit with my Chidori one time every five seconds for the next twenty - four hours." Kabuto's screamed resonated throughout the audience, and the Lightning Seal slowly disappeared.

Hours later in Sasuke's world ...

Sasuke said, "Twenty - three hours, 59 minutes left." Kabuto yelled and yelled. He couldn't do anything.

* * *

The battle was over. Sasuke realeased his Genjutsu, and stumbled backwards before he regained his balance. That technique had taken a lot more chakra then he had expected. He turned to look at Kabuto. 

Kabuto was standing there, as if he had just survived a nightmare. He slowly said, "I guess I'm lucky the seal approved of me fighting you last night. It has spared my soul, and we will continue this fight another day." He disappeared, immediately, and Kaito's eyes glared.

Naruto thought he noticed something like Revenge? But before Naruto could look again it was gone.

The judge raised his hand. "Winner ... Sasuke Uchiha."

The audience applauded for a long long time. Sasuke looked at the crowd, and he did nothing but look at the crowd and hint a smile of confidence.

_Damn showoff ... he just has to look so cool for the croooowwwwdddd ..._ Naruto pouted ..._O well ... time for me to impress the crowd ..._

Naruto jumped out of his seat and landed in the stadium and stared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back. Their rivalry was back to its primal levels.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto glared intently, and he said, "I want to fight you!"

Sasuke glared back and shrugged, "Beat Kaito first."

Naruto pouted and walked to the center of the stadium. Sasuke just smiled and walked the opposite way.

"Teme ..."

"Dobe ..."

* * *

Kabuto was jumping through the trees, healing himself slowly. He reached a clearing in the forest and stopped down. A wooden coffin marked with snakes and snakes surrounding it arrose from the ground. Kabuto bowed down, and said, "My master ... I have failed you." 

A ninja slowly stepped out of the coffin, his hair short and black. His eyes were a light, evil green color. His face would have been called handsome, if this were any other shinobi.

"No matter, Kabuto," the ninja hissed. "I have found what I had been searching for. No one ... I repeat ... NO ONE ... stands a chance against me ..."

Kabuto winced, and the ninja continued, "Even Ryo will fall ... and so will Arashi's blood ..." The two ninja disappeared into the rising mist, and the coffin disintegrated into dust.

Not a trace of a meeting place was left. Strangely, a group of snakes emerged from the forest and began to slither around.

Sakura fell out of her seat along with a whole bunch of people including Claire. "Those two will never call quits will they ..." Claire slowly said, laughing brightly.

Sakura smiled back and replied, "Never. They have been rival since they first met, and they allways will be rivals ..."

The tow kunouchi's watched their boyfriend walk away from each other. One for a match. One ... from a match.

* * *

STUPID GAYASS INTERNET! I HATE IT! anyways ... at least it worked today ... yeah ... anyways ... this chapter was so damn short ... I coudn't think of a good way to finish their fight so I decided to end it with Tsukoyomi ... well ... kind of ... anyways ... i bet you guys really liked the ending ... hee hee hee ... lol ... yeah ... well ... onward march! Chapter 36 ... dead ahead 

ps. I REALLY have to fix my internet ...


	36. Naruto vs Kaito: 1

Hi everyone ... wow ... it seems that I'm starting every chapter with that these days ... lol ... anyways ... we finally finished the first of the two semifinal matches ... I know ... that chapter was &$# and a !&) all the way ... but all the same ... this chapter is here to make up for it ... so I'm crossing my fingers and hope you guys like it ... thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who just read ... i really appreciate it ... lol ... on with the story

p.s. I'm really beginning to like fuzzy brows ... he's really ... um ... "dedicated" to whatever ... coSakura .. cough cough ... sorry .. soar throat ... he feels is precious ...

:)

* * *

**More then Just a Test**

On the last time on_ The Path to Hokage_:

_Kabuto was jumping through the trees, healing himself slowly. He reached a clearing in the forest and stopped down. A wooden coffin marked with snakes and snakes surrounding it arrose from the ground. Kabuto bowed down, and said, "My master ... I have failed you." _

A ninja slowly stepped out of the coffin, his hair short and black. His eyes were a light, evil green color. His face would have been called handsome, if this were any other shinobi.

"No matter, Kabuto," the ninja hissed. "I have found what I had been searching for. No one ... I repeat ... NO ONE ... stands a chance against me ..."

Kabuto winced, and the ninja continued, "Even Ryo will fall ... and so will Arashi's blood ..." The two ninja disappeared into the rising mist, and the coffin disintegrated into dust.

Not a trace of a meeting place was left. Strangely, a group of snakes emerged from the forest and began to slither around.

* * *

_Sakura fell out of her seat along with a whole bunch of people including Claire. "Those two will never call quits will they ..." Claire slowly said, laughing brightly._

_Sakura smiled back and replied, "Never. They have been rival since they first met, and they allways will be rivals ..."_

_The tow kunouchi's watched their boyfriend walk away from each other. One for a match. One ... from a match.

* * *

_

Naruto was now at the center of the arena, while the lazy Kaito had just stood up and was beginning to stretch.Naruto pouted angrily and began to yell at Kaito, "YO! YOU LAZY BUM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kaito just looked at Naruto with a look similar to arrogance and a hint of anger. Naruto met Kaito's gaze without blinking and soon enough, Kaito began to slowly walk down the stadium walls.

Sakura was fuming. She agrily whispered to Sasuke and Claire, "That punk has some serious nerves making Naruto wait like that." Sasuke just stared on. Was there more to this? Was Kaito stalling?

Step ... step ... step ... it was driving Naruto crazy ...Kaito was purposely delaying their match. Naruto grew extremely impatient, but he tried to stay calm and began to talk with Kyubi.

_Kyubi ... you there ... we need to talk fast ...**What kid ... I was having a beautiful dream where this vexen was ...** KYUBI!** Fine ... Fine ... What do you want to talk about?**_

_As you full well know ... I can't use my bloodline limit's chakra in combination with yours so what do you think we should do in this fight? I really don't think that Kaito will be happy with a victory._

_**Hmm. ... I agree ... this is a problem ... Kaito will probably go for the kill ... on top of that ... we might have the shadow seal to put up with ... but then again ... doesn't he need a sacrifice before-hand? Ok ... I have an idea ...**_

_Waiting here ...** Here it is ... so listen good ... bzz .. bzz ...**_

_**Kaito is here ... get ready ... Remember ... Plan A ... then Plan B ... if all else fails ...** Run ... **Ha ha ... very funny ... Go!**_

"Are you two ready," the judge said. He turned his head to both ninja. They nodded, and he nodded back. "BEGIN!"

To everyone's surprise, unlike the previous battle, neither ninja disappeared. In fact, they were both just taking steps around each other in a circle. "Huh?"

Sakura was shocked "W T F ..." She turned to Sasuke and asked him what they were doing. Sasuke didn't know what to say. They might just be mocking each other ... or what? ... Then, it dawned to him ... **They're testing each other! But why that way ... what could they get from staring at each other?**

Naruto smiled inside._ Sasuke must be pretty confused right now ... He knows we're testing each other out ... but he doesn't know that we're actually seeing how patient the other is ... To hell with it ... _**  
**

All of a sudden, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of dust. Kaito smiled, and he too followed.

Sasuke could easily see where both Kaito and Naruto were. **Damn ... Naruto's moving at least 5 percent faster then my max right now ... I'm betting he can pull that up to at least 14 percent ... Shit ... this is bad ...**

The audience heard a cling sound, and a gust of wind emanated from the center of the stadium. A few seconds later, another one and another one ... and another ... Pretty soon, the audience found themselves in strong gale of wind as they blows became more and more common.

The two shinobi reappeared a few seconds later at opposite ends of the stadium. Neither looked like anything had happened. Kaito snarled at Naruto at rammed into him. Naruto's mouth dropped wide open .

_What the ... He's moving way faster then before ... I ... Ca ... can't dodge .. it ... _Naruto just stood there in shock, and by the time he tried to, he was hit pretty hard. "GAAH!" he yelled, coughing out some blood.

Naruto landed face first into the dirt, while Kaito calmly landed next to him. Naruto shook as he turned his head. "What was that? ... What di - did ... you do?" Kaito glared at him.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," Kaito said, slowly, with anger resonating from his voice. "You took away my revenge."

"Your revenge," Naruto asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You ... and ... Sasuke ..." Kaito's chakra began to extend from his body. "You .. ki ... killed ... OROCHIMARU!" He jumped backwards and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged to his left when he saw the tag.

"Damn it," he said, before the explosion knocked him into another wall, again. "Why would you care about that? He was evil ... " Naruto tried to speak.

Kaito glared at him. "That bastard murdered my brother!"

"O ..." Naruto said, "Crap ..."

"Damn right,' Kaito said, " HE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Sasuke stared at the two shinobi.** Brother ... is he talking about that ninja Orochimaru said joined him a year before I came along ?  
**

xxx

Kaito was jumping through the trees in the forest. "You'll never catch me, Niko!" He was laughing with a smile on his face. He turned around to see his best friend in the world trying to catch up to him.

"KAITO!" Niko yelled, "You'll pay for dumping that bucket of water on me!" As serious as the look was on Niko's face, he was just joking around. Life was good for these two.

Danzou suddenly appeared in front of the two boys, and they immediately stopped and quietly bowed saying ,"Danzou - sama."

Danzou looked scared, and he yelled out as he saw a muffle in the bushes, "RUN!" He pushed them out of the way as three Sound ninja immediately appeared and surrounded Danzou. Kaito and Niko stopped and glared at the ninja.

"What are you fools doing?" Niko yelled. "We are the top two ninja in the Root! We will take you out in less then a second." Kaito raised his kunai, already going through a series of seals.

"Hold your horses," a chilling voice emanated from behind them, "or else, your grandfather might have a bit of a problem."

The two boys turned around to see Orochimaru smiling evilly at them. "You see ... I want something from him. And unless I get it ... your grandfather might not survive this."

Kaito glared at Orochimaru and yelled, "YOU TRAITOR!" A hand stopped him. Kaito looked up to see Niko stopping him.

"Don't even try, Kaito," he said. "He's way too powerful for any of us." He looked at Orochimaru carefully, before saying, "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Straight to the point I see. I like that." He turned to face Danzou. "You should be like that, Danzou - sama. Anyways ... I want you, Niko."

Kaito stopped struggling in shock. Even Danzou seemed dazed. "What do you want with him?" Kaito managed to yell out before Niko silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"My brother has a point there, Orochimaru," Niko responded. "Why would you want me, a thirteen year old boy?" He glared. "I won't consent to anything unless I know what's going on." He took out a kunai, and told Kaito to do the same.

"We'd rather die then serve you," Kaito finished.

Orochimaru laughed, "Very well. You will get the info you want, but ... " He snapped his fingers. The Sound Ninja immediately grabbed Kaito.

Niko glared at Orochimaru. "I have to come with you no matter what? Right?" Orochimaru's smile was getting uglier and uglier each second he stood there in fron't of them.

"Right," Orochimaru mocked. "I want you because you have the potential to be one of the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. You would make an excellent ... how do I say this ... heir to my power and minions .." He laughed.

Niko didn't understand what Orochimaru meant by "heir" but he knew that it wasn't anything good for him. All the same .."Fine .. let's go."

Orochimaru and the sound ninja vanished. Niko turned to Kaito and said, "I'm so sorry, Kaito." He started walking backwards, away from Kaito.

"I love you, little brother," he said, "Good bye." He disappeared.

Kaito ran to where Niko had stood seconds ago. He hit the ground over and over again. "NOO!" He glared at the ground, and Danzou noticed black chakra seeping up from the ground onto Kaito.

Kaito's eyes turned black and he yelled into the sky, "I WILL GET YOU OROCHIMARU!" He broke down, "And ... sniff ... I will ... find you ... brother ..."

xxx

"Do you no why now?" Kaito mocked Naruto. "You took away everything I lived for. Orochimaru is gone. The Sound Village is gone. My brother is gone." His eyes turned black. "And ... It ... It's ... ALL ... YOUR ... FAAULLT!" He yelled.

Naruto, who had recovered, from his earlier shock jumped backwards. _The shadow seal is being released Kyubi ...**I know, kid ...**Plan A?** Do you really need me to say yes?** Yes ... **Ha ha ... very funny ...**_

Kaito glared at Naruto as he became more and more feral in appearance. "You think that this is just a game ... a game in the form of a match ..."

Naruto began to gather chakra. In his mind ... he had just entered Kyubi's gate, and was entering the cage.

Kaito yelled, "THIS IS MORE THEN JUST A TEST!"

Naruto didn't even wince slightly. Kaito's chakra aura flared up. "This is Revenge!"

* * *

Sakura was in awe. "Kaito is releasing even more chakra now then he was during his match with Zatek. This chakra ... it's limitless." 

"Don't forget, Sakura," Sasuke interupted, "That Naruto's chakra supply is nearly limitless as well."

"That's true," Sakura replied, "But all the same .. I'm scared for Naruto."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "He'll be ok." Sasuke squinted his eyes. **What's going on?** He was losing his sight. He was losing focus ...**What the hell?** Sasuke fell over, unconscious into the stands.

Sakura and Claire yelled ,"SASUKE!"

* * *

Naruto smiled. "Well ... sorry to burst your bubble but ... " His chakra aura flared up as well. 

"I don't plan on letting you win this."

* * *

Hi everyone yeah ... I know this chapter was kind of longer but still not competing with my longer ones ... yeah ... so please forgive me ... I fixed the internet problem just to face another one ... I broke my wireless card ... nothing big .. .but it sux for me ... enought about me .. yeah ... Next chapter: The Conclusion to the Semi's: **Kaito's Hidden Strength.  
**


	37. Naruto vs Kaito: 2

Hi everyone ... yeah ... omg ... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS ... that was so fast ... I got like six or seven within twelve hours of posting the chapter ... that's so cool ... yeah ... well anyways ... so ... I guess everyone wants me to clear up a couple of issues and questions left unanswered ... Why did Sasuke faint? .. and What about Naruto's bet with Kabuto that stops him from using Kyubi's chakra? ... in all honesty ... we had some pretty good ideas about why things are happening the way they are ... but its really simple actually ... you'll see ...

p.s. I have to say that Chapter 306 was awesome ... kind of touching .. yeah ...

* * *

**Upgrade**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Kaito glared at Naruto as he became more and more feral in appearance. "You think that this is just a game ... a game in the form of a match ..."_

_Naruto began to gather chakra. In his mind ... he had just entered Kyubi's gate, and was entering the cage._

_Kaito yelled, "THIS IS MORE THEN JUST A TEST!"_

_Naruto didn't even wince slightly. Kaito's chakra aura flared up. "This is Revenge!"_

* * *

_Sakura was in awe. "Kaito is releasing even more chakra now then he was during his match with Zatek. This chakra ... it's limitless." _

_"Don't forget, Sakura," Sasuke interupted, "That Naruto's chakra supply is nearly limitless as well."_

_"That's true," Sakura replied, "But all the same .. I'm scared for Naruto."_

_"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "He'll be ok." Sasuke squinted his eyes. **What's going on?** He was losing his sight. He was losing focus ...**What the hell?** Sasuke fell over, unconscious into the stands._

_Sakura and Claire yelled ,"SASUKE!"_

* * *

_Naruto smiled. "Well ... sorry to burst your bubble but ... " His chakra aura flared up as well. _

_"I don't plan on letting you win this."

* * *

_Naruto's blue chakra soared upwards, and it slowly began to heal himself. Kaito, who was slightly surprised, responded by sending his chakra aura even higher.

Naruto grinned. _Nice idea, Kyubi ... That was genius ... but when do the side effects kick in ...** Not for another ten minutes or so ... That should be long enough for you to do enough damage ...** Yeah ... _

xxx

Kyubi and Naruto were standing in the same room. "Kid ... I want you to enter my cage. If I can blend just the right amount of chakra into this drink here," he pointed to a small cup, "Your chakra will gain some of the healing powers of my chakra."

"Will I become part .." he studdered ... " part - demon," Naruto asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Kyubi laughed, "No ... you will be a pure human ... but you will lose quite a bit of chakra control ... I doubt that your Odama Rasengan will work. You might have to go back to the two handed method of yours for a week or so, until you regain control. It will take some work, but the benefits are huge."

"Will I lose control immediately?"

"No ... ten minutes or so ..." Kyubi replied, "But when it does ... be very careful ... Your flash techinque might not function properly ... I'd say ... It'll probably work once every four of five tries."

"Not good," Naruto mumbled, "But its the only chance I have to beat Kaito when he uses the Shadow Seal. At least I can still move faster then anyone without my flashes."

* * *

"Damn it," Tsunade cursed as she check Sasuke. "He took on a lot more damage then any of us expected during his match with Kabuto." She looked at Sakura. "I want you to get to Hospital as fast as you can, and get my book out." 

"Is anything seriosly wrong, Hokage - sama," Sakura and Claire asked. "You seem awfully worried."

Tsunade was already running, and signalled them to follow her. "It's more then just damage from battle ..." Sakura and Claire were obviously confused. "He might have been poisoned when he took that blow from the kunai earlier."

Claire gasped. "Will he be ok?" Sakura stopped and held Claire back while Tsunade continued to jump through the buildings towards the hospital with Sasuke.

Claire struggled for a while, until Sakura said to her, "Claire. Sasuke needs medical attention right now."

Claire stopped. "What do you want me to do?"

Sakura smiled."Watch Naruto's match for me. We'll call it even." Claire brought up a small smile and jumped back.

Sakura sighed and rushed towards the hospital.

* * *

Naruto's blue chakra was soaring upwards, but at the same time, it wasn't anywhere near the amount coming out of the shadow seal. 

_O mighty brain of mine ... hardy har har ... come up with one of your brilliant ideas ..._ The light bulb flashed. _Nice ..._

Kaito, who was done charging, pointed his finger at Naruto, menacingly. The audience was silent as he said, "The warm - up is over. Get down to business or this'll be over faster then you can blink."

Naruto smirked, and retorted, "Well then, Kaito. Bring it on." He turned around and began to shake his rear end at Katio. "Bet you can't hit this target." Doing a dance he continued, "Nah nah na na Nah!"

A nerve bulged in Kaito's head, and he lunged forward throwing a series of kunai's with exploding tags at Naruto. Naruto took the full blow ... HUH! They passed right through him. Kaito thought urgently, "When did he do that?"

"AAAGH!" Naruto yelled from above. Kaito's eyes grew wide as Naruto rammed into him headfirst. Kaito coughed out blood, and Naruto smirked. Looking at the ground, Naruto took one last kick at Kaito before regaining balance.

Naruto smiled as he saw Kaito flying into the stadium walls. _But .. what was that ... I ... I **.. Get use to it kid ...**What was that ... I cast the Buushin no Jutsu without the seals ... I just thought about it ..._

_**Well ... along with the healing powers ... you also gained the power to cast basic jutsu with thought alone ...**_ _Thanks a lot Kyubi ... tell me that now ... I could have developed a serious combo with that ability ..._

_**And kid ... I suggest you use your new Odama Rasengan technique right now or you'll regret it **... O ... ha .. yeah .. _Naruto raised both his hands and began to gather chakra.

Blue chakra began to swirl around in completely random directions all while speeding up in its rotations. It truly was a miniature typhoon. The audience gazed in awe.

Kaito slowly stood up, coughing just to see his possible death. Naruto was running straight at him, with a Rasengan in each hand. "AAAH!" Naruto yelled as he compressed the two spheres into one bright blue sphere. " **ODAMA RASENGAN!**"

Kaito gazed in horror and braced himself for a fatal blow. Naruto continued to run. _It's over ..._ Kaito thought, "It's over." Too bad ... it wasn't.

All of a sudden, Naruto's sphere exploded on itself. Naruto cursed as his signature move weakened terribly. Kaito got a full hit, but rather then a compressed typhoon ... it was a huge gale. The Damage was only around 50 percent of what it should have been.

"Damn it!" Naruto cussed. "I'm in deep trouble now." Kaito smirked evilly.

'What ever he did ... It's weakened his chakra control ... It is over ... ' Kaito thought. He charged at Naruto gathering some of his shadow chakra into his hands. He yelled. "**KAGE JUTSU!**"

Naruto took the blow from the black sphere, and he found himself in another world. He saw ... two people ... one was the Fourth Hokage ... "Yondaime ..." Naruto muttered.

He turned to see the other one .. a women ... but he couldn't recognize her ... She had long hair .. and she was beautiful ...

Naruto found himself back in the stadium, as the couple disappeared.

* * *

Kaito was nursing his right hand. "What ... the hell ... did you ... do!" He snarled angrily. 

"Huh?" Naruto said. "I'm the one who should be asking you what the hell you did!"

_**Kid ...**_

Kaito was still nursing his right hand. The black chakra sphere had disappeared. It seemed that it had backfired on Kaito. "AARGH!" Kaito yelled. "How did you stop my attack!"

_**Kid ...**_

Naruto was getting angry. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! WHY THE HELL DID I SEE THE YONDAIME AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

_**Kid ...

* * *

**_

Jiraiya and Kakashi gasped. "O ... shit ..." The Sannin and copy ninja looked at each other.

Jiraiya slowly whispered, "Naruto just saw his parents .. b-"

"How ..." Kakashi finished for him. "Did Kyubi do something? Did the seal betray Kaito?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before answering,"What ever happened ... the match is over ... Kaito's dead .. The seal is gone ... and it's going to take his soul ..."

* * *

Kaito's black chakra had completely disappeared. Naruto was still confused, but he knew that the battle was over. He had won, and Kaito had lost brutally for some odd reason. 

**_KID!_**

_What, Kyubi!_ Naruto said impatiently. **_I know what happened._**_ Oh ... ok ... WHAT HAPPENED!_

Kyubi laughed. _**The shadow seal turned on him for some reason ... I think **_**it _sensed something in you ..._**_ Like what?** ... I have no idea, kid ... but be thankful ... it saved your life ...**_

_But still ... who were they ... _

Naruto turned his attention onto Kaito again. Kaito yelled into the sky as his soul left his body and entered the earth. The Jounin Semi-finals were over ...

* * *

An hour later: 

Sasuke was slowly waking up in the hospital. When he opened his eyes ... he found Claire hugging him closely. He smiled and turned his head to find Naruto in another bed on the other side of the room.

"Did you win, Dobe?" he asked mockingly.

Naruto grew (funny) angry. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY IS 'DID YOU WIN, DOBE!'"

Sasuke smiled. "Duh ..."

"OF COURSE I WON! ..."

"Ahemm..." Tsunade said quietly from the door.

Everyone turned and acknowledged her.

"I have knews regarding the Jounin Exams ..." she said.

All eyes immediately fell on her. "We're going to have to postphone them."

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. "WE WANT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

Tsunade laughed. "I'm only going to postphone them for two weeks. You two have to recover from your battles."

Naruto and Sasuke tried to argue but fell back into their beds, asleep.

Life was good in the Village Hidden in the Leaves ...

* * *

Note: Sorry it took me so long ... yeah ... really ... really ... sorry ... so yeah ... hope you guys liked this chapter ... the finals are coming ... but they willl be the best fights I've ever written ... yeah ... you know the drill ... rate and review**_  
_**


	38. Memories

Hi everyone ... thanks for all of the reviews ... yeah ... so ... um ... yeah ... in terms of the story ... we just finished the Jounin Exam Semi - Finals ... and we are now heading into the Final Match between Naruto and Sasuke ... it is gonna be awesome ... yeah ... but before all that ... like most great authors ... I will leave you guys in suspense ...

"BOOH!"

Yikes ... ok ... ok ... one chapter ... then we'll start the fight between Naruto and Sasuke ... yeah ... LET'S GO!

p.s. internet sux sometimes

* * *

**Remember When  
**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

Sasuke was slowly waking up in the hospital. When he opened his eyes ... he found Claire hugging him closely. He smiled and turned his head to find Naruto in another bed on the other side of the room.

"Did you win, Dobe?" he asked mockingly.

Naruto grew (funny) angry. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY IS 'DID YOU WIN, DOBE!'"

Sasuke smiled. "Duh ..."

"OF COURSE I WON! ..."

"Ahemm..." Tsunade said quietly from the door.

Everyone turned and acknowledged her.

"I have knews regarding the Jounin Exams ..." she said.

All eyes immediately fell on her. "We're going to have to postphone them."

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. "WE WANT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

Tsunade laughed. "I'm only going to postphone them for two weeks. You two have to recover from your battles."

Naruto and Sasuke tried to argue but fell back into their beds, asleep.

Life was good in the Village Hidden in the Leaves ...

* * *

Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha. Tomorrow was the big match between Naruto and Sasuke, the two greatest Chuunin the Village had ever seen. They were both lower ANBU level right now, and considering that they were only 17, they had the potential to be _the_ best.

Claire and Ino were walking with her, when they noticed a change in her expression.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked. "If your still thinking about the match tomorrow .. I'll ..."

Sakura laughed, "Claire ... It's just that ..."

"What, Sakura?" Ino interupted. "Both of them are great ninja. It's going to be one hell of a show!"

Claire nodded, happily. She turned to Sakura, and realized that she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura replied, "That's it. They're both the best. THE BEST. But only one of them can win tomorrow ..."

"Oh ... " Ino said. She understood exactly what Sakura was talking about.

"It's like History is repeating itself." Sakura said. "Remember what happened right before Sasuke left ..."

* * *

Sasuke glared at Naruto with his Sharingan eyes, "What are you laughing about?" 

"Nothing," Naruto responded. "I'm just happy that I'm gonna kick your butt after such a long time."

Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto, "You idiot! Stop daydreaming! Come on!"

"First," Naruto said, "Put on your forehead protector. I'll wait for you."

"I don't need it," Sasuke responded, "You won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

"It's not that," Naruto angrily said, "This protector is a sign that we fight as equal Konoha shinobi."

"My Equal," Sasuke snorted. "Don't kid yourself."

Sakura could do nothing but watch as the two engaged in a fight with more and more complex moves up on the roof of the hospital.

At one point, tired of getting nowhere, the two young genin charged at each other with their strongest attacks.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled ready to ram a swirling sphere of chakra into Sasuke as he jumped up.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, lightning crackling in his left hand, as he headed down towards Naruto.

Sakura couldn't take any more, and she began to run in between the two. "STOP IT!" Sakura yelled.

The two ninja couldn't stop. Their rivalry might cause their friend's death.

* * *

"You know what happened then, Ino," Sakura said, quietly. 

Ino nodded. Claire was shocked. "I never knew how deep their rivalry was. I mean I knew they were always fighting each other, but that's far deeper then any rivalry I've ever seen."

"I know," Sakura said, "But as Kakashi sensei once put it, their relation is a mix of many things."

"Care to explain some of them," Claire asked. "I really want to know."

Sakura nodded. "You see ... Their relationship is unique." Claire quietly listened. Ino turned to the bush where she saw a squirrel jump out.

"Back in their days at the Academy," Sakura continued, "Sasuke was always the best, and Naruto was dead - last. Naruto had a crush on me, but I had one on Sasuke like all the other girls."

Claire giggled, "I wonder why ... Please go on ..."

Sakura smiled, and she continued, "And when we ended up on the same team, Naruto felt that he had to prove himself."

"Why would he have to do that?" Claire asked. "I mean ... didn't he have friends ..." Ino paused looking at Sakura.

Sakura continued. "Naruto has always felt alone in his life. He never knew his parents, and the village shunned him for something that was not his fault."

"Why?" Claire asked. Ino shook her head. Claire understood that she was supposed to leave that topic alone for now.

"Naruto was constantly seeking acceptance and recognition," Sakura said. "He saw that beating Sasuke was the only way he could do this, and earn everyone's respect."

"And Naruto grew stronger and stronger," Ino said. "Sasuke did too, but not as much. That was where everything went wrong. Do you know why, Claire?"

"Itachi," Claire cursed. "Renegade S - class missing nin. Sasuke's brother."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Sasuke lost his whole family, and he wanted revenge."

"But his brother was so far ahead of him, and he needed to grow fast in order to catch up to his brother," Ino said, "and get his revenge on Itachi, the person responsible for tearing his world apart."

"That's when he noticed how fast Naruto was growing, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "Naruto was growing so much faster then him, and Sasuke couldn't accept it. He used to be far more powerful, and now, here was Naruto catching up, inch by inch."

"You see, Claire. Naruto had already received everyone's recognition except Sasuke's. That's who he wants to acknowledge him as a great Shinobi," Sakura concluded.

"But Sasuke can't acknowledge it. It would undermine his own goal to defeat Itachi. It would mean he wasn't growing fast enough."

Claire and INo were quiet for a while. "That's a very complex and delicate relationship for two young rivals." Claire said.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "It is."

"Now isn't that touching," a voice said from a tree above them.

"What the hell?" Claire yelled looking up at a strange figure in a black kimono like cloth with red clouds over it. "Who the hell are you? and Why are you here?"

The figure jumped down. He said, "I don't think my name is of extreme importance, but I'll humor you. My name is Rei, and I am here to kidnap you and Sakura."

Sakura realized that none of them stood a chance against a member of Akatsuki, and she tried to by some time, "Ino run. Tell the others about this guy." Ino ran away.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" Claire asked.

"No," Rei said, "My mission is to get you two girls in order to lure your boyfriends out to face the power of Akatsuki."

"HA!" Sakura laughed, "Those two can easily kick your ass."

"Who said anything about me facing them," Rei said, smiling evilly.

"Hu-" Claire and Sakura began to say when they were hit at their necks by a new arrival.

"Na ... ru ... to ..." Sakura murmered as she fell down to the ground.

"Nice job stalling," the shadow said as Sakura lost consciousness. "Master Ryo will be most happy with our success."

Sakura passed out.

* * *

Ino burst into the Hokage's room yelling, "AKATSUKI!" 

Tsunade burst up. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE'S SAKURA?"

Ino huffed, "Akatsuki took ... her and Claire ... they ... told me to ... tell you ..."

Naruto and Sasuke ran into the room yelling, "What just happened?"

Tsunade replied, "Akatsuki's in Konoha."

Sasuke cursed, "Itachi ...that && ... WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"No ..." Ino said, slowly trying to regain her breath. "It ... It's not ... him ... "

"What," Naruto said. "Are you sure? I mean ... who else would want anything to do with us?" He looked at Ino.

Ino took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "I'm sure ... He said ... his name was ... Rei ..."

"Whoever this Rei is," Naruto said getting up, "We're gonna kick his ass ..."

"Naruto ..." Sasuke said, "Don't rush into things ... they want to fight us ..."

"Where's Sakura? And Claire?" Naruto asked.

"They've been captured ..."

* * *

Outside the Hokage building, several ninja grabbed their ears when they heard two young Chuunin yell: 

"IT'S WAR!"

Sasuke and Naruto were about to jump out of the window to meet their opponent when a note suddenly appeared and landed at Tsunade's desk.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Is it information about where we're to meet those idiots.?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said, "They want to meet you at the Jounin Exam stadium. They want you two, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and me there as well for some reason."

"Well ..." Sasuke said. "Looks like we're gonna pound some serious Akatsuki butt soon ..."

* * *

Notes: yeah ... hoped you guys liked the chapter ... i feel so bad ... I feel like I'm letting you guys down ... after making you guys wait for so long ... i have like super short chapters ... I'm really sorry ... and I'm really trying to make my chapters longer .. .yeah ... so please stick with me ... it'll get better soon ... yeah ... thanks  



	39. What do You Want!

Hi everyone ... yeah ... this is chapter 39 of the story and I'm currently at 163 reviews when I started this chapter ... yeah ... I can't believe it ... I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and sticking with me ... I take a while to update but you guys still read and update ... yeah ... it means a lot to me ... enough talk ... on with the story ...

'blah' equals Akatsuki guy's thought

* * *

**What do You Want!**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage:_

Tsunade replied, "Akatsuki's in Konoha."

Sasuke cursed, "Itachi ...that && ... WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"No ..." Ino said, slowly trying to regain her breath. "It ... It's not ... him ... "

"What," Naruto said. "Are you sure? I mean ... who else would want anything to do with us?" He looked at Ino.

Ino took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "I'm sure ... He said ... his name was ... Rei ..."

"Whoever this Rei is," Naruto said getting up, "We're gonna kick his ass ..."

"Naruto ..." Sasuke said, "Don't rush into things ... they want to fight us ..."

"Where's Sakura? And Claire?" Naruto asked.

"They've been captured ..."

* * *

Outside the Hokage building, several ninja grabbed their ears when they heard two young Chuunin yell: 

"IT'S WAR!"

Sasuke and Naruto were about to jump out of the window to meet their opponent when a note suddenly appeared and landed at Tsunade's desk.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Is it information about where we're to meet those idiots.?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said, "They want to meet you at the Jounin Exam stadium. They want you two, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and me there as well for some reason."

"Well ..." Sasuke said. "Looks like we're gonna pound some serious Akatsuki butt soon ..."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were jumping to the stadium along with Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Naruto and Sasuke could only think about Sakura and Claire. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya were busy talking.

"Why the heck do they want all of us there?" Jiraiya asked. "There is no way that Akatsuki can take four S - class ninja, and two A - class." Tsunade shook her head.

"I know, but" she said, "I don't think Akatsuki plans to fight us. I should have thought about it earlier, but I think they want us out of the way so they can get something."

Kakashi interupted, "Shukaku! They're after the One - Tailed Biju!"

Jiraiya cursed, "So looks like we're dealing with two Akatsuki members then. We should have left more then Ino back there."

Tsunade tapped her microphone. "This is Tsunade speaking. I demand that all of ANBU get to the Hokage's office and guard the kunai in the golden box. NOW!"

* * *

Rei stood in the middle of the stadium. Looking around at the second Akatsuki member, he said, "Where did you keep the chicks?" The ninja pointed to the stadium chairs. The two konouchi were imprisoned in one of Akatsuki's jutsu, the Chakra Barrier Jutsu. 

"Rei," the ninja said, "It is time to commence the second part of your mission. Go ... Get Shukaku back!"

Rei nodded and disappeared at the ninja signal.

The ninja turned, "It appears that my opponents have arrived." He slowly turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring angrily at him.

"Who the hell are you, and how dare you mess with our friends!" Naruto yelled. The ninja noticed that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Gai were also behind them trying to get Sakura and Claire out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you .." the ninja warned as the four ninja attacked the barrier in hopes of breaking it. They went right through it.

"That was way too easy ..." Kakashi said.

Gai said, "Our YOUTH HAS RETURNED! WE ARE STRONGER!"

"Shut up," Jiraiya said, "Looks like we fell into Akatsuki's hands. We're trapped inside now."

The ninja snickered, "I warned them." He turned to face Sasuke and Naruto. "It looks like you two alone have to face me and the incredible power of my Katsugan."

Sasuke gasped, "The **Katsugan**!" He took a step back. "The legendary doujutsu that matches the powers of the potent Sharingan!"

Naruto stood in disbelief. "Another Sharingan!"

"No," the ninja said, "Its my own unique bloodline. I took the two most powerful bloodlines and fused them into this. I took the Sharingan and Byakugan, and created the Piercing Eye."

"Rei!" Sasuke said, "What do you want with us!"

"My name is not Rei. I won't tell you my name, but you will call me Blood." the ninja said. Naruto took a step back. _Is this guy mental?_

Blood continued, "And isn't it obvious? I want to fight you two, and steal Naruto's bloodline."

"Shit!" Naruto cussed. "Does all of Akatsuki know about it?"

"No," he said, "Just me." Naruto sighed in relief. "Not that it will help you. My Katsugan may not be as strong as the Sharingan or Byakugan alone, together they will obliterate you two amateurs."

"O yeah," Naruto took his ready stance, "You're about to see what these _amateurs_ can really do." Sasuke also shifted into this ready stance, Sharingan not activated. 'Hmm ... normal black eyes ... looks like he's conserving chakra ... '

Blood extended one hand, palm up, and said, "Bring it." Naruto and Sasuke charged at him simulataneously. Blood's eyes turned orange, and he noticed that Naruto was slightly ahead of Sasuke, leaving a weak point in their square formation.

Blood, with regular eyes again, sidestepped and extending his arm, grabbed Naruto and rammed him straight into the oncoming Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes opened in shock, but he managed to avoid the tossed Naruto only to receive an elbow to his face sending him back on top of Naruto.

"Get of me," Naruto mumbled, slowly getting up. He looked at Blood in alarm. _How did he do that? He outmaneuvered me so efficiently! He's almost as fast as I am! But how did he read my movemtents so fast!_

Sasuke slowly dusted himself off. He turned to Naruto, "Are you alright, Naruto? You look like you've already given up." Naruto smiled, uneasily. He gave Sasuke his thumbs up and turned to Blood.

"Your team work is incredibly horrible," Blood said. "I could see the opening inbetween you two from a mile away." He turned to Sasuke. "I mean really ... How do you expect to beat your brother, if you can't even work together with your teammate?"

Sasuke laughed gently. "What if we weren't going for a hit?" Blood opened his eyes, _slightly_. "Look at your arm." He pointed. Blood looked to see an exploding tag beginning to smolder.

"O dear, this might be a prob-" Blood started to say, when BOOM! A huge explosion happened, and Naruto braced himself. _That was one of Jiraiya's special scrolls. Five times stronger then a regular scroll. There's no way he could have escaped that without taking in some damage.  
_

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the clouds. The smoke began to clear when they heard a voice mutter, "Amateurs ..."

A shadow lunged at them and kneed Sasuke and Naruto in the heads. They went flying out of the smoke and hit the stadium wall leaving huge craters behind them.

Naruto coughed out blood as he hit the ground, hard. Sasuke faired no better. The dust slowly dispersed from the original explosion leaving Blood standing there with nothing but a torn of shirt and a few scratches.

"You two may have been able to do some damage, but," Blood looked at them reproachfully, "I think your attack caused you more damage in the end." He chuckled, quietly.

"Shut up," Sasuke said."Me and Naruto aren't done yet." He slowly got up, and looking at Naruto saw that he would be out for a few minutes. **Looks like I'll be taking on Blood for a couple of minutes ... **

**This isn't good ... I could wake him up, but then we'd both take damage ... Crap**! Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stared directly into Blood's eyes. Blood glared at him, and he began to gather chakra into his eyes. Soon enough, Sasuke found himself staring at the **Katsugan**.

"You know, kid," Blood started to say, "My orders aren't to kill you. In fact, I was asked to try and recruit you into Akatsuki."

Sasuke laughed loudly. "You really are stupid if you'd ever think that I'd work with Itachi after what he did! I will never work for him!" His eyes seemed to glimmer in the light. "I WILL KILL HIM!" Sasuke's anger consumed him and soon enough, his chakra aura soared upwards.

Blood took a step back. He muttered, "Such incredible chakra! At the mere age of seventeen, this boy has acquired as much chakra as me. Impossible." Blood glared angrily at Sasuke.

"It seems that you match me in chakra capacity," Blood said, "It is unfortanate you choose not to join us. It seems that I will have to elimante you personally. Why send one of strongest for such an easy job ..." Blood took his stance. "It appears that I will have to use the gift Master Ryo bestowed upon me."

Evil chakra began to spread from his body, and two tails appeared behind him. "NINBI!" Blood yelled.

"O crap," Sasuke said. Blood rammed into him.

* * *

A young ninja with long black hair and a white face were walking through the forest. Kabuto was following his master closely. He appeared to be cowering in fear. 

"Kabuto," the cold voice said.

"Yes, Master," Kabuto replied.

"Why are you afraid of me?" it said.

Kabuto was at loss of words. He didn't want to insult his master. How could he say this? "Um ... Your power ... The Lord of Snakes has such power ... it casts an aura of darkness upon anything close to it."

The ninja smirked. "A fit answer. Just know ... that if you ever turn against me ... I will kill you that millisecond. My newfound power will make sure to that." The ninja continued to walk.

* * *

Rei arrived at the Hokage's tower and immediately saw Ino gaurding the kunai. "Little girl," he said, "Don't get in my way. You will regret it later." 

Ino smiled and said, "Wouldn't dream about it! But they would." She pointed to a group of 5 ANBU ready to fight Rei.

Rei smiled, "This might be fun."

* * *

"Sasuke is taking a pretty bad beating," Tsunade said from behind the chakra barrier.

Everyone nodded. "But is there anything he can do?" Claire asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Verry little. And until Naruto gets up, he might get killed."

Claire gwas really worried. "Sasuke ..."

* * *

Sasuke was panting heavily and covered with bruises when he heard Naruto getting up. "What ... What happened?" Sasuke took another blow from Blood and crashed into Naruto. 

"Your fighting an Akatsuki member named Blood," Sasuke sarcastically said. "Now get up!" Naruto slowly got up and took his stance next to Sasuke.

"So what's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"I'm already using the Mangekyou, and it's not helping much against the power of a biju ..." Sasuke said.

"A BIJU!" Naruto said. _Damn it!_

"It's the two - tailed one." Sasuke continued.

"Shit," Naruto said, "Have you done any damage?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Very little," Sasuke replied. "Now that it's two on one, we might be able lay a finger on him. Can you use Kyubi's chakra and summon three tails?" he asked. "It might be our only chance."

Naruto nodded, "But we also need another plan." He smirked. "And that's just what I have right now. See ... If you do ... and I do ... we'll be able to find an open spot in his stance."

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Notes: Yeah ... so how did you guys like the chapter ... it's one of my longer ones but not by much ... yeah ... so you know the drill ... rate and review ... best drill in the world ... lol ... omg ... I'm graduating in like 9 days ... from eighth grade ... lol ... but yeah ... you get the point ... lol 


	40. PERFECT Combo

Hi everyone ... yeah ... so ... last chapter had a really bad ending ... I heard that it wasn't that great from my brother ... lol ... yeah .. that's why I have a review from myself ... lol ... yeah ... so ... anyways ... lets get on with the story ... yeah ... so here we go ... I know that my chapters are getting worse and worse in terms of the fight scenes ... but I'm really trying ... so if you review ... can you tell me how my fight scenes are coming up

p.s. its kind of hard imagining a good two on one match ... any suggestions?

* * *

**PERFECT Combo  
**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage:_

_Sasuke was panting heavily and covered with bruises when he heard Naruto getting up. "What ... What happened?" Sasuke took another blow from Blood and crashed into Naruto. _

"Your fighting an Akatsuki member named Blood," Sasuke sarcastically said. "Now get up!" Naruto slowly got up and took his stance next to Sasuke.

"So what's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"I'm already using the Mangekyou, and it's not helping much against the power of a biju ..." Sasuke said.

"A BIJU!" Naruto said. Damn it!

"It's the two - tailed one." Sasuke continued.

"Shit," Naruto said, "Have you done any damage?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Very little," Sasuke replied. "Now that it's two on one, we might be able lay a finger on him. Can you use Kyubi's chakra and summon three tails?" he asked. "It might be our only chance."

Naruto nodded, "But we also need another plan." He smirked. "And that's just what I have right now. See ... If you do ... and I do ... we'll be able to find an open spot in his stance."

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke smiled. "Let's go."

_

* * *

_Rei was covered in bruises. He had killed two of the ANBU members but there were still three ready to finish him. It was over for him. The fifth in power of Akatsuki had been defeated by the ANBU of Konoha.

Ino smirked, "Not having as much fun now are we, now that you're losing?" Ino had also entered the fight and she was responsible for half his injuries.

Rei was outraged. HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN DEFEATED THIS EASILY! Everything had gone wrong ... Five ANBU and a chick ... he sneered ... How pathetic ... he thought.

"I must say," Rei began, anger resonating from his voice, "It is rather impressive that you defeated me, but you will never take me alive." He raised his kunai. "I hope that Akatsuki captures the biju and release them on your filthy village."

Rei was hysterios now. He continued, "We already have Six of the Biju. All we need is Kyubi, Hanachabi, and Shukaku ... " He started to laughe maniacally. His stare grew cold. "Then you will feel my wrath!" He began to lower his kunai.

"NOOO!" Ino attempted to stop him, but it was too late. Rei stabbed himself, and before there eyes, one more member of Akatsuki had left the world. Six members left.

* * *

Miles away, two ninja of extremely high power noticed Rei's passing. 

Ryo opened his eyes and murmered, "And so another failure leaves us." He turned to the remaining five Akatsuki members. Itachi, Kisame, and three others. "It seems that Rei has died."

Itachi nodded along with the other four S - rank ninja. "What would you ask of us, master?" He bowed.

"Fetch the one called, Tobi," he said. "I believe he has been looking for this job for quite a while now. It has come to my attention that Sakura never had the ring. Tobi had taken it." His cold eyes stared into his followers. "Does anyone oppose of his promotion?"

Itachi slowly said, "I don't trust him, Ryo. He has a child - like presence in him."

Ryo's hologram began to fade. "Well then ... it seems that you will be watching him carefully then ..."

* * *

The ninja in the forest looked towards Konoha. He turned back. "Kabuto," he said. 

"Yes master," Kabuto replied. Why would his master want to go back? He had just lost a major battle, and the ninja had already found what he had been looking for just days ago.

The ninja turned around and began to walk the other way. "We're going back to Konoha," the ninja said, "I want my ring back ..."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood before Blood. The beginning of the battle hadn't been too great for the two ninja, and they were facing the power of a two - tailed biju. 

"When you're ready, "Sasuke said, looking at Blood. He took his stance, all while gathering chakra throughout his body, preparing for the next set of blows.

"Then let's go," Naruto yelled. He began to gather Kyubi's chakra. Red chakra soaring throughout Naruto's body, he charged at Blood at his max speed ( that Sasuke could keep up with) with Sasuke at his side.

Blood's eyes widened in shock. They were moving in complete sync. 'how could that happen? Their teamwork and coordination has increased drastically in such a short time.' Ninbi's demonic chakra slowly began to consume Blood. He charged straight at them.

"RIKEIRI!" Sasuke yelled, lightning emanating from his hand, while Naruto yelled, "ODAMA RASENGAN!" with a Rasengan made from Kyubi's chakra.

Blood growled and formed his own sphere of demonic chakra yelling, "NINBI!" They collided.

A huge explosion took place in the middle of the arena. Naruto and Sasuke hit the stadium walls again, but this time they were able to land on their knees instead of completely falling down.

Blood also hit the stadium wall. Growling ferociously he yelled, "KONOHA NINJA! YOUR FATE IS SEALED TODAY!" He charged at them at full strength.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked back. They nodded to each other. They just stood there waiting for Blood to come at them. When Blood was an inch away from them, Sasuke yelled, "LEFT!" Naruto nodded and flashed to Blood's right and grabbed his arm to flip him over.

Blood landed flat on his back. He growled, "How did you do that?" The demonic chakra slowly began to fade.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. "All we did was use our Bloodlines, the Sharingan and the Hiraishin Jutsu in a PERFECT combo ," Naruto and Sasuke pointed their thumbs up, " to solidly kick your butt in the most appealing way possible."

* * *

Ino and the remaining ANBU members destroyed Rei's body and began to gather the whole village and the feudal lords. 

Ino yelled, "The finals are taking place in the arena!" She really wanted to find away to drive the Akatsuki guy away. Naruto and Sasuke were in deep trouble according to the transmission they got from Tsunade.

That was all it took to create a GIANT crowd racing towards the arena.

* * *

Blood snickered. "You think you won, but you didn't." Naruto sensed that something was wrong. He muttered, "Sasuke ..." just as ... 

Blood surprised them by waving his arm, and Ninbi's chakra completely swept them aside.

"AARGH!" They both yelled in pain as they went flying to the center of the arena. Naruto and Sasuke landed heavily in the dirt at the center of the arena.

* * *

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya yelled, "NARUTO! SASUKE!" 

Sakura and Claire began to pound away at the chakra barrier around them. They had to be able to do something.

"Damn it ..." Kakashi said, looking at the two female ninja pound away. "We can't do anything to help them!"

Gai tried to say something, but Jiraiya stopped him. Jiraiya said, "We have no choice. All we can do is pray that those two can handle themselves until we find a way to break this thing."

Tsunade frowned, "Damn it! I should have thought about this a long time ago!"

"It's not your fault," Jiraiya said, trying to comfort her. "Everyone makes mistakes one time or another."

Tsunade put on a sad smile, "Looks like our age is catching up to us ... ehh .. Jiraiya ..."

Jiraiya looked at the ground, "I know." He put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "I think its time we retired and found ourselves our replacements." He looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in succession.

Tsunade nodded, "They would be perfect for the job."

* * *

Blood began to walk toward them saying, "You punks aren't anywhere near my power. But all the same, I'll give you one last move to decide whether you live or not." 

Naruto and Sasuke slowly got up. "Damn it ..." Naruto said. "Looks like Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B." He slowly began to get up. Sasuke looked at him unbelievingly.

"What Plan B," Sasuke said, "Your Hokage - sama only came up with one plan to get rid of the S - nin in front of us."

"Shut up," Naruto said, "We're in deep shit now if we don't think of something fast." He looked at Blood, walking towards them, Ninbi's chakra aura forming a cat like presence around him.

"Any ideas," Naruto started to say, when Blood began to run at them in all fours. "What -" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Blood rammed him and Sasuke into the wall.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, pounding at the barrier

A tiny crack appeared on the chakra barrier.

* * *

Notes: Yeah ... I know ... this chapter was so short ... but ... I couldn't think of anything ... yeah ... writers block ... I'm really sorry and finals are coming up ... I might not post for another week or two ... yeah ... sorry everyone ... yeah 


	41. Sharingan and Hiraishin

SUP EVERYONE! YEAH ... looks like I've finally posted a chapter ... after the long wait ... I'm going to make this chapter the best you've ever seen from me and maybe anyone else ... whoa ... gotta a little carried away there ... lol ... yeah ... so ... i got some reviews saying that the last chapter was kind of lacking ... so I'm working on it ... now ... on with the story ...

p.s. I will be taking small bits and pieces this chapter from the latest chapter and a little from Desaix's _Training for the Job_

* * *

**Sharingan and Hiraishin**

_Tsunade put on a sad smile, "Looks like our age is catching up to us ... ehh .. Jiraiya ..."_

_Jiraiya looked at the ground, "I know." He put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "I think its time we retired and found ourselves our replacements." He looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in succession._

_Tsunade nodded, "They would be perfect for the job."_

* * *

_Blood began to walk toward them saying, "You punks aren't anywhere near my power. But all the same, I'll give you one last move to decide whether you live or not." _

_Naruto and Sasuke slowly got up. "Damn it ..." Naruto said. "Looks like Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B." He slowly began to get up. Sasuke looked at him unbelievingly._

_"What Plan B," Sasuke said, "Your Hokage - sama only came up with one plan to get rid of the S - nin in front of us."_

_"Shut up," Naruto said, "We're in deep shit now if we don't think of something fast." He looked at Blood, walking towards them, Ninbi's chakra aura forming a cat like presence around him._

_"Any ideas," Naruto started to say, when Blood began to run at them in all fours. "What -" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Blood rammed him and Sasuke into the wall._

_"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, pounding at the barrier._

_A tiny crack appeared on the chakra barrier._

* * *

Sasuke slowly got up, coughing, to find Naruto on his knees, bleeding badly. 

Sasuke helped Naruto up, asking, "You alright, Naruto? Looks like you took the better half of that swipe."

Naruto dusted himself off a little, "Yeah. But that crash wasn't a walk in the park neither."He coughed a little.

Sasuke looked at Blood. "He's just unstoppable. I don't think we can do anything right now. We need some backup."

Naruto yelled, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to back down!" He got up quickly, and he fell down, holding his side. Looks like he had broken a few ribs from that blow.

"Look at yourself, Naruto," Sasuke said, "You can't even stand up. What do you think you can do? How are we gonna beat this guy? Are combo didn't work! It wasn't strong enough!"

Then ... it hit him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Are you healing yourself right now?" Naruto smiled, nodding, hoping he knew what Sasuke was thinking. "How long will it take?"

Naruto stood up, and he didn't fall this time. "Allready on it. I'll probably be up at 95 percent in five minutes or less." He looked at Sasuke. "You planning on using your Bloodline jutsus?" Sasuke nodded.

"Get ready, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You better be ready in ten minutes, cause I think that'll be the most I can last by myself." Naruto nodded. "Wish me luck." he added with a half smile.

Naruto closed his eyes and fell down. He called Kyubi for help. _Kyubi! How long WILL it take for me to heal?_

_**By yourself ( with your new abilities ) or with the help of my chakra?** _

_With your help, obviously! Hurry up! Tell me!_

_ **Five minutes ... but I suggest that you don't jump in until the very last minute ... I must ask for the ability to see what you see for a brief minute ... **_

_**Sasuke's body ... its releasing a familiar chakra ...** Huh? ... What are you talking about?...** Nevermind, kid...

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Sakura and Claire continued to pound away at the chakra barrier preventing them from going to help their boyfriends face the Akatsuki member. Blood had the two-tailed biju, Ninbi, and Naruto and Sasuke needed help.

Fortunately for them, Blood hadn't mastered the control of Ninbi's chakra, and his barrier from before was weakening and weakening ... second by second ... it was only a matter of minutes now ...

When she saw Naruto fall down again, Sakura yelled, "NARUTOO!"

* * *

Blood snickered evilly, "It seems that I will soon be facing the true powers of the Uchiha Bloodline, the Sharingan." If I am not wrong, your bloodline is the result of demon ... is it not?" 

Sasuke stopped short, "How do you know about that? I didn't think Itachi would tell anyone!"

"He didn't," Blood continued. "I know because my ancestor also received a demon's gift." He paused for a second, waiting for the information to sink in. "Whereas a very, very young Kyubi imparted you with the gift of foresight in battle, I was given the power of analysis by a very wise, old Gobi."

Sasuke found himself shocked. "Gobi! What? You mean your doujutsu is another cursed bloodline ability?"

"Congratulations," Blood said, sarcastically, "You figured it out." He took a deep stance. "It's time we took the ultimate test. The power of foresight vs. the power of analysis. Sharingan vs. Katsugan. I will destroy you!"

Sasuke looked at Blood, wearily. The battle was beginning to take its toll on him. He looked up and he saw Itachi standing there.

"_Foolish little brother ... You can't beat me ..._"

Sasuke's eyes shifted slightly, revealing a three tomoed Mangekyou Sharingan. "I will defeat you." He charged at Blood, chakra gathering as much chakra as he could into his eyes. "I WILL BEAT ITACHI!"

Blood charged and the two began to trade blows. Sasuke was taking more hits, and after a few seconds, Sasuke was forced out of the fray by a hard blow.

"AAHH!" he landed in dirt, panting heavily. Sasuke looked up, thinking. He clutched his neck in pain. **Damn him ... his Piercing Eye is analyzing my techniques weak spots! What can I do ... he's mastered his eyes .. I can't ----**

**It's ready.** Sasuke had collected enough chakra in his eyes for at least two of the Uchiha power moves. **Amaterasu ... Tsukuyomi ... or the third, which I haven't masterd the third ... **He looked at Blood** ... I might not have a choice ...**

Blood stared at Sasuke, coldly. "You weakling! How do you even expect to beat Itachi if you can't even match me?" Sasuke chuckled coldly. Blood took a step back.

There was something dark in his voice. He thought, 'I ... I sense something in him ... darkness ... yet ... not truely evil ... ' He paused. 'Such power! Where did it come from?'

* * *

_Kyubi ... How much longer until I'm completely hea---_

_**KID! It's back! That's what I sensed before!** What are you talking about, Kyubi? **THE CURSED SEAL! Look at his neck!  
**_

Naruto slowly turned to look up from the ground. The cursed seal was glowing red, but it wasn't spreading across his body. _Oh no! How did it come back!_

_**I don't know, kid .. but at the same time ... its not as evil as before ... it's dark ...**_

_Still ... Am I done? **Yes ... but watch Sasuke ... he might just win the battle right here and now ... **The cursed seal!** Somewhat ... it seems that the chakra's joining with Sasuke's own chakra ...**_

_But that's not good! That means that he's going evil! _

_**Not quite ...

* * *

**_Sasuke stood up, confidently, purple chakra rising. Blood stared at him realized that higher up in the chakra aura ... the purple chakra turned blue ...

Sasuke began to walk up to him, saying, "What's wrong now? Afraid that you're going to lose?" His eyes were at their maximum chakra storage. Blood took several steps back.

Sasuke looked straight into Blood's eyes. "TSUKUYOMI!" It was all over for Blood.

Blood found himself fading. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled looking around. He found himself staring at Sasuke in the middle of space. "Where are we?"

"We're in my world." Sasuke coldly replied. Blood looked around in surprise. "I control everything here ... time ... space ... energy ... " He paused waiting for the information to sink in. ".. Even the mass of objects ... including you." He disappeared.

Blood found that he couldn't move. "You can't do anything in this world except feel the pain for the next seventy - two hours ..." a voice whispered from behind him. "I don't even exist here. I'm god ... I'm everywhere ..."

Blood screamed, as hundreds of Sasukes pummeled him with kicks, punches, Chidori's, etc. Sasuke chuckled, "Seventy - one hours, fifty - nine minutes, and fifty - nine seconds left ..." Blood screamed even louder, as Ninbi's chakra began to rise up.

* * *

Blood collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't moving. Apparently, he wasn't breathing either. Sasuke, slowly walked up to the body, and said, "Game over, loser." He realized that the amount of chakra that had been taken was less then what he expected. 

He began to turn away when he heard someone say, "An impressive jutsu ..." Sasuke immediately turned around to see Blood standing over the body. **How ... no way ...**

"That jutsu ... is quite powerful ..." Blood said. The body disappeared. "Too bad, it wasn't me." He looked at Sasuke. "Care to know how I did this ..." Sasuke could barely nodd. "Blood Clone ... only disappears when I want it to ... at the cost of half my chakra from Ninbi."

He glared at Sasuke. "I must know ... your power ... It's different then that blonde kid ...Your power ... Rather then the vile chakra of Kyubi ... your chakra is dark ... yet not evil ... How?"

Sasuke stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Blood grew angry. "If that's how you put it, things have become too dangerous with you and your power. I will kill you now." Ninbi's chakra consumed him, and he snarled and attacked Sasuke.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, TEME!" A blond blur crashed straight into Blood from the side. Naruto rammed Blood straight into the wall. Kyubi's chakra aura was completely surrounding Naruto, but for some odd reason, Naruto's eyes remained the same shade of blue.

"Nice timing, dobe," Sasuke slowly said looking at Naruto. Naruto jumped back from the walls, landing right next to Sasuke.

He asked, "You ok, Sasuke? It looks like that move took way too much of your chakra. Are you sure you can keep this up?"

"Sure I can," Sasuke said, "I have enough chakra for two more of those moves. I'll try the Amaterasu next, but I need your help." Naruto nodded, and he looked at Blood, who was rising up.

"Got it," Naruto said. He flashed over to Blood and immediately began to pound away. Ninbi screamed out from Blood's body, and pretty soon, it looked like Blood wouldn't be able to stand up anymore.

Sasuke smiled, and signaled to Naruto. Sasuke zoomed over to Blood, and staring directly at him, yelled, "AMATERASU!"

Blood went up in flames. The barrier broke into millions of pieces as Sakura and Claire burst through and jumped to their boyfriends. They gave them a really big hug.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, smiling. They ad won. Out of nowhere ... A huge applause emanated as all of Konoha appeared in the stands. Apparently, they had all been watching, concealed by and invisibility jutsu. It was over.

* * *

Notes: Finally ... I'm really sorry that this chapter took forever ... but my finals just finished yesterday ... yeah ... so thanks to everyone for waiting ... yeah ... I love you all ... wait ... too much there .. lol ... yeah ... i'm officially a freshman ... COOL! yeah ... so ... anyways ... the Jounin Exam arc is going to start again ... I call this arc the Blood Arc .. there's still one more chapter to close things off ... anyways ... YEAH! there's gonna be another mini arc before the final clash between Naruto and Sasuke ... yeah ... please stick with me ... and thank you ... you know the drill ... rate and review 


	42. It's not Over Yet

Mother of Pearl! I haven't post in forever ... seriously ... i think its been around two weeks now ... dang ... I'm really sorry u guys ... yeah .. this chapter will wrap up the Akatsuki arc and head into the clash between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki in the finals of the Jounin Exam. Remember ... after this ... Akatsuki only has five members left ... including a potential new member in Tobi ... yeah ... so ... from here on out ... we're gonna get a lot more action ... well ... I plan to ... yeah ... so ... bear with me ... and enough talk ... here's the next chapter.

* * *

**It's not Over Yet**

Last time on_ The Path to Hokage:_

_"Nice timing, dobe," Sasuke slowly said looking at Naruto. Naruto jumped back from the walls, landing right next to Sasuke._

_He asked, "You ok, Sasuke? It looks like that move took way too much of your chakra. Are you sure you can keep this up?"_

_"Sure I can," Sasuke said, "I have enough chakra for two more of those moves. I'll try the Amaterasu next, but I need your help." Naruto nodded, and he looked at Blood, who was rising up._

_"Got it," Naruto said. He flashed over to Blood and immediately began to pound away. Ninbi screamed out from Blood's body, and pretty soon, it looked like Blood wouldn't be able to stand up anymore._

_Sasuke smiled, and signaled to Naruto. Sasuke zoomed over to Blood, and staring directly at him, yelled, "AMATERASU!"_

_Blood went up in flames. The barrier broke into millions of pieces as Sakura and Claire burst through and jumped to their boyfriends. They gave them a really big hug._

_Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, smiling. They had won. Out of nowhere ... A huge applause emanated as all of Konoha appeared in the stands. Apparently, they had all been watching, concealed by and invisibility jutsu. It was over._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke celebrated their victory silently as they hugged their safe girlfriends. Sasuke smiled, "We finally beat him, Naruto. Five members of Akatsuki are dead." 

Naruto smiled, but with a hint of seriousness, he said, "But all the same ... I think we'be only met the weak ones so far. Itachi ... Kisame ... and the leader still have to show themselves."

"Don't ruin the mood, Naruto," Sakura said, holding on to Naruto. "You guys just beat him ... We should be celebrating."

"We are," Naruto said, kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"Well ..." a voice said from high above the arena. (Three guesses who he is!) "You shouldn't. You just pissed me off."

Everyone's eyes opened in horror as a badly burnt Blood stood where the Hokage would sit down. "I'm going to kill you now. You two have given me the challenge of my life, but it ends now!" He landed on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke pushed Sakura and Claire out into the stadium as they squared off against Blood. Naruto smiled, "Theirs no use denying it, Blood ... You're chakra level is going down fast ... right now ... an average Chuunin would be able to beat you."

"SHUT UP!" Blood yelled, forcing his chakra enveloped hand at Naruto. Naruto easily caught it, spun around, and rammed Blood into the ground.

Sasuke suddenly noticed something ... his eyes ... why couldn't he see properly ... his sight ... it had been getting worse ever since that chakra surge in the middle of the match.

**Well ... you shouldn't be surprised ...**** No .. it can't be ... your ...Back ... unfortunately I don't control you anymore ... but all the same ... I know what's going on ...**

**O yeah ... then what's happening ... Your Sharingan is evolving ... for some reason ... you're getting a fourth spike ... A FOURTH SPIKE! That means that I can use it perfectly ... this is ... great ...**

"Naruto! Step back! I want to try something!" Sasuke said, walking up to him. Blood coud barely stand up as he looked at Sasuke in fear. Sasuke said, "You die now!" Neji, who was watching in the crowds, noticed a large chakra flare in Sasuke. " **SUSANOO STRIKE**!"

Sasuke did a series of spins and kicks so fast that Naruto could _barely_ keep up with it. _That's ... incredible ... that jutsu's sheer power ... it's ... incredible ... not close to my ultimate move ... but all the same ... if he could condense all that energy into one blow ... it would rival my jutsu!_

As the jutsu ended, Sasuke seemed to slow down to Blood. Sasuke slowly raised his fist, and hit him square in the chin, sending him flying upwards. To finish it, Sasuke went up in the air, and kicked him back down to the ground.Blood really was dead this time.

Ninbi's aura began to leave the body. Naruto ran up to him, threw out the _dark grey_ kunai and yelled, "SEAL!" Ninbi entered the kunai. It turned brown.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower: 

Tsunade sat in her seat quietly. Jiraiya was also their. "After everything you have told us, Sasuke, do you think that you'd be able to control the seal?"

Sasuke slowly said, "I believe I can." Jiraiya nodded. Jiraiya walked up and down for a few seconds.

"I still don't understand!" he said. "How the hell could that curse mark be back? Orochimaru has to be ALIVE! No edo tensei could do that!" Sasuke lowered his head.

"We perfected it," he mumbled. Everyone turned to him, immediately. He began to explain. "We call it Life Force Resurection. Unlike Chiyo's jutsu, this jutsu doesn't take the users life, but it can only be done once in a lifetime per person. The revived body is complete, rather then a sick image like the Edo tensei."

He paused, seeing a light come into Naruto's eyes. _My parents ..._ "The body has organs ... their own brain ... and they are not bound to obey the summoner. They are truly ALIVE again."

Jiraiya slowly asked, "Are there any draw backs other then the once per lifetime requirement?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "The body of the one who is going to be revived must be within twenty feet of your hand when you strike the ground. On top of that .. if there are any other bodies in the area ... it could miss and revive one of them ..."

Tsunade gasped. "This is ... this is ... bad to say the least." She turned to Jiraiya, "It appears that Orochimaru is really alive again." Jiraiya nodded. Tsunade turned back to Team 7. "All the more reason for us to tell you this ..."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked at the Godaime Hokage. She smiled and said, "You three are officially the new Legendary Three Sannin."

THUD!

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find that Naruto had hit the ground hard upon hearing that. He slowly got up, rubbing his head saying, "What just happened, you guys? I thought I heard that we were the next Sannin."

Sakura smiled, saying, "You did."

THUD!

"Naruto ..." Tsunade laughed, shaking her head. Sasuke looked at her.

"Are you serious, Tsunade - sama?" Sasuke asked. "If so ... I would like to know why you chose us ... and why now, when the whole village is still waiting for the Jounin Exam Final?"

Tsunade put on a sad smile. "To put it simply ... me and Jiraiya are getting old ... If Orochimaru marched in here right now ... Jiraiya and I together wouldn't stand a chance. Especially since he's probably in his original young body now."

"So basically," Sasuke said, "The next time he comes here ... we're screwed. He's gonna be at his prime plus extreme experience ... AND ... no one here can beat him alone."

"That's where you three come in," Jiraiya stepped up. "You three together could possibly match him ... maybe even exceed him. Naruto's trained with me, and he has stood his ground against MANY enemies once stronger then Orochimaru. Sakura has trained with Tsunade, and you're the one who killed Orochimaru after training with him."

Sakura bowed and said, "We're honored that you have chosen us to be your successors as the Sannin. It must have bee hard choosing us."

Naruto, who slowly began to get up, mumbled, "Am I a Sannin?" with his hand up. Everyone slowly looked at him and nodded.

THUD!

"Yeah," Tsunade said, laughing. "Especially the guy over there who can't maintain consciousness." Everyone laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura said, "On behalf of Naruto and us ... we accept!"

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. He was ticked off about the whole Life Force Resurrection Jutsu. It had been four days since Blood's death and defeat. Team 7 had been officially promoted in public yesterday. He was surprised how readily the majority of the village accepted him, now. 

**_How are you kit ..._**_Ok ... its just that ... I'm one step closer to Hokage ... I mean ... this is really close ... by title ... I'm one of the top five ninja in the village ... this is awesome ..._

_**That's not what's wrong kit ...** _ _Damn ... you always know what I'm feeling ...don't you ...**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ... that's very true ... So what IS bothering you ...**_

_The Life Force Resurrection Jutsu ..._Naruto began to say when he found Sakura and Sasuke at the corner waiting for him. "HEY!" he said. "What's up you guys?"

"We know that the revival jutsu is bothering you, Naruto," Sakura said, seriously. "And we want to know why?"

Naruto laughed, slowly. "Kyubi just asked me that." He paused for a few seconds. "I want that jutsu ..."

"Huh?" Sasuke said. "Why? It took me months to get it down!"

Naruto mumbled something. Sakura said, "Come on, Naruto. We didn't hear what you said. Speak louder."

"MY PARENTS!" Naruto yelled. "I WANT MY PARENTS!"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and smiled. "Yo ... if you can beat me in a challenge of your choice ... right here right now ... then I'll start teaching you ..."

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled. "Ok ... I've decided .. JANKEN!"

Sasuke fell over. "You have got to be kidding me! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Naruto began to say ... "JAN-"

Sasuke threw down scissors as Naruto threw down rock. "KEN! I WINN!" He paused, realizing something. He slowly said, "But ... I don't know who my parents are ..."

"I do ..." Jiraiya said, walking out from behind a tree. "The Fourth Hokage ... Arashi Kazama ..."

"The Yondaime ..." Naruto said.

THUD!

* * *

Well ... that's it for chapter 42 ... well ... right now ... I'm starting what will be the Final two or three chapters of the Jounin Arc ... so ... Naruto and Sasuke are going to face off ... yeah ... well ... how did you guys like the chapter ... you know the drill ... Rate and Review 

THUD! (lol lol lol lol lol lol lol)


	43. Naruto vs Sasuke: 1

Hey everyone ... yeah ... I just read chapter 312 ... and I'm like ok ... umm ... Looks like I kinda messed up then ... lol ... yeah ... so currently ... I'm planning to redo my last few chapters by changing Rei's name to the Giant's name and Blood to Hidan ... yeah ... only if you guys approve yeah ... well ... i think it wouldn't matter ... yeah ... if three people say yes ... then ok ... well ... anyway ... this chapter is the start of the long awaited Naruto vs. Sasuke battle. O yeah ... from the last chapter ... i forgot to mention it ... but Nibi was sealed into the _dark grey_ kunai from before ... yeah ... And now ... Without further ado ... (ps. once the fight starts ... nonstop ... you can imagine what the audience is thinking ... ok ... yeah ... ) NARUTO VS. SASUKE!

* * *

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: Part One**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_"

"_MY PARENTS!" Naruto yelled. "I WANT MY PARENTS!"_

_Sasuke thought for a moment, and smiled. "Yo ... if you can beat me in a challenge of your choice ... right here right now ... then I'll start teaching you ..."_

_"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled. "Ok ... I've decided .. JANKEN!"_

_Sasuke fell over. "You have got to be kidding me! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"_

_Naruto began to say ... "JAN-"_

_Sasuke threw down scissors as Naruto threw down rock. " KEN! O YEAH! I WINN!" He paused, realizing something. He slowly said, "But ... I don't know who my parents are ..."_

_"I do ..." Jiraiya said, walking out from behind a tree. "The Fourth Hokage ... Arashi Kazama ..."_

_"The Yondaime ..." Naruto said._

_THUD!_

* * *

Early the next morning, Naruto looked at the mirror. _Is this really me? I mean ... It seems like yesterday that I had failed the Academy Exam for the third time ..._

He paused, and he looked out the window to the stadium. _I'm going to fight Sasuke today ... After almost a 4 years ... we're going to REALLY fight ... his Sharingan ... My Hiraishin ... **It will be a match to remember indeed, kit ...**_

_I know ... well ... let's go ... _Naruto jumped out of his window, bearing something special in his backpack.

* * *

Ryo glared at Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and ... a certain kunoichi. "It appears that after everything ... We are now down to Five members of Akatsuki ... And we're still missing two of the biju, and we lost two more from earlier." 

Zetsu spoke up, "Master ... If it is possible .. I would like to go to face this Naruto ... He seems very intriguing .. I know I will lose but with your biju, Master, if you can watch his style ... you could defeat him and take the kunai in which Shukaku and Nibi are stored."

Ryo smiled, "We'll see, Zetsu.' He turned to the kunoichi. "Let's give it up to Claire for her amazing infiltration skills. In fact ... she even has the Sasuke Uchiha wrapped around her finger."

Claire stepped out of the shadows and bowed low to Ryo. "Thank you, Master Ryo."

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing in the Hokage box for the Jounin Exams. The match between Sasuke and Naruto was going to start in five minutes and the crowd was completely restless. 

"It appears that all of Konoha and every other nearby village has come to see this match." Jiraiya said. "And I have to say ... I'm happy that the brat is getting some attention now. And they don't even know that he's their precious Yondaime's son."

Tsunade smiled. "Indeed ... I have to say that I'm extremely happy for him. I'm also very proud. He's grown so much in the last four years, and I know that this match will either change everything between Sasuke and Naruto or ..."

"What?" Jiraiya asked, with his all-knowing smile.

"Nothing will change at all," Tsunade finished with a smile. She turned to look at the audience. "I think its time that the whole world deserves to know about Naruto now."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Tsunade? I mean ... the Kage from the Rock Village is coming ... and ... well ... things haven't gotten any better since the Ninja War."

"I'm sure Naruto can protect himself now ..." Tsunade said. "In fact ... I'm sure that Naruto can now control at least five or six tails of the Nine - Tailed Fox ..." She paused. "By the way ... how did Naruto take it?"

Jiraiya laughed, heartily, " Well ... I told him everything ... including why we couldn't tell anyone before ..."

-------------

_THUD!_

_Naruto fell down just to get back up again. He jumped up and asked at the top of his voice, "I'M THE YONDAIME'S SON!" People at the side of the street, though they couldn't understand him, looked at him in surprise._

_Jiraiya just nodded saying, "Yes."_

_Naruto eye's lit up, and Jiraiya could tell that this was probably the second happiest day of his life if not the happiest. (Number One hooking up with Sakura.) But that quickly disappeared with an expression of hurt._

_"Why didn't you or oba - chan tell me, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya flinched at the lack of the usual "ero-sennin." "Why wasn't I told? Didn't you guys trust me?"_

_Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "We did this because we cared about you. Your father, the Yondaime, had made a lot of enemies and if anyone knew ... well ... you would have had a lot of enemies."_

_Naruto frown began to fade. "How many people knew?"_

_Jiraiya looked at him seriously. " The Sandaime, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I all knew ... And I think that the leader of Akatsuki knows ... and apparently ... so do Itachi and Kisame."_

_"So ... not even Kakashi knew ..."_

_"He had his suspicions ..."_

_"Why are you telling me now?" Naruto asked._

_"We think you can kick the butt of anyone who tries to hurt you know ... so yeah .. basically ... that's it." Jiraiya finished with a smile. He patted Naruto on the back and said, "Learn that jutsu ... but don't use it immediately ... I want to see if he would be ok with coming back."_

_Naruto raised his eyebrow, but, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, let it pass. Looking at Sakura, he realized that she wasn't surprised at all. He began to approach her. "Sakura ..."_

_Sakura's eyes opened. She began to back away, slowly, yet playfully. "Yes .. Naruto ..."_

_Naruto frowned, sarcastically, saying, "You knew about this ... didn't you ..."_

_Sakura turned around and yelled, "YES!" Naruto quickly followed suit, and immediately caught up to her, and held her close._

_Sasuke sighed. "Those two take every chance they can get to get close to each other." He looked at Jiraiya. "He better not be a pervert like you ..." He glared._

_Jiraiya just smiled, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_"Well ... it's good that Naruto took it rather well," Tsunade said. She looked at the audience. "Well ... lets start this match." She turned to the audience and yelled, "WILL SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO ENTER THE STADIUM PLEASE!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow ... "Why didn't Hokage - sama mention Naruto's last name?"

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared at the center of the arena. They looked at each other and smiled. Naruto muttered, "Your going to lose to my ultimate jutsu ..."

"Quit fooling around, dobe," Sasuke muttered back. "Your Thunder Flash Punch can't touch me."

"Not talking about that .." Naruto said, smiling widely. Sasuke's eyes opened. **A new jutsu ... his own?**

Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped from their box, landed in the stadium and turned to the audience.

Jiraiya raised his voice and said, "Both ninja standing here today are legenday Shinobi in their own respects. Both ninja have gone toe to toe with members of Akatsuki, and they have each mastered what it means to be a Shinobi."

Tsunade continued, "Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the late Uchiha clan, has proven himself to be one of the top Five Ninja in Konoha. He has earned the respect of the village, and graduated as the Rookie of the Year. On top of that ... he has mastered his Sharingan, and amassed a collection of over seven hundred jutsu. He is the first of the our competitors."

She turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, who also is the last member of his clan has also earned his spot into the top Five Ninja in Konoha. People have abused him his entire life, and after years of effort, he has earned their respect. He has always dreamed of protecting the village. And he hopes that one day .. he will be able to surpass his father as the greatest ninja the world has ever seen."

She paused while the audience murmered wildly. She raised Naruto's hand, saying, "I give you the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Kazama ... NARUTO KAZAMA!"

The audience went crazy with this news. (In a good way) People immediately began to show their posters suporting Naruto. Naruto looked at the crowd with tears in his eyes ... They accepted him ... They finally accepted him ...

Sasuke smiled. He was happy too see his best friend like this. **Too bad I'm going to have to beat him ... **

Tsunade raised her hand and the audience slowly quieted down. "On my mark ... the match between you two will start ... Ready? ... ONE ... TWO ..." The audience was silent. Sakura could only whisper with a happy yet sad smile, "Naruto ..."

"THREE!"

The two ninja just stared at each other and walked forward ... slowly ... one step at a time ... They finally stopped in front of each other and shook hands. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled.

A shadow above the stadium muttered ... "BAH!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke smiled, before jumping backwards to opposite ends of the arena. 

Naruto immediately began to grow through a series of seals faster then anyone in the crowd could catch. He threw one of his kunai out yelling, "MULTIPLE KUNAI JUTSU!" Immediately the kunai split into thousands of kunai, landing everywhere through out the arena.

Sasuke immediately dodged, knowing that Naruto's Bloodline was now open for maximum sucess. Forming a single seal, Sasuke somersaulted through the rain of kunai and yelled, "BODY ATTACK JUTSU!" Immediately, snakes expelled themselves from Sasuke's arms and headed for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened in mild shock. Quickly recovering, Naruto began to gather chakra in his hand, and headed towards the snakes yelling, "AAAHGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke smirked.

**Looks like dobe is even dumber then I thought ... wait ... **He looked around ... **Shit ...**

Sasuke immediately jumped up in the air as he realized that Naruto wasn't anywhere near there. It was a shadow clone that was attacking his snakes.

But before he even got three feet into the air, a hand emerged from the ground, grabbing Sasuke and ramming him back down into the ground. Naruto emerged grinning widely. "I caught you there, teme." Sasuke smirked back.

"Not quite, dobe," a cloud of smoke appeared where Sasuke was. Naruto immediately turned around. _Damn ... it was only a shadow clone ..._ He immediately got kicked in the back into the ground a couple of yards forward.

Turning around he remarked, "You clever teme ... you ..." (well ... try to imagine Naruto joking ... lol)

The audience was awed ... This was all done in the last thirty - two seconds.

* * *

Well ... hope you guys liked the start of the fight ... yeah ... I'll bet that at least a couple of people got shocked that Claire was a member of Akatsuki ... yeah ... well ... like I said ... I need oppinions if you guys want me to change Rei's and Blood's names to Hidan and Kokuzo or something ... yeah ... well ... you the know the drill ... RATE AND REVIEW! 


	44. Naruto vs Sasuke: 2

Hey everyone .. .yeah .. .I know its been forever since I last updated ... but yeah ... I don't even want to come up with an excuse ... lol ... yeah ... I have a good one ... I had summer school ... retarded ... and my dad thinks I have a passion for golf .. .wierd idea .. he's wrong .. yeah ... lol ... so anyway ... I'm back ... and heres the next chapter for the fight between Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

**Roar of Tears: "Answer Me!"  
**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Naruto and Sasuke smiled, before jumping backwards to opposite ends of the arena. _

Naruto immediately began to grow through a series of seals faster then anyone in the crowd could catch. He threw one of his kunai out yelling, "MULTIPLE KUNAI JUTSU!" Immediately the kunai split into thousands of kunai, landing everywhere through out the arena.

Sasuke immediately dodged, knowing that Naruto's Bloodline was now open for maximum sucess. Forming a single seal, Sasuke somersaulted through the rain of kunai and yelled, "BODY ATTACK JUTSU!" Immediately, snakes expelled themselves from Sasuke's arms and headed for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened in mild shock. Quickly recovering, Naruto began to gather chakra in his hand, and headed towards the snakes yelling, "AAAHGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke smirked.

**Looks like dobe is even dumber then I thought ... wait ... **He looked around ... **Shit ...**

Sasuke immediately jumped up in the air as he realized that Naruto wasn't anywhere near there. It was a shadow clone that was attacking his snakes.

But before he even got three feet into the air, a hand emerged from the ground, grabbing Sasuke and ramming him back down into the ground. Naruto emerged grinning widely. "I caught you there, teme." Sasuke smirked back.

"Not quite, dobe," a cloud of smoke appeared where Sasuke was. Naruto immediately turned around. Damn ... it was only a shadow clone ... He immediately got kicked in the back into the ground a couple of yards forward.

Turning around he remarked, "You clever teme ... you ..." (well ... try to imagine Naruto joking ... lol)

The audience was awed ... This was all done in the last thirty - two seconds.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other with something like hatred ... except ... it was friendship. Neither one of them was going to back down from this fight. This fight had been building up ever since the battle at The Valley of the End.

Sasuke laughed, "After all these years ... you fell for a simple shadow clone? It seems that you're still far behind me in terms of skill." Naruto continued to glare angrily at him. Sasuke smirked. **Looks like Naruto's pissed ... this fights really gonna start now ... the warm-ups over ...**

Naruto glared and retorted, "Well ... teme! ... I have gotten a lot stronger ..." He continued, and pointed at Sasuke. "Your going down Sasuke. This is the battle that I've been waiting for ever since we were assigned to Team 7."

Naruto smirked, and added, "As Lee once said, a dropout will come to beat a genious with hard - work." He paused. "Konoha will finally see who's the stronger ninja ... Kazama Naruto or Uchiha Sasuke." He beckoned. "Koi!" (Come?>> -thought it was a good taunt - )

Sasuke immediately jumped towards Naruto, having already gone through a series of twenty seals in the matter of one second of a second. (I'm saying Itachi's seal speed is 23 - 25 seals a second) Lifting his hands to his mouth, he yelled, "**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!**"

Naruto, who had caught the first seal even as he said "Koi!", stood there smiling, gathering chakra into his legs. When the dragon was inches away, he jumped up into the air. To his surprise, the dragon followed his rise; Sasuke smirked. **Nice try, dobe.**

Naruto went through his series of seals, and yelled, "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**!" A jet of water, appeared in the middle of the air and met the dragon head on. A cloud of steam immediately covered the whole arena, leaving everyone in wonder of whether Naruto was ok.

The cloud of steam slowly rose revealing two shadows standing up. Sakura waited anxously hoping to see that Naruto wasn't too tired. She turned around. Where's Claire? ... I thought she'd be here to see the match ...

Looking at the crowd, Sakura realized that Naruto and Sasuke looked just like they did in her vision during her match with Kabuto in the quarterfinals for the Jounin Exams. What does this mean? Sakura gasped . Are they going to use that jutsu!

The smoke rose even further showing Naruto and Sasuke standing perfectly straight ... breathing with their mouths open, but not a scratch on either one. Sasuke smiled. "Smart Naruto ... use the water in the air for your jutsu .. that collision of jutsu took more from me then you ... You have grown."

Naruto smiled back. "I've said this before to someone who I once thought was stronger then you ..." _**HEY!**_ "I'm not the little kid I used to be, anymore, Sasuke ... I thought you'd realize that by now.'

Sasuke looked down at the ground in something like shame, but more like regret. He slowly said, "You're right, Naruto, and I have realized it before .. but," he looked up at Naruto, his eyes watering, "I just find it kind of hard to accept that you're not the stupid Naruto that I've always known."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and mumbled, "Sasuke ..."

Sasuke continued, "I'm sorry that I ever left ... You had always been under me ... and then during the Chuunin Exams ... you completely destroyed someone who I couldn't even keep up with ..." He paused, and looked at Naruto again, tears gone. "All things aside ... this battle has barely started."

Naruto couldn't move. He looked down, and began to yell, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SASUKE?" Sasuke flinched. " YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER THEN ME!" He yelled looking up, tears pouring from his eyes. "I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF EVERYONE ACKNOWLEGED ME!"

Sasuke could barely look at Naruto. This was all his fault. These feelings had been shrugged off for nearly a year now ... It was time to let everything out. The barrier had cracked. Naruto's emoitional wall was cracking. He muttered, "Naruto ..."

"But I didn't care ..." Naruto said. "I wanted the acknowledgement of the one who called me a scaredy - cat that day." Sasuke's eyes opened in shock. **He still remembered? **(duh)

"Why couldn't you ever acknowledge me?" He stared at Sasuke. "WHY!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" The seal on his neck slowly began to pulse the color of red. He charged at Naruto going through a series of seals.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**!" A series of fireballs began to head toward Naruto. Naruto just stood there, not moving. Kyubi's chakra begant to spark into Naruto's blue chakra aura.

Naruto stared at the fireballs, and glared. "Pathetic ... Sasuke." He disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Answer me! Why!" Naruto's features were completely changing. His eyes were still blue ... but slitted and his whiskers had deepened.

Sasuke barely mumbled, "I wanted a different kind of recognition from someone outside of this village." The cursed seal fully revealed itself taking spreading.

Naruto gasped in shock, releasing Sasuke. Sasuke's seal continued to pulse then moved up to his hair. His hair was now streaked with red streaks of hair.

Naruto gasped, "What is this, Sasuke? The Cursed Seal is taking over you!"

The purple chakra slowly turned the color blue, and it enveloped Sasuke in a super saiyan style aura. His forehead protector flew away from the strength of the chakra.Sasuke smirked. "Not quite. I'm in control here, and this is the power I need to beat you!"

Kyubi's chakra completely enveloped Naruto sending his forehead protector flying into the stands. _Kyubi ... is Sasuke really in control?  
**Yes kid ... he is ..**. that's good ..._

Naruto faced Sasuke. He slowly spoke up, "Looks like this battle is just starting." Sasuke nodded. Naruto chuckled. "Looks we were still warming up ..."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah ..."

* * *

Notes: ok ok ... I know that that chapter took forever ... and it was super short ... but ... the next chapter I will post in two weeks ... well ... I'll put it this way ... I refuse to post it until the fight scene itself is at least 2000 words ... yeah ... so .. I'm really sorry ... yeah ... well ... I hit 200 reviews ... thanks everyone ... yeah 


	45. Naruto vs Sasuke: 3

hey everyone .. yeah ... this is tennisdesi91 here to say that the conclusion to the fight between Naruto and Sasuke is here ... we have been waiting for this match forever ... and we've since glimpses of the final outcome throughout the story ... but before I get down to the knitty gritty of things ... I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me even though I've become quite bad at updating my stories ... yeah ... so anyways ... here's a current power rating in comparisons of the key ninja in the world of Naruto:

1. Kyubi (Prime)  
2. Hachimata (Prime)  
3. Bijuus ...  
4. Ryo  
5. Itachi (Kisame is seven percent weaker)  
6. Naruto or Sasuke  
7. Kakashi and Sakura

And those are all the characters that have currently been introduced ... note: Gaara not included in this .. yeah ... this is just Konoha and four members of Akatsuki. If you guys noticed ... Claire's not up there ... so ... where is she? ... evil laugh keep thinking ...

anyways ... enough talk ... lets start the fight!

* * *

**The Conclusion**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

"Why couldn't you ever acknowledge me?" He stared at Sasuke. "WHY!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" The seal on his neck slowly began to pulse the color of red. He charged at Naruto going through a series of seals.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**!" A series of fireballs began to head toward Naruto. Naruto just stood there, not moving. Kyubi's chakra begant to spark into Naruto's blue chakra aura.

Naruto stared at the fireballs, and glared. "Pathetic ... Sasuke." He disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Answer me! Why!" Naruto's features were completely changing. His eyes were still blue ... but slitted and his whiskers had deepened.

Sasuke barely mumbled, "I wanted a different kind of recognition from someone outside of this village." The cursed seal fully revealed itself taking spreading.

Naruto gasped in shock, releasing Sasuke. Sasuke's seal continued to pulse then moved up to his hair. His hair was now streaked with red streaks of hair.

Naruto gasped, "What is this, Sasuke? The Cursed Seal is taking over you!"

The purple chakra slowly turned the color blue, and it enveloped Sasuke in a super saiyan style aura. His forehead protector flew away from the strength of the chakra.Sasuke smirked. "Not quite. I'm in control here, and this is the power I need to beat you!"

Kyubi's chakra completely enveloped Naruto sending his forehead protector flying into the stands.

Kyubi ... is Sasuke really in control?  
**Yes kid ... he is ..**. that's good ...

Naruto faced Sasuke. He slowly spoke up, "Looks like this battle is just starting." Sasuke nodded. Naruto chuckled. "Looks we were still warming up ..."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah ..."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other at the center of the arena. Sasuke, forehead protector somwhere on the ground, was covered in an aura of dark blue chakra and had streaks of red in his black hair, and his minor bruises were healing.

Naruto was covred in his own aura of red chakra; his forehead protector was somewhere in the stands, and his bruises and cuts had already healed.

Naruto slowly shifted his feet so that he could make his move, as Sasuke did the same. They stared at each other for a few seconds, emotions and questions floating between their eyes. Naruto's eyes sparked something, and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto only to receive a knee to his stomach, as Naruto immediately turned around. Sasuke coughed, but not wasting time, Naruto immediately kicked Sasuke up.

Sasuke went flying into the air, and Naruto reappeared behind him. He slowly whispered, "How's this for bringing back old memories. Let's see if you remember ..." Naruto innitiated the move.

Kakashi stood up. "He's ding it! He's doing the ..."

"**SHISHI RENDAN**! " Naruto yelled, kicking Sasuke once, and then again, harder, straight back into the ground. A cloud of dust rose up as Sasuke and Naruto went crashing back into the arena floor.

* * *

Kakashi stared in awe at his former pupil. Naruto had grown so much so quickly. All the same, he had never expected Naruto to use Sasuke's own move against him after seeing it only one time. And that was four or five years ago! )naruto ... You've grown ...( He thought about his sensei. )Arashi - sensei ... your son has become an excellent ninja ... I'm glad that I had the honor of teaching him ...( 

Sakura was in just as much awe as Kakashi. Naruto ...

* * *

Naruto jumped out as the cloud of dust settled down to reveal Sasuke lying flat on his back. Naruto was breathing hard. _Wow ... that move took a lot more then I thought it would ... these jutsu are getting harder ... _

"Nice move ... dobe."Sasuke coughed to Naruto's shock.

Coughing loudly, he slowly got up and stared at Naruto with his **Mangekyou Sharingan. **He beckoned Naruto, "Come on, Naruto. I dare you ... Look at me like a man and face me!" he yelled, his dark blue chakra stretching way up into the sky. The bruises on his arms were glowing, healing.

Naruto took several steps backwards in utter shock. He turned to Kyubi. _KYUBI! WHAT THE HELL! HIS WOUNDS ARE HEALING ALMOST AS FAST AS MINE ARE! He should be out of chakra by now!_

_**Calm down, brat! ... I have to admit though ... it is rather shocking ... it appears that Sasuke is now channelling some of Orochimaru's chakra ... and Orochimaru is no longer just one entity ...**_

_What the hell are you talking about! Orochimaru can't have another biju ... can he?_ Kyubi nodded. _Fine ... but all the same .. how would Sasuke be getting that chakra?_

_**The cursed seal ... its power is directly linked to Orochimaru ... **So that means that Sasuke can take Orochimaru's chakra?** Only to the extent Orochimaru can prevent ... but in theory yes ...**_

_And if Orochimaru has a biju ... we're facing our toughest match ever now ..._

Sasuke looked at his body slowly, chuckling slightly. **This power ... it's ... incredible ... it looks like I've evened the field against Naruto's Kyubi ... I am ... **He smiled widely ... **Invincible ...**

Naruto stared at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke. It appears that your Cursed Seal has become a blessing ..." At Sasuke's slight nodd, Naruto continued, "Well ... the field is even now ... Now ... its just who's stronger ... no extra help would make a difference .." He got into his ready stance.

He quickly performed a series of seals and yelled, "**Suiton: Kaihodan**!" He jumped into the air and yelled letting out multiple streams of water from the air, guided by his hands. Sasuke smirked as he saw them coming.

Forming a single shield he yelled, "**Katon: Tate**! (Shield?" Immediately a dome of swirling fire covered Sasuke absorbing the streams of water heading for him. Naruto landed on the ground when Sasuke sent out his own streams of fire.

Naruto at loss of what to do quickly went through a series of seals, and molded a lot of chakra to form: "**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**!" A wall of water immediately rose up out of nowhere to protect Naruto. The shield vanished as steam slowly rose.

Sasuke quickly followed his fire attack with a series of kicks and punches all while spinning in one direction on his way to hitting Naruto. Naruto just flashed out of existence and kicked Sasuke down to the ground from above. As Sasuke looked up, he cursed. **Damn ... his bloodline completely cancels out my Sharingan ... his speed is already regular to me ... **

**But he isn't moving when he disappears like that ... how is he doing that!** Sasuke thought desperately as he took blow after blow from Naruto and his newly created Earth clones.

Trying to evade the attacks heading for him from every side, he began to think hard ... **How is he flashing? There has to be a drawback somehow! **Then ... it hit him ... **THE KUNAI!**

Jumping out of the fray as hard as he could, Sasuke turned on his special Sharingan to search for chakra traces. **Bingo ... Naruto's kunai's a practically leaking his chakra all over the stadium ... this is bad ... **

**At this point ... only one sixteenth of the field is safe ... well ... **He began to go through a set of seals ... **Let's keep it from getting any smaller. ** **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)!**" He yelled releasing a series of fireballs completely destroying the rest of the kunai on the field, stopping the leakage of chakra.

Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke. He said, "So ... you figured out how my bloodline works have you? Well ... it's not going to do you any good ... at this point ... my chakra covers more then eighty - five percent of the field!" He bent down, slightly. "But still ... this is going to be fun."

All of a sudden, as Naruto jumped towards Sasuke, Kyubi's chakra aura doubled knocking down Sasuke's gaurd completely. As the chakra sank, Naruto flashed towards Sasuke only to meet a kick straight up.

Sasuke appeared right behind him and kicked and punched him in a certain series. "Say hello to my new move ... **FIRE DRAGON BARRAGE!**" Naruto landed in dirt heavily as Sasuke landed lightly after the final blow.

"What ... the ..." Naruto coughed out in pain. "How did you ... keep up with me? " He bent over in pain. Sasuke smirked.

"Well dobe ..." he began, "As you know .. my Sharingan can detect chakra when I want it to ... nothing like chakra coils ... but chakra ..." He paused, for a second looking at Naruto. "So I detected that in order to flash ... you needed your chakra to be available at the point you were going to flash to."

Naruto took the opening and tried to punch Sasuke only to find his fist caught in Sasuke's hands. "That still ... ugh ... doesn't ... answer my question." He jumped back.

"The spot where I'm standing right now is placed at a point where you can only flash right ahead of me if you want to catch me off gaurd," Sasuke said. "It looks like I've just cancelled your bloodline."

Naruto smiled. "Well ... let's stop playing and use our serious jutsu." He began to gather some a prodigious amount of Kyubi's chakra into his fist ... one handed. _Let's see what he does ..._

Sasuke smirked and began to go through a series of seals, "Never thought you'd ask." He grabbed his fist as lightning began to crackle in his fist. The lightning slowly turned bright yellow from all of the extra chakra emanating from the seal.

The two ninja jumped at each other.

"**ODAMA RASENGAN**!"

"**RAIKIRI**!"

* * *

The two attacks collided in full force, releasing a powerful shock wave. The audience shielded their eyes from the blinding light that emerged from the point of collision. Two figures were blasted out of the sphere of light created and they hit the stadium walls hard as the light faded. 

The two figures seemed to struggle to get up, but then ... their enormous chakras revealed themselves and began to heal their containers. Kakashi and the two Sannin were in shock. These two were displaying such sheer power and chakra. Kakashi thought, "In fact ... Sasuke's chakra stores are well on their way to exceeding the Yondaime's stores ..."

Jiraiya thought, "Naruto ... on the other hand ... has already surpassed that stepstool quite a while ago ... on top of that ... he has the kyubi's chakra to add to his own stores ..."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other panting heavily. The collision of those two attacks had taken a lot of chakra ... but due to the enormous amount of chakra streaming from both shinobi ... neither of them had a scratch on them ... though their bodies were beginning to suffer from the chakra exertion. 

Sasuke gasped for breath as he said, "It's not over yet, Naruto." **I wish I had as much confidence now as I sounded like I did ... this is unbelievable ... I have ALL this chakra? ... its unbelievable ... but ... this chakra ... it's ... hurting me too ... how?**

Naruto, who was in slightly better shape, said, "It is ... we both know that both of us can only use one or two more attacks until our chakra coils knock us out ..." Sasuke's eyes opened. **He noticed!**

Naruto smiled. "Of course I noticed. Don't think that all this chakra is not hurting me. You're not weak. At one point ... too much chakra is bad ... " His eyes grew serious. "Let's end this ..." He began to go through a series of seals as his right hand began to glow gold. Kyubi's chakra slowly receded.

Sasuke smirked, "Fine. You're about to face the combined power of two Uchiha Bloodline Moves." His four spiked **Mangekyou Sharingan** began to spin rapidly as his left hand began to glow bright with light blue chakra, sparking with black fire. His dark blue chakra receded.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. --------------------- "Naruto ..."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. --------------------- "Sasuke ..."

"**SUZANOO FIRE**!" Sasuke charged, his left handed going up into blue chakra flames.

"( Need a good name for it ... yeah ... well ... something involving thunder and/or gold .. yeah ... so please send suggestions"

The two attacks headed towards each other faster then the audience could keep up with. All they saw were streaks of blue and gold. The rookie 9 stood up on their feet as the two attacks collided. Kakashi and the two Sannin gasped.

Where the two fists met a small ball a foot in diameter formed separating the two fists. The ball of chakra was flashing gold and blue.

Lightning crackled, shocking both shinobi.

Fire jumped out, burning both shinobi.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other in pain. This pain was almost unbearable, but neither of them were willing to back down. The chakra ball split into two spheres and each of them hit the shinobi sending them packing. A huge cloud of smoke emerged shrouding the two ninja.

Less then a minute later, to everyone's utter shock: 

"LIGHTNING RASENGAN!" Two voices yelled from opposite ends of the stadium.

The cloud of dust immediately rose up revealing both shinobi, extremely worn out and bruised, wielding a combination of their signature moves.

* * *

Kakashi gasped, "Unbelievable ... The can still move. Their previous moves ..." He asked the Sannin to his left, "How?" 

Tsunade and Jiraiya smirked, "So these were their final aces ..."

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and began to answer, "You see ... Naruto and Sasuke both pulled their blows on that move." Kakashi's look resonated WHY

Tsunade finished, "They apparently had been dying to test this out ... what a waste ... those moves could have been a lot more powerful ..."

Kakashi looked at his former pupils. "Those moves could have been even more powerful ..."

* * *

The two ninja faced each other, spheres of swirling electricity contained in their hands. The electricity began to rotate faster and faster as Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. 

"So ... you still had energy for one more move eh dobe ..." Sasuke gasped for air.

Naruto retorted, "So did you. So this is it ... the final clash with Rasengan and Chidori in one ..." He bent down low, ready to charge at Sasuke. He remembered his dream from the forest.

They charged at each other. Time seemed to slow down for the two ninja. Each step was a THUD for them. The energy between their palms crackled and swirled filling their ears with sound. Their eyes locked.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Both ninja jumped towards each other, balls of swirling energy and electricity between their hands. They collided.

* * *

Notes: wow ... that was a long chapter ... this is now my longest chapter ever ... yeah ... I really hope that I didn't disappoint you guys with this fight ... yeah ... so ... I need a name for Naruto's jutsu ... yeah ... so you know the drill ... rate and review ... o yeah ... before I forget ... Everybody knows that these two can kill each other right now ... but they respect the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto .. they want the fight to be all out  



	46. Answers

Hey everyone ... yeah ... so ... well ... lets cut the talk and start this chapter ... yeah .. thanks for the reviews ... but I'm still looking for some suggestions for Naruto's move ... I've recieved a few I liked but I want a few more for comparison .. yeah ...

ps. I completely got rid of the last chapter ... yeah .. i felt like redoing the last chapter ... after rereading it a couple of times ... i felt that it was completely short of what i was going for ... so I combined the two chapters .. yeah , here are the notes from the original chapter:

Hey everyone ... I'm really glad that so many of you reviewed ... thanks for the love .. lol ... yeah ... I'm also rally glad that a lot of you liked the chapter ... and the fight scene ... yeah ... so ... anyways ... this chapter will show you who the winner is ... but I'd bet that a lot of you think I'm gonna make this match a tie? ... lol ... yeah ... well ... while writing this ... i still haven't decided ... talk about planning ahead ... so ... I'm thinking ... when I get to that point ... I'll write what I think will make a better story line .. yeah ...

* * *

**Answers**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Kakashi gasped, "Unbelievable ... The can still move. Their previous moves ..." He asked the Sannin to his left, "How?" _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya smirked, "So these were their final aces ..."_

_Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and began to answer, "You see ... Naruto and Sasuke both pulled their blows on that move." Kakashi's look resonated WHY_

_Tsunade finished, "They apparently had been dying to test this out ... what a waste ... those moves could have been a lot more powerful ..."_

_Kakashi looked at his former pupils. "Those moves could have been even more powerful ..."_

* * *

_The two ninja faced each other, spheres of swirling electricity contained in their hands. The electricity began to rotate faster and faster as Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. _

_"So ... you still had energy for one more move eh dobe ..." Sasuke gasped for air._

_Naruto retorted, "So did you, teme. So this is it ... the final clash with Rasengan and Chidori in one ..." He bent down low, ready to charge at Sasuke. He remembered his dream from the forest._

_They charged at each other. Time seemed to slow down for the two ninja. Each step was a THUD for them. The energy between their palms crackled and swirled filling their ears with sound. Their eyes locked._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_Both ninja jumped towards each other, balls of swirling energy and electricity between their hands. They collided._

* * *

The two spheres of swirling electricity collided releasing a series of tremendous shockwaves. The sky turned black as the lightning streamed out of the spheres and schocked their opponents. Both ninja couldn't move if they wanted to. The energy between them wasn't going to release them until one of them came out on top. 

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Sasuke mumbled, "Looks like you don't want to hold back anymore ..."

The energy between them was reaching its peak and a blinding light began to cover the two shinobi as Naruto muttered back, "Neither did you ..."

Kyubi's chakra suddenly exploded, with five tails. As the light consumed his vision, Naruto could have sworn he saw six blue ones on Sasuke ...

* * *

The whole audience was on its feet. This battle was definately going to end now. To their unhappy surprise, the energy being released pushed them down to the ground, preventing them from seeing the shinobi fighting for victory. 

Putting as much chakra as they could to their feet, to stay standing, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi stood shielding themselves from the lightning and wind gusting in the arena.

Kakashi yelled, in an attempt to be heard, "Such power ... I never expected them to be able to pull something like this off." Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded.

* * *

The sphere of light exploded sending two figures exploding out, and they landed deep in the ground. 

The electricity and wind stopped immediately as the light faded to reveal to stacks of dust risng from two mounds on opposite ends of the stadium.

The audience slowly rose to their feet to for a better view. As far as they could tell ... neither of them would be able to get up. Heck ... nobody but them could have even survived that!

Kakashi jumped down to the stadium surveying the craters for his old pupils.

Meanwhile, a familiar voice yelled out from the crowd, "NARUTO! YOU ROCK!" Who else but Takeshi could yell like that in the middle of all the tension in the air.

As Kakashi arrived in between the two craters, two hands popped out of the rubble and held on to the edges of the crater. He jumped back waiting to see what happened.

Naruto and Sasuke, slowly and painfully climbed out of their respective craters. Kakashi was amazed that these two could still stand.

Sasuke tried really hard to say, "I admit it ... you're just as good as I am ..."

Naruto smiled and breathed hard. He managed to say, "Looks .. huff .. huff ... like ... you ... win." He fell over completely exhausted. "Teme ..." he mumbled.

Sasuke was in shock. Naruto had just lost ... to him. After everything! Sasuke could barely lift a hand as he fel backwards too.

The audience went crazy. While Takeshi cried, (funny) "Narutoooo! Nooo!' (Make it whiny kind of)

* * *

That night in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke were lying in beds opposite each other. 

They kept staring at each other. They couldn't really say anything to each other. Things that had been bottled up for since their rivalry had started had been let out. Their rivalry had come to that battle, and they had held back for that one move.

Tsunade asked Jiraiya from outside the room, "How did Naruto lose? I thought the Kyubi's chakra would protect him."

Jiraiya shook his head. "It appears that Orochimaru has captured Hachimata inside of him ..."

Tsunade gasped, "WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"It is," Jiraiya answered. "And Sasuke was channelling the chakra from the biju. There was no way that Sasuke could have had that much chakra." He paused. "And further more ... I think Sasuke had acessed more of Hachimata's chakra then Naruto did for Kyubi."

"That's unbelievable," Tsunade could barely say. "Those two are growing so fast. I'ts amazing."

"Yeah ..." Jiraiya said ...

* * *

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke ..." 

Sasuke replied, "Yeah, Naruto." He turned to look at Naruto. At the look on his face, Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted to know. He faced the ceiling as he said, "You want to know why I said what I said today ..."

Naruto simply nodded saying, "What do you mean 'I was always under you." Yeah I know that's been true, but what in the world does that have to do with you leaving? I know Itachi was the person you had to kill, but ..."

Sasuke said, slowly, tears falling from his eyes, "You were my best friend, Naruto. And you still are, but for me ... I had to destroy Itachi. He had ruined my life, and I was going to make him pay."

Naruto's voice began to rise as he said, "Why couldn't you acknowledge me!" He jumped out of bed and pointed at Sasuke. "Your stupid ego just had to stop didn't it?" Sasuke put his face down, as Naruto continued to glare at him. "You were power hungry! Power hungry enough to try and kill me ... power hungry enough to run away from everyone who cared about you!" he was yelling now.

Kakashi noticed this and watched from just outside the door.

"What could you have done?" Sasuke yelled back, jumping out of bed. Enough was enough. "What would you do if someone killed Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and ... Sakura!" Naruto stopped, in shock. "What would you do?"

At Naruto's silence, Sasuke continued, "You would want to kill them! My whole family was killed by my BROTHER!" Sasuke continued saying, "To add to the previous situation ... what if I killed them!"

Naruto could only look at Sasuke and say, "I'd feel betrayed ..."

They immediately quited down.

"But there was one thing I realized, those three years with Orochimaru ..." Sasuke began to say. "It was that revenge wasn't worth losing the bonds you still had ..."

Naruto could only say, "Sasuke ..." They hugged each other, understanding how the other had felt for all those years. Kakashi could only smile as he signaled Sakura to enter the room.

"Hey you guys," Sakura said, stepping into the room. Naruto and Sasuke immediately jumped apart.

"We've received a new mission. Each of us." Naruto's eyes immediately opened up. "Tsunade - sama is going to give us an A - ranks pay for this." Sasuke's eyes opened. **I really do need a new tv ... mine doesn't even have color ...**

"We each have to," Sakura began to say, purposely trying to build up the tenstion in the room. Naruto and Sasuke leaned closer to hear her. Their hearts were dying to hear what the mission was.

"Tutor one genin each, for their Chuunin Exams in one month." Naruto and Sasuke fell over, muttering, "Whyy yy yy y!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were off their beds muttering stuff like "Why!" or "Little kiiiiids ... sob ..." 

Sakura walked up to them, brusquely picked them up saying, "What's so bad about little kids? Besides ... their only four years younger then us ..."

Naruto, dusting himself off, asked, "Can we at least choose who we train? Cuz I really liked Takeshi and I want to train him." Sasuke nodded saying, "I wanted Kai."

"Well ... the thing was," Sakura began. "Whoever their jounin instructor was got to choose."

Kakashi spoke up saying, "And that would be me. So you did get them."

Naruto jumped out of bed yelling, "YEAHH ... OOOOWWWWWW!" He yelled falling onto the bed again. "Why the heck am I still so hurt ..." _**I don't know brat ... I'm gonna have to search my memories but I have an idea of whats happening ...**_

_Is what's happening good ... **Might be ... **_Kyubi sunk out of contact.

Everyone could only laugh at the worlds most unpredictable ninja.

* * *

A week later, the Yamanichis were each in front of their respective teachers at different parts of the village. 

Naruto yelled, "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Notes: yeah ... i redid most of chapter 46 for this new chapter ... yeah .. so anyways ... from now until the next chapter ... it will be a time skip till the third phase of the Chuunin Exams. 


	47. A Month Later

Hey everyone ... i know its been a while since i last updated a completely new chapter but I'm back ... yeah ...so basically ... i've decided to in the most part skip most of the first two stages of the Chuunin Exams and get straight into the good stuff ... the tournament .. yeah ... lol ... so ... lets get down to business ... WOO HOO! yeah ... the yamanichi's are back!

p.s. about the lemon, i mentioned i might add ... like ... WAY back ... ok ... well ... i MIGHT ... add one on Naruto's eighteenth ... yeah ... but ... yeah ... not likely ... but still ... if you guys know the website for the NaruSaku archives ... yeah ... it'll probably be their

* * *

**A Month Later  
**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Naruto and Sasuke were off their beds muttering stuff like "Why!" or "Little kiiiiids ... sob ..." _

_Sakura walked up to them, brusquely picked them up saying, "What's so bad about little kids? Besides ... their only four years younger then us ..."_

_Naruto, dusting himself off, asked, "Can we at least choose who we train? Cuz I really liked Takeshi and I want to train him." Sasuke nodded saying, "I wanted Kai."_

_"Well ... the thing was," Sakura began. "Whoever their jounin instructor was got to choose."_

_Kakashi spoke up saying, "And that would be me. So you did get them."_

_Naruto jumped out of bed yelling, "YEAHH ... OOOOWWWWWW!" He yelled falling onto the bed again. "Why the heck am I still so hurt ..." __**I don't know brat ... I'm gonna have to search my memories but I have an idea of whats happening ...**_

_Is what's happening good ... **Might be ... **Kyubi sunk out of contact._

_Everyone could only laugh at the worlds most unpredictable ninja._

* * *

_A week later, the Yamanichis were each in front of their respective teachers at different parts of the village. _

_Naruto yelled, "Let's get down to business."_

* * *

A month has passed ... Sasuke has turned 18, leaving three more months until Naruto's birthday ... the Yamanichi's have grown drastically ... the Chuunin Exams have arrived ... 

Naruto walked up to building for the Chuunin Exams, Takeshi walking next to him. "So are you ready, Takeshi?" Naruto's appearance had changed drastically since his fight with Sasuke. He had grown his hair out and his new set of clothes, and Kakashi could have sworn that he was staring at Arashi.

Takeshi on the other hand, had crown his hair much like Naruto had in the past. Naruto had decided to give Takeshi a new set of clothes ... and believe it or not ... they were orange. Still ... Takeshi looked great with his new cut and sleek new mission clothes.

"So you finally showed up, eh ... Naruto?" Sasuke said, landing swiftly with Kai at his side. Immediately following him, Sakura appeared in a gust of wind with Rin at her side. Takeshi smiled brightly.

"So we're all here and ready to kick some serious butt!" Takeshi yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Sakura blushed at how much like Naruto Takeshi had grown. Rin thought the same thing. In fact, over the month, the Yamanachi's could easily say that they had grown to be more like their mentors.

Kai furnished a new set of dark blue clothes, a sleek black sword on his back. (well ... think a really cool sword about three thee foot blade ...) He just smirked at seeing his siblings. His blue vest had already caught the attention of all the girls passing by. His hair had grown to be a lot like Sasuke's, except a lot shorter.

Rin had just matured over the month, keeping her own sense of style, but she had developed quite a punch over the last month.

"Well," Sakura said, standing next to Naruto, "It's time that you three get in there for the Chuunin Exams. So promise me that all three of you will knock everyone's socks off!" They all mock saluted and walked into the building. Sakura gasped when Naruto grabbed her by the waste. "Naruto ..."

He snuggled close to her and whispered in her ear, "Now that they're in there ... how about we catch up on what's happened since we last saw each other ..."

Sakura sighed, "That was last night, Naruto ..." She couldn't deny that she loved Naruto holding her though.

"Really ..." he whispered, turning Sakura around to face him ... "It seemed like forever ..."

"O yeah ... " Sakura said blushing ... "You really need a new li ..." Too late. Her lips were touching his.

Sasuke just smirked. On his behalf ... he and Claire had been getting closer and closer to each other ... **and ... things had happened ... things ...**

Sakura broke his thoughts by asking, "How close to killing him did you get, Naruto? And you too, Sasuke?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly ... "Well ... pretty close ... I had too ... You see ... he has a ..."

"Bloodline that only activates when their in danger of dying," Sasuke finished. "So me and Naruto worked on letting them develop their bloodlines ... and well ... finding a way to cheat that trigger ..."

Sakura was pretty interested now. "Explain ..."

* * *

Inside the main hall, the Yamanachis arrived to see a group of over a hundred genin waiting for them. Rin shuddered in fear as Takeshi and Kai began to scope the hall for possible threats. 

"So it looks like you three are gonna take part in this?" Takenishi said walking calmly up to the Yamanichis. Asuka and Taji followed him and greeted the Yamanichis. Taji's condescending tone had settled since their last meeting, but the want for superiority was obvious.

After a brief talk between the two teams, Kai turned his head towards the door. Someone incredibly strong was coming. His chakra ... this person had at least thrice as much chakra as he did ... and almost twice as much as Takeshi.

Apparently, everyone else in the room including Takeshi had noticed. The door opened slightly to reveal a young boy with dark grey eyes and dark brown hair from the Rock village along with his team.

**Who is this guy?**

The guy's teammates were a guy with black hair and a blonde girl. The guy turned and looked directly at Kai and Takeshi. His teammates froze as he walked over to them, slowly.

He stopped and asked, "Who are you two?" His eyes showed no hint of accepting no answer.

Takeshi stepped forward yelling at the boy, "Who the hell do you think you are!" The guy didn't even flinch. "You should tell us your name first."

Kai pushed Takeshi aside whispering, "He could kill you if he wanted to right now ... " Turning to face the guy, he said, "My name is Kai ... and his name is Takeshi."

"My name is," the guy began. "Kenji ... Kenji Itaro." He walked away.

Takeshi came forward yelling, "OH, YEAH!

He threw a kunai at Kenji only to find that same kunai deflected Kenji's pinky. Takeshi's mouth opened in shock as Kenji said, "You'll wish you never did that."

Flashing through a series of seals, Kenji jumped towards Takeshi, chakra covering the boy's fist. Takeshi braced himself, charging his new move when ...

"COPY JUTSU!" Takenishi yelled, hurling his own fist at Kenji. The two attacks immediately cancelled themselves out. Kenji, raised an eyebrow before walking away.

"Thanks Takenis..." Takeshi started to say before Takenishi walked away too._Whoa ... he's changed ..._

His two teammated greeted themselves as Lee Itaro and Kasumi Itaro. They warned them not to mess with their brother or bad things would happen.

* * *

Another month later ... Sakura sat in the crowd. The third exam was going to begin.

* * *

Notes: yeah ... I'm really sorry ... but yeah ... writers block ... this might be the last appearance of the Yamanichi's in the rest of the story except for what might be the final arc of the story sometime in the far future ... yeah ... so ... well ... bare with me ... the road to the final battle has begun.  



	48. The Third Exam

Hey everyone .. yeah ... cut the talk .. .thanks for the reviews .. .yeah ... so .. anyways ... let the fights begin ...

* * *

**The Third Exam**

Last Time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Kai pushed Takeshi aside whispering, "He could kill you if he wanted to right now ... " Turning to face the guy, he said, "My name is Kai ... and his name is Takeshi."_

_"My name is," the guy began. "Kenji ... Kenji Itaro." He walked away._

_Takeshi came forward yelling, "OH, YEAH!_

_He threw a kunai at Kenji only to find that same kunai deflected Kenji's pinky. Takeshi's mouth opened in shock as Kenji said, "You'll wish you never did that."_

_Flashing through a series of seals, Kenji jumped towards Takeshi, chakra covering the boy's fist. Takeshi braced himself, charging his new move when ..._

_"COPY JUTSU!" Takenishi yelled, hurling his own fist at Kenji. The two attacks immediately cancelled themselves out. Kenji, raised an eyebrow before walking away._

_"Thanks Takenis..." Takeshi started to say before Takenishi walked away too.__Whoa ... he's changed ..._

_His two teammated greeted themselves as Lee Itaro and Kasumi Itaro. They warned them not to mess with their brother or bad things would happen._

* * *

_Another month later ... Sakura sat in the crowd. The third exam was going to begin._

* * *

Sakura was excited. Naruto and Sasuke would be the judges for the two remaining matches in the tournament. She had to say that she was very proud of her student. Turning her head, she saw Rin trembling in excitement. Takeshi would be facing Takenishi in this round. 

Sakura thought to herself Rin did very well ... She could easily become a Chuunin. She's learned basic healing and two A-rank jutsus along with her amazing Omnigan. She stared at Takenishi walking up to the center of the field. That boy ... he completely copied Rin's Katokage move ... and added his own power to it ...

That move is not to be taken lightly ... Takeshi was walking to the center of the field as well. Good luck, Takeshi ... you might need it ...

* * *

Takeshi arrived at the center as Takenishi did. Nodding their heads in acknowledgement of each other they turned to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke began, "Takeshi ... Takenishi ... your match will be a fight until it becomes apparent that one of you can keep up with the other."

Naruto continued, "Keep in mind that if neither of you waver ... it might mean a match to the death. If it comes down to that, both of you have the option of backing out."

At the shake of their heads, Naruto finished, "At three then ... One ... two ..."

Takeshi shifted his weight slightly to the left. Takenishi shifted to the right.

"THREE!"

Takenishi bolted to the left as Takeshi bolted to the right. They each threw kunai at each other only to cancel each other out. Takeshi immediately went through a quick series of seals yelling, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Immediately roughply thirty clones appeared and surrounded Takenishi.

Takenishi grinned as he had been doing his own set of seals. "COPY JUTSU!" To Takeshi's horror, Takenishi brought out a group of his own clones to match Takeshi's. Takeshi outmatched Takenishi two to one but stil ...

Takenishi's clones immediately formed a ring around Takeshi's clones and simultaneously yelled, "**Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)**!"

Takeshi cursed as a field of boulders twice his size rose from the ground. Gathering as much chakra as he could, he absorbed his clones again except one clone(gaining some chakra back) and ran straight for the wall.

Rin yelled, "IDIOT! HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS US!" Naruto smirked.

Takeshi continued running as fast as he could as he and his clone began to gather swirling chakra into his hand. He was inches away from the stadium wall now.

At the last second his clone picked him up and tossed him to the side. His clone poofed as the stream of rocks collided with the wall leaving a wall of rising dust.

* * *

Sasuke grinned as he said to Naruto, "Looks like your pupil has grown quite a bit." 

Naruto answered back, "I could say the same for you. "

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Naruto whispered, "Neither have you ..."

* * *

Takenishi looked around in slight panic as the cloud of dust completely covered the field. "RIGHT HERE!" Takeshi yelled as he thrust his Rasengan into Takenishi."RASENGAN!" 

Takenishi winced in pain as his body went flying with a ... "poof". Takeshi cussed as he turned around to meet another Rasengan headed straight towards him.

"AAAAGH!" Takeshi yelled as he went flying out of the dust cloud. He hit the ground hard as the dust immediately settled down as Takenishi stepped out of the cloud, kunai hanging. He immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Takeshi, the kunai at his neck.

"Forfeit now," Takenishi said. Takeshi tried to struggle but he realized it was useless. Takenishi had him.

"Time for me to release it then," Takeshi said. Concentrating chakra into his eyes he yelled, "RELEASE!" Immediately a huge flare of chakra emerged from Takeshi. The chakra sent Takenishi flying.

Takeshi stood up, his eyes blue, green, and red.

* * *

Sasuke gasped, "You did it too!"

Naruto just smirked.

* * *

Takenishi gazed at Takeshi. "What is this? Some sort of trick?" 

Takeshi glared at Takenishi, "The match is over, Takenishi. I suggest you forfeit before you get hurt."

"I never give up," Takenishi yelled as he jumped towards the Yamanichi, kunai raised.

Unfortunately for him, Takeshi could see every move of his, and side stepped milliseconds before Takenishi reached him. Takeshi began forming a Rasengan with a shadow clone. The clone still stood there after the sphere was finished.

Takenishi gasped, "It's not over ..." He went through his set of seals.

"That won't help you," Takeshi said, "My clone just copied your jutsu." He was standing right behind Takenishi now. "It's over.

Takenishi just dropped his hands. It was.

* * *

ok ... screw it ... this chapter took forever to post ... and it still sux .. yeah ... i can only hope that i did something right .. yeah ... serious writers block ... yeah ... well ... the fight scene stank ... yeah ... but i will get back to the better fight scenes once we're back with the original Team 7. Yeah ... well ... the next chapter might take a while .. yeah ... finally ... vacation  



	49. Kenji vs Kai

Hey everyone ... Im sorry this took so long ... but i've been really busy ... believe me when i say busy ... ive barely been able to put in a few minutes a day ... yeah ... on top of that, sadly, this might be the last chapter I post until schools starts for me again ... i might be lucky if I can post another chapter in between them ... yeah .. so anyways ... this chapter will be about the fight between Kai and Kenji ... and the final fight will be between ... wel ... isn't it obvious ... but still ... you want the fight so here it is ...

ps. i really need some peoples oppinion on this ... have any of you readers seen the movie Little Manhattan .. .and if so ... what did you think of it?

* * *

**Kai vs. Kenji**

Last Time on_The Path to Hokage_:

_Takenishi gazed at Takeshi. "What is this? Some sort of trick?" _

_Takeshi glared at Takenishi, "The match is over, Takenishi. I suggest you forfeit before you get hurt."_

_"I never give up," Takenishi yelled as he jumped towards the Yamanichi, kunai raised._

_Unfortunately for him, Takeshi could see every move of his, and side stepped milliseconds before Takenishi reached him. Takeshi began forming a Rasengan with a shadow clone. The clone still stood there after the sphere was finished._

_Takenishi gasped, "It's not over ..." He went through his set of seals._

_"That won't help you," Takeshi said, "My clone just copied your jutsu." He was standing right behind Takenishi now. "It's over._

_Takenishi just dropped his hands. It was._

* * *

The audience was in utter awe. Takeshi had turned what had seemed to be a hopeless situation to a victory in the matter of seconds. The drop out had just defeated the new prodigy! 

The audience burst into applause at a slightly shocked and embarassed Takeshi. He hadn't really expected to win, but he had been forced to use his Omnigan ... and that wasn't good.

He looked at Kai. Kai looked at him. It was clear as ice what Takeshi was thinking. _You better face me in the next round._

Kai just smirked as he jumped onto field while, Kenji just appeared to float onto the stadium.

Sakura thought, It's that kid again ... damn ... the last time someone faced him ... that guy broke down in seconds ... his **Nightmare Jutsu** is just too powerful ... even Kakashi - sensei couldn't copy it ... it had to have been a bloodline ...

Kait muttered to Takeshi as they passed each other, "Ph ... you had to use it ..."

"I'll bet that you're going to have to use it longer ..." Takeshi retorted.

"Whatever ...' Kai just kept walking.

At the center of the stadium, Kai stared at Kenjii. Sasuke began, "At three ... begin.' The two genin shifted slightly. "One -" The two shinobi completely disregarded Sasuke and jumped towards each other baring kunai.

(ok ... sorry ... but screw this ... a thousand words just got deleted and I don't see what the point is in this so ... yeah ... i will never do this again .. ok ... i'll just do the important thing ... and then ... end of chapter ... ok ... well ... yeah ... im really sorry ... but im still like emotionally supercharged ... ok ... all that was supposed to happen was that Kai and Kenjji would fight and fight exchanging jutsu ... then ... Kenji would release the Nightmare jutsu ... from there ... Kai would see his father with black hair and the Omnigan in an Akatsuki vest ... somehow ... Kai would cancel the jutsu because of his anger towards his father ... and as what the user sees is portrayed to the audience because of the way Kenji is ... well ... Takeshi and Rin get pissed as hell ... well ... Kai kicks Kenji's butt after that ... yeah .. really really sorry ... but i will NEVER do this again ... yeah ... just had to post a new chapter ...)

* * *

by the way ... what about _Little Manhattan? (see above)  
_


	50. Itachi vs The New Guy

Hey everyone ... I know that this chapter took forever but ... o well .. I'm back .. yeah ... so ... last chapter was ... well ... unique ... lol ... so .. anyway ... this chapter will introduce a new villain in the series and a very, very big problem for Konoha (particularly for Naruto) .. yeah ... without further ado ... lets go

---------------------------------

**Itachi vs. the New Guy  
**

_A figure in a black coat held a kunai in his hands. It was dripping in blood._

_Kai stared in horror as his mother died before him. Takeshi and Rin had already attacked the man, but as hard as they tried, the man was way above their level._

_Kai held his head in horror as he yelled, "HOW COULD YOU FATHER!" Chakra began to leak from Kai, and as he did so, his eyes began to change. They were flashing different colors and eventually turned, red, green, and blue._

_The man stared in surprise at his son, "It appears that you've awakened our Kekkei Genkai." But in all his fury, Kai couldn't hear that as he attacked his father._

_The man quickly sidestepped and chopped Kai on the neck. As Kai lost consciousness he heard, "Kai ... if you want revenge .. kill me ... but you can't ... your too weak ..."_

_"No ..."_

_Then ... images flashed of his father in a black cloak with red clouds._

_----------------------- _

"FATHER!" Kai yelled as he woke up. Kai took deep breaths as he looked at the ground cursing his weakness. Looking up, he realized that Takeshi and Rin were standing next to his bed.

"You saw him ... that night ... didn't you?" Takeshi said softly.

Kai nodded. "I saw him murder mom again ... and I saw something else." That got Takeshi's and Rin's attention. "I'm not sure but it felt like I had awakened my Omnigan back then. He said so." Rin gasped.

"But that means that ... he was talking about you!" Rin yelled. Takeshi and Kai nodded.

"And ..." Kai began to say.

"And what?" Naruto said as he walked into the room.

"He was wearing the same kind of vest as that Deidara person was wearing at the bridge that one day," Kai finished. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded towards each other.

"What about the Chuunin Exams?" Kai asked.

"Due to the state you were in ... the Hokage, Raikage, and Mizukage agreed to end the Chuunin Exams and choose the ninja who had passed." Sakura said.

Sasuke continued, "Those who passed were, Kenji and his team, Takenishi, Taji ..."

The Yamanachi's just stared at the old Team 7 as Naruto finished, "And all three of you guys! Congratulations! You're all officially Chuunin of Konoha!"

Takeshi just burst up and did a victory dance of his own yelling, "O yeah! I'm a Chuunin! I'm a Chuunin!" while Kai just smiled from his bed, and Rin just giggled at her brother's outburst.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto and Sasuke signaling they had to leave. "Well ... we have to go ... Congratulations again.' They turned to leave when ...

"Wait,' Kai said. They turned around in surprise. "We wanted to say thanks for everything. Its because of you guys that we passed."

"Yeah," Takeshi spoke up. "Thanks."

"No problem squirts," Naruto said with a smile. "Later Takeshi." He jumped out the window. They had to go tell Tsunade what they had heard.

----------------

Tsunade folded her hands in annoyance. If she heard right, that meant now has six members: the leader, someone, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and the Yamanichi's father. This was bad.

Jiraiya piped in, "Are you sure you trust what he saw in his dreams, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Jiraiya - sama," Sasuke said. "Kai's not a normal kid. Plus, the Omnigan has a reputation that the whole world knows. Their father just might be that one man. And he might now be part of Akatsuki."

"But don't we have four of the Akatsuki rings?" Tsunade asked.

"Not anymore," Naruto said. "Deidara's and Rei's rings were stolen during the Chuunin Exams by one of own ninja."

"We believe that he has joined Akatsuki," Sasuke said. "But we still have Orochimaru's and Blood's rings."

"Speaking of Orochimaru," Jiraiya interupted, "I have one good news and two bad news."

"What's the good news?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru does not have the Hachimata biju." Jiraiya said. Everyone phewed. "But he has Orochi, the eight tailed, and eight headed snake, and the leader of Akatsuki has Hachimata, the eight tailed dragon."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS, ERO - SENNIN!"

As funny as the situation was, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't bring themselves to laugh or even smile. If there were two eight - tailed biju in the world, that would mean that even Naruto wouldn't be able to face their combined might.

"But now that I think about it," Sakura spoke up. Everyone turned to listen to her. "How can their be TWO eight - tailed biju? Aren't their only nine biju?" Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled.

"See Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled hitting his old apprentice hard on the head. Tsunade and Sakura smiled. "Be more observant like her." He cleared his throat. "You see, Sakura, there are no longer nine biju in this world. Because there are at most seven members of Akatsuki left in the world (Tobi is not Akatsuki) and five biju available, the competition for the biju is big in Akatsuki."

He continued, "Their leader, who, with Hachimata, may be stronger then the Yondaime Hokage, wanted an eight - tailed biju. So he took the Yonbi, the Gobi, and the Shicibi to create a new biju."

"But," Naruto interupted, "How do four tails plus five tails plus seven tails equal eight tails?" His answer was a bonk on the head.

"Each tail is exponentially stronger. You would need more chakra then the total amount of eight tails to create a biju of such calibre." Jiraiya concluded. "So currently, Akatsuki is in possesion of three biju: Hachimata, the Sanbi, and the Rokubi."

"Orochimaru has Orochi," Sasuke finished for Jiraiya, "and we have three biju, two of which are sealed in the kunai Tsunade has in her hand." And sure enough she was twirling it around her finger mockingly.

Tsunade said, "I forgot to mention, you three have a new mission." Naruto's ears picked up. "It's a Double S class mission."

Naruto jumped up. "HELL YEAH! I'm gonna get a big mission! I'm gonna get a big mission!" Sakura sweatdropped ( animestyle) Tsunade smiled.

"How do you tolerate this twerp?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered honestly.

"Anyways ... this mission is to infiltrate the new Sound Village." Sasuke glared.

"A NEW VILLAGE! HASN'T OROCHIMARU HURT ENOUGH PEOPLE BESIDES THE ONE'S I SET FREE!" he yelled as the Cursed Seal began to rise releasing a dark blue chakra.

"I know, Sasuke, and that's why you guys are going to enter the village and destroy it." Tsunade said, calmly.

"Won't we need more then three Jounin?" Sakura asked. "We would have to face Orochimaru himself!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Sannin! Sannin! We can't have Konoha's Legendary Sannin forgetting who they are can we? A Sannin should be able to take on at least fifteen upper class Jounin by himself. And match an S-class ninja."

He laughed and then grew serious. "It's true that you guys will need more then three people. And that's why we will be sending eight squads of three ANBU members with you and Gaara, who we have recently resealed Shukaku into properly."

He turned to look at Naruto. "And that is why you and Sasuke will be leading this mission. The ANBU should hold the village off, and Gaara should be more then a match for Kabuto."

"Can we also bring in the Yamanichis?" Naruto asked. "I think they need to go."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, but if they get hurt .. you're done for." Naruto just smirked.

"If all goes well, all three of you will be given the chance to face Orochimaru three on one. You will leave tomorrow at 800 hours. Dismissed!" The three saluted before jumping out of the building.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "That's my job, pervert." Jiraiya just smirked and disappeared without a trace.

--------------------

Deep within the forest by Iwagakure:

Zetsu glared impatiently behind him. He turned back and said, "You know I seriously wonder If she would even consider still having Tobi around. He might be Sasori's temporary replacement but he is absolutely useless. Where is he now?"

Itachi stared behind Zetsu, Sharingan activated. "Someone's here. And he's defeated Tobi." Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "In seconds." Zetsu understood as he shifted to his ready stance.

The trees rustled. Itachi, taking no chances, immediately went through a series of seals. He set forth a fireball at the trees, burning everything to a crisp. A voice chuckled darkly, "Uchiha ... Itachi ... you think that a weak attack like that could put a scratch on me?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, slightly, "Yamanichi ... Iro ... I didn't recognize your chakra. I have to say that I'm not very pleased that you have shown up, after defeating one of our subordinates none the less."

The flames immediately died town and parted to reveal a slim figure in a black coat, carrying Tobi on his back. Iro grinned evilly, his eyes red, green, and blue. "After all that we've been through ... I'm heartbroken." the figure laughed tossing Tobi aside. "I come with a proposition ... for his life, let me join Akatsuki."

Zetsu glared, "You must be joking. I could wipe the floor with you." Ryo raised his hands. Zetsu and Itachi stepped aside.

"So .. you are the famous Yamanichi Iro, rougue ninja from Kagegakure, the Shadow village, who once lasted against Itachi's Tsukoyumi for thirty seconds, a worthy accomplishment."

"I'll be damned if I couldn't win now," Iro said, haughtily. Itachi appeared behind him swinging down a kunai only to have it matched with another kunai. Ryo smirked.

"Here's my proposition," Ryo ( ok ... that's not his real name ... code name ... for his biju ... kind of ..) said, smirking quietly. "If you provide a reasonable match for Itachi, you will be given the position of third in command."

Kisame glared, but decided to keep quiet rather then challenge the Dragon.

Iro bowed and backed away from Itachi. "Begin ..." Ryo muttered.

The two ninja stared at each other for a few long moments, doujutsus staring deep within to each other. Itachi, impassive as ever in battle. Itachi called upon his Mangekyou Sharingan and muttered, "Tsukoyumi." as Iro did the same. Itachi showed clear shock.

Both ninja found themselves once again staring at each other in the world of the Red Moon. "How did you counter my jutsu?" Itachi asked, composure regained.

"I have perfected my Omnigan, always on, perfectly copying the first bloodline seen, and gained _parts _of other bloodlines." Iro said as he continued to stared at Itachi. "Naturally, I received the Mangekyou Sharingan along with some other bits and pieces."

Itachi took out his kunai and threw it at Iro. Iro immediately jumped back. As a wall of earth surrounded him, several mud streams collided with it. As the barrier fell, Itachi said, "It appears that you have matched by seal making speed as well, but at a huge price." Itachi disappeared as several kunai landed at where his feet had been seconds ago.

"Your eyes take up at leasat thrice as much chakra at that level as my Mangkeyou Sharingan," Itachi said as he reappeared behind Iro, having stabbing him in the back with the kunai.

The body immediately turned into a log. Itachi looked around to meet a fist in his face, sending him flying backwards. Itachi smirked, "You actually hit me." Iro continued to charge at Itachi, fists raised.

Itachi simply sidestepped and had Iro in a death grip. "Your torture begins now."

---------------------

"Release," Itachi muttered. The red sky began to rapidly disappear as the blue sky once again showed itself and the trees surrounded Itachi and Iro along with the rest of the remaining Akatsuki members.

Back in the real world, Iro fell over, while Itachi stood there panting somewhat deeply, eyes returned to dark black. "I win." He began to walk away.

Kisame smirked. "The punk didn't even last a second. Itachi thrashed him." Itachi turned to glare at him, clearly disturbed. "He ... almost ... beat ..."

";No ... but he was quite a match ..." Itachi murmered.

Ryo stepping up to Iro, revived him. "You are now a proud member of Akatsuki. Be prepared for your first mission. You, Itachi, and Kisame will be sent to the new Sound Village and kill Orochimaru."

"Yes, Master," Iro said slipping away quietly.

"Itachi!" Ryo called, "Orochimaru now has the Orochi so make sure you and Kisame don't hold back Sanbi and Rokubi. Claire will meet with you there as she has been assigned for the same mission through Konoha."

Ryo narrowed his eyes, slightly, "You will meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and your brother, Itachi."

Itachi nodded and disappeared along with Kisame.

------------------

The next morning at the gates of Konoha, Tsunade was giving the mission details to the eight squads of ANBU and the Yamanichis. When she finished, she gave a scroll to Sasuke and a bag of pills to Sakura. "These pills are special soldier pills." Sakura nodded. (think along the lines of senzu beans)

She gave Naruto a hug and said, "Now make us proud, squirt." She yelled, "GO!" They immediately dispersed on their way to the Sound Village to face Orochimaru, and unbeknowingly, three Akatsuki members.

---------------

- ok ... in my oppinion, the Yondaime Hokage was the BEST ninja the world had ever seen. I think he could have kicked Itachi's sorry ass. yeah ... the Yondaime probably was stronger then Ryo ... way stronger ... but with Hachimata at his control ... Ryo is around 40 - 50 percent stronger ... so .. yeah ...

Notes: ... sorry that took so long ... but .. I'm back .. well .. yeah ... O YEAH! it feelts great .. lol ... overall .. i'm pretty happy with this chapter ... yeah ... you know the drill ... rate and review ...


	51. Journey to Sound

Hey Everyone ... ok ... i know that I've taken a little longer then a week break ... but .. well ... I kinda needed it ... I'm sorry ... so ... well ... I hope you guys like this next chapter ... ok ... well ... enough talk ... let's go

**_IMPORTANT! - ok ... i'm just wondering ... how many of you people actually read my notes?_** lol ... next time i do this ... it will be important  
**God ... and if over 100 people have this story on their alert list ... couldn't at least 10 review ... i mean ... god**

and to my steady reviewers ... I love you guys:  
KaL-El of Krypt0n & iceprincess421 (thanks for reviewing so keenly and consistenly)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journey to Sound**

Last Time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_"Release," Itachi muttered. The red sky began to rapidly disappear as the blue sky once again showed itself and the trees surrounded Itachi and Iro along with the rest of the remaining Akatsuki members._

_Back in the real world, Iro fell over, while Itachi stood there panting somewhat deeply, eyes returned to dark black. "I win." He began to walk away._

_Kisame smirked. "The punk didn't even last a second. Itachi thrashed him." Itachi turned to glare at him, clearly disturbed. "He ... almost ... beat ..."_

_";No ... but he was quite a match ..." Itachi murmered._

_Ryo stepping up to Iro, revived him. "You are now a proud member of Akatsuki. Be prepared for your first mission. You, Itachi, and Kisame will be sent to the new Sound Village and kill Orochimaru."_

_"Yes, Master," Iro said slipping away quietly._

_"Itachi!" Ryo called, "Orochimaru now has the Orochi so make sure you and Kisame don't hold back Sanbi and Rokubi. Claire will meet with you there as she has been assigned for the same mission through Konoha."_

_Ryo narrowed his eyes, slightly, "You will meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and your brother, Itachi."_

_Itachi nodded and disappeared along with Kisame._

_------------------_

_The next morning at the gates of Konoha, Tsunade was giving the mission details to the eight squads of ANBU and the Yamanichis. When she finished, she gave a scroll to Sasuke and a bag of pills to Sakura. "These pills are special soldier pills." Sakura nodded. (think along the lines of senzu beans)_

_She gave Naruto a hug and said, "Now make us proud, squirt." She yelled, "GO!" They immediately dispersed on their way to the Sound Village to face Orochimaru, and unbeknowingly, three Akatsuki members._

-------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Claire, and Sakura were huddling around the campfire. It had been Naruto's turn to take gaurd for the night, but Sasuke and Sakura had decided to give him company. On the condition that he did it for them as well. Naruto had happily agreed and they were now huddled with their partners next to the fire. Two of them sleeping at a time.

"Look at those two lovebirds," Naruto said, holding Sakura close to him. "I mean ... he's not even ..." He looked around before leaning closer to Sakura and whispered, "A v----n (if you get this ... ok ... if you don't ... you don't need to) anymore?" He got a bonk on his head for that.

"Sa - Sakura - chan!" Naruto yelled, reverting back to his groveling state. "What was that for?"

"You're so god damn immature about that!" Sakura retorted. "Sheesh ... you'd think you'd be over it by now. That was a two months ago .. at his birthday bash!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, his face brightening up. "If I remember correctly ..." He inched a little closer to Sakura. "We came pretty close that night ... with all the drinks ero-sennin spiked."

Sakura giggled, "Tsunade - sama was really pissed." She put on her "look" as she inched closer to Naruto. Her lips where centimeters above Naruto's. They were even breathing in the same air, now. "How about we finish what we started?"

"GAAH!" Naruto yelled as he slipped back from surprise.

"Quiet down you two," Sasuke mumbled, "You're pretty close to waking up the entire camp." He closed his eyes again.

Naruto got back up and sat down next to Sakura, blushing slightly along with Sakura. "You're kidding, right? I thought you said we'd wait until we were both eighteen?" Sakura just looked at him.

She replied, "You are one different guy, Uzumaki. Any other guy would have jumped to get with me, but you ..." Let's see how he reacts to this ...

Naruto began, "Well ... you wouldn't have chosen me if it weren't for that." He suddenly disappeard. Sakura frantically looked around yelling his name. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her up, bridal style. "Let's go." he said with a smile that made her blush.

"Naruto ..." she began when a look of panic took in Naruto's eyes. He dropped Sakura and fell down to the ground, completely unconcious. "Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" The sun was beginning to rise as she woke up the whole camp with her yells for Naruto.

-------------------

_Oh ... my head ..._ Naruto mumbled as he looked around to find himself in front of a familiar cage, Kyubi's loaming eyes staring at Naruto, anxious for something about to happen ... or ... had already happened.

_What the hell just happened, Kyubi?_ Naruto asked, accusingly.

_**Kid ... remember when it took you a month to heal when it usually would have taken minutes?**_ the fox asked. Naruto added. **_It was just a stage of you development as Jinchuuriki. Uptil now, you haven't had any experience with my techniques._** At Naruto's classical lost look, he continued, **_Gaara controls sand. Its time you learned my stuff. If you don't, my chakra won't come to you anymore, even if I want it to._**

_So ... What do you know?_ Naruto asked. Immediately, a scroll popped into existance and landed in front of Naruto. **_This is THE Specialty Summoning Scroll. This scroll can only be used by Jinchuuriki. It allows the user to summon their biju out._**

_Wouldn't the biju be able to roam free on its own accord? _Naruto asked accusingly, raising an eyebrow.

_**Nice catch, but no. The biju is honor bound to serve the Jinchuuriki. If we attempt to break free, by the Code, ALL of our power goes to you.**_

_That's amazing. _Naruto said. _If I can summon you for no chakra, and you have unlimited chakra so that means that ... that ... I'd be unstoppable!_ Naruto began jumping up and down into the air.

**_There's a catch, though. _**Naruto immediately stopped. _Figured. What is it? **You can only summon me four times a year.** Thinking about it ... it makes perfect sense. It would prevent another Biju war. **Your not as dumb as you look, kid. **_Naruto pouted.

_So what else do you got for me, Kyubi?_

Kyubi chuckled as he said,_ **A third move along with your other two attacks ... Lightning Rasengan and Thunder Flash Punch ... The Nine - Tailed Strike ... (**_I know ... very classic ... but you'll see more on that later ...)

------------------

Naruto woke up to find himself staring at what appeared to be Sakura's butt. He blushed furiously as certain thoughts from a mate deprived Kyubi invaded his thoughts.

"Your finally awake, stone head?" Sakura asked. "We tried to wake you up, but you were still down so we decided to carry you until you woke up." Naruto immediately got down and began to run through the trees by her side.

"How close are we now?" he asked. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen as he looked around, Kyuubi's senses were also alert for possible danger.

"A kilometer and a half away," she replied. "We're going to camp a km away." Naruto just nodded as he signaled her to follow him as he jumped up to the front of the group of ninja next to Sasuke.

"Akatsuki's here, Sasuke," Naruto whispered quietly. Sakura's and Sasuke's faces opened in shock. "Kyubi feels the presence of two other biju around here and the remaining biju in the world belong to Akatsuki."

"This is bad," Sasuke urgently whispered. "How many of them and how close are they to us and the rest of our group?" Kai noticed the change in his mentors demeanor. He looked at his siblings and they began to creep up towards their teachers, listening intently.

"Three. And from what Kyubi told me ... its Kisame, a new guy, and ... Itachi." Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger before he surpressed his emotions. "Don't lose yourself, Sasuke. Your going to have to face Itachi and his six - tailed biju." Sasuke nodded.

"They're a kilometer ahead of us," Naruto continued. "It looks like they're already in the Sound Village as well. It appears that Orochimaru is a threat they want to see ended."

Sakura sighed, "And its not helping us at all that you three are listening in and not commenting?" She put on a small smile beckoning the Yamanichi's to come over and enter the conversation.

"It's good that you two are here because," Naruto said, "You three will be facing off one of Akatsuki's members."

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Sakura said. "Those three are high - Chuunin level at most! They won't stand a chance against and S - class ninja!" Naruto's following look made her quiet. Naruto's worried ...

"You guys listen up!" Naruto landed on the ground as he yelled, "We have a problem!" The Eight ANBU squads immediately landed on the ground intently listening to Naruto. "It appears that three members of Akatsuki will be at the Sound Village, and we have to plan."

After half an hour of planning, Sasuke finished, "To summarize things: Squads one through three will attack the main gate. Squads four through six will attack from the back. Squads seven will accompany the Yamanichi's and back them up as they infiltrate the Sound and search for the Akatsuki members." The groups nodded. "You guys will begin your invasion at 500 hours sharp. Dismissed." They dispersed immediately preparing for battle, and getting the rest they needed.

"And you, elite Squad Eight will stay behind and assist the different forces when called for." Naruto said. "Claire and Sasuke will search for Itachi." He looked at them before saying, "Good luck. Dismissed." They disappeared, setting camp, leaving Sakura and him alone.

"Sakura," he said touching her cheek lightly. "You are going to be facing Kisame ... alo -"

"With me." a voice cried out.

Naruto immediately turned around to see his blood "brother" coming through the forest riding on a cloud of sand.

"Gaara."

"Naruto," he began. "Me and Sakura will face Kisame, leaving you to deal with Orochimaru."

Wordless thanks was in Naruto's eyes as he said, "Thanks Gaara."

Gaara stepped down before whispering, "I know how much she means to you, so .. yeah. Consider this payback."

"How's Shukaku doing in there?" Naruto asked. He and Sakura had devised a seal that would seal the biju without killing the seal creator, and it would maximize the benefits of the biju for the containor.

"Well," Gaara said. "And if you don't mind ... I'm gonna get some sleep." Naruto just smiled as his friend made a bed of sand and fell asleep in seconds.

Naruto hugged Sakura close to himself thinking _Tomorrow's going to be a BIG day ..._

_------------------_

IMPORTANT! I want at least ten reviews ... i won't post until i do ... and second ... READ MY NOTES! (they might reveal some stuff in the future ..)


	52. Akatsuki Strikes

Hey everyone ... yeah ... well ... man ... more then eleven reviews popped up ... thanks a lot .. well ... i know that at least half of you read my reviews now ... yeah ... I'd also like to add special thanks to

NoCareChakara and full-metal-sousuke

for their constant reviewing as well ... ok ... this chapter is the start of a new series of fights, except unlike previous fights ... three of the fights will be taking place in the same chapter ... Sasuke and Claire vs. Itachi, Sakura and Gaara vs. Kisame, and the Yamanichis vs. Shadow ... Naruto will come later ... so .. yeah ... kind of like what I did in the beginning ... ok .. yeah

ps. emmanuel hall ()? what's your idea?

I am open to ideas

IMPORTANT - Ten more reviews ... or nothing ... good job before ...

IMPORTANT - this story is in its final arc ... will have a BRIEF epilogue arc and then an actual epilogue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akatsuki Strikes**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_"And you, elite Squad Eight will stay behind and assist the different forces when called for." Naruto said. "Claire and Sasuke will search for Itachi." He looked at them before saying, "Good luck. Dismissed." They disappeared, setting camp, leaving Sakura and him alone._

_"Sakura," he said touching her cheek lightly. "You are going to be facing Kisame ... alo -"_

_"With me." a voice cried out._

_Naruto immediately turned around to see his blood "brother" coming through the forest riding on a cloud of sand._

_"Gaara."_

_"Naruto," he began. "Me and Sakura will face Kisame, leaving you to deal with Orochimaru."_

_Wordless thanks was in Naruto's eyes as he said, "Thanks Gaara."_

_Gaara stepped down before whispering, "I know how much she means to you, so .. yeah. Consider this payback."_

_"How's Shukaku doing in there?" Naruto asked. He and Sakura had devised a seal that would seal the biju without killing the seal creator, and it would maximize the benefits of the biju for the containor._

_"Well," Gaara said. "And if you don't mind ... I'm gonna get some sleep." Naruto just smiled as his friend made a bed of sand and fell asleep in seconds._

_Naruto hugged Sakura close to himself thinking __Tomorrow's going to be a BIG day ..._

_-----------------------------_

Sakura woke up as she heard certain voices talking outside of her tent. Sakura put on her mission clothes and walked out to find Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto. "What's up you guys? Don't we attack at sunrise which is still more then an hour away?"

"Not exactly," Gaara said. "Change of plans. We're going to go ahead and search for the Akatsuki members."

"Yeah," Sasuke continued, "Kankuro and Temari are going to stay behind and lead the ANBU while we face the four Akatsuki members." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke continued, "Another one has apparently arrived."

Naruto spoke up, "Kyubi says that the new guy has Hachimata with him. Orochi, Hachimata, and Kyubi are all here."

Sakura nodded, clearly shocked. "Another one! It's not like three members were bad enough! What are we going to do now, Naruto?" She was clearly worried. There was no way that they would have enough ninja to face all of these new threats.

Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto sent one of his bigger frogs to Tsunade and Jiraiya requesting for back up. They won't be able to get here until tomorrow morning at best." He looked at Naruto, who was apparently talking to Kyubi. "But lucky for us ... Kakashi and the other Jounin are here for some back up."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Go on with plans. Follow the plan. You and Claire fight Itachi. Sakura and Gaara will face Kisame. And Orochimaru will most likely facing me and their leader." At the look on his companions' faces, he explained, "Why would Akatsuki be here? They either want the biju for themselves or they want it gone."

Everyone nodded. Wow ... Naruto had gotten really smart.

------------------------

Naruto and the gang were running through the floors of the main building. The ANBU units, Kankuro, and Temari had separated and had already begun the attack on the Sound Village. So far, everything was in order and based on Kyubi's senses, Naruto could sense three biju one floor below them.

They weren't moving.

"You guys," Naruto spoke up, "Akatsuki is waiting for us down there." Sasuke, Claire, Sakura, Gaara, the Yamanichi's, and the Jounin nodded. "Sasuke and Claire will be facing the Six - Tailed Weasel, the Rokubi. And Sakura and Gaara will be facing the Three - Tailed Beast, the Sanbi. And the Jonin and the Yamanichi's will be handling the other two Akatsuki members, who don't have biju with them."He paushed.

"I have the biju kunai with me, if all else fails, Sasuke, take this kunai and stab Itachi with it. It will destroy his biju, and the Ninbi sealed inside it." He tossed Sasuke the kunai before he stopped in front of the stairs.

Everyone else stopped.

He continued, "This is going to be the largest scaled battle any of us have ever fought in, and probably the only one we will have for a long time to come. And quite frankly ..." Tears began to stream his eyes. "Just promise me that ... I know that this is kind of a lot to ask but ..." Naruto looked down. "JUST DON'T DIE!"

Everyone their immediately understood where Naruto was coming from. They nodded their heads in agreement. Claire looked on, touched by Naruto's heart. He really cared about his friends. 'Who am I to sabatage his plans ...'

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara began to walk down the stairs ... slowly ... Naruto turned to Claire. "Claire."

Claire stopped moving.

"I just want to say thanks for being there for Sasuke ... and me. You've changed Sasuke for the better. He really really cares for you, and I quite frankly feel like your one of us now." Naruto searched into his pocket.

Claire's eyes began to water. Naruto took out something and extended it to Claire. "You should have this. Just take it, please." It was a picture of all four of them at the Spring Blossom Festival several weeks back.

Claire wordlessly took it, sorrow and gratitude in her eyes. She nodded and they headed down the stairs, towards a battle that would change the world.

----------------------

"Well ... well ... well ..." a voice spoke out. The Yamanichi's chilled at the sound of the voice. Their father was here. Kakashi and the other Jonin were currently facing Zetsu and his army of subordinates minus one. Tobi has betrayed Akatsuki and was fighting alongside Kakashi.

"Father ..." all three of them muttered in anger. Naruto and his team were shocked. They hadn't really expected to meet their father this early in the temple. Well they did ... but they couldn't imagine leaving the Yamanichi's to fight a double S class criminal.

Sasuke looked at his apprentice, sorrow filling his eyes. He walked up to Kai, and put his arm on his shoulder. "Kai. Revenge isn't always the answer." He turned to face the other siblings. "You should know this too. Protect each other, and I think you might want to see this." He showed them his Mangekyou Sharingan, giving them a slight edge. "Now ... kick his butt." He finished.

The Yamanichi's, especially Kai, saluted him, "Yes sir!"

Sasuke and the rest immediately disappeared down the next group of stairs as the Yamanichi's stared at their opponent, their father.

"It has been a long time," the figure spoke first. "My children."

Takeshi stepped forward, gathering his nature chakra (basic) through out his arms. "Not long enough, Izashi! You lost your right to call us father eleven years ago!"

Takeshi charged, "SPIRAL BLADES!" A huge gust of chakra emanated from his hands, and blades of lightning lashed forward at his father. Isashi jumped backwards, shocked at the power of the move. He thought, 'I couldn't even tell he was gathering chakra.'

As he dodged, the lightning disappated, shocking him completely. As he breathed heavily, a small cut appeared on his cheek. He smiled, "This will be interesting."

--------------

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Claire, and Gaara were all alone now as they descended farther and farther down the Sound Mansion. They stopped as they heard two familiar voices. "Itachi, it looks like we'll finally get to face the legendary Neo-Sennin!"

"Shut up, Kisame." Itachi muttered. He and his partner stepped forward, facing their opponents. Sakura and Gaara stepped out to one side of the room. "Kisame, follow them. I will handle these three."

Naruto immediately disappeared, yelling, "These two! KICK HIS ASS, SASUKE!" He disappeared down the flight of stairs as he headed towards the greatest assemblance of power in the whole world.

Sasuke and Claire immediately attacked Itachi. Claire smirked to Itachi; he understood. He would feign weakness until Claire chose the right moment. This would be very interesting ...

--------------

Naruto stepped out of the stairs. He heard a voice:

"Nice of you to join us ... Naruto - kun ..."

-------------------

Notes: well ... this took forever ... and .. well ... I'm in high school now ... and wtf! I have three projects already! GEEZ! ok ... yeah ... personally ... this story has been great for me ... and I have to deeply thank you guys for sticking with me ... and well ... if its not too much ... can you guys check out my KINGDOM HEARTS fic ... yeah ...


	53. Face Off: The Beginning

Hey everyone ... i know its been like a really really long time since i last posted ... but ... well ... high school packs a punch ... yeah ... barely three weeks in and yeesh ... lol .. yeah ... plus I've been working on mi other stories while doing this so ... half mi free time is taken .. yeah ... lol ... anyways ... (yes ... I do have a life) ... lol ... this chapter marks the first of the last couple of chapters where the Yamanichi's will appear in a fight ... along with other characters ... and lately ... i've been thinking ... is a happy ending the best ending? .. yeah .. watever ... on with the story

p.s. fallensakura () ... thanks for the comment .. yeah ...

and **emanuel** what was ur idea?

---------------------------------------

**Face Off: The Beginning**

Last time on _The Path to Hokage_:

_Takeshi charged, "SPIRAL BLADES!" A huge gust of chakra emanated from his hands, and blades of lightning lashed forward at his father. Isashi jumped backwards, shocked at the power of the move. He thought, 'I couldn't even tell he was gathering chakra.'_

_As he dodged, the lightning disappated, shocking him completely. As he breathed heavily, a small cut appeared on his cheek. He smiled, "This will be interesting."_

_--------------_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Claire, and Gaara were all alone now as they descended farther and farther down the Sound Mansion. They stopped as they heard two familiar voices. "Itachi, it looks like we'll finally get to face the legendary Neo-Sennin!"_

_"Shut up, Kisame." Itachi muttered. He and his partner stepped forward, facing their opponents. Sakura and Gaara stepped out to one side of the room. "Kisame, follow them. I will handle these three."_

_Naruto immediately disappeared, yelling, "These two! KICK HIS ASS, SASUKE!" He disappeared down the flight of stairs as he headed towards the greatest assemblance of power in the whole world._

_Sasuke and Claire immediately attacked Itachi. Claire smirked to Itachi; he understood. He would feign weakness until Claire chose the right moment. This would be very interesting ..._

_--------------_

_Naruto stepped out of the stairs. He heard a voice:_

_"Nice of you to join us ... Naruto - kun ..."_

-----------------------------

"Damn it," Takeshi cursed as he regained his breath. Rin and Kai were at his sides, panting just as hard. They were barely three minutes into the fight and all three of them were already worn out. Rin was in the best condition; her medical skills had kept her running but she was beginnign to tire.

Isashi chukled, "Are all three of you this tired, already? I had honestly hoped for a better fight." He walked closer to them, going through a series of hand seals. Tori ... Ryu ... Hebi ... and more ...

Kai yelled as he ran forward, Takeshi and Rin behind him in triangular formation. "Yaminichi Triple Strike!" The three siblings immediately split up surrounding their father. Isashi smirked.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

"KATOKAGE!"

All three of their finishing moves drove forward to Isashi. He just smirked and said, "Red Moon blade ..."

---------------------------------------

Sakura and Gaara were jumping back and forth in a circle as they ran away from Kisame, dodging Shark Bullets. "HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE SQUIRTS!"Kisame yelled. "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!**" Several bullets of water in the shape of sharks extended from his sword, Samehada.

Sakura and Gaara stopped jumping around as they ducked under the water blasts, bringing them back to the running Kisame. Gaara nodded to Sakura, and he disappeared into the shadows. Sakura jumped into Kisame.

He raised an eyebrow. He thought, 'What the hell! She's heading for me!' Grasping his sword he attempted to extend his sword and slash at Sakura. A foot away from its target, the sword was stopped. Sakura took her hand, charged with green chakra, back.

"WHAT!"

_Crack ..._

Sakura's fist collided with Kisame's extended face, sending him flying through the many pillars at that level of the building. The pillars collapsed onto him.

"Nice job," Sakura smiled. "Looks like the new seal Jiraiya gave you really does the trick." Gaara smirked.

"Shukaku's far from happy about it, but yes," he said. "I now have full control over him. Shukaku doesn't have a choice on the matter for when I want chakra." He paused. "I wonder why Naruto chose not to have it done on himself?"

Sakura nodded, as she threw a kunai at the pile of rubble stacked up on top of Kisame. BOOM!

"That was quick," Sakura commented. They began to walk away, hoping to catch up to Sasuke.

"Now now ..." a voice from behind them chuckled, "You guys didn't think it was over that fast did you ..."  
--------------------------------

Sasuke had already activated his regular Sharingan, and he was holding back on the use of the four spike Mangekyou. He needed that to be a trump card if he needed it. He smirked; he was pretty confident that with Claire helping him, Itachi would die. He would finally avenge his family.

"Itachi!" he yelled. "You've had this fight coming at you for a long time! It's time you paid for your actions over ten years ago!" Sasuke looked at Claire before adding, "And with Claire at my side, it's gonna be child's play getting rid of you once and for all." He looked at Claire. "Let's go, Claire!" He shifted his postion. Claire, slowly, followed him.

Itachi just said, "If you only had an idea, foolish little brother, of how easy this is going to be ... for me." His eyes opened, shuriken appearing in his arm.

Sasuke and Claire immediately jumped backwards. Claire prepared herself for a blow, while Sasuke began going through a set of hand seals.

"Katon Hiendan**(Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet)**!" Itachi muttered as he jumped up, blowing out a series of fireballs each big enough to consume Sasuke. Itachi added to the attack by throwing in a series of kunai and shurken.

Claire's eyes opened as the fireballs and projectiles soared towards her. She thought, 'HE'S ATTACKING ME AS WELL!'

Sasuke meanwhile yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (**Summoning Technique)**!" striking the ground. A huge lion gate appeared absorbing the brunt of the attack. Itachi landed on the ground.

Claire was slightly shaken. 'He attacked me ... what?'

"Why bother, little brother?" Itachi asked, unfazed. "Your waste of chakra there? You wasted twice as much chakra as I did with that gate." Sasuke just smirked. He pointed at the gate. The gate began to glow red. Itachi's eyes opened, slightly.

"Watch."

The Gate opened up, expelling the same attack twice as strong straight back at Itachi. Itachi immediately juumped out the way, narrowly avoiding the deadly fireballs. As much as he maneuvered himself, he couldn'at avoid the scores of shuriken thrown back at him and his coat was torn to shreds.

Itachi landed on the ground, save for his clothes, intact. His breathing was slightly faster. All of sudden, a thin line of red appeared on his arms. He touched with his hand as it slowly closed itself with rising steam.

He chuckled, "Foolish ... This battle just might mean something ..."

(SERIOUSLY! OUT OF ALL OF YOU HERE ... NONE OF YOU ARE KINGDOM HEART FANS! If you are ... read my other fic ... need readers ... just go to my page and find it ... lol .. i only put this here cause then people would actually read it ...)

-------------------------------------------------

Isashi jumped up into the air just as the his heirs were feet away from him, their finishing moves charged. He smirked. 'Foolish kids ... they're so predictable ..." Takeshi made an off step, he stumbled. ' ... and their clumsy ...'

"NOT QUITE!" Takeshi yelled. His false step had been a ploy, as Isashi realized that Kai and Rin had disappeared. Isashi immediately turned around, attempting to dodge whatever attack was coming for him, but he couldn't avoid Kai's Chidori.

"AAAARGHH!" he gasped as he landed on the ground, a whole in his chest. Takeshi smiled. He had truly become a good leader. Who knew he could plan an attack like that?

Kai began charging another Chidori while Takeshi's Rasengan continued to spin. "It's about time you paid for what you did all those years ago!" they said in unison. They combined their moves, swirling lightning energy in their hands. (note: each of them is controlling one part so their not as good as Naruto and Sasuke ...)

Isashi glared, "Its true that I deserve death ... but ..." He chuckled, "I'm not so eager to join your mother in the next world." He tore off what was left of his cloa, reavealing a fit body marred with dozens of scars.

Rin took a step back. "What have you been doing these last years! No one could have survived injuries like that!" She paused. "WAIT! Your blow from Chidori! IT'S GONE!" And it was true ...

It was gone.

Takeshi and Kai could only stare at their father as he closed in upon them. "This is the power of the **Omnigan ...**"

-----------------------------------

Sakura immediately jumped back as she narrowly avoided a spiked sword that could have shaved her skin clear off. "Ugh," she gasped as she landed on the pillar, sticking to it. Gaara' sand had shielded him from the attack, and he was now standing face to face with Kisame.

"No," Gaara mumbled, "We just felt like drawing you out ..." His gourd slowly began to dissolve to sand. Kisame lifted his sword behind his head, relaxed. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I suggest you release the Sanbi before you receive any fatal injuries from Sakura and me." He smiled.

"She could kill you with one blow."

Kisame Hoshigaki chuckled, "You brats really think you'll even survive when Sanbi is released?" He laughed. "Very well ... I will show you the Sanbi's true power!" Even as he said it, sea green chakra began to rise from his body. It enveloped his body, forming an outer cacoon similar to that of a giant turtle.

Sakura gazed in horror and curiousity at the beast before her. This match would be dangerous, but it would also be the greatest battle she would ever fight. (As well as her last real fight in this story ... at least as of 9/19/06) She yelled as she began to concentrate her chakra throughout her body. She formed a seal ... the seal of ...

... of the ...

Shark?

----------------------

Itachi immediately began to go through an incredibly long set of seals. Sasuke attempted to imitate them but for some reason he couldn't. "What?" he asked as he rushed forward, attempting to stop whatever jutsu Itachi was about to pull off. He raised his kunai to kill Itachi when ...

CLANG! A shuriken knocked aside the kunai in his hand. "What?" Sasuke gasped. It was Claire.

"CLAIRE!" Sasuke yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Claire just shook her head, saying, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. My allegiance is to Akatsuki." She attacked him.

-----------------------------

Ok ... i know that this took god damn forever ... but seriously people ... i have a life ... ok .. yeah .. .and great jobs with the reviews again ... and ... lol .. yeah ... so well ... anyways ... sorry for the ridiculously long time it took for me to post this ... but I'm reasonably proud of this chapter ... yeah


	54. Face Off: Rising Odds

Hey everyone ... thanks for all the reviews ... and yes ... this story is approaching its ending ... as in ... we'll be done within the next ten chapters ... im sorry to say this ... but well ... im finding it harder and harder to write this story ... but thats not the whole reason ... believe me ... im still a diehard Naruto fan ... lol ... yeah ... so well ... i hope that mi last few chapters for this story will be ... mi best ...

p.s - ok ... don't go telling me that for the time the last chapter took ... i should have written more ... frankly ... i just stopped where I thought it was make a decent ending for a chapter ... and on top of that ... i don't have the time to work on this everyday

but all the same ... i am sorry that it took so long ... so ... I'm sorry ... yeah ... i hope you guys like this chapter

* * *

**Face Off: Rising Odds**

Last Time on _The Path to Hokage_:**  
**

_Sakura gazed in horror and curiousity at the beast before her. This match would be dangerous, but it would also be the greatest battle she would ever fight. (As well as her last real fight in this story ... at least as of 9/19/06) She yelled as she began to concentrate her chakra throughout her body. She formed a seal ... the seal of ..._

_... of the ..._

_Shark?_

_----------------------_

_Itachi immediately began to go through an incredibly long set of seals. Sasuke attempted to imitate them but for some reason he couldn't. "What?" he asked as he rushed forward, attempting to stop whatever jutsu Itachi was about to pull off. He raised his kunai to kill Itachi when ..._

_CLANG! A shuriken knocked aside the kunai in his hand. "What?" Sasuke gasped. It was Claire._

_"CLAIRE!" Sasuke yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_Claire just shook her head, saying, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. My allegiance is to Akatsuki." She attacked him._

* * *

"Claire!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped back, attempting to avoid Claire's onslaught. "Why are you doing this!" He stared at her, unable to believe that the person he loved was fighting him to the death. "I LOVED YOU!" he screamed as he pounded his fists into the ground creating two huge craters. 

Claire's eyes showed no emotion, but her mind was going crazy. She loved him too. He was everything to her. She silently apologized, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. But neither of us are a match for Itachi and the Six-tailed Weasel."

Meanwhile, Itachi paused his hand seals. He smiled for the first time the entire battle.

"Little brother ..." he muttered, pointing his finger at Sasuke. "This is the end for you. This jutsu ... I copied it from Orochimaru many years ago." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes ... it is that jutsu. And as you well know ... it will take me another few minutes in order for me to finish the rest of the seals. So until then ... Claire will handle you." He continued.

Claire jumped at him, throwing a series of kunai yelling, "Hidden Mist Jutsu! Blinding Fog!" Immediately mysterious mist began to rise completely shrouding them. Claire sadly chuckled. "Sasuke ... I know the Sharingan's weakness. You ..." A tear dropped from her face. "Can't leave here alive ..."

* * *

Kai and Takeshi ran straight forwards toward their father, Isashi. They had decided that Rin's medical skills would be necessary to win this battle, and that she shouldn't endanger herself by entering the battle. 

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

"RED MOON BLADE!" Isashi yelled, swinging an inverse chakra blade. (you know the inverse effect in pics .. where its all like photo negatives? ... yeah)

"AAAAGHGHGHGH!" Kai and Takeshi yelled as the blade completely finished off their ultimate moves. A piece of a pillar strayed towards Takeshi. Takeshi's eyes opened as he attempted to dodge it.

CLINK! He looked to see the jagged piece imbedded in Kai. "You better win ... Takeshi ..." He muttered as he fell down to ground, bleeding profusely. Kai landed heavily on the ground.

"KAI!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. He landed on the ground when ...

Takeshi found himself attempting to pry his neck free from the grip of his father's hands. "AAGGGHH!" he yelled, attempting to use his lightning chakra to shake his father off of him.

"Give up, Takeshi," Isashi chuckled. "You always were the weakest of you three ..." Takeshi's eyes narrowed.

Rin had landed next to Kai, and had began to try to heal him when they heard what Isashi had said. "FATHER! STOP!" Rin yelled. "TAKESHI IS BETTER THEN ANY OF US NOW!"

Isashi's grin widened as he continued, "Always tagging after Kai and Rin ..." He growled in frustration. "Getting his butt kicked by Kai ..." Takeshi looked down, his chakra dieing down ... giving up.

Rinyelled, "Don't listen to him, Takeshi! Don't give up!"

Isashi continued, "You know that she don't mean it. After all ... Kai's dying now because of you ... They hate you. They really ha-"

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi yelled, his lightning chakra burst out of his body, completely obliterating the surrounding area. Isashi immediately let go, looking at his son. "You have no idea of how hard it was to get here ..."

Isashi just chuckled before responding to his son's outcry. "Then show me how hard ..."

"Your arrogance is going to be your fall ..." a voice weakly said. Kai slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Isashi and said, "I wanted to be the one who killed you ... but I've realized now that ... revenge isn't everything ... it's love ... and family ..." Isashi glared at his son, furious.

He turned to Takeshi, "Beat him, dobe." he murmered, sending a beam of chakra into Takeshi. Kai collapsed, tired from the chakra exhaustion. Rin signaled that he was ok.

Takeshi nodded before attacking his father.

* * *

"The Seal of the Shark!" Sakura yelled twisting her arms around her body , chakra molding around her as well, giving her the appearance of as shark. Her bright green eyes, began to darknen till they were more brown then green. 

Gaara chuckled, "So this is the amazing power of the Godaime's apprentice. A form jutsu ..." He silently thought to himself, 'It's a good thing too ... I doubt that Kisame would know of this ... especially since its a move unique to the Fifth. ..." He observed the chakra as it began to heal her at an alarming rate ..."

'A better version of the Genesis of Rebirth .. yet ... more flawed then it could ever be. She can at most keep fighting with that jutsu for two minutes ... It'll destroy her muscles ... not permanently ... but it'll keep her out of the ninja business for a month or two.'

Sakura smiled to Gaara, assuring thim that she was going to be ok, as Kisame took several steps backward. "The Isonade ... No!" he gasped, taking out Samehada from his back, preparing to block any attack.

"This battle is over ..." Sakura said, slowly, shifting slightly. Gaara decided to just watch Sakura in action. At this point ... he'd just be in the way. "Gaara ... good." She turned to Kisame. He tensed. She disappeared.

Kisame raised his sword upwards as a fist zoomed towards him. The sword collided with Sakura's fist. He chuckled, "Your chakra is now mine!" Samehada began to glow. Sakura just chuckled. The sword snapped in half and her fist collided into his face.

"AAAARGGGHHH!" he yelled as he collided into the several pillars of rock. He fell down to the ground, bleeding profusely. Sakura disappeared again, and continued to pound away at Kisame. His biju chakra was slowly leaking out.

Gaara could only think ... 'Damn ... she's scary ...'

Sakura raised her fist for a final blow when a sudden wave of chakra kicked her off of Kisame. Sakura neatly did a backflip and landed on the ground, slightly fazed but unharmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked, as he felt Shukaku awaken. "No ... the Sanbi ... It's being released! Sakura!" he yelled. "RUN!" The two of them immediately burst backwards running as fast as they could when a growl emanated from behind them.

"G:GGAHAHAHAHAH!" it growled. They looked back, still running, to see a giant turtle emerge from his body, physically. Kisame was gone. The Sanbi was back.

* * *

Sasuke appeared behind Claire. "Stop this Claire!" He had a kunai at her throat. "If not for me ... do it for all of your friends!" Itachi smiled. He was enjoying this melodrama before him more then he could have expected. His seal formation nwas almost complete. Just thirty more seconds. 

Claire remained silent as she twisted in the air, throwing a series of kunai and shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged and began to attack Claire, but stopped. Claire took the advantage and pummeled him straight into the ground.

"It's over, Sasuke," she muttered. Her kunai was at his throat.

Itachi finished the last seal. "Stand aside, Claire. Claire. Now move aside and let me finish him off." Claire couldn't move.

"Sasuke ..." she whispered ...

She gripped her kunai and threw it Itachi. He gasped for the first time in his life. He couldn't dodge so he released his jutsu, "FOUR SEASON DEATH JUTSU!" Immediately a huge beam of multicolored chakra fired from Itachi towards Claire.

"CLAIRE!" Sasuke yelled as the beam engulfed her ... tearing at her body ... dissolving her body in the light ...

* * *

hey everyone ... ok ... i know that this chapter was really short ... so ... sorry ... but i wanted to update .. i feel that I did a reasonably good job with this chapter ... yeah ... so anyways ... im sorry for before ... and I hope you guys are happy with the chapter 

u know the drill

ten reviews or nothin (PLEASE!)


	55. Face Off: Awakening

ok ... people ... i know that last chapter wasn't as long as it should have been ... sorry ... well ... i hope this chapter is ok ... yeah ... so ... enough talk ... lets do the story (I'm gonnna finish two of the fights this chapter ... so .. prepare for some serious action)

**p.s. emanuel ... love your idea ... like totally ... I would so write a story on that story line but ... **

**( TO EVERYONE!) Afterwatching the new intro for the anime (which seriously kicks ass) ... inspiration hit me .. yeah ... so after this ... the next Naruto story ... title in progress ... lol**

* * *

**Face Off: Awakening**

Last Time on _The Path to Hokage_:

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi yelled, his lightning chakra burst out of his body, completely obliterating the surrounding area. Isashi immediately let go, looking at his son. "You have no idea of how hard it was to get here ..."

Isashi just chuckled before responding to his son's outcry. "Then show me how hard ..."

"Your arrogance is going to be your fall ..." a voice weakly said. Kai slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Isashi and said, "I wanted to be the one who killed you ... but I've realized now that ... revenge isn't everything ... it's love ... and family ..." Isashi glared at his son, furious.

He turned to Takeshi, "Beat him, dobe." he murmered, sending a beam of chakra into Takeshi. Kai collapsed, tired from the chakra exhaustion. Rin signaled that he was ok.

Takeshi nodded before attacking his father.

_Sakura raised her fist for a final blow when a sudden wave of chakra kicked her off of Kisame. Sakura neatly did a backflip and landed on the ground, slightly fazed but unharmed._

_"What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked, as he felt Shukaku awaken. "No ... the Sanbi ... It's being released! Sakura!" he yelled. "RUN!" The two of them immediately burst backwards running as fast as they could when a growl emanated from behind them._

_"G:GGAHAHAHAHAH!" it growled. They looked back, still running, to see a giant turtle emerge from his body, physically. Kisame was gone. The Sanbi was back._

* * *

_Sasuke appeared behind Claire. "Stop this Claire!" He had a kunai at her throat. "If not for me ... do it for all of your friends!" Itachi smiled. He was enjoying this melodrama before him more then he could have expected. His seal formation nwas almost complete. Just thirty more seconds. _

Claire remained silent as she twisted in the air, throwing a series of kunai and shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged and began to attack Claire, but stopped. Claire took the advantage and pummeled him straight into the ground.

"It's over, Sasuke," she muttered. Her kunai was at his throat.

Itachi finished the last seal. "Stand aside, Claire. Claire. Now move aside and let me finish him off." Claire couldn't move.

"Sasuke ..." she whispered ...

She gripped her kunai and threw it Itachi. He gasped for the first time in his life. He couldn't dodge so he released his jutsu, "FOUR SEASON DEATH JUTSU!" Immediately a huge beam of multicolored chakra fired from Itachi towards Claire.

"CLAIRE!" Sasuke yelled as the beam engulfed her ... tearing at her body ... dissolving her body in the light ...

* * *

Sasuke felt himself stand up and run towards Claire, but he knew what was going to happen. She was just hit by the Ultimate Jutsu. It was a guarenteed One-hit KO jutsu.

Itachi cursed. He had been forced to cast a jutsu capable of being used once in a lifetime. And it had been wasted on a traitor. Itachi dropped to his knees. The chakra he had put into that jutsu had completely drained the rest of his chakra. It was all up to the Rokubi (Six Tails) now.

Even now, he felt the yellow chakra crawling up his body. The Raiju's lightning natured chakra along with the copy cat's original move would be deadly. He glared at his brother ... the fight had been going on for too long, and he had just sensed Kisame's passing.

'Akatsuki really has come to the dogs ... these kids are defeating us one by one ...' He mused to himself, watching his brother run towards a certain kunouchi.

"CLAIRE!" Sasuke yelled, catching her falling body. He couldn't even feel a pulse. "Claire ... Claire!" he continued to yell, shaking her body. "WAKE UP!" His head dropped as tears streamed down his face.

"Tch." he muttered, "It looks like she had real feelings for you." Itachi slowly took of his outer robe, revealing a thin, sleek, mesh clothing. He said, "She was weak."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, purple chakra streaming throughout his body. "YOU KILLED HER!" Black marks began to spread throughout his body, but it didn't stop there. The dark chakra continued to leak out little by little ... until ...

Itachi didn't back down until the chakra aura jumped in. His eyes grew open. "No ... the Orochi!" Sasuke charged headfirst into Itachi, eyes fully developed into their four tomoe state in **Mangekyou Sharingan**. "No ..."

Sasuke threw a chakra enforced punch as dark blue tendrils of chakra began to creep throughout his body. Itachi blocked the blow with his Rokubi charged forearm, but that didn't stop Itachi from being thrown backwards from the sheer strength of the chakra.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Itachi yelled, in pain, for the first time in more then eight years. Not even Rokubi's lightning enforced chakra could counter the poisonous chakra of the Snake.

Sasuke clutched his stomach in pain as he yelled. The tendrils of chakra slowly enveloped his body, giving his seven tails of dark blue chakra and giving him a shield, in the shape of a snake, in chakra.

Sasuke stared coldly at Itachi, eyes glaring, sanity lost, "_**YOU'RE DEAD!**_"

Itachi's fate was sealed.

* * *

Takeshi yelled, chakra flaring from the boost he had just received from Kai. Rin was busy trying to heal him as fast as she could, but he just wouldn't wake up. "Kai! Kai!" she yelled, "Wake up!" 

Takeshi jumped, a meter away from Isashi. Isashi turned his head, raising his fists, and parried an attack fromTakeshi. Takeshi countered the parry, reversing his weight, spinning his whole body clockwise.

His right leg, aiming for Isashi's head, flung around in a circle. Isashi dodged, ducking down, and placing his own kick up towards Takeshi. Smirking, Takeshi continued on with his kick, completely knocking aside Isashi's foot with his left leg.

Isashi received the kick to his face sending him flying back into a pillar. He coughed. "How can you be so strong? You're hardly fifteen!"

Takeshi landed on the ground. He looked at Isashi straight in the eye, answering, "I don't need to answer to scum like you, father." He began going through a series of seals. "**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!**"

Isashi, running backwards, copying the hand seals, countered the attack with his own dragon. "**Katon: Karyu Endan!**"

The two dragons collided in a series of sparks in explosions sending both Shinobi backwards. Isashi backed up his counter with his eyes. The Omnigan began to glow wildly as Takeshi's eyes began to glow as well.

"What's going on?" Takeshi thought, but his questions were answered as he found himself slipping into the darkness, Isashi falling beside him.

"What did you do!" he yelled, throwing several well placed uppercuts and roundhouses (kicks) to his father.

"The Omnigan has chosen us!" Isashi howled, wildly. He was going insane. "It has seen us as worthy wielders of the eye! But only one of us ... can be the MASTER!"

Takeshi flinched in disgust but continued to attack his father.

He didn't notice that both of their eyes had reverted to their regular blue state.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura could only stare at the great behemoth before them. Kisame, leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Village Hidden in the Mist, and Akatsuki member, was no more. All that was left was the biju that had emerged, taking his life force to ensure its own survival. 

"Sakura," Gaara said, his gourd slowly turning into sand, "We have to stop this thing before it completely destroys the whole mansion. Everyone could die!" Sakura turned to him and nodded, the added chakra boost from the Shark Seal already gone.

"Let's go," she said. They immediately turned towards the beast going through a series of hand seals. Gaara's sand began to envelop his body, while Sakura's fist slowly began to pulse with green chakra.

"KATOKAGE!" Sakura yelled, as green flames exploded in her palm. She charged at the Sanbi, fist raised, while Gaara appeared behind her.

"SHUKAKU!" Gaara yelled as the sand completely enveloped him, leaving him in a larger version of his fully "transformed" state. (note ... not the big big racoon). They both immediately began to pound away at the giant turtle, and it couldn't do anything, being caught between two amazing forces of brute strength, and limited movement.

The giant turtle attempted to defend itself using its tails but everytime it tried to hit the two shinobi, sand would just knock them aside like they were nothing. The Sanbi was nothing to their teamwork.

A tail swooped down, the sand would knock it aside, leaving Sakura open for a blow to the Sanbi with her fiery fists. Another tail would swoop down, and the cycle would start over again.

Sakura would waste the Three Tailed beast, while Gaara provided all of the defense necessary along with a few hits here and there.

The beast cried one last time before it began to shrink away. When it disappeared, Kisame's dead body was left on the ground. The two shinobi walked up to him. "He died a cowardly death," Gaara stated, "Turning to cowardice and letting the beast take control ..."

"He deserved to die," Sakura finished. She turned to where they had run from. "Let's go, Gaara. Sasuke's back there. He might need our help." Gaara nodded, and they ran as fast as they could.

They had just defeated the Sanbi. They couldn't have done anything better. But what was their reward ... something that could possibly change their lives forever ...

* * *

(watch for a double meaning ... he he ... love the double meaning ..) 

Takeshi was beginning to tire, but he could tell that his father was as well. Their breaths were coming with more and more difficulty but that wasn't the only thing. They had landed hard into some strange solid rock, and they were fighting in the dark. They were constantly paying attention to every movement, every heartbeat, and every breath the other was taking.

Paying that much attention to something would usually leave many shinobi unable to move after a few minutes, but by now, these two were too far into their life and death match to give up because of their weary minds and bodies. They had each already opened six of the chakra gates.

"Why do you keep fighting, Takeshi?" Isashi asked, as Takeshi threw a heavy punch to his left. "Your almost at the point where you'll die if you go on, and yet you still fight. Why?"

Isashi smirked, dodging the punch, and handstanding to throw a kick at Isashi, twisting around. The blow connected sending Takeshi backwards.

Even on the ground, Takeshi answered, "I fight because I'm carrying all three of our dreams on my back. Ever since that day, Kai has dreamed of the day where he'd kill you."

Takeshi got up, slowly, wiping the blood of his face. Takeshi continued, "Now ... You killed him! And he's passed his dream onto me!" He closed his fist, "I cant' let them down ..." Tears flew down his face.

Isashi mumbled, "Even now ... your still not strong enough to beat me. We're both at our limits, but I still have the upper hand. Just die!" He charged at his son, kunai bared, prepared for the kill.

Takeshi just stood there, closing his eyes. _So this is how it ends ... _Images of his siblings flashed through his head ... _Everyone ... I'm sorry ..._ Kai's body falling down to the ground ..._NOOO!_ Takeshi's eyes opened.

_I will not go down like this ... _ Takeshi's chakra began to flare uncontrollably. His eyes narrowed and Isashi faltered, thinking 'He wouldn't dare ... NO!"

Takeshi yelled, red chakra exploding from his body, "THE SEVENTH GATE: INSANITY GATE ... **KAI**!" Isashi barely registered movement before Takeshi disappeared and he heard a swirling noise behind him.

"RASENGAN!"

Isashi was completely blown away, the shadows disappearing revealing the pillars of the mansion. Isashi landed in the ground, heavily ... eyes white ... dead. Rin yelled out to Takeshi as he smirked, mumbling, "There ... stupid Kai ... I won ..."

As his eyes closed he could have sworn he saw Kai running towards him ...

* * *

(note ... flashback to end of chapter fifty two ... yeah ...) 

Orochimaru chuckled, "Nice of you to join us ... Naruto - kun ..."

Naruto yelled, "Orochimaru. What did you do! You look ... so ... young!" He shifted to his fighting stance as he noticed demon chakra emanating from Orochimaru.

"No need for fighting that soon, gaki," Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips. "My story is quite tedioius ... but o well ... to put it simply ... Orochi chose me to be its heir in hell ... I retain this body forever. I'm impervious to all ailments save for those aquired in battle."

"Then let's test that theory right now!!" Naruto yelled, special kunai in both of his hands. Orochimaru's face suddenly changed as if in amazement.

Orochimaru paused, "It appears that your friend, Sasuke, will soon be calling out for Orochi's chakra. What would happen if I denied that request?" Naruto twitched in fury. "And your Yamanichi pupils ... it appears that the rash on is about to meet an imminent death .."

Naruto's fury knew no bounds as Kyubi's chakra engulfed, sending his forhead protector flying, Orochimaru gasped. Here was a legend reborn ... here was the Yellow Flash, woken up from death ...

Here was ... the Yondaime Hokage's Legacy.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Its time that you died!"

"I couldn't agree more ... oh son of a dear friend of mine ..." Ryo stepped out from the shadows.

Naruto's eyes opened, "WHAT!"

* * *

Notes: ... ok ok ... i know ... this chapter wasn't even close to how long I was building it up to be .. but sorry ... it was just that ... this made one hell of a cliffy ... plus ... I didn't want to end Sasuke's fight so soon ... and chill out .. we still have one more chapter before we get down to Naruto's real fight ... 

there will be mostly dialogue and the aftermath of the two fights next chapter ... and the beginings of Naruto's fight ... but mostly Sasuke vs. Itachi ...

Don't miss it ... ok ... my goal from now on in chapters is two weeks ... so ... yeah ... i WILL get it up by then ...


	56. Afterward

KEY!!! READ THIS!!!!

To all my loyal fans:

I'm sorry. I am really really sorry. It has been so long since I've updated that I've somewhat lost my will to write. But my little brother got me into this again. I have decided to finish this story. This chapter will be somewhat of an afterward. Don't worry. You'll find out what has happened.

This will be the last chapter I will probably ever write ... but I will still read all the great stories out there!!! You all rock and thanks for sticking with me all the way. I know I'm a pain in the butt. Thanks again.

It's kind of funny though. I'm gonna be posting this chapter on the same day that this story was started. Yeah ...

Note: I'll leave what I had already written. Then I'll jump to the afterward.

* * *

**Afterward**

Sasuke continued to pound away at Itachi, purple chakra flaring from his body, poisoning the environment with its putrid aura of death. His seven chakra tails continued to berate Itachi blow after blow. Itachi continued to dodge blow after blow. 

Itachi rapidly began to think to himself, 'Damn ... why the hell is Orochi's chakra leaking from that blasted cursed seal!?!?!'

Itachi's Rokubi was approaching its limit as it continued to shield Itachi from the poisonous chakra. Itachi eventually jumped out of the berray of blows, before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

'Time for me to recover for some time ... and hope that the chakra is a double - edged sword.'

Meanwhile, Sakura and Gaara continued to run as fast as they can.

"Hurry, Gaara!" Sakura urged, "Something's wrong! Can't you just feel that evil presence!! It feels like its draining the very life out of the environment." Gaara nodde

"I've sensed it, too," he said, "but for some strange reason, I feel that Sasuke is the one giving off that aura, not Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes widened. "Let's go."

They continued to run.

* * *

"TAKESHI!!!" Kai yelled, running towards his brother. "TAKESHI!!! WAKE UP!!!" He desperately began to shake Takeshi. "RIN!!!  
he turned his head towards Rin, yelling at her to help. Rin quickly appeared at their sides, and she immediately began to heal Takeshi. 

"Hang in there, Takeshi," Rin muttered, as Kai slowly got up, walking over to the body of their dead father. "Kai ..."

He stopped in front of Isashi. He kneeled checking his pulse. "He's dead, Kai," Rin continued, "Takeshi completely annihilated him; why are you wasting your time?" Kai raised his fist and punched Isashi's dead body. "KAI!!" Rin yelled.

"DAD!!!" Kai yelled. "I HATED YOU!!!" Rin could only stare as tears flew down both of their faces.

"You ... You ... You finally got what you deserved ... Isashi." Kai finished, turning back towards his sister. "Let's help Takeshi. Knowing him, I'd bet that he went way past his limits." Rin's eyes opened as Takeshi's eyes opened.

"You guys ..." he weakly mumbled.

Kai smiled, "Hey idiot. Looks like your finally the greatest of us all. You took him down, no problem." Takeshi slowly got up, while Rin began to cry. Kai's looked at them in confusion.

Takeshi turned to Rin saying, "I'm ok. This is nothing. We finally won." He fell over again, this time, he wasn't breathing.

"TAKESHI!!!" Rin yelled. "KAI!!! He opened Seven of the Chakra Gates!!!"

Kai cursed, "Baka!!!! Rin!! Hurry!!" He immediately began basic CPR on his brother while Rin continued to try heal her brother's torn muscles.

"How far did you have to go, Takeshi?" Kai muttered. "For me ..." Images from the Chuunin Exams flashed through his head.

_"Revenge isn't everything, Kai." Sasuke said to a broken Kai. "Remember that."_

_"What would you know!!!" he yelled back, charging forward, Chidori crackling. Sasuke merely jumped backwards, creating his own Chidori, with a few quick handseals. Kai put everything into the attack as they two collided, his hate ... his desire for revenge ..._

_He still lost ..._

_Kai punched the ground. "WHY AM I SO WEAK!!"_

_Sasuke walked up to him and punched him. "Whats the most important thing in the world to you right now?"_

_"Revenge."_

_Another punch. "No ... your friends and family ..."_

_Kai could only look at the ground in shame._

Takeshi opened his eyes, grinning. "I'm not gonna die here ..." They both froze. "I'm just tired ... haha." This time ... he fell down, sleeping.

"Way to go, brother," Kai muttered, picking him up. He turned to Rin. "Rin, try to heal as well as you can. We have to get out of here. This place might collapse any minute."

Rin nodded and they ran out, thinking, 'Naruto ... Sasuke ... Sakura ... good luck ...'

* * *

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at Ryo. "Who the hell are you!?! And who the hell are you talking abou!?!" Orochimaru bgan to laugh maniacally, as an evil grin slowly enveloped Ryo's visible face. 

Naruto took a step back, unconsciously reaching for his special kunai. The leader of Akatsuki spoke up, "I am the Dragon or Ryo, as I am known to fellow Akatsuki members." Ryo took several steps forward.

The three shinobi were now equally distant from each other in a circle. Orochimaru chuckled, "Naruto - kun, have you ever wondered why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha almost eighteen years ago?" Naruto's eyes widened as he clenched his fists over his kunai.

Ryo took off his hat, revealing his entire face. (note ... he's different from the one in the manga ... but he is still the leader ... for the sake of my story) "I am your father's best man and teammate, Nitashi Ryo!"

* * *

Midway through a **Chidori** that would have mortally wounded Itachi, Sasuke's chakra suddenly disappeared. "O shit ..." he mumbled as Itachi countered his jutsu with another **Chidori**, stabbing Sasuke in the stomach. 

**So this is how it ends ...** Naruto ... Sakura ...**NO!!!!!! **Sasuke opened his eyes, yelling, "NO!!!!" Sasuke's normal chakra began to flare uncontrollably sending Itachi backwards. Unfortunately for him, his own bijuu's chakra had faded long ago.

But he had the upper hand right now. Sasuke stared at Itachi and said, "How bout we finish this, Itachi? One final move."

"Very well, little brother," Itachi said, calmly. Whosever end it was, it had been a glorious fight.

They charged at each other, seals flashing for a jutsu they both kne too well.

"**SUSANOO**!!!!" They both yelled!!

Sasuke smirked before the attacks collided.

* * *

Two and a Half Years Later: 

Haruno Sakura held onto a little boy, who had been born after a long morning, as Ino Yamanaka pushed her wheelchair out the door of the hospital. Sakura had to say that the boy looked nothing like her, but he was a spitting image of his father, down to the whisker marks.

"Isn't it Arashi amazing, Ino?" Sakura asked for what would be the fifteenth time that morning. Ino sighed as Hinata and Kiba walked out linked to each other.

"Is she blabbering on again about how cuter her son is?" Kiba asked, blatantly. Over the years, Kiba had become one of ANBU's top tracking ninja, yet he had somehow managed to keep his unruly hair. And Akamaru was a giant by now, and he was always there following his master.

_Some people don't change._

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled, hitting her fiance with her hand. "What ever happened to manners?" Hinata had finally stopped stuttering. She had finally found herself. She was no longer the timid girl they had all known before. Hinata had taken her role as Head of the Hyuuga Clan and had finally joined the two families.

_Some people change._

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said, as she continued to push Sakura to the Hokage's office. She turned her head looking around before asking, "By the way ... where's the rest of the gang? I know that Neji's out on a mission with Shino, and Lee's on his honeymoon with TenTen, but where's Chouji ... and everyone else?"

"Oh ... worried about your boyfriend, Ino?" Sakura asked, causing Ino to blush, as she continued to look at her newborn child.

Neji and Shino had become ANBU as well, and had even earned their position as Co-Captains of the Elite squad. Lee had finally achieved his dream a year ago when he and Gai had engaged themselves on an all out battle. Lee had finally managed to surpass Gai in taijutsu. Meanwhile, Tenten had finally gotten over Neji long enough to notice Lee, and the two had gotten married.

Ino was the biggest change in the group. She had gotten over her fear of **big** people and had fallen for Chouji. The two had hooked up at Naruto and Sakura's wedding, and the two had been attached to each other ever since.

_Some people change for the better._

Sakura continued, finally looking up from her son's sleeping face. "Kakashi, now the third Sannin of Konoha should be coming to Konoha today. God damn their pervertedness. Now even Kakashi is writing his novels."

_Some people change for the worse._

"We've been waiting for you guys to show up," a voice said as the group arrived at a crowd. Temari and Shikamaru stood there in front of them. "Yo," Shikamaru said.

(we all know what happened to these guys ... to lazy to get married .. yet living together ...)

Everyone began to talk until, Sakura yelled, "Quiet. I'm still here." Everyone sweatdropped anime style. "If you guys wouldn't mind, can you can take me up there to Tsunade-dono?"

"Sorry, Sakura," Ino said, as she continued pushing Ino to the building.

She waved back to the group saying, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

Naruto looked at the mirror. It had been a long night and he had been gifted with a beautiful son. He looked exactly like him. The last few years had been the greatest of his life. With the biju finally gone forever (except Kyubi), Akatsuki disbandled, and Orochimaru gone, peace had finally settled on Konoha. 

The village had finally accepted him, and he was married to the most beautiful girl in the world. Life was perfect. Just one more thing to do. He jumped out the window, heading to the Hokage's office, after having his morning cup of ramen.

_Some people refuse to change._

Jumping along the roofs, he began to remember the final battle at the Sound Village. The day the snake bastard finally left this world for good.

FLASHBACK:

_Naruto, enveloped in the chakra of the nine-tails, stared at his two opponents. Orochimaru was by far in the worst condition of three Shinobi present, with Ryo faring the best. Eight tails waved behind each of the shinobi.  
_

_"Kyuubi," Naruto thought. "It's time that we finally rid this world of those two ninja."_

_"**What are you planning brat?" **Kyubi asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Give me the ninth tail." he said calmly. Kyubi had no choice but to give him the tail as Orochimaru took his last jump towards Naruto. Feeling the newfound burst of chakra, Naruto jumped up, Rasendori crackling in his right arm._

_"It's time for you to die, brat!!!" Orochimaru yelled, before the sphere touched his stomach, tearing his whole body to shreds._

_"No," Naruto said, landing on the ground, completely devoid of chakra. "It's time for YOU to die." He closed his eyes, exhausted.  
_

_Ryo chuckled as he appeared behind Naruto. "Way to keep your guard up, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes opened, turning around. Naruto desperately raised his hands, attempting to block the Rasengan _(he was Arashi's friend...) _about to tear him oblivion._

End Flashback

* * *

The Godaime Hokage stood in front of a huge crowd, her apprentice standing beside her. She smiled before turning to face the crowd. She said, "People of Konoha!!! Today is a very special day in history!! This is the day that the person you have chosen to be the Rokudaime finally takes his spot in history as the second youngest (gaara ...) and greatest Kage the world has ever seen!!." 

The crowd burst out into applause. Jiraiya leaned against the wall as Kakashi smirked, his mask down. It had taken years of begging, but Kakashi was finally lowered his mask every once in a while.

_Some people are forced to change._

"The war with the sound village had cost us many lives, but it was finished two years ago when he defeated nearly the entire army of Shinobi single-handedly."

Sakura remembered the Sound Invasion, two years ago:

_Naruto glared at the line approaching enemy nin. They were now without a leader and they had decided to vent their anger of Konoha. Their mistake. Now he was going to protect his country, and earn his father's title. The Yellow Flash._

_"I'll be right back, Sakura," he said, throwing a single kunai out into the array of ninja. "**Kage Kunai Buushin no Jutsu!"**_

_He disappeared in a flash. Second later, EVERY sound-nin was lying on the ground dead. Sakura smiled. Her fiance really was the __Yellow Flash._

End Flashback

Tsunade continued her speach, "He has earned our respect, and has lived up to the name of his father, Arashi Kazama!!" The audience continued to applaud wildly. "So without further ado ... I give you ... your next Hokage ... NARUTO KAZAMA!!!!"

The audience went wild as Naruto phased into existence in midair and landing in front of Godaime Hokage skillfully. Naruto turned around raising one hand, aknowledging the crowd. Naruto turned to Tsunade with tears in his eyes, remembering a certain sacrfice that had allowed him to make it this far.

* * *

_Naruto realized he wasn't going to be able to block the jutsu in time. He closed his eyes waiting for death to come._

_It didn't._

_Opening his eyes, Naruto was horrified to see his best friend standing before him, shielding him from the blow. Ryo jumped back, the brunt of his attack wasted on the Uchiha._

_"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke fell down the ground, his lower torso completely destroyed. It was a miracle that Sasuke was even alive right now._

_He chuckled, coughing blood, "Hey dobe ..."_

_"Sasuke .." Naruto said, tears flowing down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you for all these years," he said weakly._

_"It's ok, Sasuke," Naruto said, tears still flowing._

_"I'm going to be with Claire now," Sasuke said. He suddenly stopped. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, saying, "Take care of Sakura for us. Be strong for her ... and ..."_

_Naruto froze, as Sasuke voice faltered. His head fell, limp against Naruto's shoulders. Naruto screamed._

_"SASUKE!!!!!"_

_Ryo chuckled, "Now isn't that touching ... he gave his life up for you, and with him the chance to bring him back. Ku ku ku ku ..." Naruto turned to face Ryo, eyes blazing with anger and fury and every emotion he had held in for the lats 18 years of his life._

_"RYU!!!!" Naruto yelled appearing in front of him, Lightning Flash Punch ready. His fist glowing gold and crackling with golden chakra, he yelled, "DIE!!!!!"_

_The attack sent Ryo into oblivion forever._

_Naruto took deep breaths on the ground, sobbing. He had won, at the cost if the life of his best friend._

* * *

Naruto would always remember his last words: 

_"be ... the ... greatest ... Ho ... Ho ... kage ... ever ..." _

"I will, Sasuke," he said to himself, "I will."

He turned to face the crowd, saying, "Citizens of Konoha!! There can't be any greater honor to bestow upon any shinobi. I am honored to be your Rokudaime Hokage. It has been my dream to be Hokage of this village ever since the day I met a certain girl crying at the park because some people had been making fun of her. I knew what pain was back then, and it looked as if she was suffering the same thing I was."

"I never wanted to see anyone feel that pain again. EVER! I vowed to keep her happy for the rest of her life. And I hope I have. I present my inspiration and the reason I am your present Hokage, Sakura Haruno, and my newborn son, Arashi Kazama!!"

Sakura stepped forward smiling, presenting their son to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he held onto his son. Lifting him up high, causing him to laugh, he got into his pose.

He closed his eyes, remembering every important thing he had done during his lifetime: He had met Zabuza and Haku, converting Gaara to the light, saving Sasuke, befriending everyone else, defeating the biju, eliminating Akatsuki

and most importantly, marrying Sakura and having Arashi as a son.

His eyes still closed, he remembered all of the friends he had made during his lifetime. He remembered how they all helped him make it this far. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shino

Sasuke and Sakura

He opened his eyes, smiling to his wife, finally free of his horrible past, and with a bright future awaiting him.

Flash!

That picture would forever stand as the picture of the Hokage who changed the world.

* * *

_Some people change._

_Some people don't change._

_Some people change for the better._

_Some people change for the worse._

_Some people refuse to change._

_Some people are forced to change._

_Change isn't always for the better, but it's a part of life. _

W_hatever happens, remember to stay strong. It the strength of the Hokage that guides and leads his village.__ Its him that shows others the Path to Hokage._

_ - Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage_

* * *

Wow ... its been a whole years since I started this story. But I have to say its been one hell of a ride. I have had fun writing this story and I hope that you guys liked this story. I hope this last chapter left you guys with a nice sense of contentment. I started this story on December 7, 2005. I end it three days after my 15th bday on December 7, 2006. I love every one you guys. This is goodbye. 

It's kind of unbelievable. I can't believe I've finally finished. I know this last chapter took WAY to long, but I hope you guys loved this story, and this final chapter. I'll say it one last time. Not to creep you out but I love you all. Goodbye to all my loyal fans.

Tennisdesi91

Srikrishna C. Seeni_  
_


End file.
